TMNG Quest
by G-Power
Summary: The Lotus Ninjas struggle to contain an outbreak of mutations that occurs thanks to the leftover mutagen from the thwarted Kraang invasion. During this time, they gain new allies to help them in their mission and new enemies that antagonize them. However, they are still struggling with their battle against Lady Shade who's allied with the Kraang.
1. The Mystical Situation

**Summary: The Lotus' mission to prevent the Kraang from delivering a shipment of mutagen to Shade causes the mutagen canisters to scatter into the city.**

* * *

><p>Under the dark night sky, the Lotus Ninjas hopped across the city rooftops with loud cheering. It has been a month since they defeated the Kraang on their outstanding victory.<p>

"We are awesome, baby!" Ella smiled at her sisters.

"You got that right!" Donna agreed with a grin.

"Yes we are!" Ellie laughed.

"What about mother? Wish we could've seen her take out Lady Shade." Lee said with a grin.

"So are we gonna stop by Casey's?" Donna asked. "He's having pizzas at his apartment for us to celebrate on our victory."

"Let's go." Lee said quickly.

Few minutes later, the Lotus Ninjas arrived at Casey's apartment. Donna tapped on the window very carefully and Casey opened up the windows.

"Hey, ladies!" Casey greeted. "My dad left with my little sister earlier, so I can break down some pizzas with my ninja girls."

"Thanks, Casey." Ellie smiled, stepping in the window with her sisters. "Shade and those little squishy alien brain freaks are long gone."

* * *

><p>At Lady Shade's lair, Kage came in the main room and stood behind the Kraang projector. Lady Shade placed her silver metallic crowned mask on her face and sat down on her throne chair. The Kraang projector set up a projected screen and a full screen image of Kraang appeared in front of them.<p>

"Greetings, one who is called Lady Shade." Kraang greeted.

"Do you have my shipment?" Lady Shade demanded silently.

"The shipment that is secret will soon be transported to the one called Lady Shade." Kraang replied.

"And what about the complications you have to deal with?" Lady Shade questioned.

"Kraang complicates the complication with greater complications." Kraang informed.

Lady Shade and Kage watched as the full screen showed a foot of some kind of ape before the screen ended.

"Now, it's time to test out my new additions to the Shadow Clan." Lady Shade said. "Girls, your first mission is ready!"

Kage gazed up at the ceiling to hear laughter filling the air and saw three pairs of feminine eyes glowed in blazing bright black with evil determination.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the three Lotus Ninjas locked in a game of dodgeball inside the fortress living room. But the ball is actually a white communication orb that Donna took from the Kraang facility. Speaking of Donna, she was too busy testing out some of mechanical parts for her future inventions until she saw the orb hit on Phantom's head, causing the marionette robot to glare at Lee, Ella, and Ellie in annoyance as she and Donna marched out of the lab with irritated looks on their faces.<p>

"Stop throwing the orb!" Donna shouted, walking out of the lab with the orb in her hand. "This is a rare and fragile piece of alien tech! It's not a toy to play with!"

"You need to calm down." Ella said.

"Yeah, all that science stuff had really got into your skull." Ellie agreed.

"My daughters, I know you are still joyously reveling in the defeat of our enemies. But a great question remains." Saldana said as she entered the living room from the dojo. "Are our enemies truly defeated? Lady Shade is a crafty and patient foe who bides her time."

"Mother, there's nothing to worry about. Lady Shade had already lost her sense of honor." Lee pointed out. "We'd never see her again."

"Yeah, and if she shows up, we'll be ready." Ella agreed cockily.

Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie went to leave the fortress, but the exit was blocked by a white energy shield. They all turned to their mother as she wasn't gonna accept her daughters' responses at all.

"You four have become cocky and overconfident. You will continue your training." Saldana bellowed. "Starting now!"

The Lotus Ninjas groaned, but obeyed their mother's orders as they stood their feet at attention and bowed with respect when their mother left the room into the dojo.

"Maybe mother's right." Lee said. "We are getting too cocky."

"No, we're not." Ella protested. "It's not cockiness when you got the skills like..."

Ella's words was interrupted when the communication orb suddenly began to beep loudly in alert.

"That thing's working again?" Ellie questioned in disbelief. "It's been silent for weeks."

"It must have received an incoming signal that can mean only one thing." Lee said in a low voice. "The Kraang are back."

* * *

><p>At Donna's lab, Casey and the girls gathered round as Donna was researching the message on her computer.<p>

"What'cha got, Donna?" Casey asked.

"The encryption was tough to crack, but it seems like the Kraang are transporting some kind of cargo." Donna explained, typing in her laptop and a picture of the stealth drone popped up on the screen.

"We've gotta find out what that cargo is." Lee said.

"But how do we track a ship that turns completely invisible?" Ella pointed out.

"We can track it with this." Donna said proudly as she showed her sisters and Casey several metallic circular discs attached to each building on the laptop screen. "It's aligned to the radar dishes we placed throughout the city. It will detect the Kraang spaceship." Her face turned to Casey. "Casey, can you stake out a rooftop and feed us the Kraang ship's coordinates?"

"Sure." Casey grinned. "Casey Jones is on the case!"

Casey took out her hockey stick and left out of the lab.

"The bigger question is, how do we stop that ship, Donna?" Lee asked.

"We'll need something fast to catch it." Ella added.

Donna let out a proud smile as she led her sisters into the garage to show them on her greatest invention.

"Ladies, I give you the...Extreme Copter!" Donna announced.

Donna pressed on the button attached to the wall and the light revealed the coolest and amazing futuristic invention that made Lee, Ella, and Ellie's jaw dropped down to the floor. The rocket was a black futuristic helicopter designed to hit speeds and equipped with two advanced plasma cannons.

"Amazing." Ellie smiled. "Are we really gonna fly in that thing? Awesome!"

"Casey, are you in position?" Lee asked through her L-Phone.

"I'm ready when you are." Casey replied through his cell phone. He immediately tracked down a high radiation from the discs attached near him and looked up to spot the sudden Kraang stealth ship passing overhead. "The Kraang is at my watch. Better get here quick."

"We're on our way." Lee said from the L-Phone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas got inside the Extreme Copter and Donna powered up the helicopter. The Extreme Copter blasted off through the fortress garage exit at high speed and out into the city through the open air. Donna pressed a button for autopilot on the helicopter and found the Kraang stealth ship flying right below them. The girls quickly launch themselves out of the helicopter and landed themselves onto the invisible ship just in time to stop the Kraang from their evil scheme.<p>

"Booya!" Donna grinned.

The Lotus Ninjas entered inside the ship and faced the three Kraang droids piloted the ship.

"It is the ones who call themselves the Lotus." One of the Kraang droid said.

"Kraang, we must alert Kraang!" Another Kraang droid cried.

"Wow! Three little floating blobs of brains against four awesome kunoichis?" Ella smirked. "This should be easy."

"We could take these guys in our sleep." Lee snickered.

In quick seconds, the Lotus Ninjas combined their elemental powers to deliver a powerful colorful energy blast at the Kraang droids, destroying all of the three alien robots all at once. Before the girls started to become cocky again about their first victory, they heard three female voices echoing around the ship.

"Actually, I'm your _real_ opponent for tonight." A female voice spoke sinisterly. "And this is gonna be fun."

The Lotus Ninjas turned around behind them with their elemental powers blazing on their palms. Then, three teenage mystic kunoichis had emerged out from the shadows and revealed themselves in the ship. Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie's eyes widened in shock. The mystic leader has black hair which had been tied up in a bun with bangs falling on either side of her face and blue eyes. She wore a metallic silver full-body armor with silver wrist guards on her arms beneath her black midriff-baring crop top with a black mini skirt and black thigh-high boots. Another mystic has long black hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head fastened with dark grey ribbons and blue eyes. She wore a metallic silver full-body armor with silver wrist guards on her arms beneath her black midriff-baring crop top with a black mini skirt and black thigh-high boots. The third mystic has braided black hair and blue eyes. She wore a metallic silver full-body armor with silver wrist guards on her arms beneath her black midriff-baring crop top with a black mini skirt and black thigh-high boots.

"Hello, girls. I'm Amora." A mystic kunoichi leader grinned evilly with a strict feminine voice.

"Pleasure. I'm Selina." The second mystic kunoichi greeted dryly with a dull feminine voice and an extremely bored look on her face.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Diana." The third mystic kunoichi leader smiled sweetly with a cheerful feminine voice.

"And we are the Shadow Sirens." Amora, Selina, and Diana declared in unison. "The daughters of Lady Shade."

"Aw, this can't be good!" Ellie exclaimed to her sisters.

"Since when Lady Shade had three daughters?" Ella questioned in shock.

"So, you're the kunoichis that mother was talking about." Diana smiled. "I'm so glad that we were able to meet you offically."

"Diana, we're here to battle them. Not getting to know them better." Selina groaned.

"Selina's right." Amora grinned. "Let's get this party started!"

"Okay, I guess we're a little cocky!" Donna admitted to her sisters.

The Shadow Sirens charged forward to the Lotus Ninjas. Lee's hands began to glow watery blue and jumped in the air to shoot out a large ball of water energy at Amora, who swiftly dodged the attack and delivered a rapid series of kicks at such speed that she stirred up harmful dark energy currents at Lee, sending the blue mystic kunoichi crashing to the ground. Ella launched in the air and unleashed a sudden barrage of flames in high and low directions at Selina, who quickly avoid the attack and delivered a series of dark energy ripple-like waves at the spot where Ella was standing, sending the red mystic kunoichi crashing towards Lee. Ellie cartwheeled towards Diana and delivered a series of four high-damage powerful wind somersaults to the dark mystic kunoichi, who leaped out of the way and released six black glowing bombs with bat wings that will begin to explode at Ellie, sending her flying towards Lee and Ella. Donna ran forward to release one-legged driving earth kick with deadly force multiple times at the Shadow Sirens, who rapidly bolted away from the incoming attack and unleashed a combined series of rapid punches to Donna, sending her slammed into Lee, Ella, and Ellie.

When the Lotus Ninjas smashed together to the wall, the small cabinet opened up to reveal the shipment of canisters holding a glowing green chemical substance.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lee asked with a groan.

"It's the mutagen!" Donna exclaimed.

"And I think that's for us to figure out why and for the Kraang to know." Ellie remarked in fright.

* * *

><p>Outside, Casey was watching the now visible Kraang ship flying out of control in the air above him.<p>

"Come on, girls." Casey muttered. "Take it down."

* * *

><p>Back to the Kraang stealth ship, the Lotus Ninjas were having difficulties against the Shadow Sirens. The dark mystic kunoichis are much stronger and faster than the four heroines combined. Diana kicked Ellie with her fist engulfing in blazing bright black energy, sending the orange mystic kunoichi crashing onto the keyboard as her back accidentally pressed a button from behind. Then, a door started to open from the wall that caused the ship going side by side for the seven mystic girls to keep their balance. Donna quickly turned around and immediately realized that all of the mutagen containers are falling out of the cabinet.<p>

"The containers!" Donna shouted.

"Get them!" Lee shouted quickly.

Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie quickly ran to catch the containers one by one. But it was too late! All of the containers fell out of the Kraang stealth ship.

"_NO!_" The Lotus Ninjas screamed in horror.

* * *

><p>Outside, Casey watched all of the mutagen containers falling across the city in terror like falling stars,. He then saw one of the containers falling toward him.<p>

"Uh no!" Casey said to himself. He then hid himself in the rooftop doorway to take cover. "This is not good!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas and the Shadow Sirens continued their fight back in the ship. They paid no attention to the Kraang stealth ship flying out of control in the air.<p>

"I can't believe those containers are out to the city." Ella yelled in frustration.

"And there's gonna be even more mutants out in the city if they come contact to the mutagen!" Donna added with a shout.

"Girls, fall out!" Lee shouted.

The Lotus Ninjas spun around to notice that the Shadow Sirens are blocking their path to escape the ship as three Kraang droids are trying to fix the ship from spiraling out of control.

"Sorry for breaking out a fight, but we have to let you heroes finish this job." Amora smirked.

The Shadow Sirens jumped out of the crazy flying Kraang ship and landed on the rooftop of the building near the ocean. They closely watched the Lotus Ninjas escape the ship before it crashed down to the ground in the ocean water.

"We totally blew it." Selina said expressionlessly.

"Luckily, my hair or my outfit wasn't ruined." Diana wailed.

"Give me a break, girls!" Amora chided. "We have bigger problems right now! Mother is not gonna to forgive us for this. Let's jet."

Selina and Diana nodded their heads as the Shadow Sirens hopped onto each rooftop to head back to the Shadow HQ.

* * *

><p>The Lotus Ninjas landed on the rooftop that Casey was standing on as they caught their breaths for a moment. Then, Casey ran out of the rooftop doorway and helped out his four mystic friends.<p>

"What happened back there?" Casey asked. "And what's with the canisters falling from the sky?"

"Those canisters are mutagen." Donna replied. "The Kraang were shipping them in their ship, but I don't know where exactly."

"What can be worse than this?" Ella complained frustratingly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Shadow Sirens walked into the main room and approached their mother and older brother as they bowed down to their presence.<p>

"So, where's my shipment of the mutagen sample?" Lady Shade asked threateningly.

"Unfortunately, the Lotus Ninjas destroyed the Kraang ship." Amora reported.

"And the containers have spread over the city." Selina added calmly.

"Obviously, those girls will find the containers around the city." Diana concluded.

"The Kraang are useless." Lady Shade said. "It's time for me to create my own mystic mutant army and I know just the person who's right for the job."

* * *

><p>Back in the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas and Casey sat on the couch in silence after Lee explained Saldana about their mission in the living room.<p>

"This is all very bad news." Saldana said. "Very bad, indeed."

"I still can't believe this is happening." Donna said.

"More mutants for Casey Jones to smack on." Casey said, cracking his knuckles loud and hard.

"Of course." Ella chuckled silghtly.

"Do not dwell on the past." Saldana said firmly. "You must find every last canister of mutagen. You must search every street, every park and playground, every building and rooftop before we have even more mutants on our hands."

* * *

><p>In the city alleyway, a bat flew down towards a broken glass container with mutagen spilling out. The bat stared at the liquid mass and took a sip of the mutagen curiously. The liquid slowly affected the bat once its eyes suddenly turned into vicious white.<p> 


	2. Invasions of Vamp-Bats

**Summary: While searching for the missing mutagen, the Lotus encounter a bat forcing its way down the blood of a teenage boy. After taking him back to their fortress for study, the Lotus are shocked when the creature multiplies within the boy's blood and escapes.**

* * *

><p>Everything seems quiet in the streets of New York City. Especially when the Lotus Ninjas weren't spending the night for themselves. Lee was driving inside the Sonicruiser as she and her three sisters are searching the New York streets for each and every dropped Mutagen canister from the Kraang ship.<p>

"Take a right!" Donna shouted as she was gazing at her purple mutagen tracker. "No left, left!"

"Um Donna, maybe you can tell me _before_ we cross the street." Lee suggested calmly.

"I'm sorry Lee, but there are still so many mutagen canisters out there that my tracker is having trouble zeroing in on a signal." Donna apologized. She then turned back to her tracker. "Oh, turn right!"

"Whoa, I think I'm gonna throw up when this search is over!" Ella yelled grimly.

Ella turned to stare at her youngest sister, who was reading a comic book with horror in her eyes. Ella got up from her seat and took the comic book away from Ellie's hands.

"Hey, that comic is in mint...near mint condition! Don't mess it up!" Ellie yelled childishly.

"Great, another horror story. Guess who's gonna be up all night again?" Ella said.

"What? No. I was up all night because I was...polishing my track shoes." Ellie smiled nervously, trying to come up an excuse.

"You're gonna have nightmares if you keep reading these ridiculous comics." Ella warned.

Just then, Donna's purple Mutagen Tracker started to buzz, signaling the team that the Mutagen ooze is nearby. They tracked the signal all the way to an old, abandoned restaurant, where they find a teenage boy being attacked by a little...bat?

"You've got to be kidding me." Ella groaned.

"But the tracker led us right here." Donna said.

"To a blind bat attacking this boy?" Lee added. "Yeah, that's new."

"Yeah." Ellie agreed. "It's not like it's gonna turn into a nasty, distorted monster."

But Ellie spoke too soon. As the bat turned to face the girls, it let out a fierce screech as its fangs grew long and sharp, causing the girls to freak out as they huddled together in fear and shock. They watched the mutant bat flew inside the boy's blood that was cut on his neck, making him struggling and faint.

"Now can we scream in horror?" Ellie asked in fear.

Nodded their heads in agreement, the Lotus Ninjas screamed out loud.

* * *

><p>As the Lotus Ninjas headed back to the Sonicruiser after carrying the pale teenage boy inside, the futuristic vehicle transformed into a flying car for Lee to fly the team back to the Crete fortress. In the flying cloaking fortress, Lee and Donna carried the poor boy into the laboratory. But Ella and Ellie don't think it's a good idea.<p>

"Are you guys crazy?" Ella shouted. "We can't just bring him in here!"

"Yeah, have you guys seen the way that bat did to him?" Ellie agreed.

"Ellie's definitely right." Ella said. She then saw her sisters stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "What?"

"Look, dropping the mutagen containers was our fault and also our responsibility." Donna explained. "But that doesn't mean we should give up and let the world suffer."

"And besides, I'll deal with mother about this." Lee offered.

Lee left the lab to talk to Saldana in the dojo with a justification while Donna, Ella, and Ellie placed the boy on the table as the purple mystic kunoichi pulled out a black lipstick that contains an analyzing camera to analyze the teenager carefully.

"See? Look!" Ellie said to Ella as she showed the monster comic to her older sister. "In this page, the incident in the book is the exact incident that happens to that boy. It's really happening!"

"Shut up, Ellie." Ella said as she could careless about the comic book. "There's nothing real between that comic and what we're going through."

"It's alright, girls. We're good to go." Lee announced, walking into the lab with a grin. "As long as we take this boy out of the fortress before Mother is done meditating."

Suddenly, the four mystic kunoichis jumped in surprise as their eyes saw the boy's body jolt. His eyes widened as he placed his arms around his waist in pain and his body began jerking in every direction. Then, he puked up two bats with some vomit coming out as well. But it was two teenage vampire bat humanoids! The girls screamed in surprise as they were staring at the mutant bats before turning their quick attention back to the boy who had passed out from the experience.

"What the heck just happened?" Lee asked frantically.

"This is unprecedented! The bat replicate inside a host. They divided like a single celled organism!" Donna exclaimed.

"I'll take the boy home while you girls catch them." Ella said.

Ella picked up the boy and exited out of the fortress, leaving the other three mystic kunoichis handling with the mutant bats flying in the living room.

"We need to catch them. They're emitting dangerous amounts of energy." Donna said, moving slowly out of the lab towards the bats with Lee and Ellie.

Lee, Donna, and Ellie quietly sneak up on the vampire bats that were eating the dropped popcorn from the floor. Lee slowly created a rope made of water to capture the mutant bats, but they spun around and flew off in the air with their big wings.

"Catch us if you can, ladies." The mutant bats smiled.

"Get em!" Lee shouted.

The four mystic kunoichis scattered and ran after the bats. The girls split into two groups to chase after the mutants. Unfortunately for the girls, the bats went their separate ways into two different rooms as one flew inside Ellie's room and the other flew to the dojo.

"Split up and find them." Lee ordered.

Lee and Donna went to the dojo while Ella and Ellie went to upstairs.

* * *

><p>In the dojo, the mutant bat walked his two feet on the floor and stared at Saldana very quietly and curiously as the white mystic kunoichi mistress wasn't noticing the mutant bat's presence because she's too busy meditating in mid-air. Quietly, Lee and Donna snuck inside the room and used their sneaky ninja skills to catch the bat very carefully without disturbing Saldana's deep trance. The bat flew up into the tree, but Lee quickly jumped on Donna's shoulders to fly onto the tree to catch the bat mutant until she almost fell on top of her mother and did several lucky flips to catch the mutant bat in her water rope she conjured up. Unfortunately, the bat made a loud screech that awakens Saldana from her meditation.<p>

"Lee, will you please stop...!" Saldana said. Her voice was interrupted when she opened her eyes to see Lee holding a bat with her water rope. "Is that a boy?"

"It's a bat." Lee corrected. "And it's a dangerous mutant vampire bat."

"Nice introduction you got there for me." The mutant bat smirked, struggling to fly out of Lee's water rope.

Not long before the mutant bat can fly away out of the fortress, Saldana trapped the bat by conjuring a tight white energy chain.

"Now, can you two explain to me what happened to this creature?" Saldana asked her daughters.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ella and Ellie ran inside Ellie's room to find the mutant bat. Ella couldn't believe her eyes. Ellie's room is a mess! Despite the bright orange wallpaper and lots of orange-colored furniture, there are a lot of pizza boxes on the floor and the walls were covered by vibrant sketches of mutants that the girls fought. Ellie was looking under her bed while Ella stood her feet with disgust.<p>

"Geez, Ellie, since when did you clean your room?" Ella asked. She picked up an orange sketchbook and looked through the pages. "And since when you start making up comics of our battles?"

"That, my friend, is a story some other day." Ellie smiled, taking her sketchbook from Ella's hands.

"We can't find that stupid bat!" Ella groaned frustratingly. "How are we gonna find him in this trashy room?"

"Maybe we get his four-day old slice of pizza to lure the bat to us." Ellie said as she picked up a pizza box under her bed.

Without hesitation, Ella joined Ellie's hope on finding the bat. Few minutes later, Ellie was happily eating her pizza when she laid down on her bed. Even Ella forgot what she and her sister were even doing as she was falling asleep because of the boredom. The two mystic kunoichis behaved as if nothing happened. But that stopped until they heard the sound of the mutant bat coming from Ellie's shelf of her favorite action figure collections.

"Hello, ladies." The mutant bat swooned with a sly grin.

"Wow, there he is!" Ellie screamed.

"Let's get him!" Ella shouted.

Ella jumped onto the floor and sent out a ball of fire at the bat, causing the action figures soaring everywhere in the room.

"Ella, don't mess up my limited edition action figures collection!" Ellie whined.

Ella ignored her youngest sister and jumped off the bed, attacking the bat at her sight. But it was no use as the mutant kept flying and dodging her attacks. Then, the bat flew down slashed Ella's stomach with his claws. Ella bended down on her knees, but it was too late for her reaction. The bat forced his way into Ella's stomach and the red mystic kunoichi fainted on the floor.

"ELLA!" Ellie shouted.

* * *

><p>Back at Donna's lab, the girls watched Ella on the lab table chained down that will prevent her from moving or escaping. The red mystic kunoichi's eyes widened in panic and fear while Donna was examining her from top to bottom with her x-ray scanner.<p>

"I'M FREAKING OUT!" Ella screamed. "GET THAT FREAK OUT OF ME!"

"Calm down, Ella. Everything's gonna be fine." Donna said calmly.

"Not really." Ellie explained, looking back to her comic book. "The animal humanoid absorbs the blood inside the body in order to increase his strength."

"Zip it, Ellie!" Donna said with a glare. "You're not helping!"

"Get this bag out of my body!" Ella screamed, continuing to struggle from the lab table.

"We're going to do a surgery for this." Donna announced.

That's when Ellie took out a black chainsaw in her hands, causing Ella to becoming more scared than ever and started screaming out loud as she was about to face the worse. But instead she heard her three sisters laughing out loud. Ella was set free and cracked her knuckles hard to pound then down for the joke, but she immediately became weak that made her falls to her knees on the floor and puked out two more mutant bats.

"I have to admit, hot stuff." The mutant bat smiled. He started to glow in a brilliant red light around himself. "Your blood was increasing my full strength. See ya!"

Saldana heard the noise and quickly rushed to her four daughters before noticing that the mutant bat flew away from the lab passed her in full speed.

"What's going on?" Saldana asked.

"The mutant bat has escaped!" Lee replied before turning around to her sisters. "Let's split up!"

Ella, Donna, and Ellie nodded their heads in agreement and began their search for the mutant. After a few minutes passed, the girls have searched everywhere and can't find them.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Ellie had checked the bedrooms and the mutant bats weren't there either. She walked backward very slowly until she had bumped into her older sister, causing both of them to jump with a scream. It was just Ella who accidentally bumped into Ellie.<p>

"Maybe we should need back-up." Ellie suggested.

"Good idea." Ella agreed.

Suddenly, Ellie and Ella heard a strange loud noise that almost sounded exactly the same creature in Ellie's comic book.

"What the heck was that?" Ella asked frighteningly.

"It's the same monster call from my comic book!" Ellie whimpered.

"How's that sound the same in your comic book?" Ella said.

Shockingly, Ella gazed up and spotted the mutant bat above them.

"Um, Ellie?" Ella whispered frighteningly.

"Yes?" Ellie answered with a slight fear in her voice.

"Look up." Ella said, pointing her index finger up in the air.

Ellie followed her older sister's finger and stared at the mutant bat from above in shock. The mutant bat has changed into his monstrous form. He has black skeleton-like skin with glowing red eyes and mouth as well as having a skeletal pair of wings.

"It looks like that they have turned into a different type of stage!" Ellie exclaimed in fear. "The Vamp-Bat!"

* * *

><p>Back in the living room, Lee and Donna were continuing to search for the mutant bats with Donna's mutagen tracker until they quickly stopped to hear Ellie and Ella's scream from the central part of the Crete fortress.<p>

"They're here!" Donna exclaimed.

Just then, one Vamp-Bat flew in the air and dove down to tackle Donna while another Vamp-Bat tackled Lee in full speed. Ellie and Ella were running away from the Vamp-Bat they've spotted upstairs as it was chasing after them. Suddenly, Saldana quickly rushed to defend her four daughters as she used her amazing and powerful mystic ninjitsu skills to strike hard at the Vamp-Bats. Unable to fight back against the powerful white mystic kunoichi mistress, the Vamp-Bats flew out of the Crete fortress as their escape.

"The bats are there flying over the city!" Lee exclaimed.

"You all must to go out and find them while I'll protect the fortress after your return." Saldana said firmly.

"Wait! You're not going out with us?" Ellie asked in a sad, scared tone.

"You all are among the bravest, most strongest of will, and the worthiest of ninjas." Saldana said. "I have total faith in you all."

"But there's only one way to solve this dilemma." Donna said with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the girls sat close to the TV in the living room while Phantom went out the Crete fortress and looked for three mutant bats in their place as she took her current surroundings in every detail.<p>

"You see, Mother." Donna said with a smug smile to Saldana. "There's some kind of lesson. Like brains over bravery or something like that."

"As something was much more accurate." Saldana said calmly.

Donna's smug smile faded over what her mother just said as she heard Lee and Ella giggling under their breaths with a pout. But Ellie was looking up and down from the TV to the comic book.

"I'm not gonna say what happened, but my comic book is real to the whole thing!" Ellie cried.

Then, the Lotus Sisters suddenly heard a loud noise through Phantom's eyes in the TV screen.

"What the heck is that?" Ella asked, focusing closely on the TV screen.

The girls watched Phantom looking around the streets and noticed a mutant bat flying up from above. Lee, Donna, Ella, Ellie, and Saldana moved closer to the screen as they all watched the marionette robot fighting against the Vamp-Bat until her body parts were ripped apart that caused the signal between the unknown area to the Crete fortress to break down.

"Phantom!" Donna cried, falling to her knees and hugging sadly to the TV.

"On page 33, this scene was the exact same moment as this one!" Ellie yelled as her face glued in her comic book.

"I would say I was right, but...I was right." Saldana said.

* * *

><p>The girls have no choice when they exited the Crete fortress and leaped on each tall building rooftop until they reached to their destination, where Phantom had located the Vamp-Bat that attacked her. The four girls jumped down to the ground and walked inside the dark, abandoned building. Donna was leading her sisters with the purple mutagen compact tracker in her hands. Lee followed behind the purple mystic kunoichi with Ella and Ellie in the back. But the girls ended up at a dead end with two opening rooms that showed only nothing but darkness.<p>

"Just a quick question." Ella asked. "What are we suppose to do if we find those Vamp-Bats?"

"Don't worry, those guys will find us." Ellie answered with a playful sneer.

"You always know just the right thing to say." Ella said sarcastically.

"I'm picking up strong readings from both rooms." Donna reported.

"Then, we split up." Lee said, walking into the dark room on the left side.

"Again?" Ellie protested. "Do you guys seen the Vamp-Bats attacking Phantom?"

"We'll divide into different teams." Lee said, ignoring her youngest sister.

"That's it!" Ellie exclaimed. "We're doomed! Game over!"

"This way, Donna." Lee said firmly.

Donna smiled with a shrug at Ella and Ellie as she followed after the leader with her mutagen compact, leaving Ella and Ellie working together again.

"Sure, take the girl with a tracking device." Ella said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ellie."

* * *

><p>Ella and Ellie walked into the dark room on the right side to search for the Vamp-Bats all the way to the third floor of the building, but they couldn't find them at all when Ella conjured up a flame from the tip of her left finger. The two mystic kunoichis were quiet until Ella decided to break the silence for a question.<p>

"So, how did those heroes defeat the aliens in your comic book?" Ella asked, her voice started to shake a bit in fright.

"I'm so glad you ask that." Ellie smiled, gazing down to her comic book. "After the ending of the book, all the people were killed until there was one remaining survivor."

"Sorry I ask." Ella groaned.

Immediately, Ella and Ellie heard a loud bat screech as they huddled together and looked around to see where it's coming from around the dark room.

"I don't like the sound of that." Ella said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lee and Donna stayed close together until the purple compact beeped faster as if it was picking up strong radar inside the dark room. The girls then jumped when they heard the loud bat noise in the darkness and took a few steps forward to look around.<p>

"I heard it, but I can't see it." Lee whispered.

"I'll share some light from the compact." Donna whispered back.

Donna pressed on a green button from her purple mutagen compact and the light went on brightly, but suddenly she felt five skeletal claws grabbing her face and pulling her up to the ceiling. Lee noticed this and looked up to see her younger sister in the mutant bat's clutches.

"Donna!" Lee shouted.

Lee lifted her hands in the air and fired a strong blast of water at the two Vamp-Bats, causing them to release Donna for her to land safely on the floor. The girls charged forward to attack the mutant bat by releasing a water tornado and a leaf storm combining together for a strong strike. But the Vamp-Bats has proven to be too strong for the two mystic kunoichis when they both send out large balls of fire down at the girls, due the fact that they had absorbed Ella's blood to gain the power.

"Let's move!" Lee cried.

Lee and Donna quickly ran away out of the opening door as they glanced behind them to see the Vamp-Bats catching up to them. The girls continue to make a run from it, not noticing that Ellie and Ella were ahead of them until they ran into them. They stumbled to the middle of a large room where the three Vamp-Bats flew around them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Ellie whimpered. "We're gonna be cream soon."

"Then, we better fight in a blaze of glory!" Ella said.

The girls clenched their fists and charged forward to attack the three Vamp-Bats until they were huddled together with deep breaths. They are unmatched against the dangerous mutant bats. Before the Vamp-Bats could finish them off, they all stopped their tracks and smell something in the air.

"What is that delicious smell?" The first Vamp-Bats asked.

"It smells so good." The second Vamp-Bat said.

"I know." The third Vamp-Bat agreed.

Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie stared at the three mutant bats' in confusion until Ella realized something and faced to the orange mystic kunoichi.

"Do you have food with you?" Ella asked.

"Yup, why do you...?" Ellie replied.

Then, Ellie has a great idea. She took out a bag of popcorn and ran towards the opening door.

"Did she just bail on us?" Ella asked.

"I think she has a plan." Lee said.

Ellie held out a bag of popcorn, hoping to distract the mutant bats away from her three older sisters. And it actually worked! The Vamp-Bats moved away from Lee, Ella, and Donna as they flew at Ellie while the orange mystic kunoichi ran away out of the room.

"For once, Ellie has a plan!" Ella gasped.

"Well, let's go help her!" Lee said.

* * *

><p>Running as fast as she can, Ellie headed all the way down the first floor of the building and threw the popcorn inside the basement as she moved aside to let the Vamp-Bats fly in and eat some popcorn spilling on the ground. At the speed of light, Ellie aimed her hands down to the opening door and release blasts of strong wind to knock them out.<p>

"Yes! I did it!" Ellie whispered.

Unfortunately, when Ellie walked out of the first floor of the building, a large bat wing flew suddenly out of the basement door and shaped itself into a giant arm to grab onto Ellie's left leg. He pulled the orange mystic kunoichi inside the basement with the other two Vamp-Bats. Ellie was struggling to break free while the other wing arm grabbed her right arm. Not long while she's about to face her doom, Ella caught Elle's left hand and release a powerful bolt of fire to burn the giant arms into ashes. Lee and Donna also came down to help Ella pulling Ellie out of the basement by grabbing the red mystic kunoichi's legs.

"I've got you!" Ella smiled.

"You mean, we're got her." Lee corrected.

Ellie smiled up to her sisters, but it faded as one Vamp-Bat lunged toward Ellie from the burning ashes and almost took her with him.

"If I'm going down, you are coming with me!" Vamp-Bat shouted.

"Not on my watch!" Ella shouted back.

Ella used her free hand to release a blast of flames down at the last Vamp-Bat, burning the mutant bat's face and making him fall back into the darkness. Lee, Donna, and Ella pulled Ellie out and closed the basement doors with chains. They ran out of the old building and stood on the rooftop as the three mystic kunoichis are relieved that their youngest sister was finally safe.

"Now, that was a close one." Lee breathed.

"At least until I can figure out a retro mutagen to turn them back." Donna added.

"I'm glad you didn't get dragged, little sister." Ella smiled, looking at Ellie and putting her hand on her youngest sister's shoulder.

"You and me both, dude." Ellie smiled back.

* * *

><p>Back in the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas are relaxing in the living room. Ella was feeding her cat Samson, Donna and Lee ate their slices of pizza, and Ellie was still reading her comic book in peace.<p>

"I really hate to admit it." Ella grinned. "It looks like Ellie's comic book paid off."

"And that was pretty clever to realize that the bat can be lure with food." Lee smiled.

"Actually, that was pretty oblivious." Donna said. Her smile changed into a frown. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Not everyone can be the brains of the outfit." Ellie smiled.

Suddenly, Saldana walked in the living room with Phantom in her brand new body. Donna pictured herself in the lab. She can't fix Phantom's body because there was too much repairing, so she decided to reshape Phantom into an android with short light blonde hair, crystal blue eyes with a crack on her left eye, two golden rings on her ears, and wore midnight purple leotard with vertical black stripes and matching ankle high-heeled boots. According to Phantom, she really loved her new body.

"How do you like your new body, Phantom?" Donna smiled.

"Very much, thank you." Phantom smiled back.

"And have any of you consider one of those creatures survive?" Saldana questioned.

"No worry, Mother." Ella reassured. "Those bat freaks are gone for good."

But Ella spoke too soon when Ellie finished reading her comic book with a shocking look on her face.

"Actually, a bunch of sequels came out." Ellie said in a serious tone. She showed her older sisters and her mother the sequels to her comic book. "Those guys will be coming back."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a business salesman walked in the building to observe around the area until he found a bag of popcorn on the floor and dumped it into the trash. In the darkness, a figure of a mutant bat stood behind the man in the basement and grabbed him closely from behind.<p>

"Not so fast." Vamp-Bat growled in rage. "The bat is back!"


	3. Follow the Ice

**Summary: ****Shade heads to Japan to get more forces for her army, leaving Kage in charge of the Shadow. Meanwhile, Leona is having a hard time getting her sisters to listen to her, but when she gets captured by Kage's new weapon, the Shadow Droids, which can adapt to her moves, the others must rescue her and find a way to counter the Shadow Droids.**

* * *

><p>In the city alleyway, the Lotus Ninjas began searching the city for the missing mutagen canisters. But unfortunately, Donna's newly created Ooze Compact has been keeping a slow process during the search.<p>

"Donna, did you find any canister yet?" Ella asked. "I'm getting _bored_ by the second."

"I've got a reading! The DNA container is up a tall roof." Donna reported, adjusting her purple compact tracker with wide eyes.

The girls swiftly climbed the building to the roof and eventually found the DNA container next to the billboard.

"Found it!" Ellie cheered as she picked up the mutagen canister in her hands.

"We only have about sixty-three containers left." Donna reminded.

"Do we have to find _all_ of the mutagen containers?" Ella asked in frustration.

"Yeah, this is no fun at all." Ellie complained.

"Look, we have to find them before the Shadow Clan and the Kraang gets them first." Lee said. She put on a smile on her face and pointed her finger at the archway designed in a beautiful Chinese architecture. "And besides, we should play a fun game near a Chinese-looking building. How about a little Power Play?"

Ella, Donna, and Ellie nodded their heads in agreement and excitement since they haven't been able to do Power Play since they were little kids. The only thing that they don't notice is that they were being watched by Kage, who was spying on them with his binoculars from the other side of the rooftop.

_So they're going after the mutagen containers as well._ Kage thought with a sly grin. _It's going to be more fun to fight them all over again._

* * *

><p>After the girls arrived at the exact location, they looked down at the empty streets and looked up at the full moon. Lee walked her feet across the wire to defend her territory with great balance. But without knowing, her three younger sisters were secretly talking about their mischievous plan. Then, Lee stood between the wires as she was ready to fight her sisters when she summoned a stream of water in her hands.<p>

"I'm going to defend my domain, ok? Now, the only way you can get pass me is to use traditional elemental fighting. Got it?" Lee explained.

"Whatever you say, Lee." Ella said. "Let's just go this."

Ellie went up first to start the training and Lee grinned with her powers out and ready, but instead Ellie took out her earphones and puts them on her ears as the music begins to play and she started to dance on the wire.

"Ellie, what are you doing?" Lee asked.

Ellie ignored her oldest sister as she was in the zone of the music. Lee charged forward to attack, but Ellie used her amazing dance moves as her fighting style and jumped over Lee to land safely onto the other side.

"Hey! That's not fair! That's not a real fight!" Lee complained.

Lee turned around got into her stance with a confident smirk as Donna was second to step up to fight. Donna's mathematical skills were determining her mindset to win when she brought out six shuriken made of earth. She threw the six shuriken that hit different corners at different angles around Lee, forcing her to dodge and block to the point of exhaustion. Lee then looked over to see that Donna had made quickly to the other side as the purple mystic kunoichi and the orange mystic kunoichi high fived each other with their arm around each other.

Then, Ella was the last one to face up with the blue mystic kunoichi.

"Are you going to play tricks on me too?" Lee asked in annoyance

"What are you talking about?" Ella grinned sarcastically.

That's when Ella threw up a ball of fire directly to Lee. Lee blocked with a water shield, but Ella quickly kicked her older sister out of the wires, causing Lee to fall down hard to the ground. Angered, Lee got up and watched her three younger sisters cheering in victory.

"You guys aren't supposed to train like this." Lee said sternly. "And I know this is your stupid idea, Ella! Why do you always never my training seriously?"

"Hey, we should train _our_ way and you train _your_ way." Ella said. "The whole point is to make it to the Dragon Gate anyway we can, right? So, we did it"

Before Ella took her leave with Donna and Ellie following after her, Lee looked upset as her eyes narrowed in anger. She couldn't control the calm, silent feelings inside and decided to speak up.

"Why do you girls do this to me?" Lee yelled.

Ella, Donna, and Ellie immediately halted and spun around back to their oldest sister with shocking looks on their faces as if they never seen their oldest sister this angry before. Ellie nudged Donna with her arm to point her finger at Lee's chest area, where a bright blue spade glowing birthmark appeared out of nowhere.

"You heard me!" Lee shouted. "Why do you girls treat me this way? Why do all of you never listen to me? What are you three try to prove?"

"To prove that we are better than you!" Ella snapped.

"Well, guess what?" Lee snapped, feeling her anger growing by the second. "You're _NOT_!"

Lee suddenly waved her arm in a swift motion and expected a water-based attack will come out of her hand. But unfortunately, it didn't happen. Instead, she shot out sharp icicles dangerously upon the ground. Donna, Ellie, and Ella stepped back in terror to avoid the sudden attack. Lee could feel her face go shock in fear as she doesn't know what kind of power caused her to unleash it.

"Ice?" Donna gasped.

"What the heck?" Ella questioned, facing back to Lee.

"Lee..." Ellie spoke softy.

Without knowing what to do, Lee ran away from her sisters and went back to the Crete fortress on her own, leaving her three mystic kunoichis still standing in shock.

* * *

><p>In the Crete Fortress, Lee was pacing back and forth in a nervous matter inside the dojo. She couldn't believe how she released some sort of ultimate power towards her younger sisters. She didn't mean to harm them purposely, but they <em>did<em> deserve it. Donna and Ellie were always acting like followers when Ella always has her right to make her point. To Lee, it's just not fair! Trying not to release anything negative in her mind, she continues to pace back and forth across the bamboo floor with her arms crossed over her chest in fear with her blue spade birthmark still glowing brightly.

"Keep it together, Lee." Lee mumbled to herself as she was trying to calm herself down. "Keep it together and control it."

Suddenly, icy sharp spikes began to emerge from the ground and slithered down the walls all around the dojo. Lee looked around to notice the ice shards took over the dojo with pure fear in her eyes.

That's when Saldana walked out of her room and looked at the ice-covered dojo in shock before facing her oldest daughter to notice that the blue spade birthmark continues to glow.

"Lee, what's going on?" Saldana asked.

"Mother, I'm scared!" Lee whimpered in fright. "I'm not feeling my water powers anymore! Everything's covered in ice! It's getting stronger through my emotions!"

"You have to calm down. Getting upset only makes it worse." Saldana said softy.

Saldana tried to comfort her oldest daughter, but Lee stopped her from doing so.

"No, Mother! Don't touch me!" Lee refused. "I don't want to hurt you."

Saldana looked at Lee with a sad face and unleashed a gust of white energy to destroy the ice shards around the dojo, restoring the place back to normal.

"Explain." Saldana said, walking closer to Lee.

Breathing deeply, Lee told everything to her mother from the beginning about how her sisters always treat her disrespectfully and then accidentally expose her new powers at them in anger, but she was totally unaware of her birthmark on her chest appearing up the whole time.

"The whole reason that your birthmark show up is because of your new power and it has sealed your water powers within it." Saldana explained. "But for now, you can't control water anymore. Nevertheless, I do sense that you can only use your aura reading."

"My new power?" Lee echoed.

"Your new power is ice." Saldana explained. "That ability is beautiful but very dangerous that must be controlled."

"But, I can't control it!" Lee shouted in fear. "I don't know how!"

"Sure you can." Saldana said firmly. "You have to believe in yourself. You were always the calmest child I've had for a daughter."

"But what if my new power affects the skills of being the leader?" Lee asked with a frown. "Maybe I shouldn't be leading the team."

"The main question you should be thinking is how can your sisters appreciate you if you don't have self-confidence within you?" Saldana commented.

That question quickly struck through Lee's head, but she still continues to wonder if she's ready to control her new powers for her future mission or not.

* * *

><p>Inside the room of Scarlett's dojo, Kage sat on the bamboo floor and fixated on a torn photo of his father Caesar. His mother told him that she and Caesar were together and Saldana was the only one who caused the immerse fire that killed him. But ever since his alternate memories began to surge through his mind, he will do everything to uncover about the real truth.<p>

Suddenly, Kage sensed that he wasn't alone in the dojo. A trio of Shadow ninjas was approaching slowly behind him and charged forward to challenge him into a fight. Kage swiftly dodged each weapon attack and shot out several bolts of dark energy at each ninja for a while, but he ended up pinned hardly to the ground when one of the ninjas grabbed him by the arm.

"Enough!" Lady Shade commanded as she walked into the room.

The Shadow Ninjas released Kage from their grasps and bowed to their mistress.

"The Kraang had created these Shadow Droids to become deadly." Lady Shade said slyly. "They had proven their work."

"But I thought they would finish me off." Kage gasped. "But you won't let them do that to me, right, Mother?"

"I'm leaving to Japan to attend urgent business." Lady Shade informed, ignoring Kage's question. "In the meantime, you will not make a move with the Lotus while I return."

"What? But I have..." Kage protested.

"Disobedience comes with a stiff penalty and do _not_ forget that." Lady Shade said as her hand engulfed in blazing black energy.

"Even for your _son_?" Kage questioned.

"Especially for my _son_." Lady Shade replied harshly as she took her leave out of the dojo.

That left Kage's eyes narrowed in fury, but that doesn't stop him for doing against his mother's wishes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Shadow Sirens were chasing after the Kraang riding in its small metallic hovercraft that was flying over the stone pillars. But Selina jumped in front of the Kraang to keep it from flying even further away.<p>

"Now, why are you running away?" Selina asked coldly.

Diana jumped behind the flying Kraang and crouched down to her knees.

"That's right." Diana smiled happily. "We're promise we'll take very good care of you."

The Kraang flew away from the girls for the first chance it got, but Selina and Diana flew next to it.

"Run away all you want, but we got our eyes on you." Selina and Diana said mischievously.

"Watch where you going, you alien freak." Amora said sneakily. She released a beam of dark energy at the Kraang in a sadistic way. "That must have _hurt_ a lot."

The Kraang crashed into the ground as the three dark mystic kunoichis surrounded it, leaving the alien screeching for help.

"Let's give him an alien makeover." Diana suggested in victory.

Before Amora and Selina have other plans for the Kraang, a large circular shadow formed below their feet. They became very confused as they gazed at the shadow, which appears to take its shape into a masculine form. Before the girls could react, the shadow revealed himself to be Kage.

"Quit fooling around with that alien scum." Kage scolded. "Mother left to Japan and puts me in charge of the Shadow Clan now. Now, I've chosen Amora to help me on my mission."

"I'll be honored to join you, brother." Amora smiled evilly as she took a respectful bow.

"Good luck with your mission." Selina and Diana said with a wave.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas were in the Sonicruiser on another mutagen hunt through the streets of New York City. Lee was sitting on her seat inside the vehicle just staring at her hands in silence. She must keep her powers under control while still being angry at her sisters at the same time, but she must not expose her anger to the extreme. But Ellie broke the silence.<p>

"Lee, if you're mad at us, I'll give my comic book to you." Ellie offered, holding a comic book in her hand in front of her older sister's face.

"I'm not mad." Lee said, pushing the comic from her face. "I just think you girls need to be a little better at following my orders."

"Aw, it's too bad I can't play my violin while I drive." Ella said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes on the road.

Out of nowhere, Donna stopped her older sister just in time for things not to get the conservation worse.

"Stop the Sonicruiser!" Donna exclaimed, holding her purple mutagen compact tracker in her hand. "The scanner has picked up another mutagen canister!"

Ella abruptly stopped the Sonicruiser in front of an abandoned building. She and her sisters hopped out of the vehicle and walked toward the basement entrance. Then, Donna's compact began to beep faster.

"We're close girls. The signal is coming from the basement." Donna stated, staring at her compact for any mutagen signals.

"Let's not make a sound or move until..." Lee ordered.

But it was too late for Lee to finish her orders when her sisters already went inside the basement entry. Lee groaned in annoyance and followed after them. Lee, Ella, and Ellie were following close behind Donna with her tracker into a room full of boxes and crates lined up in piles everywhere. They searched around the room for the mutagen canister, but Donna lost signal on finding it. Ellie took a turn to the middle of the room and found a mutagen canister with joy as she was running to it. Lee caught that at her sight.

"Ellie, don't!" Lee shouted, trying to stop her youngest sister from picking up the canister.

Too late! When Ellie picked the canister up from the ground, there was a wire attached to it that caused the exits to be shut down. The girls looked up to see Kage and Amora suddenly showed up on top of the box crate and then noticed that the Shadow Ninjas were surrounding them with their gauntlet weapons ready.

"Sup, Lee." Kage smirked. "Miss me?"

"I hope we get to have some fun tonight." Amora smiled cruelly.

"I have to admit. Your evil ninja friend is getting really good at setting dead traps on us these days." Donna remarked to Lee.

"Heh, it's just Shadow soldiers. This will be easy as pie." Ella said, cracking her knuckles hard.

"We'll see about that." Amora smirked.

Then, the girls charged forward to fight against the Shadow Ninjas and Amora while Kage was sitting on stacking boxes to watch the battle in amusement. Ella won against the Shadow Ninjas by delivering a barrage of fire punches, but Amora swiftly kicked her stomach that sent her flying into Donna and Ellie, which then made them lose the fight. Even the Shadow Ninjas were no match for them. Then, Amora turned her attention to Lee and fired a beam of dark energy at her. But Lee blocked the attack by creating an ice wall that caught everyone's attention, mostly Kage and Amora. Amora shook her head to shot out another dark energy beam and Lee quickly summon a powerful shield of ice before shooting five blasts of ice to trap the dark mystic kunoichi in an ice spiked cage against the wall. Everyone watched Lee lifting her hands with ice crackling on them and aimed her new power at Amora as she was ready to kill the evil mystic kunoichi once and for all.

"Lee, stop what we're doing!" Kage screamed, jumping off the boxes and running to grab Lee's arms tightly. "Don't be the monster of destruction!"

Lee immediately snapped out of rage and stared deeply at Kage as her face became frightened. She moved away from Kage and ran towards the small elevator shaft.

"Everybody fall back!" Lee shouted.

"No way!" Ella yelled out in anger. "I'll never run away from a fight!"

That's when Ella got knocked to the ground by Amora's swift dark energy punches and kicks.

"I can't see why." Amora mocked.

"Alright, let's go." Ella suggested.

Ella, Donna, and Ellie ran after Lee out of the building and climbed to the elevator shaft on the ropes as fast as they can, but the squad of the Shadow Ninjas following after them. One of the Shadow Droids grabbed Ellie by her ankle and wouldn't let go, making the orange mystic kunoichi crying out in surprise. But Ellie quickly released a strong blast of wind at the Shadow Ninja, causing it to crash to the ground below.

That caught Donna's attention as she looked down to discover that the Shadow Ninja was static in various directions of its limbs.

"Those ninjas are robots?!" Donna exclaimed surprisingly.

"No wonder they got armored up." Ellie said as she saw the Shadow soldier's eyes started to glow in neon pink.

Ella opened the elevator exit and climbed up to the shaft. Donna and Ellie climbed out safely. Lee was the only one to climb up to the exit. Ella looked down and held out her hand to grab Lee. Shockingly, another Shadow Ninja had grabbed the blue mystic kunoichi by the leg. Then, more Shadow Ninjas grabbed Lee by the limbs, causing the rope snap from all the weight of many people hanging onto. Screaming, Lee fell down into the darkness along with the Shadow Ninjas.

"Lee!" Ella screamed.

* * *

><p>Back at the Crete Fortress, the three mystic kunoichis sat on the couch with guilt because they don't know what to do since Lee has been captured by the Shadow Ninjas. Ella was deeply broken about losing the oldest sister and leader more than Donna and Ellie. If they'd just listened to her, Leona would be home safe and sound with them.<p>

"I can't believe Kage and Amora took Lee." Donna said.

"I just don't know how to explain this to our mother." Ellie said with a frown.

"About what?" Saldana asked, walking into the living room.

"Lee is captured by Kage and Amora." Ella explained.

"I knew it would come to this." Saldana said firmly. "This is all because Kage believes that I kill someone that he truly cares about."

"But that's not true, right?" Ellie asked.

"No. It's...complicated." Saldana replied. Her voice then became serious. "But you three must to go and rescue Lee, no matter what."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lee was trapped inside a large hexagonal cage hanging on a rope from the ceiling in the Scarlett dojo with boredom and humiliation. Underneath, the Shadow Ninjas were surrounding her in a circle formation.<p>

"Now, this is just beautiful." Lee groaned bitterly to herself. "My day has gone from bad to worse. Hooray for me."

"Just imagine that my sisters and I could make a small fortune." Amora laughed. "By selling you to a science lab and the headline would be called Teenage Mystic Kunoichi Found in the City."

Lee rolled her eyes in annoyance as she felt aggravated about her capture when Amora started laughing at her cruel words.

"Besides, you deserve everything you're getting since you betrayed my brother Kage last time." Amora said coldly. "Don't you love it? My new robotic Shadow Droids follow me and my brother's orders at all times."

Lee looked down from the cage and watched a squad of robotic Shadow Ninjas sitting on the floor with respect and silence to their mistress.

"No arguing, no prodding. They do whatever I want. Cool, right?" Amora continued.

"Yeah, real convenient." Lee said dryly.

Just then, Kage walked in the dojo with a firm look on his face, causing Amora to move away from the cage and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You and the robots could leave." Kage spoke firmly. "The prisoner and I need some time to talk."

"Yes, brother." Amora said with a nod.

Amora gave Lee one last smirk before she and the robotic Shadow Ninjas walked out of the dojo.

"So she's your sister, huh?" Lee asked.

"As well as the leader of Shadow Sirens." Kage replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I prefer Selina and Diana over her anyway. They have been in my life as my sisters since my childhood." His face became serious with pain. "Besides, I never got to know my father because your mother took him away from me."

"Saldana?" Lee echoed. Then, her voice became serious in a firm tone in her voice. "But that's a lie. And even she did, I won't forgive her."

"True, but when I met you and your sisters together in that Kraang Worldwide Project, I've starting to have flashback to my life in Japan with my father, except that you and your mother were there too." Kage explained. "For some reason, I don't know who I can trust anymore."

"Kage, listen to me." Lee said softly. "I know in your heart that my mother Saldana would never hurt your father. You have to believe me."

"I hope so." Kage said. "Because I feel that you are the only one that understands me."

Lee released a warm smile. Even though he's working with the Shadow Clan, he still has a good heart.

Then, the Shadow Sirens walked into the dojo unexpectedly.

"Kage, we have a guest from the Foot Clan that wants to meet you." Amora informed.

Kage's sisters opened the dojo doors and a teenage human kunoichi walked her way to the room. Behind her were four robotic Foot Clan ninjas holding a familiar mutant with chains. The kunoichi is approximately the same height as Kage. She has dark black hair that is dyed blonde in the back with angled bob cut and two notable strands of her hair falls over her ears, brown eyes with bright red eyeliner on the top of her eyelids, several black earrings, and wore a distinctive black and silver armored ninja outfit. Both Lee and the human kunoichi's eyes widened in shock and surprise as if they knew each other from before.

"Karai!" Lee exclaimed.

"Lee." Karai smirked. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" Lee demanded. "And why are you part of the Foot Clan?"

"Oh, I guess you haven't noticed yet." Karai grinned. "I've been part of the Foot Clan from a long time since I was born and when we were best friends back in Japan as kids. After all, Shredder is my father."

"What?" Lee gasped in fear. "You're Shredder's _daughter_?"

"Of course." Karai replied.

"But we were friends since we were kids!" Lee said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Understand this, Lee!" Karai snapped. "We're now enemies now! I never got to know my mother because your mother is an ally to the one who took her away from me."

"What?! If he's a friend of my mom, then he'll never hurt an innocent!" Lee yelled. "I thought you were my friend, Karai! I thought you were better than that! But I see I was wrong."

"What makes you so special anyway?" Karai yelled back. "You're being trained by a great ninja mistress, who's the enemy of my father. So get this to your brain. You and I are done, no longer friends anymore!"

Karai, Kage, Amora, Selina, and Diana noticed Lee wasn't saying a word after that.

"What's the matter? Did I strike a nerve out of you?" Karai smirked.

Suddenly, a flurry of snow was starting to blow faster around Lee in a swirling pattern. Everyone, except for the Foot Bots and the Shadow Droids, backed away from the blue mystic kunoichi's new powers. Lee can feel her mixed emotions stirring up in her mind, but she doesn't care anymore.

_I can't believe this._ Lee thought sadly. _Karai wants to destroy my family and my friends! I can't...I can't..!_

Lee's emotions of sadness and anger were so strong and powerful that she sucked the small blizzard into herself. Her eyes blazed in rage and turned to glare at Karai. With an outrageous scream, Lee released a powerful icy wave that hit Karai right in the chest and send her crashing to the wall. Karai took a sharp breath as Kage helped her up off the ground. Karai watched Lee staring back in anger as she never thought what power her former friend could wield.

"What's wrong, Karai?" Lee mocked angrily. "Don't like to be beaten by your old friend?"

"Say what you want!" Karai spat. "The Foot Clan and the Shadow Clan will destroy you and your family, including the Turtles."

Lee gasped when she heard the word "Turtles" because she knows that Leonardo is the one, but she remained focused on Karai.

"How?" Lee snapped, feeling her icy powers coursing through her veins. "What power do you have to stop them? To stop me? And I will stop the clans from hurting the ones I cared for."

"I won't be so sure." Amora said, constructing a dark energy shuriken from her hand. "I've been teaching the Shadow Droids new skills, but now let's take it up a notch."

Amora threw the dark energy shuriken at the rope holding up the cage, setting Lee out of the cage with a fall to the floor.

"Shadow Droids, take her down." Amora ordered.

Getting up off the floor, Lee was forced to fight off over a couple dozen of the Shadow Droids with her ice powers. A group of Shadow Droids started to circle the blue mystic kunoichi with weapons ready. Lee charged forward to twirl her upside-down body and attacks the robotic ninjas with her legs covered in solid ice like rapid helicopter blades. This continued for what seemed like minutes. A couple of Shadow Droids would try to attack Lee, who always blocked them with ice and attacked back with many ice-based abilities to them.

"You spend years learning a fighting style, but those robots learn it in seconds from you. Fighting just improves their skills." Amora explained, watching the fight with amusement.

"Just like my Foot Bots." Karai said.

"You can say that." Amora grinned.

"I like you already." Karai grinned back.

Karai, Kage, Amora, Selina, and Diana continue to watch the battle between Lee and the Shadow Droids. Then, suddenly, Lee was then slowly, yet easily outmatched as the Shadow Droids restrained her down to the floor as mere bait for her sisters.

"Get her ready for bait." Kage ordered firmly.

"The Foot Bots and I are leaving as well for our plans with our bait." Karai said. "We'll see each other soon."

The Shadow Droids obeyed Kage's orders and dragged Lee out of the dojo. Amora and Karai watched the blue mystic kunoichi with smiles on their faces while Kage felt guilt for the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Back to the city, the three mystic kunoichis arrived at the location after Donna searched for Lee's location from her computer in her lab at the Crete Fortress. They reached to the dojo that used to belong to Scarlett von Lake from the rooftops and stopped underneath a small water tower to scope out the area.<p>

"We can't sneak in. There are a lot of security cameras." Donna said to Ella and Ellie. "The entire roof is hacked with surveillance."

"Don't worry, I got this." Ella grinned. She concentrated on her mystical powers for a spell. "Dobutsu: Chorui!"

As Ella casted, a bright bolt of red energy formed between her hands and released many energy bolts constructing themselves as birds to land and distract the cameras. Donna and Ellie quickly snuck in through the window before Ella gave the magical birds thumbs up and joined her other two sisters. The girls closed the door and stood in the shadows on the ceiling until they reached to their oldest sister. They looked down to see Lee tied up to a chair with chains and a duct tape covered her mouth. The blue mystic kunoichi slowly looked up at the ceiling and her eyes widened in panic to see her three younger sisters while screaming through the duct tape. Ella and Ellie took out the two Shadow Droids with speed and stealth as Donna went to untie Lee, who was still screaming behind the tape.

"We can't understand what you're saying, Lee." Donna said, pulling the tape off of her oldest sister.

"Girls, it's a trap!" Lee warned.

Suddenly, a squad of Shadow Droids entered the dojo surrounding the girls. Behind them were Kage and Amora standing on top of a desk when the slide door went open.

"Going somewhere?" Amora said evilly.

"You got two choices, demons: Let us go or walk away from this inside a punching bag." Ella said threateningly, freeing Lee from the chains with her flaming finger.

"Sorry, Rafaela. We can't let you go." Amora replied. "We just need you all for bait."

"She wants Mother." Lee said to her younger sisters.

"Your mother will eventually track you here and when Saldana shows up she'll know what it's like to truly suffer." Kage added with pretentious vengeance.

"Shadow Droids, restrain the girls!" Amora ordered.

Unfortunately, the Shadow Droids were proven to be too advanced for the heroines to fight against, but the Lotus Ninjas continued to fight back. Then, the mystics were quickly outmatched after Amora explained that their robots can learn every fighting style in seconds from them.

That gave Lee a quick idea when she stood in front of Ella, Donna, and Ellie as she was ready to protect them.

"If I order you to run away, will you girls listen to me this time?" Lee asked, glancing over at her younger sisters.

"Heck to the yeah!" Ellie answered with a quick nod.

"Then let's go!" Lee ordered.

Lee jumped high to the ceiling and headed out of the opening window to leave through the roof while Ella, Donna, and Ellie followed after their oldest sister from behind.

"Don't let them escape!"Kage ordered the Shadow Droids.

* * *

><p>The Lotus Ninjas quickly escaped out through the dojo with the Shadow Droids in hot pursuit.<p>

"All of our moves are useless against them, Lee." Ella said.

"They know every move we can make, every fighting style and skill." Lee said. She then realized something that gave her an idea. "Girls, remember power play?"

"Yeah!" Ella replied.

"Uh-huh!" Donna responded.

"What's your point?" Ellie yelled.

Then, the heroines looked behind to see the Shadow Droids already made their way out of the dojo and followed after them. Lee spun around to run forward and swiftly attacked one of the Shadow Droids with a strong ice blast, leaving her younger sisters recognizing what they have to do. The Lotus Ninjas all went separate directions to take care of the Shadow Droids in their own way of unpredictability.

"Oh, I get it now." Donna said. "We have to be unpredictable."

Donna grinned as she began making fast mathematical calculations to determine the exact spots where they should strike the robots with her earth-based shuriken. After she found it and knew that the Shadow Droids was chasing after her, Donna threw six earth shuriken that hit different corners at the wall in different angles around the Shadow Droids, destroying them one by one and left them lying in a broken pile of metal.

"I've alaways have a very excellent shot." Donna smirked.

Ellie grinned slyly as she charged forward to begin dancing towards the Shadow Droids and used her crazy fighting style dance moves to defeat them one by one.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Ellie cheered. "Try and steal those moves!"

Ella charged forward to ram towards the incoming Shadow Droids with brute force from her fists and slammed brutally the last two robots hard to the wall.

"I've felt pretty good by this." Ella smirked.

Meanwhile, Amora spun her dark energy-engulfed legs upside down while in mid-air to hit Lee several times, but Lee swiftly back away by doing backflips and then rapidly kicked the dark mystic kunoichi with a flurry of kicks before her last kick launched Amora into the air to her defeat before releasing a powerful stream of ice to freeze the dark mystic kunoichi in hard ice. Then, Kage came after Lee and fight against her in a one-on-one battle until the blue mystic kunoichi jumped backward to go upward and hit the black mystic ninja with a powerful icy kick, causing Kage to fall hard on to a sidewalk in defeat.

"Why are you doing this?" Lee asked firmly. "I thought you were better than this."

"You don't understand." Kage said. "I'm confused. I don't know the difference between right and wrong anymore."

"Don't say that. Just because you have mix-up memories doesn't mean you don't have any other choices." Lee explained softly. "Lady Shade is lying to you. My mother Saldana would never hurt an innocent. But if you don't agree with me, then your grudge is with me and stay away from my family." She jumped high on the rooftop and took one gaze back at Kage below. "Trust me, Kage."

Lee left out of the Kage's sight as the black mystic ninja stared at her blankly.

When Lee ran back to her younger sisters, they began to flee from a few Shadow Droids that were chasing after them. Then, Lee took out a black ninja smoke bomb and threw it to the ground as the girls vanished out of sight since the robots have already figured out all of their "unpredictable" moves.

* * *

><p>Back at the Crete Fortress, Ellie was playing the pinball game machine and setting up the highest score while Donna, Lee, and Ella watched her play from behind.<p>

"Yeah!" Ellie cheered happily. "You see that? New high score, ladies."

"Lee, you want to play next?" Donna asked.

"Nah, go ahead, girls. I'm cool." Lee replied.

Lee and Ella walked away from their two younger sisters to the center of the living room. Ella made sure that Ellie and Donna weren't paying attention to them as she quickly pulled her older sister into a tight but warm sisterly hug, leaving Lee silently speechless for a minute.

"It's good to have you back, Lee." Ella said sincerely. "I mean it, sister."

"Thanks, Ella." Lee smiled, hugging her younger sister.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lee was walking her way to the dojo. She recalled what Kage said to her about Saldana took his father away from him from a long time ago, but she doesn't believe that statement is true and she must ask her mother the question herself. Lee took a deep breath and sat next to her meditating mother on the mat.<p>

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mother." Lee said. "I need to ask you some questions about Kage."

"It is late, Leona." Saldana said calmly as she levitated herself from the floor and landed on her feet. "These questions will have to wait for another time."

"He said you took his father away from him." Lee explained, not leaving the dojo until she gets answers from her mother. "I know it's not true, right?"

"No, it is not true." Saldana responded firmly. "But the truth is almost as difficult."

"Please, mother. Tell me. Trust me." Lee pleaded. "Kage told me that his memories are beginning to alter his state of mind. He's becoming more confused than before. I need the truth."

Saldana sighed, buts she knows that Lee was right. She turned around and walked close to her oldest daughter.

"Long ago, when I've lost my husband and my son, I cast a spell to lock up your own memories about Kage when you and your sister were very young." Saldana explained.

Lee froze as she couldn't feel the beat of her heart or hear the sounds of her sisters in the living room as if everything just stopped for a second.

"Kage...is my son." Saldana said firmly.

"So that means...!" Lee gasped sharply.

"Kage is Shori." Saldana said.


	4. Metal Unleashed

**Summary: Donna becomes very jealous of Casey getting tutored in math by her best friend April and vents her sorrows to Phantom, causing herself to gain new magic power. The mutated Sandra, overheard the talk, then begins breaking from her containment capsule, becoming the ultraviolet mystic mutant "Ultrafire" before escaping to find and persuade with Casey.**

* * *

><p>In the Crete Fortress on the bright sunny morning, Ellie was watching a new show on TV in the living room. Lee, Ella, and Donna walked out of their bedrooms from upstairs and entered into the living room with loud yawns. The girls are wearing their night clothing: Lee wore a midnight blue elegant nightgown, Ella wore a red night tank top and shorts, Donna wore a purple nightgown, and Ellie wore an orange jersey and orange track pants.<p>

"Ellie, what are you doing up so early in the morning?" Ella groaned tiredly. "And what the heck is this nonsense?"

Donna yawned so loud with her hand covering her mouth that she can't open up her eyes from her sleep.

"Casey's dad gave me a box of cool anime DVDs yesterday." Ellie smiled, showing her older sisters the DVD cover of the anime sci-fi superhero in a box. "It's called Ace Crown, one of the best anime show in history!"

"But this show is lame." Lee yawned. "And you girls complained about Battlestar Matrix."

"Whatever." Ella snapped, rolling her eyes. "There's no way I could stand watching this show."

Few seconds later, Ellie's three older sisters stared at the anime show on the TV screen with wide eyes and their mouths wide open in surprise.

"So, each robot is the princess of her entire planet? Wicked!" Ella smiled.

"I know, right?" Ellie beamed. "The purple robot girl is the scientist and the inventor of the cool weapons."

"This story is so accurate." Donna grinned. "This show should have four stars rating."

But Donna spoke too soon. She watched the part where a female purple robot was trying to ask a human boy of the team to hang out with her, but a human boy was unaware of her affection and told her he'll go with her as a friend. That caused Lee, Ella, and Ellie to gasp in a pretend shock.

"Dude, that's so you and Casey." Ellie smiled at Donna.

"Whatever." Donna said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She got up from the floor and walked out of the living room. "I'll be in my lab if you need me."

* * *

><p>In the lab, Donna looked at her photo wall of the Lotus Ninjas from kids to teenagers with a smile. But her eyes gazed on a photo of her skating at the skateboarding park on her purple roller skates with Casey on his skates as the two were looking at each other with excitement. The frame itself was purple with black hearts around it.<p>

"I've noticed that Casey is failing his grades pretty bad no matter how many times I've tutored him." Donna sighed as she held the picture close in her hand. "It doesn't matter anyway. I guess I better ask my best friend to help him out instead."

Donna turned her face straight to the glass circular sphere containing the mutated form of her mystic friend Sandra. She casted a spell to feed the ultraviolet mystic mutant some food flakes and sat down on her seat to continue her research as she doesn't notice that Sandra was staring intently at the photo of Casey. Then, Phantom walked into the lab to check on her purple mystic creator and found Donna feeling completely dizzy and nauseous before getting started on her scientific work.

"Something troubling you, Donna?" Phantom asked, running towards the purple mystic kunoichi with concern.

"Oh, fine, Phantom." Donna replied as she was sitting up straight on her seat. She gazed at the beaker with purple potion and grabbed a beaker of mutagen in her hand. "I'm just working on a cure for all of the mystic mutants on the city called the retromutagen."

Donna slowly dropped a small purple liquid into the mutagen beaker very carefully, hoping that the chemical results success perfectly. But the mixture froze the entire beaker and broke into smaller pieces on the desk.

"Frozen?!" Donna exclaimed in frustration as she slammed her fist on the table. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Donna, you have to calm down." Phantom said calmly, placing her hands on Donna's shoulders and looked down at her with worry. "You and your sisters only have a few minutes to get school or you'll be late."

"Okay." Donna said, calming herself down with slow, deep breaths. "But I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to find a cure for Sandra and those other lost mystics."

Phantom watched Donna leaving out the lab, but something caught her attention. She saw a bright purple clover shape mark glowing on Donna's head when Donna was struggling to walk her feet.

"Donna, let me you on your feet." Phantom said, scooping Donna in her arms and carried the purple mystic kunoichi out of the lab.

Now completely alone, Sandra's eyes glowed in bright green as she was now staring at the mutagen and formed a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>At Roosevelt High School, the Lotus Ninjas arrived just in time for class. They are now standing in front of their lockers as they are getting ready to begin the new school year. The girls began taking their books for their first classes. But Lee, Ella, and Ellie noticed that Donna was still looking a little pale from this morning. They remembered that their intelligent sister wasn't picking up the pace with them, making Ella carrying Donna on her back like a child on the way to school. Donna knew something's wrong with her, but she chose to ignore it and stay strong because she doesn't want to head back home to rest.<p>

Donna finally took out her textbooks and turned to see her best friend April taking out her books from her locker. She could tell that her redhead friend was feeling different and went over to check on her. Lee, Ella, and Ellie didn't bother to follow and they walked onward to their class, leaving their sister alone with her friend.

"Hi, April." Donna smiled weakly.

"Oh, hey, Donna." April smiled back. She then stared at Donna's skin for a minute. "Um, Donna, are you alright? You look kinda pale. Are you sick or something?"

"No, I'm fine." Donna replied quickly. "Just tired, that's all."

Before April can sympathize her friend, she got tripped and fell on her back to ground. She and Donna spotted a hockey puck on the ground next to the redhead, noticing that it was the one that made her drop to the floor.

"Are you serious?!" April scoffed.

"Oh, I've recognized that puck anywhere." Donna giggled slightly.

That's when Casey approached towards the girls to retrieve his puck with his hockey stick.

"Nice job stopping my puck like that." Casey spoke in a flirty tone. "You've got some moves, Red."

"Hey, Casey." Donna greeted as she helped April off the floor.

"Hey, D." Casey greeted back.

"Um, you could start with sorry." April said, holding her books to her chest.

"Sorry you got in the way. What were you and Donna doing blocking the hall like that anyway?" Casey asked, moving around April and Donna with his eyes still glued on the hockey puck.

"Blocking the...! Exactly who do you think you are?" April demanded.

"You signed up for extra cred, right? Well, rejoice, 'cause I'm the guy you're gonna tutor." Casey grinned as he stood in front of April and leaned on his hockey stick.

"Great." April muttered as she wasn't happy to hear it.

"Look, if I don't pass trig, They'll kick me off the hockey team." Casey explained in a serious tone. "Nobody else wants to tutor me."

"Ask Donna." April said.

"Love to, but I'm booked this week." Donna said. "I have to tutor seven students today and I need someone to tutor him for me."

"Because she's intimidated by my supreme awesomeness just like everyone else." Casey smiled cockily.

"Yeah, in your dreams." Donna smirked.

"So this is you asking me for help? Charming." April scoffed.

April held onto her book tight as she was beginning to feel uncomfortable under Casey's pleading gaze and finally agreed to help him.

"Fine. Meet me at the park at 7:00. Don't be late." April sighed.

"It's a date, then. Nice." Casey smiled.

"Date?" Donna muttered with a hint of jealously.

Donna's voice was so low that neither April or Casey heard what she just said. Then, Casey swung his hockey stick to hit the puck to the water fountain that send it flying into a random girl's face by accident. He noticed it and quickly shrugged off as he began to walk away from April and Donna.

"What's your name anyway?" April asked.

Casey stopped his tracks and turned to stare at April with a cool smile.

"Casey Jones." Casey replied with a wink.

Casey continued to walk off to his class, leaving April and Donna alone.

"Well, get better, Donna." April smiled.

"Okay, thanks." Donna smiled back.

As April walked off to her class, Donna took a deep breath and ran to her class, hoping that she won't be late.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ellie was skating across the city rooftops. She spotted a lone pizza box sitting unattended on the rooftop ground with one hot slice inside of it, making her skid to a complete stop.<p>

"Hello? Anyone want this pizza?" Ellie called out suspiciously. Then, she let out a bright smile after she heard no coming response in the air. "Oh well! It's mine!"

Unaware that she was being stalked from the shadows, Ellie moved forward to reach out for the last pizza slice until she got herself pinned down under Lee's foot.

"Yo! What the heck was that?" Ellie yelled.

"A stealth attack, of course" Lee grinned, finishing the pizza slice and taking Ellie's hand to lift her up from the ground. "And that's what we're practicing in today's training session."

"No fair! I didn't see you coming!" Ellie snapped.

"That's why they call it_ stealth_, idiot!" Ellie retorted.

"Besides, why would you eat some random pizza you found on a roof anyway?" Donna asked.

"Because it's my weakness, duh." Ellie sassed.

"Okay, girls, listen up!" Lee instructed. "The two keys to stealth: Misdirection and camouflage. Ella and Ellie, you're up."

"Forget it. I don't wanna do this anymore!" Ellie whined.

Ellie was surprised to see that her older sisters have already vanished from her sight. As she searched around for them, her skates rolled up to her feet that distracted her long enough for Ella to sneak up and jump on her with a wrestle attack.

"Got ya!" Ella smiled.

"Not fair!" Ellie shouted. "Stealth attacks are super lame!"

Donna chuckled as she heard a familiar voice and walked away to the sound of the voice. She looked down to see April studying her textbook on the swing with Casey at the nearby park.

_Looks like April's still tutoring Casey._ Donna thought. _I wonder how the progress is going._

Donna quickly crouched down on the rooftop and quietly listened the conversation on the edge of the rooftop.

"Okay, show me how you solve for x." April said.

"You just dig, right?" Casey replied, not really paying attention and still swinging on the swing. "Cause X marks the spot."

"Have you ever opened this book?" April asked annoyingly, holding the geometry book in her hands.

"School isn't really my thing. When I graduate, I'm becoming either a pro hockey player or an international bounty hunter." Casey explained.

"Those are quite the options." April admitted.

"Who wants a normal life anyway, right?" Casey said.

April silently brushed one strand of hair behind her ear when she heard the word "normal" coming out of Casey.

"Hold still, red. You got a smudge on your face." Casey said with a caring smile.

As Casey began to wipe his thumb across April's cheek, the spying Donna felt her mind completely shattered into broken pieces. She remembered hearing Casey mention the tutor is a date, but she didn't think he meant it. This can't be true!

"He's on a date? I can't believe it! With my friend April." Donna hissed angrily. "This is so not fair!"

Donna leaned in over the side of the roof to listen the conservation clearly, but she suddenly lost her balance on the rooftop and fell straight down into the dumpster. That had alerted April and Casey, who were looking around to find the source of that loud sound.

"Man, this sucks!" Donna snarled, peeking at her two friends from the dumpster.

* * *

><p>Back at the Crete Fortress, Donna huddled at her desk in the lab in frustration. Phantom moved over towards the purple mystic kunoichi to notice that she was venting her jealousy over Casey and April.<p>

"They were swinging together! Swinging!" Donna shouted frustratingly. "April was supposed to be tutoring Casey and now they are dating! Why did I make a huge mistake of Casey liking her? Because she's cool, that's why. So what!"

"Donna, you need to relax." Phantom said calmly as she touched her head on Donna's left shoulder. "I think you're just overthinking it too much. April is your best friend. You can't be sure that they're dating."

"Maybe you're right." Donna sighed. "I still need to find a cure."

Phantom took her creator's latest invention and attached a neck collar to Sandra's neck.

"Alright, let's try it out." Phantom said.

Phantom pressed a button on the collar and the device was activated.

"Sandra, can you hear me?" Donna asked, leaning closer to the glass sphere.

"Loud and clear, Donna." Sandra spoke in a deep feminine tone. "Also, I like Casey too. He sounds like a really cool guy."

"Yeah, you and me both." Donna smiled with a chuckle.

Donna then took out three empty glass beakers and a green canister of mutagen to work on the retro-mutagen, but Saldana stood from the opening lab door.

"Donatella, I wish to speak with you." Saldana called.

"Oh, sure." Donna said.

Donna got up from her seat and began to walk out of the lab. Then suddenly, Donna's legs wobbled and the same clover symbol had reappeared on Donna's forehead that caught Phantom's attention. Sandra caught her eye on the mutagen sample that Donna left out on the desk and punched the capsule glass as she began to absorb the canister into her. Before Phantom turned back on her creator's studies, she saw Sandra finished absorbing the canister that increased her powers. But Sandra unleashed a beam of bright green ultraviolet energy from her eyes, sending Phantom crashing through the wall before making her escape out of the fortress.

* * *

><p>In the dojo, Donna walked inside the room and sat on the bamboo floor as Saldana did the same thing.<p>

"Tell me, Donatella. Haven't you feel dizzy or sick by any chance?" Saldana asked.

"Did the girls told you?" Donna groaned.

"No, Phantom did." Saldana said. "I felt cautious about your birthmark, Donatella. I may not have any explanation for your condition, but it may have something to do with your new powers."

"My new powers?" Donna echoed. "What about my...?"

That's when Donna realized what her mother was talking about. She remembered Lee was the first kunoichi to gain a new power, but she has a hard time controlling it and lost her control of it about what happened to the power play game and her encounter with Kage. Because of that, Lee can only use her aura sense and water vision instead of manipulating water at will. And now, Donna will gain a new power of her own that will seal her earth powers for use. But she wonders how she will be able to face it while suffering the strange illness.

All of a sudden, Phantom barged herself to the dojo completely damaged.

"Donna, Sandra has escaped!" Phantom informed. "She absorbed the mutagen canister and now she was on the loose in the city!"

"Oh no!" Donna gasped sharply. "Tell the girls! I'll catch up!"

Donna ran back into her lab and researched on her computer to pinpoint the location of the ultraviolet mystic mutant and delivered it to the compact that Phantom gave Leona to carry for the mission. Before she can head out of the lab and into the city, Donna found herself frozen in place. She clapped both hands to her forehead and stumbled backward on the floor.

"What's...happening...to me?" Donna groaned in pain as she fell to her knees.

Donna rolled back and forth on the floor until her eyes popped open. Her eyes turned into bright blazed purple and her entire body had transformed into strong organic steel. She rose up from the floor and slowly took her leave out of the Crete Fortress to the city.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Casey was racing up on his bike with April sitting behind him onto the streets.<p>

"Whoo! Yeah!" April cheered.

"Yes! We did it!" Casey smiled with triumph. He looked back at April. "Is that the crazy stuff you were talking about?"

"You have no idea." April grinned.

Suddenly, Casey skidded his bike to a stop when he and April saw a strange figure flying down towards them from the sky. It was the ultraviolet mystic mutant Sandra! Casey quickly took out a broken piece of pipe and held it tightly as he found themselves face to face with Sandra.

"Casey." Sandra spoke.

"Donna's pet?" Casey gasped. Then, he let out a smirk. "This should be fun."

Casey turned to see April holding out a black tessen in her hand.

"Care to dance?" Casey said with a cocky grin.

"Gladly." April grinned.

Sandra charged forward and fired a green ultraviolet energy blast at the two human teenagers, knocking April and Casey to either side of the street. April got up and swung the tessen blade against Sandra's body, but the attack had no effect and Sandra quickly threw a medium-sized green ultraviolet energy bolt to hit the redhead teenager that send April flying few feet away from the ultraviolet mystic mutant, leaving April dazed to the ground.

"Now, I shall finish you." Sandra said in a threatening tone.

As Sandra moved to finish April off, she got hit in the face by Casey's broken piece of pipe.

"Leave her alone, freak!" Casey yelled.

Casey went on hitting the ultraviolet mystic mutant with the pipe, making Sandra stumble back as she doesn't want to hurt him. April was recovered from the hit and looked at the fight between Casey and Sandra.

"Wow. For a hockey boy, he can fight." April muttered.

"Wait a minute! You shouldn't be fighting me! I just want to be your friend!" Sandra begged.

"Really? Because a _real_ friend wouldn't show up and attack us for their own crazy desires!" Casey countered.

Together, Casey and April joined forces to take on Sandra successfully that forced the ultraviolet mystic mutant to the ground. But when Sandra started to face up at the charging April, she took the opportunity to punch the redhead teenager with a green ultraviolet fist that send April flying down the road. Casey went over to attack Sandra from behind, but the ultraviolet mystic mutant instantly snared the human boy with a long green ultraviolet energy tentacle from her right hand. Sandra slowly moved forward to approach the downed Casey, who was struggling to break free.

Just as Sandra loomed over Casey, April came running up with her tessen to slice the tentacle and grabbed Casey to his bike. Casey and April raced to the bike as they took off back onto the streets. Unfortunately, Sandra was unexpectedly fast and came flying after the teenagers as she was able to to catch up to them.

"I can't pick up the pace! She's fast!" Casey noted.

"Not fast for this!" April said.

April threw her tessen straight at Sandra's face before flying back to its owner's hand, causing Sandra to stumble over herself and crashed herself to the nearby street light pole.

"Alright! Yeah!" Casey cheered.

"Yeah! Yes!" April smiled.

With that, Casey and April made their escape from Sandra's wrath.

* * *

><p>After Casey and April are gone, Sandra got back on her feet and levitated herself in mid air.<p>

"No!" Sandra hissed. "Casey's mine!"

"Not on our watch, greenie!" A familair voice said.

Sandra looked around for the source of that voice and found two mystic kunoichis appearing towards her.

"Wow, Phantom's right. Sandra has been abosrbing mutagen." Ella said. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Don't try and stop me!" Sandra snapped.

Sandra was about to chase after Casey, but Ellie got in her way.

"What happened to you, Sandra? You're starting to act like Ultrafire." Ellie said.

Sandra, now currently named as Ultrafire, hissed in frustration and blasted out a large green ultraviolet energy beam that send two mystic kunoichis flying few inches away from her. Ultrafire then slammed her foot into Ella's chest while knocking Ellie into the store window.

"Ellie!" Ella cried.

But unfortunately, Ella found herself trapped in the enemy's wrath as Ultrafire aimed her hand in front of the red mystic kunoichi's face to finish her off. Lucky for Ella, Lee came to the rescue and kicked Ultrafire away from her younger sister. Lee helped Ella back on her feet and Ellie went to join them after recovery as they are forced to back away when Ultrafire hovered above them with a dangerous look on her face.

Before three mystic kunoichis are ready to fight the ultraviolet mystic mutant, a giant metal hand landed between the fight as if it was protecting Ultrafire. Everyone turned to the source of that loud screech and saw Donna walking slowly towards them. But she looked completely different. Donna's entire skin was replaced by strong organic steel, her eyes are blazing bright purple, and her face looked completely dangerous as if she was numbed from any emotions. On the top of her forehead was a glowing purple clover birthmark.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lee asked her younger sisters.

"No way." Ellie muttered in surprise.

Lee, Ella, Ellie, and Ultrafire watch Donna lifting the metal hand away from them in the air.

"Let me talk to her." Donna spoke in a monotone tone.

"Are you crazy?!" Ella yelled in disbelief. "You have no idea what that thing is capable of."

"She's right, Donna!" Ultrafire yelled. "Casey is my friend and no one else! You all hurt me for turning me into this! Now, you will pay!"

But before Ultrafire could attack, Donna waved her hand to control the giant metal hand at her will. The giant metal hand grabbed Ultrafire tightly as every metal that Donna summoned were floating in the air and shaped themselves into a large number of metal fists. With a snap of Donna's fingers, all of the metal fists fired towards Ultrafire multiple times in rapid succession. Donna smiled viciously down at Ultrafire, who was dealing massive damage in pain.

"Donna, stop!" Lee shouted.

Donna's vicious smile grew, but her eyes returned back to normal in a snap and she gasped sharply. Donna stared at her metallic body for a second and collapsed onto the ground with a thud. Then, Ultrafire couldn't gain enough strength to walk over and pound her as she collapsed hard onto the ground. Lee, Ella, and Ellie ran over to help Donna on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Donna replied with heavy breaths.

"What just happened to Ultrafire?" Lee asked.

"She's out of mutagen as her energy source." Donna explained. "Let's get her into the Sonicruiser."

* * *

><p>In the Sonicruiser, Lee drove through the streets on the way back to the Crete Fortress.<p>

"Okay, remind me one more time why we're bringing green light here back to the fortress?" Ella asked.

"Because all my Casey talk made her want a friend, Ella." Donna said. "It's all because she was lonely in her lab."

"That still doesn't explain why you went all metal crazy on her back there." Lee said.

"What happened to you after you fought Ultrafire?" Ellie asked.

Before Donna could explain everything, her eyes caught Sandra waking up from her consciousness and watched the mystic mutant drinking up on the mutagen in the vehicle. The Lotus Ninjas didn't have time to react as the powered up Ultrafire crashed through the back of the Sonicruiser in search of Casey.

"Here we go again!" Ella groaned.

"Let's split up and find her!" Lee ordered.

"No need for that." Donna stated. "We already know where she's heading."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Casey was riding his bike back home after delivering April to her home apartment. Ultrafire spotted him from the rooftops and trying to catch up to him, but a sudden bolt of ice hit her at the back that made her fall to the ground as if it was meant to prevent her from getting to Casey.<p>

"Don't even think about going to Casey's home." Ella grinned. "Because he's _totally_ unavailable."

"Keep her on the rooftop." Lee ordered her sisters.

The Lotus Ninjas charged forward to fight against Ultrafire, who has proved to be stronger than the four mystic combine. But that's when Donna has an idea as she had signaled the plan to her sisters, who understood it real quick. The girls casted a spell that completely turned them invisible from naked eye, forcing Ultrafire to search for them.

"Where are you, cowards?!" Ultrafire demanded.

Ella charged forward to attack Ultrafire's face with a blast of fire, Lee came up from behind to send out several ice covered kicks into Ultrafire's back, and Ellie delivered an impressive sonic scream that knocked Ultrafire to the ground, leaving Donna out in the open for Ultrafire to confront. Donna was holding a mutagen canister in her hand, but she started to lose control of her will when she turned her entire skin into metal once more. Ultrafire charged forward to snatch the mutagen out of Donna's hands, but Donna unleashed endless array of metal spears that send Ultrafire flying away from her. Donna smiled for the control of her powers and tossed the canister to hit the ground near the mystic mutant, popping it open in the process. Ultrafire let out a delighted smile and drank up the ooze only for her to realize something was wrong with herself.

"Donna, what did you do to me?" Ultrafire demanded worryingly.

Ultrafire knew that it was too late for her fate as her entire body began to freeze in front of the girls' eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sandra." Donna said sadly. "One day, I will find a cure for you."

"It's okay, you guys." Ella grinned as her hands are rested on Donna's shoulder. "But for now, let's go home."

* * *

><p>Back at the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas are watching an episode of Ace Crown. Well, all except Donna of course. Donna was sleeping on the couch with Phantom examining her creator with her x-ray vision.<p>

"How is she?" Saldana asked with concern.

"She's fine. She just need some rest." Phantom explained. "She told me that she'll never control herself again."

"Controlling her new power is the choice Donna must choose to accept." Saldana stated. "We must let her control it in her own time."

"But what if she doesn't?" Phantom asked.

"Never lose hope, Phantom." Saldana responded. "She never lost hope when she created you. So, she expects you do the same."

Phantom looked up to the TV and watched the male human character kisses the purple female robot nerd for having hopes for him after saving him from the evil alien ship.

"Yeah, there's always hope." Phantom smiled.


	5. Ellie gets ScreamShock

**Summary: Michelle wakes up with her birthmark glowing and contracts a dangerous new power that spirals out of control. The Lotus head to the remains of TCRI to find a mystical plant to make an antidote for Elle's new power and find Sage with the only one in her possession. Without the plant to help with the cure, Ellie is doomed, so she does whatever it takes to retrieve it, but later running afoul of Diana and Inque, ****who is mutated by a second mutagen batch into the goo-like supermutant "Galva".**

* * *

><p>In the early morning, only three mystic kunoichis are trying to make their breakfast in the kitchen.<p>

"Toast is finished!" Donna said.

Donna hit the toast with a swift kick towards Lee, who has a plate out to catch them. But one of the toast landed in her mouth.

"I got one, Donna." Lee said.

"Here's some orange juice!" Ella said.

Ella tossed two oranges in the air and jumped up to grab them in her hands until she landed on the table and the juice squirted everywhere, ending up squirting straight into Donna's eyes.

"Oh, god! It burns! It burns! It burns!" Donna screamed, running around the kitchen table in circles.

Donna ran into Lee, who was making scramble eggs and fell down to the ground. Then, the frying pan went flying in the air and hit Ella in the face when she turned around and fell over the table. The three mystic kunoichis jumped up and looked around the chaotic kitchen. Lee and Ella are disappointed while Donna's eyes became blurry from the pain of the orange juice.

"Man, this place is a mess." Lee groaned.

"Yeah, Ellie always make us breakfast." Donna agreed as she was rubbing her eyes.

"ELLIE! ELLIE, GET UP!" Ella yelled.

In Ellie's bedroom, the orange mystic kunoichi was sleeping peacefully in her bed. But she heard her older sister's screaming from underneath her orange covers. Ellie groaned heavily as she turned on her lamp and got out of her bed.

"Oh man." Ellie yawned. "I knew I shouldn't ate that hot cheese pizza last night."

Ellie walked past her mirror with a groan. But out of the corner of her eye, she quickly looked herself and saw her orange diamond-shaped birthmark glowing rapidly. She gasped as she then saw her hands engulfed themselves in sound wave pulses. She gazed at the trash can and send out blasts of sound towards it, causing the trash to explode into tiny pieces.

Lee, Ella, and Donna heard Ellie's scream and stood still when the entire kitchen began to shake uncontrollably. The kitchen stopped shaking when Ellie ran out of her room and halted herself into the entrance.

"Girls, look at my bellybutton! It's glowing all of a sudden!" Ellie yelled, lifting up her shirt and pointed at her birthmark in her bellybutton area.

Lee, Ella, and Donna gasped sharply as they stepped back from their youngest sister.

"Talk about a bellyache, but it looks like your birthmark is having a major blowout." Ella said.

"Don't worry, Ellie." Lee said reassuringly. "It's just part of mystic teenager."

"Did your birthmark do something like this?" Ellie asked.

"Heck no!" Lee exclaimed as she held her hand out sassily.

"Wait a minute! I think it might be serious." Donna said, pulling out her L-Phone to run a scan on Ellie's birthmark. "Remember what happened to me and Lee when our birthmark spirals out of control? This could also happen to Ellie."

Ellie gulped with a worry look on her face as she doesn't like the sound of that.

* * *

><p>In Donna's lab, Ellie was demonstrating her new powers in front of her older sisters. She aimed her hands at the tackle dummy near the wall. She grinned as she shot out a small sphere of sound at the tackle dummy, causing it to explode on impact. Lee, Ella, and Donna gasped in surprise. Donna was running scans on Ellie from her computer for the results.<p>

"Okay, Ellie, the good news is your birthmark isn't a big deal at all." Donna said. "And that your sound-based attacks are stable for you to control as your new power."

"That's a relief." Ellie sighed happily.

"But the bad news is your birthmark will continue to mess up with your voice until it gets worse and worse." Donna said, putting her hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"And then what?" Ellie asked nervously.

"Then, your voice will become so strong that you'll become a total sonic destruction." Donna responded dramatically.

Donna's words echoed in Ellie's mind. Her eyes widened wide in shock and she screamed so loud that shook the entire lab as she quickly ran back to her bedroom and locked the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Later, Lee was knocking on the door since Ellie locked herself in her room. Ella and Donna stood right behind their oldest sister.<p>

"Ellie, come on! It's not as bad as you think!" Lee said. She turned to stare at Ella with a firm look on her face. "And Ella promises not to make fun of _you_ anymore!"

"That's right. I'm sorry I call many bad names earlier." Ella said, banging on the door with her fist. "Now open the door!"

"No way!" Ellie shouted through the door. "Not when my birthmark still glowing!"

"Technically, your birthmark is glowing because of your new power linking to your…" Donna pointed out.

"I think she gets it." Lee said, knocking on the door. "Ellie!"

"Forget it!" Ellie shouted again. "I'm not coming out! I'll stay in my room _forever_ if I have to!"

Then, Ellie's voice felt strange and she slowly released an extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude that quickly messed up her entire room.

"Oh no!" Ellie gasped quietly as she covered her mouth.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kage sat patiently in the shadows of Lady Shade's throne as he waited for his summoned henchwomen to the main room. The door suddenly opened that revealed both Inque and Masque entering the room. Ever since Kage was in charge while Lady Shade was away, Inque seems to be okay with it while Masque wasn't too fond of it at all.<p>

"Scarlett, Sapphire, come forth." Kage ordered.

Inque and Masque obeyed as they silently walked forward to approach the throne.

"Still bummed about your mutant body?" Masque grinned.

"Does the word _duh_ mean anything to you?" Inque hissed. "I will do anything to be a mystic again."

"Will you two please hurry up already?" Kage snapped as he was beginning to lose his patience. "I haven't got all day, you know."

"Don't get _too_ comfortable, Kage." Masque snickered. She knew that Kage is the temporary leader of the Shadow Clan, but she kept her loyalty to Lady Shade. "Lady Shade is the _only_ one who's worthy of that throne."

"Mom put me in charge while she's in Japan, remember?" Kage retorted threateningly. "So, learn some respect or I'll send you into the void where ghosts truly belong. Got it?"

Masque sneered, not paying attention to Inque secretly smiling at her.

"Now listen, I need to upgrade my Shadow Ninjas on daily basis." Kage explained. "Someone whose loyalty can be brought. Someone who could super intelligent on vast technology. Someone like…"

"Sage." Masque suggested.

"Her?" Inque growled. "That woman nearly destroyed us with her stupid machine and haven't seen ever since!"

"Sage's perfect." Kage said. "Find her and bring her to me. Can you two handle this job?"

"Leave it to us." Masque said begrudgingly. "We'll ask your sisters to join us."

* * *

><p>Inque and Masque arrived to the training room as they stood there and saw the entire field completely empty.<p>

"Where are you, girls?" Masque shouted. "Come out at once!"

Selina swung in above two mystic mutants upside down with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey, there." Selina said with a stoic look. "What do you doing?"

Selina jumped and landed down to the training field. Amora and Diana suddenly came down flipping with giggles.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun, but Kage has a mission for us and we want one of you to join." Inque reported.

"Oh, I'll go!" Diana smiled, raising her hand in the air like a child. "Inky and I will be best partners for our new mission."

* * *

><p>Later, in the Crete Fortress, three mystic kunoichis sat on the couch and watched TV with pizza in the living room. Lee and Donna got their eyes glued onto the television screen while Ella was reading a martial art magazine. Ellie quietly walked past her sisters in her stealth mode, but Ella noticed the movement from the corner of her eye and caught her youngest sister in a nick of time.<p>

"Finally!" Ella said with a tiny smile. "Ellie's out of her room! Looks like the banging echoes really paid off."

"Whatever, Ella." Ellie groaned. "Besides, I can't be a kunoichi when my birthmark reacting like a flickering flashlight."

"And why not?" Saldana asked as she stood right behind Ellie and Ella that made both of her daughters jump by the sound of her voice. "Ellie, I sense there is something you would need to tell us."

"What? No! Not at all!" Ellie denied frantically. "Really? I don't know anything!"

Saldana, Lee, Ella, and Donna stared silently at Ellie. The orange mystic kunoichi could feel pressure becoming too much for her to handle. Then, she decided to give in.

"Okay, okay!" Ellie admitted. "When I locked myself in my room, I've learned that I can do this."

Ellie took a deep breath and released the sound of a high amplitude in the air from her mouth before she can stop her scream by closing her mouth.

"It turns out that not only I've gained sound manipulation, but I also gain supersonic scream." Ellie continued.

"What?!" Ella, Lee, and Donna shouted in unison. "Are you kidding? How?"

"I don't know, but I was trying to use my air powers, it was gone." Ellie explained. "You girls treat me like a sorry loser all the time. So, I kept practicing my sonic scream power within me."

"But that could make you draw even closer to becoming destructive!" Donna yelled. "Even with practice, your emotions will never get you to control your new powers just like that happened to me and Lee!"

"But you learn how to control your new power of metal too!" Ellie yelled back.

"But I still can't change into my metal form without caution." Donna said with no expression on her face. "My metal form can lead me into becoming an outrage monster."

"Good point." Ellie admitted with a small shrug.

* * *

><p>In the lab, Donna typed on her computer as she was doing a quick examination of Ellie's birthmark. Ellie looked down at the silver high-tech wristband around her belly. Ella, Lee, and Saldana stood right behind Donna and Ellie. Then, a low beep was heard and Donna knew that there's bad news to that.<p>

"Oh no." Donna muttered.

"What is it? Is it good?" Ellie asked hopefully.

"According to my calculations, Ellie's sonic scream is currently unstable as we speak." Donna stated. "And if Ellie can't control it, she'll..."

"She'll what?" Lee interrupted. "What's gonna happen to her?"

"She'll lose her voice...permanently." Donna replied slowly.

"_WHAT?!_" Ellie screamed.

Ellie stumbled backwards and immediately fainted straight down to the floor.

"But I know there's an antidote to make it stable permanently." Donna continued.

"Really?" Ellie said as she stood right back up from the floor. "How?"

"The only thing that can help your birthmark problem is a Chiyu Flora." Donna responded. "It can heal anything for mystics, but the only place I've ever seen it is at TCRI when the Kraang was researching about our culture."

"Then, you must go there right away." Saldana said.

"That dump?" Ella said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We trashed that place down with the Turtles' help! What else could be left in there?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Inque and Diana landed on a rooftop from the last jump as they scouted the area. Diana noticed that Inque was staring silently at her inky hands as if she had never quite gotten used to her new body.<p>

"Scarlett? Are you okay?" Dianna asked.

Inque snapped out of her lost thought and looked up at Diana.

"I'm fine." Inque replied, looking away from the dark mystic kunoichi. "I was once a proud mystic, but now I'm a blob of ink, hunting preys like Sage."

"But don't you think this Sage actually help you on your new form?" Diana asked again.

"Hmm, maybe." Inque said with a nod.

Inque focused her mystical powers and finally found Sage from the magnified scale in her eyes.

"I got her." Inque grinned slyly.

"Then, let's go greet her." Diana smiled mischievously.

Then, Inque and Diana went off to complete their objectives.

* * *

><p>In the ruins of TCRI, the Lotus Ninjas hurried inside silently with their flashlight and they walked into the dark, cold underground tunnel.<p>

"Everyone, spread out and start looking." Donna said to her sisters.

The Lotus Ninjas continued to walk until they came up to a Kraang lab as they spread out and searched through the piles of ruin and rubble.

"Listen, do you girls hear that?" Lee whispered.

Ella, Donna, and Ellie stood still as they heard someone moving through the halls towards their location. Donna stomped her foot, creating a vibration through the room and detected a person coming in their way with her eyes widened wide. They hid in the shadows and the person came closer. It was Sage! She was carrying a box of scavenged Kraang equipment with her.

"Perfect." Sage said to herself. "Bio enhancers, DNA catalysts, soon I'll be able to create my own high-tech army."

"Sage?" Ella spoke.

"Yes?" Sage snapped. Her eyes widened wide in shock when she saw the presence of the four mystic kunoichis "What? You four? Here now?"

"She's got the Chiyu Flora!" Donna said, pointing her finger at a beautiful golden yellow lily-like flower in Sage's hand. "Hand it over, Sage."

"No way. Not gonna happen." Sage said. "Nanocats, attack!"

At her command, several Nanocats appeared behind their master and attacked the Lotus Ninjas as their claws slashed violently at them. Ellie was running away from the Nanocats because of her birthmark condition while Lee, Ella, and Donna fought them one by one. Before the Lotus Ninjas can get started with Sage, Inque and Diana suddenly smashed in through the ceiling and crushed the Nanocats beneath them.

"Well, if it isn't nerdy little Sage." Inque smirked.

"So, this is Sage." Diana grinned. "She looked so funny-looking."

"Zip it, valley girl." Sage snapped.

"Hold it, you two!" Lee said in her offensive stance. "We found her first!"

"Sage and the Lotus?" Inque chuckled. "Well, it looks like my bad luck has changed."

Inque charged forward to deal with the Lotus first before moving on to Sage. Inque swung her massive stretchable fist at the Lotus Ninjas, but Donna and Lee held that attack with their own hands that only gave the ink mystic mutant to hit them with a stretchable swift kick. Ella jumped high in the air and delivered a flying downward kick down at Inque, who moved in to attack the red mystic kunoichi that send her staggering into Donna, who quickly crashed into Lee.

"Time for my narrow escape." Sage smiled slyly.

Sage took the opportunity to try and escape, leaving the fight to her enemies. But Ellie caught the techno mystic running away at her sight.

"She's got the Chiyu Flora!" Ellie called in alert.

"Not if I can help it." Diana smiled.

Diana charged forward and jumped up into the air, landing in front of the escaping Sage to block the exit. She systematically jabbed various pressure points on Sage, apparently causing the techno mystic feel useless and fell down to the ground. With a sly grin, Inque grabbed Donna by the waist with her massive inky hand and tossed the purple mystic kunoichi at the three other mystic kunoichis, knocking them into the corner of the deserted room. She slithered her way towards Diana and grabbed Sage by the shoulder.

"You're coming with us." Inque hissed.

Then, Inque punched the pillar and ran to the exit with Diana following after her as the falling part of the building blocked the exit. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie got out of the way to avoid getting hurt.

"Guys, are you okay?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Lee coughed. "But they're gone."

"And they got Chiyu Flora!" Ellie cried desperately.

"We know." Donna groaned as she fell over the ground.

* * *

><p>Back at the Crete Fortress, Ellie groaned as she was lying on the couch in the living room because her birthmark was starting to glow faintly.<p>

"I still can't believe those dirtbags beat us to it!" Ella yelled in anger. "I want a rematch!"

"Relax, Ella." Lee said calmly. "We need to focus on the real problem. We need to help Ellie with her new power."

At that moment, Donna came in the living room with the paper results in her hands.

"Actually, her birthmark is getting more unstable by the minute." Donna stated. "If she let out one sonic scream, it will cause her to lose her new powers permanently."

"What?!" Ellie cried in horror. She quickly covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. "So, I'll lose my new power forever!"

"We just have to keep you safe." Donna said calmly. "It's too dangerous for you to leave the fortress."

"But I've never got to visit the new museum or that new skateboarding rink at the park." Ellie whimpered.

"Listen, Ellie." Ella spoke seriously. "We're gonna get that Chiyu Flora. We'll do whatever it takes to fix you."

"Thanks, Ella." Ellie smiled.

Ellie opened her arms wide to hug Ella, but Ella quickly moved away and Ellie fell right to the floor.

"Okay, so Inque and her partner got Sage." Lee said. "Where could they be? The old city dump?"

"Nope, they turned it into retirement home." Ella informed.

"The abandoned nuclear plant?" Lee asked.

"Now it's a nursery school." Donna replied.

"What about Sage's old lab?" Ellie suggested as she got up from the floor.

"Now, why would Inque and Diana capture Sage and taken her back to her lab?" Ella questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "It makes no sense."

"See, you three never take me seriously!" Ellie snapped. "You girls do that all the time and I'm tired of it!"

Lee, Ella, and Donna stared at their youngest sister for a moment. But it's true. They don't take Ellie very seriously because she's always act immature and childish that they don't have faith in her with ideas. Then, they went back discussing about the possible location on their three enemies.

Ellie became frustrated. She quietly walked to the fortress exit and decided to head off on her own.

_Fine, if you girls aren't gonna listen to me, I'm not waiting around to lose my voice._ Ellie thought determinedly.

Ellie sneaked off and teleported herself from the fortress exit to a rooftop near Sage's lab.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Inque, Diana, and Sage walked into the laboratory. Inque and Diana could see that the lab was repaired and has contained a giant vat of mutagen ooze.<p>

"So, a giant tank of mutagen, I presume? Making mutants?" Inque questioned.

"Not exactly." Sage replied. "I'm just studying on how it affects on people. But why are you two keeping me alive anyway?"

"Because Kage wants it this way!" Inque responded with a hiss as she moved closer to the techno mystic threateningly. "Believe me, I still owe you big time for trapping us in your illusion labyrinth."

"Also, my brother needs you for his future plans for the Shadow Clan." Diana added.

"So, you two beaten me to it." Masque said as she walked into the room. "Why haven't you taken this traitor to Kage?"

"Don't worry, I will." Inque promised. "After she turns me mystic again."

"What? You can turn us mystic again?" Masque asked, turning to Sage with wide, surprising eyes.

"Oh, yes!" Sage promised. "My intellect knows no bounds."

"Good." Inque smiled.

Inque's stretchable arms sprang up in the air and attached a high-tech black metallic collar with vials of mutagen bottles on Sage's neck.

"What? Is...this...mutagen?" Sage asked in fear.

"Pretty much." Diana grinned.

"If you double-crossed us again, it will explode on you." Inque explained as she held a remote timer on her hand. "We'll get to see what you turn into."

Unknown to the villains, Ellie hid sneakily in the rafters above and observed the conservation.

"I knew it." Ellie whispered. "I knew Sage would be here. Let's get the Chiyu Flora back before I will lose my voice forever."

Ellie slowly summoned an orange energy chain and lowered it down to grab the Chiyu Flora, but Inque grabbed the flower and pulled Ellie down to the ground.

"Fool!" Inque growled.

"Look, I just get want that Chiyu Flora." Ellie said. She approached the Chiyu Flora, but Inque slammed her stretchable fist onto the table. "So I'll take this flower and be on my way."

"Then, I'll tear you apart before you can make it." Inque grinned slyly.

Inque tossed the collar detonator to Masque and charged towards Ellie. The orange mystic kunoichi evaded Inque's stretchable fists and delivered a swift kick that only made the ink mystic mutant dodged and send Ellie flying into the rafters above the mutagen vat. Inque jumped up onto the rafters and tried to crush Ellie with incoming fists, but Ellie dodged them one by one and released a strong sound blast at Inque from her hands. Inque grew frustrated and pursued Ellie, who continues to evade every attack the ink mystic kunoichi can blow at her. Ellie then noticed that she's standing under the mutagen vat and knew exactly what Inque is about to do.

"Inque, stop!" Ellie warned.

But Inque didn't bother to listen. She launched herself in the air to bring her stretchable fist down on Ellie, who teleported herself out of sight and landed on the floor. Unfortunately for Inque, the force of her attack broke the wooden rafters that made her fall straight down into the mutagen tank below while screaming in terror. Elle, Masque, Diana, and Sage stared shockingly at the mutagen tank as they heard Inque screaming in pain before she leaped out of the mutagen in her new super mutant form. Inque now has a darker blue gel-like body composed of a fluid ink substance with a white cyclopean eye in the center of her face and her body was covered entirely in a black zigzag pattern.

"Okay, now that's creepy." Diana whispered to Masque and Sage.

"You say it." Masque and Sage nodded in agreement.

Inque approached dangerously towards Ellie, who was stunned by the new form as she backed away from her. With incredible fast movement, Inque grabbed Ellie in her powerful grip.

"I can feel the mutagen coursing through me." Inque said with satisfaction. "Making me faster, stronger, and more powerful than ever. I feel like a mystic kunoichi once again." She threw Ellie towards the nearest wall with tremendous force. "Now thanks to you, I'll end you very quickly."

"Then, bring it on, gooey slime!" Ellie taunted.

"Don't ever call me gooey slime!" Inque hissed.

"Whatever you say, Galva!" Ellie said with a teasing smile.

Inque, now currently named as Galva, hissed on her new mutant name. She was running forward and prepared to strike at Ellie, but her attack was blocked by a flying fireball.

"Stay away from my sister!" Ella shouted.

Ella delivered a powerful flying kick to Galva's face that knocked her back. Donna and Lee moved their direction to Ellie.

"Oh, hey, girls!" Ellie greeted nonchalantly.

"You're lucky we noticed you were gone in time." Lee snapped.

"Even luckier than we knew that you got here!" Ella added. "What were you thinking?!"

Ella got attacked by Masque's flying plasma kick. Galva charged forward to Lee, Donna, and Ellie with her giant fists, making the girls scatter to dodge the attack.

"So what happened to Inque?" Donna asked as she was stunned by the ink mystic mutant's new appearance.

"She got double mutated and now I call her Galva." Ellie informed.

Lee attacked Galva from above with a swift ice kick, but Galva dodged and punched the blue mystic kunoichi to send her flying hard into the wall. Donna fired a large number of metal blasts at Galva in rapid succession, but Galva grabbed the purple mystic kunoichi by the neck and used her to smack Ella before tossing her to the wall. Ellie was trying to grab the Chiyu Flora near Galva's foot, but she was about to face Galva and Diana. Sage snapped her fingers and a bunch of upgraded Nanocats went to attack Lee and Donna. Ella was busy fighting with Masque. Ellie was left alone with Galva and Diana, who were chasing after her.

Ellie released a strong beam of sound directly at Galva and unleashed a sudden barrage of sound blasts at Diana. Galva and Diana got up in a nick of speed as they both delivered their rapid kicks and punches at Ellie. But one hard punch from Galva and Diana hit Ellie's birthmark that made the orange mystic kunoichi to become strictly dangerous.

_Now you two really made me mad!_ Ellie thought angrily.

Ellie got back on her feet and quickly hurtled her foot into Diana's stomach before sending her fist into Galva's stomach. That caught everyone's attention, including her three older sisters as if they have never seen that side of their youngest sister.

"I've got a surprise for the both of you and it _sounds_ like this!" Ellie said threateningly.

Knowing the risks of losing her voice, Ellie took a deep breath and immediately released a powerful supersonic scream to damage Diana and Galva's ears that send them to crashing onto the wall. Ellie noticed the central power line for the lab and got a bright idea.

Ellie started taunting Galva about being a gooey slime as she was tricking the ink mystic mutant into attacking at her. Just before Galva's fists could reach the orange mystic kunoichi, Ellie dodged out of the way that got Galva's fist right into the power line and got herself electrocuted. Ella managed to grab the flower in her hand and revealed it to her sisters, who sighed in relief. Once the Lotus Ninjas got themselves safe in the rafters, Donna created a metal shuriken to hit every sprinklers that released water onto her enemies down below. The electricity surging through Galva created a reaction that caused Masque, Diana, and Sage to get electrocuted as well as all of the Nanocats exploded completely. Galva, Masque, Diana, and Sage collapsed to the floor unconsciously.

"Mission accomplished." Lee smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>After the Lotus Ninjas left the scene, the Shadow Clan ninjas arrived just in time to observe the mess with Galva, Diana, sage, and Masque lying around the floor knocked out from their battle. Sage slowly woke up from her unconscious state and found Kage standing over her with his dark energized claw poised to her face.<p>

"Rise and shine, Sage." Kage smirked. "You're working for me now. Well, the Shadow Clan, that is. Let's move."

* * *

><p>Back at the Crete Fortress, Donna had finished the antidote for a couple of minutes and poured it onto the cup of water.<p>

"Antidotes ready, Ellie!" Donna called.

Ellie took the cup in both hands and drank it all. After a couple of seconds, Ellie's birthmark was glowing brightly until it disappeared out of sight.

"Thanks, Donna! You're the best!" Ellie smiled, hugging Donna high in the air.

"I must commend you on your resolve, Michelle." Saldana grinned, walking in the lab. "You fought your enemies through your resourceful view, which leads you having that quality in your heart."

"See, girls?" Ellie smiled with a smug look at her older sisters. "Who's right about Baxter's secret hideout? Oh, that's right. _Me_!"

"You really had no idea." Lee smiled.

"Oh no, Ellie!" Donna gasped falsely as she pointed her finger at Ellie. "You have...a zit forming at your stomach!"

"Are you kidding me? _No!_" Ellie screamed, running to grab the compact mirror from the desk.

But Ellie noticed that there's no zit on her stomach and looked over her sisters to see them laughing at her.

"You three think that's funny?" Ellie grinned slyly as she stood in front of her sisters. "Let's see if my sonic scream is funny!"

Lee, Ella, and Donna stopped laughing as they ran out of the lab just when Ellie released a powerful supersonic scream at them.


	6. Target: Casey Jones

**Summary: The Kraang and Kage decides to take down Casey ****with an advanced Shadow Droid called "Chroma". Knowing he'll need back up for this, Casey contracts the Lotus in order to take down both Chroma and a squadron of Shadow Droids.**

* * *

><p>In the main room of the Shadow Clan, Kage bowed down to the floor as Lady Shade had appeared on a holographic image screen though the Nanocat's eyes. Even though she's at Japan for her dark objectives, she heard all about her son's latest schemes.<p>

"So, my son." Lady Shade said condescendingly. "Not only you disobey my orders on attacking against the Lotus, but your own mission also failed as well."

"It was the Shadow Ninjas' fault." Kage argued. "They couldn't keep up with the girls. But I did have the Kraang improve them with their advanced technology, so I can…"

"No more, Kage." Lady Shade interrupted. "You won't make any more plans with the Lotus until I return. The consequence will be unfortunate."

"Understood, mother." Kage said in a low tone.

As Lady Shade signed off the transmission from the Nanocat, Kage's eyes narrowed in effort to control his emotions and decided to defy her mother's orders once again.

* * *

><p>Kage and Selina marched straight into the Kraang facility, where he watched the aliens creating their latest invention. The robot has a slender, curvaceous body that has striking appearance to Scarlett's mystic appearance and wore a black and silver armored kunoichi outfit similar to what the Shadow Sirens are wearing.<p>

"Wicked robot." Selina commented.

"How long until it's fully online?" Kage asked calmly.

"According to the Kraang, the progress will take nine hours." The Kraang droid reported.

"What?! No way!" Kage shouted. "I want to test this thing now. And now, the perfect target for it too. Casey Jones."

"Translation: work fast or I'll show you a pain by myself." Selina said with a cruel grin.

"Kraang seeks no problem for the one called Kage." The Kraang droid said.

"Good." Kage smirked. "Let's speed up the progress. Selina, you're coming with me. We don't want to keep Lady Shade waiting much longer."

* * *

><p>In the living room of the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas were watching a brand new episode of the Ace Crown. Lee was smiling at the TV screen on the couch, Ella and Ellie were eating popcorn between Lee, and Donna sat next to Ellie with a soda can in her hands. They watched as the human boy and the four female robots delivered their own fighting styles against a squad of evil warriors that threatens to destroy them from their evil plans.<p>

"Whoa." Ellie remarked. "This show definitely parallels our lives right now."

"Oh please. It doesn't." Donna said. "It's just some anime cartoon."

"I agree with Ellie." Ella said. Then, her eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa. Did I say that?"

Lee giggled and Ellie glared at her older sister.

Then suddenly, the girls heard a strange noise that made Donna jump off the couch and ran into her lab. She was surprised to find the Kraang communication orb being active for who knows how long.

"Hey, girls, we have a problem!" Donna yelled.

* * *

><p>Outside, the Sonicruiser raced through the city streets as Ellie was carefully navigating the road from the advanced high-tech map.<p>

"According to the translation from the Kraang orb, I believe that the Kraang are building some kind of advanced weapon." Donna reported.

"Any ideas where it is?" Lee asked.

"Maybe it could be a heavy-armed blaster or a plasma based weapon." Ellie guessed. "It totally makes sense."

"It does make sense if you gained knowledge from a comic book." Ella smirked.

Ellie glared at Ella with a growl coming from her voice.

"Stay focus, girls." Lee ordered. "We find the weapon and destroy it. With or without Casey."

"Where is Casey anyway?" Ellie wondered.

"I'll give you one guess on where he is." Ella remarked.

* * *

><p>In the Midtown ice rink, Casey was practicing his hockey skills and made a slap shot on the puck with her hockey stick until he found his redhead friend watching the whole thing from the other side of the rink.<p>

"Red? Is this a study session again?" Casey asked with a sigh as he leaned forward against his hockey stick.

"No, I'm just...here to hang out." April said.

"With the infamous Casey Jones?" Casey asked cockily as he was skating around in a small circle.

"Unless you only like me for my trigonometry." April quipped.

"So what's your deal? Never see you hanging with anybody besides Donna. Antisocial much?" Casey asked with a smile.

"Not really. I had four really close friends...I don't talk to them anymore." April replied, closing her eyes and lowering her head in sadness.

"It happens." Casey said sympathetically. "Me and my best friend Nick were up against Tromatown in last years playoffs, right?" He dropped a hockey puck on the solid ice and hit it into the goal. "He came up behind me just as I was about to sink the winning goal and wham! Smacked his helmet straight off. Swollen face, split lip...my best friend since second grade. Never spoke to me again."

"But...it's not like you meant it." April argued.

"Right. Some stuff is just beyond our control." Casey said. He walked out of the hockey ice and strolled past April with a smile. "I'm going to go change and then we can grab something to eat. Pizza."

Casey went to the locker room and grabbed his hockey gear bag. But when he walked out of the hockey ice, he saw a group of black robotic ninjas skating towards April.

"Yo!" Casey called out. His voice caught April's and the robot ninjas' attention. "If there's one thing Casey Jones has, it's cracker-jack timing."

"Casey, run!" April cried with concern.

"What? So you can have all the fun?" Casey smirked as he jumped over the wall on his skates.

Casey dropped a puck on the icy floor and hit two robotic ninjas right in the forehead. April hit one of the robotic ninjas with her tessen fan. The two teenagers were capable of handling themselves as they were quite impressed with each other's moves. When one of the robots tripped Casey onto his back and pulled him down, April threw her weapon at it and saved Casey at the same time.

"You got some rink rage, Red." Casey smiled.

"You should see me play Ping-Pong." April quipped confidently as she helped Casey to his feet.

"So you owe these guys money or something?" Casey asked.

Then suddenly, four more robotic ninjas arrived in the hockey rink.

"Or something. Casey, just go. I didn't mean to get you into this." April said.

"Are you kidding?" Casey scoffed. "Do you know what this is? This Casey Jones vs. Evil Robo-Ninjas. Coolest freaking thing in the universe."

Casey jumped at the four robotic ninjas with his hockey stick above his head and bravely fought them on his own while April raced out into the street.

On the rooftop, Kage used his shadow powers to see Casey fighting against the robotic ninjas from above in a magnified scale watching him with sly grin on his face. Selina and the Shadow Ninjas were standing behind the dark mystic ninjas, waiting for his orders.

"He's inside the hockey rink. Let's move." Kage ordered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas stood on a rooftop and looked down to see four Kraang droids guarding a hidden Kraang facility out front.<p>

"There's the place." Lee said. "We need a distraction to get in."

"I'm on it." Ellie said cheerfully.

Ellie waved her fingers with a spark of magic and a swarm of orange artificial bats hovered down around the Kraang droids. Before any of the Kraang droids can react, Ellie snapped her fingers and the bomb bats destroyed the alien robots with many hits. The Lotus Ninjas jumped down and landed over the broken alien robots.

"Nice on the spell, Ellie." Donna smiled.

"Like a mystic do." Ellie said proudly.

The Lotus Ninjas quickly and silently made their way into the lab through the hallway, where they spotted the Kraang still working on the robot for Kage.

"Okay, Donna, we need you to shut that thing down pronto." Lee whispered.

"You got it." Donna whispered back with a confident nod.

Before Donna sneak past the Kraang to take over computers in stealth mode, her cell phones began to vibrate for only the girls could hear.

"Who is it?" Ellie asked.

"It's Casey." Donnie replied as she pulled out her phone and answered it right away. "Um, Casey, we're quite busy here."

"Look, normally I don't ask help from anyone, but this time I could really use your help right now!" Casey said over the phone as the Shadow Droids arrived to attack him after he finished with the other broken robotic ninjas. "Big time!"

"Casey needs me." Donna said to her sisters. "I have to go."

"Go. We'll handle things here." Lee said.

Donna nodded her head and raced out of the building.

"Forget stealth mode. Let's do our thing here." Ella said with a smirk.

"Let's move!" Lee ordered.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie charged forward to attack the Kraang with everything they got.

* * *

><p>Back at the hockey rink, Casey continued to fight off against the Shadow Droids with his hockey stick until they got him surrounded in a circle. But before he can make a move, the Shadow Droids pinned him to the icy ground. Casey looked up in fear as one Shadow Droid moved in to finish him with a blade on its left arm, but the droid stopped its tracks suddenly as a giant metal spike stabbed the Shadow Droid in the chest. That attack came from Donatella herself.<p>

"Donna!" Casey cried with a relief smile.

With a sly smile, Donna made a quick work to the Shadow Droids as she stabbed each one with her metal arms and finished the last one that held Casey to the ground.

"What took you so long, D?" Casey smirked as he got up from the icy ground.

"I'm sorry, Case." Donna explained. "I couldn't figure out this location through my L-Phone."

Out of nowhere, a dark energy bolt came contact with Donna and Casey, who quickly dodged out of the way in a nick of speed. They turned to face the source of that attack. It was none other than Kage. But he wasn't alone. Selina and another squad of Shadow Ninjas stood behind him.

"Kage and Selina." Donna said surprisingly.

"Well, well, well, what do have we here? Didn't expect one mystic to come to save Casey from me herself. I thought the whole team would save him instead." Kage smirked. His voice then became serious with hate. "Your mother took someone I cared about, Donna. So, I'm making this even."

"This outta cure my boredom." Selina grinned.

Donna and Casey got into fighting style as they are ready to fight against Kage and his Shadow Clan squad.

* * *

><p>Back at the Kraang facility, the Lotus Ninjas defeated the Kraang in mere seconds until the aliens' newest creation was fully charged and released from its station.<p>

"Uh, girls, the robot is done charging!" Lee said cautiously.

"Oh please. this thing doesn't look so tough!" Ellie said.

Ellie charged forward jumped high in the air to attack the robot, who shot out a strong pink energy beam that knocked the orange mystic kunoichi painfully into a wall. Ella's anger went fury as she charged forward and unleashed a sudden barrage of fireballs in low and high directions to hit the robot on impact, but the robot shot three large balls of pink energy that can't be avoided by the red mystic kunoichi as that attack send Ella painfully into the ground. Lee ran up from behind and attempted to attack the invincible robot on impact, but the robot spun around and threw nine pink energy lightning bolts with enough power to damage the blue mystic kunoichi, who landed on the ground near her sisters.

Then suddenly, the robot froze in place as if it was rebooting itself on its regular programming.

"Subroutine program taking over. Target: Casey Jones located." The female robot spoke.

The robot abandoned the fight against the mystics and took off to the sky in search of its main target.

"It's going after Casey!" Ella cried as she and Ellie helped Lee. "Come on!"

The Lotus Ninjas ran quickly the facility and went back to the Sonicruiser.

* * *

><p>Donna and Casey are ready to face the whole Shadow Clan squad with their fighting skills.<p>

"Come on! Entertain us!" Donna cried.

"Selina, you and the Shadow Droids keep the mystic busy." Kage ordered.

"Gladly." Selina said with a sly smile.

Selina and the Shadow Droids charged forward after Donna as Kage went straight for Casey with a dark energy spear in his hands.

"Let's get this battle started." Kage said. "I'm in the mode for some fun."

Kage swung his spear at Casey's head, but Casey used his hockey stick to block the deadly attack. The two teenaged boys kept swinging their weapon at each other at high speed while focusing on the timing all of each other's attacks at the same time.

"You still got a lot to learn, Casey." Kage taunted. "It took sixteen years of my training."

"Do you always fight like this while you talk?" Casey smirked.

Kage's eyes narrowed about that comment and unleashed waves of dark energy from his spear at Casey, who was knocked away from the dark mystic ninja and fell to the icy ground. Before Kage could finish Casey off with a final blow, Donna quickly came to the rescue and used her metal arms to block Kage's attack, causing the spear to vanish out of thin air after she destroyed all of the Shadow Droids and knocked out Selina to the ground. Donna swiftly delivered a number of quick and powerful metallic blows before sending out a final blow that knocked Kage down to the ground.

Suddenly, the arrival of the female kunoichi robot had shocked Donna and Casey. Kage released a sinister smirk on his face and slithered away from Donna to stand next to the Kraang's latest creation.

"Now, that's heavy metal right there." Casey muttered.

"I figured you like the Kraang's newest toy." Kage said. "Robot, eliminate the boy."

Donna moved forward to attack the robot with her metal arms, but she got knocked away from the robot's pink energy blast. Casey tries to attack the robot with a hockey stick, but the robot's captured him with a medium-sized pink energy ring. Then, the robot froze for a minute.

"What are you asking for? Destroy him!" Kage yelled.

"Mission changed." The robot spoke. "Do not destroy Casey Jones."

"What?!" Kage cried in shock.

Kage created four dark energy balls and send them charging at the robot. That made the robot dangerously engaged as it released Casey from the ring and walked slowly towards Kage, who backed away slowly in fear.

"Order changed." The robot said. "Eliminate threat."

"Are you okay?" Donna asked as she helped Casey to his feet.

"For now." Casey replied.

As Kage was struggling to fight against the female robot, the three mystic kunoichi arrived onto the scene and kicked the Kraang robot at the same time.

"Oh right!" Ellie beamed. "Face this, Chroma!"

Ellie created a large ball made of sound waves that hit Chroma on impact. Unfortunately, Chroma's eyes began to glow and used its laser vision to attack the three mystic kunoichis, forcing them to flee out of the way before joining Donna and Casey.

"Okay! I did _not_ see that coming!" Lee said.

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Casey watched as Kage and the rest of the Shadow Droids were having time trouble fighting against Chroma. Donna quickly noticed a cracked panel on the back of the robot.

"Guys, I know a way to take that thing down." Donna said. "But we need to get closer to it."

Before anyone could reply, Kage suddenly attacked Casey with dark energized flying kick.

"Don't think we're finished here, Casey Jones." Kage said dangerously. "We have all night for this."

"Casey!" Donna cried.

"I'll help Casey." Lee said, rushing to the hockey boy's aid. "You guys take down Chroma."

Ella, Donna, and Ellie turned back to see Selina attacking Chroma with quick speed and amazing reflexes.

"You three could handle this creep on your own." Selina said to the three mystics. "I've never been so bored in my time with this robot. I'm getting out of here."

As Selina vanished into a shadowy portal from the ground, Chroma got back up and faced the three mystic kunoichis. The Kraang robot unleashed a swift barrage of pink energy bolts, causing the three mystics to dodge out of the way in quick speed.

Ellie and Ella landed on their feet to cast a spell and summoned two red-orange chains to trap Chroma's arms tightly, leaving Donna to climb onto the robot's back and opened the panel to rip some wires out. That made Chroma go crazy and spun the three mystics around like a rapid tornado until they jumped out of the robot. Ellie slowly created a sword made of sound waves and ran forward to impale Chroma through the chest.

As the three mystics finished off Chroma, Casey swung his hockey stick to hit Kage in different direction with quick speed and Lee landed an ice flying kick on the dark mystic ninja.

"It's over, Kage." Lee said firmly.

Kage noticed that Lee gave him a secret wink at him, knowing that they're still secret allies towards each other.

"For now." Kage retorted pretentiously as he vanished into a shadow portal. "But next time, I'll make thing _real_ hurt."

"Thanks, ladies." Casey said with a sincere smile. He looked back to see the defeated robotic ninjas lying on the icy ground. "I'll take things from here."

"Alright. See you back at the fortress." Lee smiled.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie ran out of the hockey rink as they headed outside and hopped back on the rooftops. But Donna caught the sights of her friend April racing back into the hockey rink.

_April?_ Donna wondered. _Why is she going to the hockey rink?_

* * *

><p>As April arrived back at the hockey rink, she found Casey perfectly safe and had defeated the robotic ninjas by himself.<p>

"Casey, are you okay?" April asked as she ran onto the ice.

April's speed on the ice caused her to slip into Casey's chest.

"Whoa, steady there, Red." Casey replied as he caught April from her fall.

As April and Casey locked eyes on each other, Donna was watching them in the shadows and sighed sadly as she believed that Casey has a love set on her best friend April.

* * *

><p>Back to the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas were in the middle of watching another episode of Ace Crown on the couch. Then, Casey walked into the living room with pizza boxes in his hands.<p>

"Hey, girls." Casey said with smile. "Pizza's here."

"Alright! Thanks, Casey!" Lee, Ella, and Ellie cheered.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie quickly grabbed the pizza boxes as they began eating the pizza like rabid pack animals. Casey moved past his crazy friend and moved forward to talk to Donna.

"Thanks for the help back at the rink, Donna." Casey said sincerely. "I always know that you're always there at my side no matter what."

Casey pulled the purple mystic kunoichi into a hug. Donna went surprise and hugged Casey back with a smile. But when Casey planted a small kiss on her cheek, Donna was so mega happy that she could fly out of the fortress and zoomed over the city in excitement.

_"I LOVE BEING A MYSTIC!"_ Donna yelled excitedly.


	7. Samara and Destroy

**Summary: After Ella's pet cat Samson drinks some mutagen, he mutates into a female mystic mutant, renaming herself "Samara". Samara offers Ella a chance to join with her and form an ultimate ninja team, to which Ella happily accepts, thrilled by the idea of fighting crime side-by-side with her newly mutated buddy. However, Samara's true motives eventually emerge: the elimination of Lee, Donna, and Ellie.**

* * *

><p>In the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas were having a peaceful time for themselves. Donna was working on developing retro mutagen in her lab, Ella was chilling in her room with her pet cat Samson, and Ellie was playing a video game in the game room while Lee was watching over her little sister's shoulder with a smile on her face.<p>

It didn't took that long when Ellie was quickly lost to the final boss battle.

"No!" Ellie cried dramatically. "Are you kidding me?! I was so close on beating the high score!"

"Yes, you have." Lee smiled. She pushed her orange mystic sister away and took the game controller in her hands. "Now, watch how a real champion handle this."

That's when Ella came out of his room and headed into the game room with Samson sitting on her right shoulder.

"Ellie!" Ella yelled, holding a horror-themed comic book right into Ellie's face. "You need to stop getting pizza stains on my limited edition comic books collection! It took me _eleven_ years to get these every year on my birthday!"

"Chill down, sis." Ellie scoffed. "Those books are so outdated anyway. I know just the spell to clean it for you."

Ellie took the comic book from Ella and began casting a spell to clean up the comic book, but unfortunately that spell backfired when it made the pizza stain covering the half of the printed book. That made Ella angry even more. She placed Samson safely down on the couch and then hit Ellie upside the head with her clenched fist, not noticing that Samson was secretly enjoying it.

"You're such a screw up, Ellie!" Ella yelled.

"Relax, it's just possessions, Ella." Lee said calmly while still eyeing on the game she's playing. "Why would it even matter?"

"Oh, excuse me! What about your precious Battlestar Matrix collections?" Ella snapped. "Or how about stop sticking up for Ellie all the time and see my point of view for a change?"

"I get that you're very upset as _usual_." Lee said, still focusing on her arcade game. "But like our mother said, material possessions are only..."

"No! I don't want to hear it anymore!" Ella roared, shutting off the game in outrage. "I'm tired of every single one of you three! because whenever one of you mess things up, I got to do something about it!"

Ella walked away from her sisters irritably, leaving Lee and Ellie staring at her in concern.

In the lab, Donna was still working on a retro mutagen, but of course it's hard to concentrate when she can hear Ella's loud annoying rampage.

"Can Ella please just cool down for a minute?" Donna whispered in annoyance as she was stirring a blue liquid inside the beaker.

Phantom stood next to Donna and held out a purple potion towards the her before turning away from future work.

"How could I make a retro mutagen with Ella exploding all the time?" Donna said.

Donna poured one drop of purple potion into a blue liquid beaker. It suddenly turned into navy blue and the beaker started to shake as it was creating a chemical reaction.

"Uh-oh." Donna gulped.

Suddenly, several bursts of colorful light came flying out of Donna's lab and began flying around the fortress to hit everything in plain sight, which had immediately caught the other three mystics' attention as they watched the blasts heading in their direction.

"Hit the deck!" Ellie yelled.

Lee and Ellie jumped over the couch as they quickly conjured up a magic force field to protect themselves. Ella was searching for a place to avoid the blasts, but she noticed that Samson was looking scared on the couch in the opening.

"SAMSON!" Ella screamed.

Ella ran as fast as she could and successfully caught Samson from the incoming blast, causing them to roll across the floor into the kitchen together. Samson meowed happily on Ella's stomach, making Ella smile in relief as she patted her cat on the head.

"Okay, I totally did _not_ see that coming!" Donna coughed as she walked out of her lab. "Everyone okay?"

Lee, Ellie, and Ella moved out from their hiding spots as they looked around to find the entire living room a total mess.

"Uh, duh!" Ella snapped, moving straight into Donna's face. "We're not okay!"

"What's going on here?" Saldana demanded as she entered the living room.

"Easy, Mother." Ella explained in a heat of anger. "Donna almost blew us up...again! Also, she nearly hurt Samson!"

"Ella, I'm really sorry." Donna apologized. "I know how much Samson means to you, but..."

"Zip it! Your apology won't work on me this time!" Ella snapped as she walked past Donna and retrieved the mutagen canister in her hands. "I'm holding this for safekeeping until the mad scientist is ready to work on real progress!"

"What?! Ella, be reasonable!" Donna said. "That's my last container of mutagen, you know!"

But Ella wasn't in a mood to listen to her younger sister's logical reasons as she locked herself in her room.

* * *

><p>Inside Ella's room, she got the bright red wallpaper and lots of red-colored furniture with a hint of neo goth style.<p>

"This is pointless." Ella grumbled. "We should be out there fighting crime and finding more mutagen, but all they would to do is to sit around and play silly games. You understand me, don't you, Samson?"

Samson meowed in agreement on his bed and Ella collapsed onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I wish I was on my own." Ella said with a sigh. "I'm so sick and tired of _this_ team."

Ella's alone time didn't last long when Ellie opened the door cautiously.

"Uh, Ella? You're still mad?" Ellie spoke.

"What do you want, Ellie?" Ella demanded.

"Mother wants you to help us clean up the living room." Ellie replied.

"Not a chance!" Ella snapped as she got up from her bed. "Let Donna clean up her own stupid mess!"

"Well, if you want to tell mom that, feel free to tell her." Ellie countered.

"Fine, I will tell her that." Ella said as she pushed Ellie away from the door and stormed out of the room.

After Ella slammed the door behind her, the mutagen canister fell over the guitar case and the ooze inside began to pool out on the floor. Samson stared down at the mutagen and became interested in it with curiosity.

* * *

><p>In the living room, Saldana and the three mystics were casting magic spells to clean up the mess. Ella entered into the living room and she wasn't too pleased by her mother's request.<p>

"Mother, this is totally unfair!" Ella yelled. "Donna created this stupid mess! Why I have to help?"

Donna glared at Ella and rolled her eyes before getting back to cleaning up the mess.

"Let me make a wise suggestion, Rafaela." Saldana said calmly.

"Don't bother, mother!" Ella snapped. "I'm tired of suggestion! None of your so-called wise suggestion could possibly suggest..."

That's when Saldana poked one of Ella's pressure points, causing the red mystic kunoichi to fall hard to the ground with a paralyzed, twitching look on her face.

"How about you sit and mediate for a while?" Saldana suggested.

* * *

><p>Back in Ella's room, Samson began licking the mutagen on the floor and exposed himself to the substance. Then, he felt himself changing in a new transformation. He was now a humanoid figure with razor sharp claws and a long tail. Now that the mutation transformation was complete, Samson opened his neon green eyes as the ooze was coursing through his veins.<p>

After that, Samson collapsed onto the floor while trying to catch his breath.

* * *

><p>Because Ella refused follow her mother's request for mediation, she went back to her room with fury.<p>

"So what if I got the bad attitude! So what if I'm the rebel of the family!" Ella complained. She kicked her door open with pure rage and slammed the door behind her. "They're so impossible that they just don't get it!"

Ella stomped inside her room and noticed that the broken mutagen canister spilled all over on the floor with wide eyes.

"Of course they don't." A rough feminine voice spoke from the shadows. "They will never understood you. Unlike me."

Ella quickly got into her fighting stance. A humanoid figure walked out from the shadows and stood in front of Ella. It was a female mutant. She has the same body figure as Ella with black fur, short curly black hair, and gold cat-like eyes. She gave the red mystic kunoichi an innocent smile on her face.

"No way!" Ella gasped as she couldn't believe what she's seeing. "This can't be! Samson."

* * *

><p>In the living room, the three mystic sisters had finished cleaning up the place. Lee, Ellie, and Donna jumped onto the white couch with heavy sighs.<p>

"Okay, now I'm feeling awful." Donna said with a frown. "I haven't paid more careful to my work, Ella wouldn't be more mad at me."

"Look, it's not your fault." Lee said softy. "Ella just needs to learn to control her insanely bad temper."

"I still think mediation is a best option for her." Ellie said.

Suddenly, Donna's mutagen tracking compact went on in alarm as Donna stared at the location of the next canister.

"Hey, girls! My tracker has picked up another canister." Donna reported. "Luckily for us, it's very close from below."

"Alright, you two gear up." Lee ordered. "I'll get Ella."

"Better you than me." Ellie smirked.

* * *

><p>Back in Ella's room, Samson's mutation had boggled Ella's mind. When she adopted Samson as a small kitten, he has been a sounding board for her inner thoughts and feeling. But right now, he has changed into a teenage girl standing right in front of her.<p>

"I...I...This is amazing." Ella said as she was still shockingly surprised over Samson's mutation. "I still can't believe this is happening, Samson."

"Um, Ella, I'm a girl now." The female Samson giggled. "I've been a girl ever since you found me on the streets. Samson is no more. Just call me Samara for now."

"Samara? Sounds perfect." Ella said with a smile. Then, she began to wonder in a slight panic. "But how am I gonna tell the others?"

"Simple. Just tell them you got a new partner who knows the exact meaning of being a tough warrior." Samara replied in a relaxed tone.

"A new partner?" Ella echoed.

"Just you and me." Samara said, walking towards Ella and placed her hands on top of her friend's shoulders. "We'll be the ultimate ninja team."

"That will be amazing." Ella smiled.

"We'll crush our opponents. We'll fight evil together." Samara grinned proudly. "No one can stop us."

"That's what I'm talking about." Ella smiled in agreement. "You totally get it. You always did."

Suddenly, Ella and Samara heard a loud knock banging at the door.

"Hey, Ella!" Lee called through the door. "Are you there?"

"Stay down." Ella whispered to Samara, who nodded her head and ran quickly under the bed. She then opened the door to look at her oldest sister. "Sup?"

"We've got a mutagen canister mission!" Lee informed. "We need you on deck!"

"Just go without me." Ella said. "I'll catch up."

"Okay, because we're not waiting." Lee said sternly.

Ella closed the door and Samara crawled out of the bed.

"Don't worry about your sisters, Rafaela." Samara said. "We can find the canister on our own."

"Heck yeah!" Ella smiled. "But if we were gonna find it, you need to find your powers."

Samara smiled at those words and watched Ella taking out her spellbook to search for a power-giving spell. Ella placed the book down on her bed and aimed one hand at the confused Samara.

"Denki." Ella chanted.

At her words, a stream of electricity cackled out from the palm of Ella's hand and began swirling around Samara until it zapped throughout her entire body. Then, Ella casted another spell to give her feline mutant friend a brand new look. Samara was wearing a gray catsuit with a black shoulder holster and a black arm band with a pouch on her shoulder.

With Samara geared up and ready to roll, the mystic and the mutant made their way to the city rooftops and went on the search to find the mutagen before the other three mystics, thanks to Samara's sense of smell on finding it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the three mystic kunoichis moved across the city rooftops.<p>

"Mutagen canister, straight ahead!" Donna reported.

"Yeah, there it is!" Ellie called.

Donna, Ellie, and Lee spotted the mutagen canister laying in the street below.

"Sweet." Lee said. "Looks like we can do this without Ella after all."

Unfortunately, a teenage pizza delivery boy drove up on his cycle and mistook the mutagen canister for an energy drink as he strapped the canister to the back of his vehicle.

"Oh great." Donna and Ellie groaned.

"Don't worry. I got this." Lee said reassuringly.

Lee jumped down to grab the mutagen canister right out of the boy's hands, but she wasn't the only mystic trying to grab the mutagen. Ella was also hopping down to retrieve the mutagen canister. As the delivery boy drove off, Lee and Ella crashed into each other. They both watched the boy driving out of their sight before glaring at each other.

"Hey, what do you think you're going?" Ella yelled. "I had it all under control!"

"That doesn't excuse on how you were late, Ella." Lee snapped. "Also, you and control doesn't go in the same sentence."

Donna and Ellie watched their older sisters arguing on the rooftop from above.

"Are they gonna argue all night?" Donna groaned in frustration. "Hey, quit arguing for once! The canister's getting away!"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think we're gonna see a brawl-out battle between the two right now." Ellie commented. "I bet you twelve bucks if Ella wins."

As Ellie was too busy watching the fight between Lee and Ella, Samara was moving through the shadows and approached Donna from behind, dragging the purple mystic kunoichi off into darkness.

"Fine!" Lee shouted as she turned back to hop back up to the rooftops. "I'm going after it myself! You're on your own!"

"Fine by me!" Ella shouted back. "Good luck handling a pizza delivery boy on your own!"

Ella jumped back on the rooftop to find Samara was nowhere to be seen.

"Samara!" Ella called out as she looked around the rooftop. "Where are you?"

"Ella, I'm here!" Samara smiled as she landed in front of Ella. "I'm just need a breather."

Ella began to notice that Donna's metal mask crashed in her fist. Before Ella could ask about the mask, a panicked Ellie ran up to her older sister and ran next to Samara.

"Ella! Donna went missing! She was right behind me…!" Ellie shouted. She was blinking a few times and turned to get a clear look at Samara. "Oh my! Another kunoichi?"

"Calm down. It's Samson." Ella explained. "Well, its Samara now. She got into the mutagen."

"Dudette, this is too much process!" Ellie screamed as she was clearly freaked out from Samara's appearance. "_I'M FREAKING OUT!_"

"You said it yourself, Rafaela." Samara said sinisterly. "We don't need these girls. We got to finish our mission now."

"But what about Donna?" Ellie cried, begging in fear. "We have to find her."

Ella glanced back and forth at her friend and her sister until she made her decision clearly.

"Sorry, Samara." Ella smiled softly. "My sisters always come first, no matter what."

That made Samara feeling irate for a second. All she wants is to be close to Ella and be her best partner on various mission as the ultimate team. But now something must be done.

"Let me make your choice a much easier for you." Samara asked in a mocking tone.

Samara grievously slashed her electrical claws into Ellie's face, causing the orange mystic kunoichi to crash against the pavement and laid on the ground scarred from her face. Ella stood motionless in fear and tackled Samara away from Ellie with a quick kick.

"Samara, what are you doing?!" Ella demanded.

"What you think, Rafaela!" Samara snapped. "I don't want to fight you, but I will if I must."

Samara moved forward to attack Ella with her electrical claws, but Ella threw a ninja smoke bomb to blind Samara's face. That made Samara screamed in pain long enough for Ella and Ellie to escape.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lee was having an unfortunate luck on going after the mutagen canister herself while being oblivious to her sisters' trouble with Samara as if she could feel the bizarre array of coincidences was preventing her from laying her hands on it.<p>

After chasing the mutagen, she watched the canister falling off the pizza boy's bike and ended up being collected by a roadside stand salesman, who mistaken it for strange antique lava lamp. Lee jumped off from the rooftop and hid behind a nearby trash can.

_I need to get close enough to grab it. _Lee thought. _It's time to play disguise._

Lee casted her magic powers to change her kunoichi clothing into a crystal-blue long-sleeved short dress and navy blue ruffed ankle boots. She walked over to the man while casually approaching towards the canister. She immediately hid behind the alleyway and watched the salesman selling the canister to a little boy and his mother in front of her shocking eyes.

_You have got to be kidding me. _Lee groaned. She casted a spell to change her disguise outfit back into her kunoichi clothing. _Now, I gonna find another way to get the canister back from that kid._

* * *

><p>Ella moved across the rooftops in search of someplace safe while carrying the injured Ellie in her arms until they spotted an injured, beaten Donna leaning against the side of a nearby rooftop. Ella gently placed Ellie down next to Donna and Ellie was shaking Donna by the shoulder to wake up.<p>

"Donna." Ellie spoke weakly. "Are you okay?"

"What attacked me?" Donna muttered in pain. "She was like Ella, but more tougher, meaner, and angrier."

"It was Samson." Ella explained. "But her name was Samara now. She got into the mutagen canister."

"Say what?" Donna moaned. "That girl was Samson. Too freaky."

"Come on." Ella said, helping Donna on her feet and carried her younger sister behind her back with her superior strength. "We have to find Lee and bring you back to the fortress."

Ellie was carefully looking out for Samara, who just found them from behind on the nearby rooftop.

* * *

><p>By the time Lee was able to track the little boy and her mother back to their house, she found the boy pouring the mutagen into his cup and was moments away from touching the substance with his little fingers. Lee knew that it was no time for camouflage and immediately exposed herself by breaking into the house and froze the cup out of his hand with a strong ice blast. The little boy and Lee exchanged looks at each other. Lee was expecting for the boy to be scare by her appearance with a heavy gulp in her throat, but he obviously wasn't due to his young age.<p>

"Do you care to play with me, miss?" The little boy asked politely.

Lee gave the boy a confused look, but she sighed in relief.

"Um, sorry, little boy." Lee responded with a tiny smile. "I really need to grab your lamp and be on my way."

Just when Lee was about to take the canister, the little boy quickly grabbed it to held on to it tightly.

"I'll scream if you go, lady." The little boy said threateningly. "My mom's room is right next door."

_Oh boy._ Lee thought with a groan.

* * *

><p>Back on the building rooftops, Ella kept carrying Donna on her back while Ellie was still keeping on a lookout for the dangerous cat kunoichi. But unfortunately, Donna's tiring exhaustion made her slowly fall to her knees on the ground from Ella's back.<p>

"I can't make it." Donna said weakly. "I'm too weak. Go on without me."

"No sister left behind." Ella said sternly. "That's our code. Now let me help you on your arm."

Ella conjured up a dark red soft cloth over Donna's arm, leaving Ellie to keep a vigil for any signs of Samara until she heard Lee's welcoming voice in the air.

"Ellie." Lee called out from a nearby alleyway down below. "Ellie, I'm down here. I need your help."

"Lee?" Ellie said confusingly.

"Down here." Lee whispered again. "Hurry."

Ellie immediately went down into the alley and she was glad to see his oldest sister hidden in the shadows of the alley.

"Man, am I glad to see you." Ellie beamed. "You won't believe what happened. There's another kunoichi."

"That's funny." Lee said. Her shadowy form stepped out to reveal herself as the sly smiling Samara. "I find it totally believable."

It was too late for Ellie to react as Samara lunged forward in quick speed and attacked the orange mage kunoichi into the shadows, causing Ellie to scream out loud for help.

Ella immediately heard Ellie's scream and went out to search to find a heavily wounded Michelle hanging from a building all tied up. She jumped in the air and rescue her back on the rooftop as she was relived that Ellie was still alive. With the emotion of anger rushing through her veins, Ella could feel a strange energy pulses flowing throughout her body as she doesn't understand why her best friend would want to hunt her sisters down.

"Why are you doing this?" Ella demanded.

That's when Samara appeared in the air and knocked Ella away from Ellie before landing on her feet.

"Because the others hold you back." Samara replied. She moved forward toward Ellie with a sly grin across her face. "Limiting your potential. You don't need them. Besides, there's no turning back from your decision."

"That's enough!" Ella yelled.

Samara turned around to notice two red heart birthmarks appeared on Ella's fists, building the red mystic kunocihi's strength and powers as she watched Ella walking toward her in a mix of shock and surprise.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Ella shouted.

"I'm not here to fight you, Ella." Samara said reluctantly.

"But I want to fight you!" Ella snapped. "You're not Samson nor Samara. You're some kind of cruel, monstrous freak!"

Samara screeched and moved away from Ellie to charge forward towards Ella in a heat of battle. Samara and Ella came out punching in rapid speed until one kick from each other clashed with brute strength.

"We could have been a great team, Ella." Samara said firmly. "But you're a fool. Just like your worthless sisters!"

Upon battling Samara, Ella quickly found herself greatly outmatched by her cat friend, who just revealed that she had observed her training for years and had learned most of their moves. Samara easily took the upper electric hand at Ella in the brawl, knocking her mystic friend out cold. But just when she was about to finish Ella off with a lightning claw, an injured Donna and Ellie quickly jumped to their sister's aid as they grabbed hold on Samara's back and tried to wrestle her away from their older sister.

"No!" Ellie cried.

"Get off of her!" Donna screamed.

But Samara grabbed the mystic sisters with her electrical claws to electrode them and slammed both of them to the ground into a pile against the base of a billboard.

Ella slowly regained strength to get back in the fight despite her bruised body. That's when something extraordinary happened. It even caught Samara, Donna, and Ellie's attention. The heart-shaped birthmarks from Ella's palms had replaced flames into electrical energy. Ella's eyes lit up as she knew that this was her new power and her emotion was driven to the control of her powers. Ella clenched her fists and delivered many powerful electrical bolts at Samara, who went flying to the nearby door behind her.

"Samara!" Ella yelled, getting into her boxing stance. "You see? That's what _real_ friends do! They stick up for each other! I rather be with my sisters than you any time any day!"

Samara had enough. She got up and extended her claws as she went charging after Ella as the two delivered several quick punches while leaping onto each rooftop to keep them focus in their battle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lee sat down on the floor towards the little boy and played his Battlestar Matrix action figures with him. But she was having a great time. Who knew she shared her favorite show with a seven year old kid?<p>

"Can I ask you a question, Miss Lee?" The little boy asked.

"Sure." Lee smiled.

"Are there other more cool ninja girls around like you?" The little boy questioned curiously.

"No. Not really." Lee replied quickly with a chuckle as she was trying to come up with a false answer. "Just me. Ms. Imaginary Ninja Girl."

But that lie didn't last long. Ella and Samara came in crashing down through the roof with their hands locked in a deadly battle, interrupting the unexpected play time between Lee and the little boy. Lee and the little boy stopped for a minute and gazed at the rough fight with their eyes wide in shock.

"Ella?" Lee spoke.

"Lee?" Ella grunted. She stared at the little boy and the Battlestar Matrix action figures on the floor. "Playing...toys?!"

With Ella distracted, Samara took the advantage to send both of them crashing through the wall back out into the city. Lee saw her younger sisters in danger and grabbed the mutagen, rushing after them to take her leave out of the house.

"Next time, I'll bring my action figures!" Lee promised with a grin.

"Bye, Miss Lee!" The little boy smiled with a wave.

* * *

><p>As the two mystic kunoichis fought each other with combat speed and strength, Ella moved her hand in a circular motion around her body to create eight rings of electrical energy from her and send them flying toward Samara. But Samara's claws were crackling with electricity and extended her arms in the air for electrical slashes raining forward from her hand to attack Ella at full force. Ella was breathing hard and created a snake made of electrical energy to sent it toward Samara, who formed a disc of electrical energy and threw it towards the electrical snake before sending a mass of great electricity which exploded on Ella.<p>

"It's over, Rafaela. You've lost." Samara declared as she cracked her knuckles hard. "Besides, we're the same. You and me."

"We're _nothing_ alike!" Ella snapped, getting up from the ground. "You're pure evil."

Samara hissed in rage and charged to send out multiple bolts of lighting towards Ella while delivering quick but powerful electrical punches at her, causing the red mystic kunoichi to become weak and unable to fight back as she collapsed on the ground. Just when Samara was about to beat Ella again, Lee intervened the battle by jumping in the air and knocked Samara back with a quick kick to the face before moving to help Ella on her feet.

"So what's with the new kunoichi?" Lee asked.

"Long story." Ella replied. She then looked behind Lee and noticed Samara running towards them. "Look out!"

But it was too late for Lee. When Lee quickly turned around, Samara pounded a knockout blow to her that send the blue mystic kunoichi crashing to the nearby glass ceiling.

"I've been wanting to that to you for a long time." Samara giggled with a sadistic grin.

Ella hopelessly watched the scene as if it quickly sent the large amount of anger on edge.

"That's it." Ella growled between her teeth. "It's over."

"That's right, Ella." Samara agreed. "We're not like the others. They're weak, but we are powerful. Our anger makes us stronger."

_Anger?_ Ella thought in confusion. Her eyes lit up in realization when she recalled what her mother had done to her. _That's it!_

"No, it doesn't." Ella smirked.

Before Samara could attack with a swift punch, Ella immediately dodged it and poked the pressure point on the feline mystic mutant;s muscle. Samara began to tumble while stunning to the ground, which gave Ella enough time to cast a rare spell on her.

"Waru Memori Kesu...PERMANENTLY!" Ella casted.

At her words, a globe of red energy formed between her hands and split into several streams that were shot toward Samara, which has made contact with her mind. Samara screamed loudly as the spell busted out of her mind after destroying the mutagenic effect inside her mind forever. Once the spell was complete, Samara shook her head and went up to Ella.

"Thank you, Ella." Samara smiled.

"No problem." Ella smiled back.

The two walked over to Lee and helped her up as Donna and Ellie slowly walked over to join them.

"You guys alright?" Ella asked.

"I want you to apologize about what I did earlier." Samara apologized sheepishly.

"Apology accepted, Samara." Donna grinned weakly.

"Samara?" Lee questioned confusingly.

"We'll explain everything later, dudette." Ellie groaned weakly.

"But for now, let's go home." Ella smiled.

"Sorry, although we all will be one great team, I've decided to hit solo on the vigilante job." Samara said with a small smile. "Next time, I will be there to help you against crime and scumbags."

With a wink in her eye, Samara waved her friends good-bye and swiftly hopped off the building rooftop. Ella ran over the side of the building only to find Samara vanish out of sight. All Ella can do is smile hopelessly for seeing her friend someday again.

* * *

><p>Back in the Crete Fortress, Saldana brewed a few healing potions for the injured Donna and Ellie in the dojo. Now, Ellie returned to her arcade game challenge with Donna and Lee watching on either side.<p>

"Girls, I'm not gonna make it!" Ellie panicked as she was pressing the control buttons. "I'm not gonna make it!"

"Up! Down! Down! Down!" Lee smiled. "Lasers! Use the laser beam!"

"Come on, Ellie!" Donna grinned. "You can do it!"

But Ella was crouching on the floor against the wall as she was worried about Samara and when she will return were plaguing through her mind. It didn't last too long when Saldana approached to her and noticed her problem.

"Ella, do you know what I do when I miss my loved ones from the past?" Saldana asked.

"No." Ella replied with a frown.

"I focus on the friends I am surrounded by in the present." Saldana responded.

Ella focused on her sisters having fun, knowing that she must toss away her grief and enjoy what she has now. A loving family, safe and alive.

"Thanks, mother." Ella smiled. She got up to give her mother a warm hug and went to join her sisters. "Hey ladies! I wanna get a turn!"

"Sure, Ella." Donna grinned.

"The game's all yours, dudette." Ellie smiled.

"We know you miss Samara, Ella." Lee said sincerely.

"It's okay, Lee." Ella grinned, placing her arms around Donna and Lee's shoulder. "As long as we're together, no one can stop us."


	8. The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones

**Summary: Casey Jones establishes a new motive to protect New York from any future attacks from ninja and mutants, making Ella joining him to that task. Casey and Ella ends up meeting Raphael (who is learning about anger control from Splinter) and since he is both a mutant and a ninja, Casey considers him a threat while Ella considers him a friend. Casey and Ella ends up following Raph to the sewer lair and discovers the existence of Splinter and the other three Turtles, as well as their friendship with April and the three mystics' encounters with the three other Turtles. However, they unintentionally led the Foot Bots and the Shadow Droids to the lair. Raph and Casey have to set aside their differences before their locations are revealed.**

* * *

><p>In his apartment home, Casey was writing down something in his journal on his desk.<p>

_Mutant monsters and robot ninjas are taking over my city. _Casey narrated.

Casey was exercising hard to build up his strength with a serious look on his face.

_How long before those freaks hurt somebody close to me like my Dad, my little sister, April? I'm not waiting around to find out. _Casey continued.

Casey then was grabbing his two hockey sticks, baseball bat, and many other weapons to prepare himself for all of the battles that will soon to come.

_All my life, I knew I was meant for something greater. __This is my calling, my destiny. A true warrior has gotta be prepared. _Casey vowed.

Casey finally walked towards the mirror and stared at it with a threatening look.

"Who do you...Who do you think you are, a ninja? Bring it, punk!" Casey said courageously. He put on his hockey mask on his face. "Scum-sucking, mutated freaks of the world, prepare to meet Casey Jones."

* * *

><p>In the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas had prepared to face off in their daily training with Samara watching the scene from the wall.<p>

"Today, you girls must spar this free for all competition. Last girl standing wins." Saldana announced. "Hajime!"

Ella went after Donna, who released several bullets of razor-sharp metal at her older sister. Ella dodged each bullet out of the way and delivered a powerful electrical kick that knocked Donna into the dojo's tree. With Donna out of the sight, Ella moved onto Ellie and was about to make a move, but Lee jumped and attacked Ella with a swing of her ice covered kick.

"What the heck do you think you're going, Lee?" Ella demanded as he blocked Lee's icy kick with her electric punch. "I have my goal set on Ellie!"

"What part of _last girl standing_ don't you understand?" Lee retorted.

Lee moved away from Ella and fired multiple ice arrows at high speed towards Ellie, knocking her off balance and landed on her back to the floor.

pushed Ella away enough for her to fire a water blast at Ellie, who quickly walked back to Donna.

"This is not fair!" Ellie whined, crawling to the wall next to Donna.

"That's why distraction is a kunoichi's powerful weapon in her arsenal." Saldana lectured.

Now, Saldana and her two younger daughters turned their full attention to the match between the leader and the rebel.

"Looks like it's just you and me in a final round, Ice Queen." Ella quipped.

"I'm gonna take you down." Lee retorted. "Painfully."

Lee and Ella clashed forward as they kept delivering rapid punches and kicks at each other. Their enhanced strength and speed made them move around the dojo to strike and block each other's attacks. But the match didn't take long when Lee jumped high in the air and planted her ice covered fist right into Ella's face, knocking the red mystic kunoichi to the ground.

"Well, Lee won it the match." Donna said.

Lee moved away from Ella and knelt her knees before Saldana, not even aware that Ella rose herself to her feet and glared at her with a heat of rage. That quickly caught Ellie's attention.

"Oh no." Ellie warned. "The beast had awoken."

Without any warning, Ella charged towards Lee with a dangerous growl. Lee stood up to dodge her sister with a surprise look, but Ella punched her older sister right in the gut and knocked her into the ground with a powerful punch to the face. Donna and Ellie moved to help Lee to her feet.

"Ella, what's wrong with you?" Donna snapped.

"I'm…I didn't mean to hurt her!" Ella said, clearing away her temper and felt seriously scared for what she have done. "It was an accident!"

"My head hurts." Lee groaned, feeling dizzy from her younger sister's punch.

"We've talk about this over time, Rafaela." Saldana said strictly. "Anger is a dangerous ally with the power to cloud your judgement and mind if not used carefully. You must control it before it can control you."

"But mother, I wasn't angry." Ella said. "I was just...determined to win."

Ellie, Donna, and Lee gave Ella skeptical looks as they weren't clearly buying it because they know how the hotheaded mystic love being the winner of every match, especially when it involves sparring against the team leader.

"I said I wasn't _angry_!" Ella shouted angrily. "Get that through your thick skulls!"

Lee, Ellie, and Donna kept glaring at Ella's harsh attitude. Ella groaned in frustration and walked out of the dojo to clear out her head.

* * *

><p>Outside the city, Ella was sitting on the edge of the building rooftop and stared at the city with her knees against her chest.<p>

"This always happens to me every time!" Ella complained. "Those girls have to push my limits! But I wasn't even trying to hurt Lee even if she did won the match. They'll never understand what I'm going through."

Suddenly, Ella heard the sound of fighting coming from a nearby alley and she moved to investigate her vigilante friend Casey pounding the life out of the Purple Dragons.

_Well, there goes Casey with his vigilante thing._ Ella thought with a smirk. _Better go help him._

Ella jumped down to land her feet next to Casey after he went vicious with the defeated Purple Dragons.

"Hey, Ella." Casey greeted. "Care to join me?"

"Sure, skull boy." Ella grinned. "Anything to cure my headache from my sisters."

Casey and Ella loomed over the helpless Purple Dragons. Before Casey could smash his hockey stick on the street goons, someone managed to sneak up behind him and stopped the vigilante from finishing off the Purple Dragons before disappearing into the shadows. But Ella had seen him coming that made her to move out of the way.

"Looks like we're not alone here." Ella said.

Ella and Casey turned around to the empty alleyway.

"What? Who's back there?" Casey demanded nervously as he drew out his baseball bat. "Show yourself."

That's when the creature stepped out from behind the dumpster and revealed himself as a large green humanoid mutant turtle to the masked vigilante and the red mystic kunoichi. The mutant turtle himself has kelly green skin with several scratches and chips on his shell, red mask with long tattered tails, and a pair of sais on his strap belt. He also has the same height and eye color as the red mystic kunoichi, who noticed a lightning bolt shaped crack located on the right corner of his plastron.

_Whoa! He's super intense._ Ella thought as she was somewhat appealed to the mutant ninja turtle. _For a mutant ninja turtle, he's sorta...cute._

"Another mutant?" Casey said surprisingly.

"You got a problem with that!" The mutant turtle snapped.

"What are you some kind of turtle ninja?" Casey laughed.

Ella snapped out of thought when she noticed the turtle's temper was starting to rise up on his face and knew that feeling all too well. Quietly, the Purple Dragons decided to make a run for it. But Casey and Ella wasn't going to let this slide. When they moved to finish the street thugs, the mutant turtle grabbed them by the shoulders to stop them from doing so.

"Let me handle this." The mutant turtle said.

"Outta my way!" Casey snapped as he shoved the mutant turtle aside.

"You know, anger is a dangerous ally." The mutant turtle said. He then pushed Casey back. "Why don't you cool off for a while?"

"That's it, lizard, I'm done with you." Casey growled. He armed himself with his hockey sticks. "Goongalaaaa!"

Casey charged forward to swing his sticks at the turtle, but the mutant turtle kept sidestepping and blocking the vigilante every attack. Ella just stood there and watched the fight, but she kept her eyes on the mutant turtle's movements and knew that those are the art of ninjutsu. She then snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the turtle used his sais to capture Casey's weapons and delivered with a fierce back kick that sends Casey flying into a wall and dropped into the open dumpster. The mutant turtle placed his weapons away and turned to face Ella, who was the last one standing.

"You got some skills, turtle." Ella admitted, cracking her knuckles in preparation and clenched her fists in electrical energy. "Let's see your moves can match mines!"

As Ella charged forward to strike, the mutant turtle swung a punch at the red mystic's head. Unfortunately, Ella was too fast for this punch and tackled the turtle into a wall to his surprise. Ella quickly swung her right leg at the turtle's head, but the mutant turtle ducked down and leaped away from the red mystic before releasing a hail of shuriken at her. Ella formed an electrical force field to protect herself from the deadly throwing stars. The mutant turtle and the mystic kunoichi charged each other as they clashed in a fierce fight. They both have managed to match each other's blows, which was fueling their temper the more they kept fighting and blocking. Finally, the mutant turtle grabbed the red mystic's arms and used them to flip Ella painfully on the hood of a car. Ella became dazed by that sudden attack and found herself pinned down with the mutant turtle's sai. Before the mutant turtle can bring his weapon down to finish the red mystic, the two made eye contact and they felt a magical attraction as if they instantly felt something for one another. Their gaze was more focused than any gaze should be. Fierce bright green eyes—the exact same color that the forest had carried. Their eyes were sparkled with temper, strength, and toughness behind their masks. They could feel a new kind of heat glowing through them. Everything that made them who they are—their love for their family, their home, their soft side, their name, themselves—disconnected from them in that second and floated up into space. They could see that now—how the universe swirled around them as they felt the gravity no longer tied them to their position. It was the mutant ninja turtle and the mystic kunoichi that held them here now.

"What am I doing?" The mutant turtle asked in horror. He put his sai back on his waist belt with a frown. "Maybe I do have anger issues."

"Heh, welcome to _my_ world." Ella smirked. "You're not the only one with anger problems."

"I've fought anyone who can outmatch my moves before." The mutant turtle said.

"Same here." Ella said.

The mutant turtle helped Ella off the hood and moved closer to her with a grin.

"I have to admit, you truly are a worthy fighter." The mutant turtle commented.

"You weren't too bad for yourselves, handsome." Ella said with a pink blush on her cheeks. "My name's Rafaela, but you can call me Ella."

"My name is Raphael." The mutant turtle introduced. "But you can call me Raph."

As Raph and Ella gazed into each other's eyes even closer, Casey came from behind and electrocuted the mutant turtle with his taser hidden in his glove. Raph fell back from the shocking attack, but he quickly moved out of the way when he saw an incoming taxi coming in his way on the road. But Ella didn't have time to react as Casey pulled her close and grabbed onto the rear end of a nearby taxi.

"You ain't seen the last of us, turtle!" Casey shouted.

All Ella can do is sigh in a lovely-dovey manner.

* * *

><p>The next day, April and her friends Donna and Irma were walking through the hallway in the Roosevelt High School until they spotted Casey searching through things in his locker.<p>

"Well, well. Casey Jones finally makes it to class." April remarked. "What a surprise. Ready for the big trig exam?"

"Trig exam? Oh, yeah!" Casey replied. He turned around to face the girls and revealed many bruises on his face with a bandage covering his nose. "I was up all night studying."

"Really?" Donna asked with a raised eyebrow. "Did your homework punch you in the face?"

"I had, um uh, late-night hockey practice." Casey lied.

Clearly, Irma was having much trouble believing Casey's words.

"Isn't the rink closed after dark ever since that mysterious fight broke out there a few weeks back?" Irma questioned curiously. "So how exactly did you get those bruises, Casey? Hmm?"

"What are you, Irma, my interrogator?" Casey snapped.

Irma grabbed April and Donna's arms to pull them away from Casey, but Casey grabbed April's other arm and pulled her close to his face.

"I saw something crazy last night. As in mutant crazy." Casey whispered.

April's eyes widened in realization, but Irma grabbed her arm again and forced to go to their next class with Donna.

"Come on, April." Irma said. "We've got our exam, and I will not be late this time."

Donna caught Casey's glare from behind with a sideway glance as she was aware of his vigilante work but not the opponent he fought the other day.

* * *

><p>Back at the Crete Fortress, Donna was relaxing peacefully on the couch with a can of soda in her hand until Ellie joined her on the couch with a big bag of buttery popcorn.<p>

"Ready for 48 hours of Ace Crown fighting the evil Apocalypse in action?" Ellie asked cheerfully.

"Well, it did took you long enough to join in, so yeah I'm ready." Donna replied.

As Donna and Ellie got comfortable for their two day TV special, Lee was about to join them when Ella stood in her way and pulled her older sister aside.

"Hey, Lee, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ella asked.

"Well, sure." Lee replied. "But make it quick. Because the Ace Crown special is about to come on and I don't want to miss it." Lee stated.

"Okay. I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry about what happened back at the dojo yesterday." Ella apologized calmly. "I thought I had my anger under control, but it didn't. But I'll keep trying to keep it under control."

"But where did you go last night?" Lee asked.

"I was taking a breather with my anger until I saw Casey beating up the Purple dragons and decided to help him out." Ella explained. "But we got sidetracked by this mutant ninja."

"Uh, excuse me? What was that?" Lee asked firmly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"A mutant." Ella said, her voice getting loud. "A. Mutant. Turtle!"

Donna and Ellie stared at their hotheaded sister shockingly by hearing the word "mutant turtle".

"He has the same moves as mine in the art of ninjutsu." Ella continued. "I mean, he's cool, angry, and intense. Just what I like in a man."

"OMG! She's in love!" Ellie squealed happily.

"Shut up, Ellie!" Ella yelled. She felt vibrating on her waist belt and took out her cell phone to read the text message on the screen. "Hey, girls. Casey wants us to meet him."

"Where?" Lee asked.

"I don't know." Ella replied with a shrug. "He didn't say."

"Now?" Ellie whined childishly. "But we're gonna miss the Ace Crown TV special."

"I'll pinpoint his location through my L-Phone." Donna said, ignoring her younger sister's complain.

"Let's move, ladies." Lee ordered.

The Lotus Ninjas immediately exited out the fortress.

* * *

><p>Outside, the Lotus Ninjas ran across rooftops trying to find Casey's location and landed their feet in the alleyway where Donna's L-Phone had found the vigilante's coordinates.<p>

"Huh?" Donna asked in confusion. "Casey's coordinates led us here."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Ella groaned.

"Casey wants us to meet him in the sewers?" Ellie questioned. "That dude own us big time for this."

"Come on. Let's just get this over with." Lee sighed.

Lee, Ellie, Ella, and Donna climbed down the sewers as they were unaware that a squad of Shadow Droids had spotted them from above.

* * *

><p>The Lotus Ninjas had just entered inside the sewer to track down their vigilante friend's current location. The huge smell caused them to cough and puke as they covered their hand over their mouths and noses at the same time.<p>

"I can't take the smell here!" Ellie complained.

"Let's create a shortcut portal on the way there." Lee said.

"Good idea." Ella and Donna agreed.

"Ōpunpōtaru." Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie casted.

At their command, a yellow swirly portal appeared right in front of the girls. They hopped swiftly inside, leaving the portal closing itself shut. When the portal had opened itself, the girls entered the middle of the living room underground lair and looked around the place. Despite being located in the sewer, the entire lair has made the girls gasp in awe. They are so busy staring around the place that they didn't realize five mutants and two humans have notice their arrival.

"Wait a minute. This is the place Casey wants us to meet?" Ella asked in amusement. "It looks like it has been hooked up fifteen years ago."

"And how are you mystics were able to arrive here?" A wise voice asked.

That made the Lotus Ninjas scream and turned to see a tall mutant rat standing at them.

"The same way we'll get out of here after a tour of this place." Ella remarked with a nervous chuckle.

"It's okay. They're with me." Casey said to the mutant rat.

"Wait a minute!" April gasped. "You four are kunoichis?"

"April, we can explain." Donna said.

"You can explain right after how your sisters met my three sons before you met the last." The mutant rat said to Ella.

"Say what?!" Ella yelled at her sisters.

"Ella, let each one of us explain." Lee said nervously.

"Start talking!" Ella snapped.

"When _you_ told me that I can't make a mutant friend, I prove you wrong when I met Michelangelo and we got along extremely well." Ellie explained. "I mean, we share the love for video games, pizza, and fighting bad guys."

"And when I gave _you_ my leadership to the team, Leonardo and I battled each other in a hand-to-hand combat." Lee continued. "He's very good and a huge fan of science fiction juts like I am. Besides, he's isn't the only one who has trouble for the hotheads."

"And when _you_ doubt my ninja skills because _you_ think _I_ don't have the guts, I met Donatello and helped rescue April's dad while I was downloading the Kraang files on their computer and you three came to my rescue." Donna added. "It's about time someone understand my language."

"So you're saying that if it weren't for my hotheaded attitude, you three wouldn't met them in the first place?" Ella asked, pointing her thumb at the three mutant turtles that she didn't met.

"Duh!" Lee, Donna, and Ellie replied sassily as they are getting Ella's face.

"So that's outta the way. I'll reintroduce them." Casey said to April and the four mutants. He pointed his finger to name each of the mystics. "Everyone meet Leona, Donatella, Michelle, and the one and only Rafaela."

"But how did you know we were mystics?" Lee asked the mutant rat.

"Your mother Saldana was an old friend of mine back in Japan when I was human named Hamato Yoshi." The mutant rat replied.

"What? _The_ Hamato Yoshi?" Ellie gasped.

"Our mother told us a lot about you and your way of being a master ninja." Lee said with an exciting smile.

"Yeah, your ninja skills are truly legendary." Donna nodded.

"Oh, please." Ella said with a scoff. "You can't be Hamato Yoshi."

Lee, Donna, and Ellie gasped in horror. They jumped with anxiety and signaled Ella to shut up by mime-zipping their mouths and slicing neck motions. Ella ignored her sisters and went up to the mutant rat's face.

"If you really are the legendary Hamato Yoshi, _prove it_." Ella continued.

The mutant rat narrowed his eyes and seized Ella down to the floor in a fast succession. Everyone gasped as Lee, Donna, and Ellie backed away from the ninja master real quick.

"You three wish to challenge me as well?" The mutant rat asked the three mystics.

Lee, Donna, and Ellie shook their heads nervously even Ella knew that she should stop when she herself is ahead. The rat mutant released Ella, who ran back to her sisters.

"But your four don't have to fear me." The mutant rat said with a smile.

"Yeah, girls, Master Splinter is really cool." April said reassuringly.

Suddenly, April began putting her hands to her head and shut her eyes tight with concentration.

"What is it, April?" Splinter asked.

"Sensei, we're not alone." April replied.

Unexpectedly, a squad of Foot Bots and Shadow Droids appeared from the ceiling above the heroes.

"What the heck? How did they find us?" Lee shouted.

"Raph, you led the enemy right to our lair!" Leo snapped.

"It's the kids fault! He was following me!" Raph said, glancing over at Casey. " with his showgirls!"

"My fault?!" Casey snapped resentfully.

Mikey and Ellie came in between Raph and Casey, stopping their argument and charged towards two of the robotic ninjas to knock them flat on their back. Then, the rest of the heroes joined the fight against robotic ninjas. During the fight, one Foot Bot stood alone from the fight to scan the location of the lair from its red glowing eyes and one Shadow Droid grabbed Donna's face with mechanized tentacles placed on her forehead and analyzed the mystic's images of the fortress before throwing her into Donnie. who was able to catch her in his arms.

"Hey! He'll give away our location!" Donnie warned to his brothers and friends.

"And my info on our location!" Donna shouted to her sisters.

Then, the scanning Foot Bot and the scanning Shadow Droid took the quick opportunity to make their escape.

"Don't let that robot escape." Splinter ordered.

"Casey Jones is on it." Casey said as he began chasing after the robots.

"Tell Casey Jones I don't need his help." Raph said as he shoved Casey out of his way and raced after the robotic ninjas.

"Shut up and move it, guys! They're getting away!" Ella shouted at Raph and Casey as she ran past them and went after the robots.

* * *

><p>As the trio moved into the subway tunnels, they were hot on the robots' trail and managed to fight more the robotic ninjas blocking their way, which had made it difficult for them to find the robots containing the secret locations. As they fought against the Foot Bots and the Shadow Droids, Casey spotted two lone robots out of combat and took out a spray can to throw it at the robots. Ella saw sprayed robots and knew that Casey did that to make it easier to track. Raph, Ella, and Casey had finished off the remaining Foot Bots and Shadow Droids before getting back to the chase. As Raph, Ella, and Casey continued to chase the robots into the subway tunnels, the Foot Bot and the Shadow Droids was very fast for the heroes to be unable to keep up. Casey began skating on the rails with his roller blades, but he noticed that the rail was beginning to shake that made him look back and see that they had trouble coming their way.<p>

"Look out!" Casey cried.

Casey tackled Raph and Ella out of the way from a moving train that surprised the mutant turtle and mystic kunoichi by seeing that.

"Thanks." Raph said sincerely.

"There they go!" Ella exclaimed, pointing her finger to the robots.

As the Foot Bot and the Shadow Droid jumped on top of the train, the trio quickly hopped on top of the fast moving train and went full-on combat against the robotic ninjas in strength and speed. During the battle, Casey was about to fall off the train while trying to regain his balance after he tried to deliver a punch at the robots. Before Casey could fall from the train's motion, Raph swooped in to catch him with his grappling hook and the teen vigilante climbed back onto the train.

"Thanks, Raph." Casey said.

"We're even." Raph said with a smirk.

Raph and Casey looked up to watch Ella dealing with the robots on her own, which had quietly impressed the mutant turtle through his eyes. But the Foot Bot and the Shadow Droid leaped into the air, entering a subway station by breaking through a window while still being followed by Ella. Casey and Raph joined the fight until it took them to the flight of stairs. Even though their trapped arms were teared off, the Foot Bot and the Shadow Droid took off for the subway exit to the street. Ella gathered her strength and took Casey's arm to slingshot him at the robotic ninjas, allowing the teen vigilante to release his taser and electrocute the robots. That move stunned the robots for them to fall down the stairs, making Raph quick to finish it off with a sai to the heads.

"That was too close." Casey said, taking deep breaths through his masks.

"You say it again." Ella agreed with a nod.

"You're a pretty good fighter, Jones. Sure, you're raw, unfocused, dangerous, crazy! But not bad." Raph complimented to Casey. He then turned to Ella. "For a tough kunoichi, you are an incredibly strong fighter with an aggressive mind." His voice became lower before continuing his sentence. "I like that in a woman."

Ella's cheeks went pink and smiled shyly at those words. Casey caught that with a small smile and managed to speak up to change the subject.

"Thanks." Casey smiled. "You're not so bad yourself. For an amphibian."

Ella rolled her eyes with a smile as she watched Raph and Casey delivering a few playful punches before heading head back to the lair to help out the others.

* * *

><p>Back at the lair, everyone has finished slicing the Foot Bots and the Shadow Droids.<p>

"Is that all of them?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, are we done now?" Lee asked impatiently.

Unknown to them, two final robots rose up behind them and Splinter saved the leaders by piercing his naginata through the robots' bodies.

"Yes, we are." Splinter said.

"So what happened to Raph, Casey, and Ella?" April asked.

That's when Raph, Ella, and Casey walked back into the lair. They were recalling over their adventure that surprised the others by the sudden friendship between Raph and Casey.

"Aww, what's up? No more robots left for the three of us?" Casey said, placing his arms around Raph and Ella's shoulders.

"Whoa! Okay. What's up with you two?" Mikey asked. "You're like best friends forever now or something?"

"Well, duh." Ellie said. "Even Ella can get along with hotheads like them."

"It seems you found new allies, Raphael" Splinter said, approaching toward his second oldest son and his friends.

Ella giggled under her breath when Casey got scared and hid behind Raph.

"Yeah, Casey and Ella are cool." Raph replied.

"Thank you for helping my family." Splinter said sincerely.

"You're welcome." Ella said with a two-finger salute.

"No problem, rat dude. Wasn't a bad warm-up." Casey said, moving out from behind Raph. Then, he cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders. "But now it's time to clean the scum off the streets."

"Alright! The perfect night for busting some skulls." Ella smiled.

"Let's do this!" Raph said, giving Casey a playful shove.

Raph, Ella, and Casey head-butted each other as they started to get excitedly pumped over the idea of beating up tough thugs. April, Mikey, Ellie, Leo, Lee, Donnie, and Donna became quietly stunned by all that.

"Great! You know what this means, right?" Donnie groaned. "Now we have _three_ Raphaels!"

"Yeah, and _three_ Rafaelas! " Donna exclaimed.

Raph, Casey, and Ella charged out of the lair with eager face.


	9. The Kraang Conspiracy

**Summary: April feels left out and insists on joining the Turtles and the Lotus on a mission to a newly-rebuilt TCRI. During this time, a secret about April's origins is revealed by a mysterious man.**

* * *

><p>The Turtles cheered excitedly as they moved across the city rooftops. The Lotus Ninjas were running across the rooftops right behind them with excitement. But April was able to follow after the eight ninjas in a slower pace, causing her to drop on her knees in exhaustion.<p>

"I…never…understood how turtles could be so fast." April gasped, catching her breath for a minutes. "Except for...the mystics, which I...completely understand."

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas stopped to turn their faces to April.

"Come on April. This is just the warm up." Ellie said.

"The warm up?" April exclaimed in horror. "For two hours?"

"Well, that's when ninjas and kunoichis do throughout past times." Lee stated.

"Yeah, training sometimes lasts four, five hours at a time. Awesome, right?" Leo added with a carefree laugh.

"Are you kidding me? I'm gonna puke." April said. "What about a real mission?"

"It took fifteen years of training before Master Splinter let us go on a real mission." Raph said.

"Same thing with our mother Saldana." Ella smirked. "You got a long way to go, sister."

"It's not _that_ long." Donna added. "A decade or two will fly by like that."

"For a turtle and a mystic." April said.

Unknown to everyone, someone was taking pictures of them from far hidden distance.

"Maybe we should take her on more missions, Leo." Donnie said. "It makes sense."

"Yeah! The best training she could have is hanging with the ninjas." Mikey agreed, performing small karate chops with his hands.

"Uh-uh. No way." Leo said. "It's too dangerous."

"But what if something happens to her?" Raph questioned.

"Besides, as long as April is trained to be a full-time kunoichi, she can no longer be your damsel-in-distress like me and my sisters." Ella stated.

"I'm with Ella on this time, Leo." Lee agreed.

Suddenly, April was hit with a strange psychic feeling that gave her pain to her head until it quickly passed away as if the psychic feeling was giving her a strange awareness to her surroundings.

"Guys, I think there's someone watching us. Right over there." April said.

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas followed April's finger as it was pointing to a shadowy figure hiding over on the next rooftop.

"Get him!" Everyone, except Raph and Ella, shouted.

* * *

><p>As the team raced after the mysterious man, they realized that the man dressed in a trench coat with a hat was pretty fast for them track on. The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas ran across a few rooftops as they finally watched him heading inside an apartment window and they moved down to the fire escape right outside the apartment window.<p>

"It's quiet." Donnie said.

"Yeah, too quiet." Donna said.

Leo took out his knife to open up the window and everyone went inside the darkened apartment. Donnie and Donna took out their flashlights to light up the whole room for the others to see the place. They spread out around the room and found a collection of maps and diagrams everywhere, but Mikey and Ellie found something very surprising.

"Uh, guys, check this out." Mikey gasped.

"Yeah, you may want to take a look of this." Ellie said.

Everyone moved around Mikey and Ellie, releasing out a sharp gasp. On the walls were the pictures of the Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, and the Kraang themselves!

"Whoa." Donna muttered. "It's us."

"Not just us. Photos of mutants and Kraang. Lots and lots of Kraang." Donnie said.

"So what's with all the creep-tastic pictures?" April questioned.

While everyone are studying the photo wall closely, Raph and Ella noticed that someone was hiding right outside the apartment door as they looked back at each other with an understanding nod.

"Well, I guess we've seen enough here, guys." Raph said loudly.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Ella agreed.

The man leaned out from the door to check to see if the team are gone, but Raph grabbed him by the collar into the room and Ella pinned him against the wall with her boot at his throat. Donnie and Donna aimed their flashlights at the man, so the others can look at the appearance of a middle-aged man with grey hair from his hat.

"Don't hurt me. I'm a friend." The man said.

"_Stalker's_ more like it." Raph snapped.

Ella moved her leg away from the man's throat, watching him getting a surprising look at everyone with wide eyes.

"After all these months, finally face-to-face with the talking ninja turtles, mystic kunoichis, and April O'Neil herself." The man breathed.

"You better start talking immediately." Lee said.

"What's with the photos? Who are you?" Lee demanded.

"The name's Kurtzman. I was a journalist on the case of the missing scientist last year, and then I discovered something much bigger." The man said. He pushed aside some papers on his table and placed a photo album on it. "The Kraang."

Kurtzman opened the book and showed photos of evidence about the Kraang for the others to see.

"The alien infiltration is long-lived. Ancient, in fact. The Kraang have been trying to use mutagen to terraform the Earth for thousands of years." Kurtzman explained. "But they couldn't use the mutagen in our universe without a specific chain of human DNA. They spent millennia capturing people, shaping humankind's genetic code, until finally..."

Kurtzman held up a picture of a baby girl in front of the two teams.

"That's me." April gasped.

"Your mother was taken by the Kraang before you were born." Kurtzman continued. "Then, she was experimented on."

"Mom." April muttered.

"That's why you're so special, April. Your DNA can perfect the mutagen in this dimension." Kurtzman said.

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas had widened their eyes wide in shock over what they have just learned.

"Wow." Donnie and Donna said.

"I...I think I need to sit down." April said, struggling to accept the truth about the Kraang and her mother's fate."

Suddenly, the apartment door was kicked open by a group of three Kraang droids armed with their laser guns.

"They found me! I don't know how, but they found me!" Kurtzman cried.

The Kraang droids began firing neon pink energy blasts, causing the heroes to scatter around the room and dodged the energy blasts coming in their way.

As the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas fought off the aliens, April was crawling on the floor behind a couch to look for some way she can do to help. But she looked up to see a Kraang droid aiming its laser gun down at her. Before she can defend herself, Donnie and Donna quickly came to her rescue as they took out the droids with a brutal duo attack.

"I'll protect you, April." Donnie said with a smile.

"Protect yourself." April snapped, drawing her tessen

"Hey, no need to get rude." Donna scowled.

April ignored Donna and marched into battle with her tessen, leaving Donnie deeply sad with Donna patting him on the back. She stepped out into the open and turned to the Kraang droid that was firing laser blasts flying past her head, leaving her less time to react. April unfolded her tessen to block the incoming laser blast coming from the alien robots, but the tessen got crisped and April tossed it away. Before the Kraang droid can fire another energy laser at the redhead human, Leo sliced the alien droid in half from behind and Lee kicked the droid away from April.

"Takes a little practice, April." Leo said.

"So I'm told." April snapped in frustration.

Suddenly, more Kraang droids had entered the apartment with their laser guns. The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas are forced to retreat out the window. Before Kurtzman moved to follow the others, he went forward to grab his notes from the table. But the Kraang droids fired energy lasers at the driven journalist, causing him to fall out of the window and towards the pavement that made him screamed in fear. Lucky for Kurtzman, Mikey caught him with his nunchuck chain just inches from hitting the pavement. The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, and April landed their feet in the alleyway behind Kurtzman's apartment building until the Kraang caught up to them, causing the heroes to run away from the alien robots. But a white van had blocked the end of the alley and a Kraang sitting on a four legged pod walking out the opening back doors. It was equipped with a mini laser firing gun. Everyone raced down the alley with the Kraang alien was hot in the trail. But the Kraang had cornered the Turtles, Lotus Ninjas, April, and Kurtzman in a dead end. Lee stepped forward with a smug smirk on his face and snapped her fingers. The sudden sound of a car horn rang out and the Sonicruiser came falling from the sky to land on the alien.

"Let's go." Lee ordered.

Everyone entered the vehicle and found the insides incredibly amazing, especially the scientific-minded Donnie.

"Did you made this, Donna?" Donnie asked with a smile.

"The one and only." Donna smiled back.

Lee sat on the driver's seat and took the wheel in her hands, slamming her boot on the gas in the process. The Sonicruiser sped onto the open road and the heroes made their escape.

"Here's the plan. You infiltrate TCRI, then wipe out all the data the Kraang have on April's DNA." Kurtzman told the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas.

"Infiltrate TCRI?" April questioned. "I thought you guys blew that place up."

* * *

><p>A few seconds later, everyone stared at the now fully repaired TCRI building from the alleyway across the street.<p>

"Whoa." Raph gasped. "They rebuilt TCRI? Already?"

"You know, right?" Ella snickered.

"We break in, erase April's DNA codes, and get out. Infiltration only." Leo ordered.

"Let's do this." April said determinedly.

"Great. You and Kurtzman stay outside on lookout." Lee commanded.

"Stay outside? On lookout?" April snapped angrily.

"No problem. Take this." Kurtzman said, handing Leo a white key card that has a Kraang droid verification. "It's a key card I stole from one of their vans. It'll get you into TCRI."

"Thanks, Mr. Kurtzman." Leo said.

"Good luck." Kurtzman said with a thumbs-up.

April released a hateful glare at Kurtsman, making him ease away from her.

* * *

><p>The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas moved to rooftop across from the TCRI building. The Turtles took out their zipliners and prepared to take a move, but they spotted April struggling to climb up the building rooftop and walked over to them.<p>

"You're determined, girl." Ellie said with a smile.

"All right, April. Stay here and maintain radio communication." Leo ordered.

"But I want in on the action too." April complained.

"Come on, Leo. Let her come." Donna groaned. "She can't just sit around like some worthless sidekick. I say let her come."

"I agree." Ellie agreed with a nod

"Me two." Ella concurred.

Lee remained silent and shrugged her shoulders at Leo.

"Okay, April can come with us." Lee said with a sigh. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>As the heroes entered through the roof, they dropped into an office filled with Kraang droids that were strangely oblivious to their appearance.<p>

"Um, what's going on with them?" Ella asked.

"I think these androids are just charging." Donnie replied.

"So weird." Donna said, holding a large power cord connected to the back of the Kraang droids' head.

"I wonder if there's Kraang inside of 'em." Raph said.

"I'll check it out." Ellie said.

Ellie moved closer to the Kraang android and shifted his arms to reveal a sleeping Kraang inside. Mikey moved next to Ellie and approached the alien droid, staring to poke at its synthetic human skin.

"Dudes, their faces are all rubbery and stuff." Mikey laughed, playing with the Kraang droid's lips. "Blah, blah, blah. Donnie stinks. Blah, blah, blah."

"Stop that." Leo snapped. "We got to move before they wake up."

Suddenly, the electronic beep was heard from the Kraang android as its eyes started flashing out a neon pink light.

"Wasn't us." Mikey and Ellie said in a panicked voice.

"I think they're done charging." Donna said, looking around to see all of the kraang droids are done charging.

"Then we've got to move!" Lee said.

The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, and April dashed straight for the elevators as they managed to avoid narrowly past the waking Kraang droids and finally made it to the nearest elevator. Once the teams are inside the elevator, Leo used the key card to gained access to the real Kraang facility in Level 40. Everyone remained quiet as they heard the elevator music playing above them, making Raph and Ella press their fingers against their ears in annoyance.

* * *

><p>When the elevator reached the top floor, the heroes exited out and walked inside a large chamber filled with hundreds of Kraang that were floating on hover saucers in a meditative trance.<p>

"What's goin' on, Donnie?" Raph asked.

"It's a Kraang sweet 16 birthday party." Donnie replied in a sweet, sarcastic tone before yelling quietly at Raph. "How am I supposed to know?"

April placed her fingers on her forehead as if her mind became attuned to the aliens.

"It's Kraang Prime." April explained. "They're meditating, communicating. I can hear their thoughts."

That left the mutants and the mystics quietly stunned.

"Woah you're like telepathetic." Mikey said.

"It's telepathic, Mikey." Ellie corrected.

_The experiment is nearly complete. Despite setbacks the mutagen will be ready as planned._ Kraang Prime spoke.

"They're talking about invasion." April informed the others.

_Soon we will transform the Earth and all of its hideous people._ Kraang Prime continued.

April gasped in horror and covered her mouth that immediately alerted Kraang Prime to her presence through his mind.

_What?_ Kraang Prime exclaimed. _Intruders?_

"Run!" Leo ordered.

Everyone ran back to the elevator as Leo was trying to use the key card to summon the elevator in a frantic manner.

"Some stealth mission." Raph remarked.

"Uh guys?" Ellie exclaimed, pointing her index finger rapidly.

The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, and April looked at what Ellie was pointing and saw to the two familiar Kraang gynoids with a squad of Kraang droids joining them from behind.

"Dudes, it's that freaky chick with the exploding elbows!" Mikey screamed.

"And that creepy woman with the laser cannons!" Ellie hollered.

As Leo continued to push the elevator button, the elevator opened itself for the others to take their leave. But Ms. Campbell fired a pair of missiles from her arms at the heroes, forcing them to move out of the way as one of the missile destroyed their escape route. The Kraang droids started firing energy lasers on the heroes, causing them to run to the door on the far side of the room. But unfortunately, Ms. McGuire and a squad of armed Kraang droids stood in their way from escaping. With no other choice, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas charged forward to engage their enemies. April took out her tessen and moved to join her friends, but she found herself caught by the arm from one Kraang droid's grip.

"It is the human known as April O'Neil." The Kraang droid said.

"I am not gonna ask for help." April said to herself.

April swung her tessen at the Kraang droid's face, but the war fan was harmless against the alien droid. The Kraang droid caught April's arms and began dragging her away out of the room.

"Help! Guys!" April screamed.

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas heard April's cry as they caught their redheaded friend getting dragged into the opening darkness.

"April!" Donnie said.

Donna's eyes glowed in bright purple as if she had enough with this crazy battle. She jumped high above the battlefield in the air and transformed her arms into large jagged iron blades, slashing down at every Kraang droids in her sight. Donna then landed down on her feet and transformed her left arm into a large steel harpoon to hit into Ms. Campbell's arm rocket and Ms. McGuire's cannon palm, creating a large explosion that was big enough to take out the remaining Kraang droids.

After that, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas left the place to find April. Once the teams entered the hallway, they were surprised to find April freed from the Kraang droid that took her away.

"Run!" April cried, running past her confusing friends.

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas turned to see who was April running from. It was a squad of heavily armed Kraang droids! The alien robots kept firing their energy lasers at the heroes, making them following after April down the hallway until their redhead friend pointed to a side door for their escape, but instead she led them into a detection dead end cell to avoid the oncoming Kraang droids.

"So why are we hiding in a dead end?" Raph asked.

Ella punched the lokced door with her electrical fist in a rapid speed, but the door won't budge.

"Door's locked!" Ella said. "We're trapped!"

Strangely, April started laughing manically and the poison gas began filling itself throughout the entire room that caught the everyone's attention.

"Poison gas?" Donna exclaimed.

"April, why are you doing this?" Donnie asked.

April didn't reply to Donnie's question and continued laughing psychotically. Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Mikey, and Ellie are trying their desperate best to break the door down while Donnie and Donna were focused their worries on April.

"There is no escape, turtles and lotus." April said darkly.

"April, what's wrong with you?" Donnie asked. "Are you mind controlled?"

April slapped Donnie right on his face, causing Donna's eyes to widen wide in shock.

"Try again." April responded.

April delivered three devastating punches to Donnie's chest and stroked her palm to his chin, before finishing with a powerful back kick powerful that knocked Donnie down on his shell. Donna glared at her redhead friend and moved to deliver swift kicks, but April grabbed Donna's leg and punched her right in the face that made Donna flying onto Donnie. Raph charged forward to attack the fake April with his sais, but the fake April caught Raph's hands easily and countered him with a ruthless headbutt. Ella growled and rushed forward to release an electrical blast at the redhead duplicate, making the fake April dodge the attack and knocked her away with a powerful kick. Donnie swung his staff at the fake April, who caught the weapon in an instant and lifted the bo staff to toss Donnie over her shoulder with one hand. Donna slowly recovered from the ground and noticed that she's right next to the control panel for the door, giving the purple mystic kunoichi a quick idea in her mind. The fake April started approaching to Donna and ran forward to lunge at her, but Donna seized the fake April's arms and slammed her face into the control panel. The fake April released out a piercing scream as the powerful surge of electricity electrocuted through her body before finally exploding into a strange black slime.

Suddenly, the door opened itself and the heroes escaped out of the gas cell room into the clear hallway.

"Okay, that was freaky." Donna said.

"It was some kind of replica." Donnie said. "A fake April."

"But she looked so real." Ellie gasped.

"Yeah, like tofu bacon." Mikey said.

"Come on." Leo said. "We got to find the real April."

Leo led his brothers and his mystic friends rushing forward through the hallway until they entered into a large room filled with identical copies of April.

"By Darwin's beard." Donnie said in awe. "April clones."

"Weird" Mikey commented.

"Perfect genetic duplicates." Donna gasped in surprise. "I bet the Kraang have been growing them to harvest her DNA."

"Freaky." Ellie muttered.

"So where's the real April?" Raph asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, April was struggling to break free from the strapped table surrounded by three Kraang droids in a different room.<p>

"The DNA that belongs to the April clones is lacking, Kraang." One of the Kraang droid said.

"Kraang needs more real April DNA." Another Kraang added.

April's eyes widened wide when she watched a large needle began lowering itself towards her head.

"Uh, how 'bout I just give you some hair or something? " April asked in fear. "That has DNA!"

"That is correct." The third Kraang said. "But this is far more entertaining to Kraang."

* * *

><p>Back in the cloning room, Donnie and Donna were working to erase the data about April's DNA on the Kraang computer system permanently.<p>

"Hurry, you two." Leo urged. "Faster."

"We're hurrying as fast as we can!" Donna snapped.

Just then, the heroes heard April's scream echoing through the walls of the room.

"April!" Donnie cried.

"Yeah, you two better step on it." Lee said.

Suddenly, three Kraang droids entered inside from the higher level of the large room and detected the heroes.

"The turtles and lotus survived." One of the Kraang droids said. "Open the bin that is known as the reject bin."

The floor slowly opened up beneath the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas. They watched as a giant malformed clone of April rose up out of the opening floor in horror. The clone herself has a large left arm, large right leg, and a creepy second head extending out of her left eye.

"Oh my gosh!" Lee gasped in shock.

"What the heck is that?" Leo shouted.

The rejected clone began tromped around the room as she took out three Kraang droids with her swinging arms and then moved towards the heroes.

"It's some kind of a reject clone." Donna said.

"A genetic mishap." Donnie added. "An..."

"An April Derp!" Mikey and Ellie finished.

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas scattered around the room from April Derp. They charged forward to attack April Derp with every move they got against her. The mutants and the mystics have to make up extra time if they want to beat April Derp and save April.

"You guys take care of the derp. Ella and I will rescue April!" Raph said.

"Oh, man. I wanted to do that." Donnie whined as he watched Raph and Ella took off to find their redheaded friend.

"Quit complaining and let's finish deleting those files." Donna snapped at Donnie.

Donna and Donnie went back on wiping out the Kraang's files, leaving two other mutants and two other mystics fighting against April Derp.

* * *

><p>Back in the extracting room, April continued to struggle desperately with the Kraang machine descending down to her until it came to a complete stop all of a sudden. April and the Kraang droids looked up to Raph and Ella came to the redhead's rescue.<p>

"Oh Great. Saved by Raph _and_ Ella." April complained frustratingly. "I'm never gonna live this down."

"Well, we've all been there, April." Raph said.

"All the time." Ella said.

Raph and Ella jumped down onto the floor as they started fighting against the Kraang droids. But the three Kraang droids had proven to be a greater match to the heroes as they piled on them to the floor and pinned their arms down to the ground, leaving Raph and Ella watching helplessly as one Kraang droid restarting their machine on April.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the two mutants and the two mystics were struggling to fight against April Derp. Leo and Lee kept using their agile movement ahead of the rejected clone's grasp. Ellie charged forward and released several orange diamond bolts that emitted a loud screeching noise, causing great damage to April Derp's ears. Mikey then used his kusarigama chain to trap the rejected clone's leg that threw April Derp off balance. But April Derp's incredible strength jerked on the chain hard enough to pull Mikey towards her and knocked him against her back that has a large mouth on it with a large purple tongue sticking out to lick the disgusted Mikey. Seeing that even made Ellie wanna hurl badly, she moved forward to rescue her friend and ended up getting hugged by the rejected clone.<p>

"Donnie, you and Donna wipe out those computers yet?" Leo asked.

"We're still working on it." Donnie replied with concentration.

"Work faster!" Harry cried.

"Yeah, she's squeezing my face!" Ella screamed, struggling to break free from April Derp's grip.

"Derp. Derp. April give hugs." April Derp said cheerfully. "Derp. Derp. Derp."

Leo and Lee moved to rescue Ellie, but they knocked them away with April Derp's butt as she was dancing around with the captive Ellie in her hands. Donnie and Donna were typing as fast as she can until they finally finished deleting April's DNA codes from the Kraang computer.

"We did it!" Donna cheered. "We wiped the computer clean!"

Unfortunately, Donna's cheer was cut short when Leo and Lee came crashing into her and Donnie. But Ellie had no luck on trying to escape from April Derp while Mikey was trying to save her.

* * *

><p>As Raph and Ella were still struggling to rescue April, they watched helplessly to see the needle point of the Kraang machine was getting near to April's head.<p>

"April!" Raph and Ella cried helplessly.

"Do not struggle. The one called April O'Neil will soon expire." One Kraang droid said.

April could feel the feeling of fear and powerlessness washing over her as she knew that this would be the end of her existence, but her mind fell into a state of despair when a certain power was building within her.

"No. No!" April screamed.

A massive surge of powerful psychic energy blasted out of April's mind, destroying all of the Kraang droids in the room. Raph and Ella became stunned by the strong display of power, but they put their wonder aside and quickly freed April from her strapped table. They let their redheaded friend leaning on their shoulder as they exited out of the room.

"You okay?" Raph asked.

"Brain on fire, ready to pop." April groaned. "Other than that, meh."

"I've bet this power that was strong enough to shut down every Kraang freaks in this place." Ella said.

The psychic energy surge that April emitted from her mind indeed had affected the Kraang droids. Even April Derp was affected by such power that made her exploded into black slime. Lee, Donna, and Ellie used their elemnetal powers to destory all of the April clones inside their capsules in a nick of time. After that was done, three mutants and three mystics went out to meet up with April, Raph, and Ella as they found them leaving the room.

"April!" Donna smiled, running to hug her redheaded friend. "You're okay!"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alive." Donnie said in relief as he grabbed Donna away from April and hugged his crush while also pushing Raph's face aside.

Just then, the Kraang alarms blared out in the air. The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, and April immediately took their escape out of the building.

* * *

><p>After the teams escaped out of the TCRI building by crashing through of a ground floor glass door, they were out onto the open street with the Kraang droids chasing them with their laser guns from behind. Luckily for them, Kurtzman drove onto the scene inside a white Kraang van and the teams got inside the getaway vehicle. Once everyone got inside the van, Kurtzman drove away from the TCRI building.<p>

"Thanks for the save, Mr. Kurtzman." Leo said.

"I owed you one." Kurtzman smiled. "So did you wipe out the Kraang computers?"

"We did, by the skin of our noses." Donnie replied.

"The only reason we survived was because of April." Raph said.

"Whatever you did back there saved us all." Ella said to April. "That was some power compared to every mystics on the planet."

"I have no clue what I did." April said. "I was freaking out, and then, zap, the Kraang were toast."

Then, Kurtzman pulled over into an alleyway to let everyone out of the van.

"Well I'm off. Somebody's got to keep an eye on the Kraang. They're everywhere." Kurtzman said. He then handed his card to Leo. "If you ever need my expertise, you know where to find me."

* * *

><p>In the Turtles lair, everyone headed straight into Donnie's lab and the purple masked turtle went to work on a sample of April's DNA with Donna's help. Donnie and Donna took turns looking through the microscope until they both made a shocking discovery with shocking eyes that would appalled their siblings and their redheaded friend.<p>

"This doesn't seem possible." Donnie gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" April asked.

"Based on all the info I've culled from the clone lab, your cellular makeup is actually a morphogenesic blend of human and Kraang DNA." Donna explained.

"Wait. Are you saying..." April asked, taking a step back from Donnie and Donna.

"You're not entirely human, April. That's why you have psychic powers." Donnie said.

"In fact, you are a half-human, half-alien mutant." Donna said.

Those words left everyone completely stunned.

"A mutant?" Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Mikey, Ellie, and April gasped in shock.

"Aw, yeah! Welcome to the family." Mikey said cheerfully.

April stared in horror as she struggled to accept her new role of being a human-kraang mutant hybrid.


	10. Rosa Galicia

**Summary: When the spawns of mutated sentient roses spread through the abandoned building, their rose scents cause Casey, April, and the Lotus to experience their pleasant dream. Leona must face her greatest dream of being free from herself in order to stop the Rosa Galicia.**

* * *

><p>On a clear dark night, Casey and April were strolling on the sidewalk from their night at Antonio's.<p>

"I'm surprised that you're cool with the girls being kunoichis and all." Casey said with a grin. "Normally, they liked to keep their very existence a secret."

"Well, I was a little shocked by that the girls and I have been best friends since the first day." April admitted. "But all in all, I'm not the only skillful kunoichi around this city."

As Casey and April continued to walk further down the street, they caught the sight of the citizens walking slowly inside the abandoned building covered in large rose vines.

"What's wrong with them?" April asked. "Looks like they're mindless zombies or something."

"I'm not sure, but let's go find out." Nathan replied with a serious face.

Casey and April went to follow after the citizens inside the main room until they found the whole room completely empty.

"What's the scent?" April asked as her nose had picked up a fresh flowery scent. "It smells like flowers."

"Yeah." Casey agreed, taking a good sniff in the air. "Almost like roses."

Suddenly, April and Casey heard a loud scream of people filling in the air. They didn't have time to react when they saw a rose puppet-like mutant appeared right above them. The marionette mutant has pinkish white hair with two small dark pink roses tied to it, yellow eyes with no clear pupils, and wore a pink ornately ruffed dress with tall pink boots. The rose mutant let out a soft giggle and released a thin scent of fresh rose directly at Casey's face with a wave of her palms, causing to the human vigilante to cough loudly before noticing the pink full-length mirror had appeared right behind him. The mirror spun around Casey and trapped him inside as April stood there to witness the scene and pressed her hands on the mirror glass.

"Casey!" April shouted. "Are you okay?"

But Casey didn't hear not reply. He found himself back to the hockey rink in the middle of a hockey game.

"Wait a minute!" Casey gasped. "But how did I get here?"

Seeing the rival team with the puck in their possession, Casey immediately pushed his wondering questions aside and focused on the game with the hockey stick swiftly in his hands. April was utterly bewildered by Casey's fantasy world within the rosy mirror. Then, the mirror began sinking down to the floor.

"Casey! Casey!" April yelled, trying to stop the mirror from sinking.

Knowing that she gonna need some help, April quickly ran out of the building before the rose mutant can do the same thing on her.

* * *

><p>In the Crete Fortress, Lee and Saldana were mediating peacefully inside the dojo. Saldana's white magical aura began to glow radiantly because she was always deep in her mediation everyday. Lee's blue magical aura began growing radiantly as she was concentrating on her energy flowing through her body, but she was starting to lose her concentration that made her aura fade away in an instant. Saldana sensed that her eldest daughter was out of her trance.<p>

"Leona? Is something wrong?" Saldana asked.

"I'm sorry for ruining the mediation, Mother." Lee explained. "But I can't be focus. I kept having the same dream every night. I left my team because of the pressure of being their leader and abandoned them to got to some place where I want to be free to be myself without any stress or fear of failing my team."

"I understand that the choice of your own freedom." Saldana said calmly as she put her hand on Lee's shoulder. "But all brave leaders must put their desires aside and focus on the ones you cared the most. Just like your father and I care you and you siblings more than our past desires."

Lee looked down to the floor with a frown.

* * *

><p>In the living room, Lee's three younger sisters sat on the couch watching the new episode of Ace Crown as they watched the heroic team were struggling to take back their leader that was taken over by the blue male squid-like alien.<p>

"In the original Japanese version, Sapphire gets brainwashed for real." Ellie spoke. "At least, that's what I've heard."

"Not really." Donna corrected. "It's just a cartoon myth."

"You two are one crazy anime lovers." Ella muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, April run inside the fortress with a panic look just when Lee walked out of the dojo.

"Girls!" April said, trying to catch her breath. "I need your help now!"

"April, what's the matter?" Ella asked.

"Are the Shadow Droids back?" Lee asked.

"No, not them." April explained. "We just left Antonio's Pizza for a minute and then we followed the New York citizens walking inside some strange, abandoned building. Next thing I know, Casey went inside this weird mirror and then it was gone. He's trapped!"

"Wait a minute." Donna said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Casey got trapped inside some mirror inside some creepy building?"

"Relax, D." Ellie said. "Obviously, it has to be a mutant or a mystic behind all this."

"Well, there's no time to lose. Let's go!" Donna said as she ran past April out of the room.

* * *

><p>As April led the Lotus Ninjas back to the dark building, they walked inside the main room to where the last time she saw Casey was mysteriously gone.<p>

"This is the room." April said. "The mirror that took him sunk down to the floor."

"So, there's gonna be a underground floor down there." Donna said. She stomped her foot on the ground to pick up any vibration activities through the area until she got something down there. "I've found the mirror that got Casey."

"Then, let's go." Lee said.

Donna twirled her finger around and then pointed at her sisters and best friend, shifting them and herself through intra-atomic spaces. They jumped down to phase through the floor and landed on the ground, wearing off the spell and turned them back to normal as the girls scanned around the room on their search for Casey.

Suddenly, April heard a weird childish noise and began looking around with awareness.

"Do you girls hear that?" April asked.

April looked at the bright pink rose on the wall and saw the same rose mutant that took Casey blossomed out from the wall. Before she can react, the rose mutant sprayed rose scent into her face that made April back away from the wall. That made the Lotus Ninjas turn around to look at the coughing April.

"April, what did you see?" Ella asked.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie then noticed a pink full-length mirror appearing right behind April as they watched the mirror itself spun around April and trapped her inside. Lee and Ellie stood there with wide eyes while Donna and Ella pressed their hands on the mirror glass. Inside the mirror, April found herself back in her apartment room and stared at her normal-looking father right before her very eyes.

"I can't believe this! Dad!" April said with a surprising smile. She ran forward and hugged her father with tears in her eyes. "You're not mutated anymore!"

Outside the mirror, the girls stared at the image-screening mirror with bewilderment.

"I'm not gonna lie." Donna said to her sisters. "But I felt pretty freaked out by that mirror."

"You said it." Ella agreed.

Suddenly, another pink mirror rose from behind the girls and they turned around to see Casey playing a hockey game against the rival team.

"Casey?" Donna screamed, running towards the mirror and pressed her hands on the glass. "This isn't real, Casey! Please snap out of it."

That's when Lee suddenly heard a giggling sound in the air.

"Hold up." Lee said. "What's that sound?"

The girls looked up to see a rose mutant floating from above and stared down at them with an innocent glance.

"What the heck is that?" Ella asked with wide eyes.

"It's a little rose puppet girl!" Ellie beamed. "She's so cute!"

But Ellie thought wrong when the rose mutant quickly lashed onto her face.

"AHHHHH!" Ellie screamed, pulling the rose mutant to get it off of her. "Get her off of me! Get her off of me!"

Lee delivered her ice-covered kick at the rose mutant, sending the creature to the wall without hitting her youngest sister's face. The rose mutant got back up and flew back at the mystics.

"It's coming back!" Lee shouted.

"We're on it!" Ella shouted.

Ella charged towards the rose mutant and tried to blast it with her electrical fists. The rose mutant avoided the blasts and sprang up above Ella in the air, spraying fresh rose scent at the red mystic kunoichi. The pink full-length mirror appeared right behind the cough Ella and spun itself around to trap her inside. Ella found herself standing on the center of the tournament match. She was wearing a dark red tank top connected with her long, baggy off-black trousers and red tights. Her arms has long black fingerless gloves and her feet has black foot wraps. Also, she has several red tattoos on her arms and left side of her face. She took a sharp breath and looked up at her opponent, who turned to be the smirking Raphael himself. Except that he has no weapons on him. Ella smiled dominantly at him and got into her offensive stance.

"You ready for this, sweetheart?" Raph grinned.

"Ready as I'll be!" Ella grinned back. "I always wanted to become a martial artist some day and now you just made my way!"

Outside the mirror, the three remaining mystic kunoichis watched three pink mirrors sinking down into the floor. Ellie quickly waved her hand up and down to point her magic at the mirrors, wrapping them together with bright orange chains for a brief moment.

"Guys, come on!'" Ellie cried. "It's not real! Snap out of it!"

"Donna, what's the heck is going on with them?" Lee asked.

"Somehow, they all are in the world based on their dreams which they most desire." Donna explained. "And I know why."

Donna took out her purple compact computer from her waist belt and scanned the mirrors for examination until she found the result of it.

"Casey, April, and Ella had been exposed a strong rose scent from that Rose Doll from before." Donna reported. "The rose scent has the ability to send anyone into their dream world within the mirrors. But if we don't take them, they'll be trap forever. Plus, many people will go night night throughout the city."

"We must protect them." Lee ordered. "At any cost."

Suddenly, the mystics found themselves surrounded by strange rose growing on the walls and ceiling. Before they can react, an army of Rose Dolls began blossoming out and charged at them.

"No matter what, stay together." Lee said to Donna and Ellie.

Lee, Donna, and Ellie fought off against the Rose Dolls. Ellie unleashed a hail powerful supersonic scream that pushed back the flying Rose Dolls. Donna transformed into her arms into metallic grey blades and moved forward to slice each incoming Rose Doll that came in her way. Lee delivered several ice-covered kicks and punches at the charging Rose Dolls.

During the battle, one Rose Doll attacked Ellie by spraying her with its rose scent at her face. Ellie began coughing out loud as the pink full-length mirror appeared right behind her and spun itself around to trap her inside. Ellie found herself on top of the skating rank with her skateboard as her hair tied in a high ponytail and wore a black T-shirt over an orange long-sleeved shirt, short blue jeans, and black calf-length boots.

"I'm a skateboarder?" Ellie gasped. She slowly let out a happy grin. "_AWESOME!_"

Back in the battlefield, Lee and Donna are the only ones left against the Rose Dolls.

"Donna, look out!" Lee shouted, seeing one Rose Doll sneaking up behind Donna.

But it was too late. Donna looked up to see the Rose Doll spraying rose scent down at her, causing the purple mystic kunoichi to fall on her knees while coughing out loud. The pink full-length mirror appeared right behind Donna and spun itself around to trap her inside. Donna found herself inside a futuristic laboratory as she wore a tight purple sleeveless leotard and long black elbow-length gloves under a white lab coat. She noticed that she was being stared at a bunch of robotic assistants.

"How may we assist you, Madame Donna?" The robots asked at once.

"I invent them?" Donna gasped in amazement. "This is so cool!"

The mirrors that contained Casey, April, Ella, Ellie, and Donna began joining the rest of the pink mirrors. Lee was left by herself against the Rose Dolls, who sprayed her with rose scent and watched as the pink full-length mirror appeared right behind the coughing Lee and spun itself around to trap her inside.

* * *

><p>As Lee stopped coughing, she found herself inside an exquisite ice palace. The castle was centered around the spade shape of a snowflake that has a beautiful frozen ice fountain and two curving staircases along the sides that joined together on a platform above and across the entrance. Above her was a grand ice chandelier. She then gazed down at her new clothing and she wore a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high silt, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. Also, she wore an ice-made kitten heels. She looked around the icy room as if this was the best dream she ever had. Lee waved her hands in the air as the snow of ice began whirling around her with the emotion of happiness.<p>

Out of the corner of her eyes, Lee found her mutant friend Leo standing towards her with a welcoming smile on his face. The wraps on his feet and wrists are light blue, but his mask remained blue.

"Welcome, my lady." Leo grinned, lifting his hand out towards Lee. "At least, we'll be free together."

Lee grinned back for Leo's words and reached her hand to his own, but she stopped for a moment to realize that this is all an illusion. She tried to break free by delivering several kicks at the mirror glass, but her kicks didn't work against the glass. The mirror glass glowed brightly in pink light and a squad of Rose Dolls came out of it. They surrounded Lee in a large circle and began humming childlike tune of lovely Nutcracker Suite. Lee stared at them in deep confusion, but she coughed again when two Rose Dolls blew out their rose scent into her face that made her to slip and fall onto the floor.

Increasingly upset, Lee's bottled-up emotions rose to the surface and released a powerful icy blizzard from her body that froze everything around her, including the evil Rose Dolls. That power also broke the mirror into pieces, allowing her to escape from the illusion. Her icy dress changed back into her kunoichi outfit. Lee stepped inside of the broken mirror and found herself in a room filled with gigantic vines that has many roses blossoming out. She could see a large rose throne chair with a slender female rose mutant sitting on it as if she was the queen of the Rose Dolls. She had long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and wore a dark pink strapless leather suit with detached sleeves and black high-heeled boots with high heels.

"I see you have broken your mirror." The rose woman said with a seductive voice. "My name is Rosa Galicia and I'm the queen of my Rose Dolls."

"So _you're_ the one whose behind this!" Lee said with a glare. "I will free my friends and my sisters from your evil tricks."

"Rose Dolls, attack!" Rosa Galicia ordered.

Rose Dolls obeyed their leader's command and flew down to deliver out rose scents straight at Lee's face, but Lee kept avoiding them and hit each Rose Doll with her ice-covered punches and kicks. Unfortunately, Rosa Galicia unleashed several pink energy strings from her head that flew down to wrap tightly around Lee's arms and legs.

_You can't escape of what you desire, Leona!_ Rosa Galicia spoke through Lee's mind. _It only makes me stronger._

_Come on, Lee!_ Lee thought to herself. _Fight it! FIGHT IT!_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lee's sisters and friends are still trapped in their mirrors as they haven't learned that their desires are illusions.<p>

Ella was enjoying fighting against Raph as she managed to defeat him with a wheel kick.

Ellie was giving out her best skateboarding skills to wild out her cheering crowd in excitement.

April was spending more time with her father in their apartment home while having a pleasant dinner together.

Donna was inventing more incredible gadgets with her robots.

Casey was being carried by his teammates while holding a giant golden trophy in the air with a victorious smile.

* * *

><p>As Lee was struggling to break free from the glowing strings in the real world, she found herself back in the ice castle on her crystal-blue dress and spotted Leo standing close towards her.<p>

"You have fight this, Lee." Leo grinned. "We are free at least without no worries and no responsibilities."

Lee got onto her knees on the floor and held her head with her hands, trying to drown out her mutant friend's words at her. She stared at her reflection on the floor and blinked on the image of Saldana, who was telling her the same thing she told her earlier in the dojo. Feeling the strength of determination growing inside her, Lee closed her eyes and her blue magical aura becoming pure and clear. Her eyes opened up in bright blue blazing in fury.

"No, I won't give up!" Lee cried as she got up from the floor. "Not now, not never!"

Lee finally broke free from the strings in the real world and landed down her feet. She stood up and grinned at Rosa Galicia with a hint of strong aura channeling through her body.

"Your strings won't work on me anymore!" Lee declared. "My family and friends are more important than my desires."

Lee's hands engulfed in ice energy, causing the Rose Dolls to fly away from her and went back to their rose pods.

"So, that is your weakness." Lee smiled. "Ice!"

Lee ran up at Rosa Galicia and jumped high in the air above the entire rose mutants.

"No!" Rosa Galicia shouted. "You will not interfere my plans! Keep away from us!"

But it was too late. A blue field of ice energy formed around Lee and she grew the ice energy field in size, freezing everything in her surroundings as well as the fleeing Rose Dolls and Rosa Galicia.

"NO!" Rosa Galicia screamed in pain.

That ice-based attack destroyed Rosa Galicia and Rose Dolls, returning everything back to normal with relative ease

* * *

><p>Because of the destruction of the Rose Dolls, all of the mirrors had broken into pieces and freed them out of their dream world. The New York citizens immediately ran out of the building while three mystics and two humans stayed behind. Ella, Donna, Ellie, April, and Casey stared at each other with wide, confused eyes.<p>

"Hey guys!" Ella said.

"We're back in the real world!" Ellie exclaimed, running to hug Donna with a huge smile. "Even though my dream world was cool and all, I'm just glad to see you all again."

"Me too, Ellie." Donna said. "But where's Lee?"

"I remember her walking into a room somewhere." Casey said. " Follow me."

The girls followed Casey out of the room to look for Lee. As they ran into the next room, we found all of the rose mutants dead and then spotted Lee lying on the ground unconsciously. Ella, Donna, and Ellie went up to Lee while Casey and April stood back.

"Lee!" Donna gasped.

"Lee, wake up! Speak to us!" Ellie pleaded. "She needs mouth to mouth."

Lee's fist shot up and punched Ellie's face.

"She's fine." Ellie said quickly as she fell on the floor backwards.

"Don't even try." Lee said with a glare. She sat up and looked at her sisters. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, whenever you did it, you saved us all." Ella said with a smile. "Thanks, sis."

"No problem." Lee smiled back.

Donna helped Lee up and everyone headed out of the building.

* * *

><p>Back at the Crete Fortress, April and Casey kept talking about their wondrous desires to Donna and Ella in the living room. Lee was mediating with Saldana on the floor as she told her everything that she did.<p>

"Impressive." Saldana said calmly.

"But I did put my desires aside to save the ones I care about." Lee smiled.

"And that's why you are a great leader, Leona." Saldana said with a grin.

Ellie arrived back at the fortress and into the living room with a large pizza in her hand, but she gasped when she saw a Rose Doll relaxing on Lee's crossed legs.

"Oh no!" Ellie screamed. "It's back! Lee, get ruin of it!"

"Calm down, Ellie." Lee said calmly. "It was only one who survive my blizzard, so I took it in."

"And Phantom helped me change her from being bad to good." Donna added.

"Okay." Ellie sighed uneasy. But she quickly let out a bright smile. "But I have a pizza to share."

"Sweet!" Ella, Donna, Lee, April, and Casey exclaimed with a smile.

Everyone grabbed the pizza slices from the pizza box. Ellie carefully watched the Rose Doll sharing a pizza with her.

"Heh, you're not too bad." Ellie giggled.


	11. Phantom Upgraded

At the dojo, Donna was uploading Phantom's program as the robot opened her eyes to observe the four girls. But she could only see Lee's uneasy look and Ellie's smile.

"Ladies, I give you the new and upgraded Phantom." Donna announced.

"Wow…!" Ellie breathed.

But Lee, Ella, and Samara were unimpressed by Phantom's new appearance. The robot wore a one piece style purple swimwear suit with a black star mosaic pattern and matching ankle high-heeled boots.

"I have upgraded her powers to be the perfect training too!" Donna explained.

"You sure?" Lee questioned, engulfing her hands in blue water energy. "Because I don't see Phantom as a challenge."

"Well then, let's do this!" Ella smiled, engulfing her hands in red flaming energy.

"Yeah!" Ellie agreed, engulfing her hands in orange light energy.

"I also programmed her with dozen of fighting skills style combined with her energy-based powers." Donna added. "Including the Foot Clan and the Kraang."

"Delightful." Samara admired, her claws engulfed in electrical energy.

"Then, this should be fun." Phantom smirked.

Ella charged first to release a mix blast of fire and earth directly at the robot, but Phantom swiftly dodged the attack and formed a strong pink energy ball between her hands to fire it directly at Ella, sending her to crash to the wall while releasing multiple pink hearts that produce an earsplitting buzz and shriek to send Samara crashing onto Ella. Lee charged in and send out a wave of water and ice, but Phantom jumped in the air to release a powerful jagged pink energy beam that send Lee flying onto Samara and Ella. Donna unleashed a tornado of razor sharp leaves and metal spikes, but Phantom stopped the attack with one hand and release a continuous pink energy to engulf her creator in an electrical whirlwind and send her towards Lee, Ella, and Samara. And Ellie fired a orange light energy beam before releasing a sound beam, which causes Phantom to block the attack with a pink force field and release several tentacular, vinelike projections to grow out and wrap around Ellie before conducting massive amounts of pink electrical energy and send her flying onto the other girls. But thanks to Ellie's supersonic scream, Saldana walked out of her room.

"What's going on?" Saldana demanded.

"Phantom, stop training program." Donna ordered.

"Absolutely." Phantom nodded.

Phantom swiftly helped the other girls from the floor. After a brief training session, the robot's energy improved fighting skills are proven to be very effective after she easily defeat against all five girls at once in combat.

"I'm sorry, Mother." Donna apologized. "But it was a bright and successful test."

"Successful?" Lee snapped. "Phantom nearly kill us!"

"Please." Phantom scoffed. "I can control my circuits."

"And what if you can't?" Lee retorted.

"Donatella has created a powerful robot and it's best to study out enemy's techniques." Saldana spoke wisely. "But you must use the robot wisely."

"Alert! Alert! Alert!" Phantom suddenly screeched.

"What's wrong with her now?" Lee asked in annoyance.

"I've detected that the Turtles are after the Kraang who has captured Spider Bytz." Phantom reported. "I also see your spider enemy coming below us on the rooftop."

"Let's go." Donna said.

* * *

><p>On the rooftops, the Lotus Sisters set out to check below their home and only to find a frenzied Spider Fang being chased down by three Kraang droids.<p>

"Spider Fang?" Lee, Donna, and Ellie gasped.

"Who?" Samara asked in confusion.

"Long story." Ella replied, before turning back to Spider Fang. "But I wonder what trouble that jerk got into this time?"

Spider Fang continues to blast out spider webs to keep the Kraang droids from catching up to him, but then he stopped his tracks once he spotted the girls in his way.

"Girls!" Spider Fang said in panic. "You got to help me! Those alien robots are after me!"

"Why?" Lee asked.

Before Spider Fang can explain what happened, he was captured by the Kraang, who fired an electric net at him and dragged him to the truck. But inside the lab, thanks to her upgrade, Phantom was already focused for taking immediate action on helping the girls.

"We have to help him!" Lee cried.

"And why is he our problem?" Ella scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "He gives us nothing but trouble."

"First of all, he needs our help." Lee said sternly. "And second, the Kraang got him and I want to find out why."

"Fine." Ella sighed hardly. "But how are we suppose to catch him?"

To answer Ella's question, the Sonicruiser quickly arrived with Phantom inside of the vehicle in order for the team to chase down the Kraang's truck.

"Get in!" Phantom smiled.

"Good thing, I called backup with my M-Phone." Donna smirked.

After a lengthy battle on the streets with the Kraang's vehicle while using vehicle weapons against the enemy's missiles, Phantom quickly managed to park into the Kraang's getaway. Lee ran out of the black vehicle and observed the parking garage.

"There's no way out of there." Lee stated, turning to watch Ella, Ellie, Samara, Donna, and Phantom out of the vehicle. "Phantom, stay in the Sonicruiser."

"Oh come on!" Donna denied. "The Kraang know we're coming and Phantom help us."

"It's true." Phantom admitted as she showed off her weapons to the team.

"Whatever." Lee sighed in quick annoyance as she rolled her eyes.

But when the five girls went inside to investigate, they realize that the vehicle and Spider Fang both have disappeared inside the parking garage.

"They just vanished?" Ella questioned.

"Yeah, that's impossible." Samara agreed.

"There might be a secret door in here somewhere." Lee suggested. "Spread out."

"Phantom, use your scanner to pick up any clues." Donna ordered.

"As you wish." Phantom nodded her head as her eyes glowed blue to scan the area.

While investigating the crash site for clues with Phantom scanning the place, Leona began to show serious signs of jealously towards Phantom's new usefulness. She still continues to watch Phantom scanned the place and stopped for a result.

"I've got nothing." Phantom reported. "My scanner isn't picking up anything."

"Figures." Lee said in annoyance.

"That makes no sense." Donna said, trying to think hard. "There should be anything at our trail, but the Kraang left no trace at all."

"So where could it be?" Ella asked.

That's when Ellie and Samara both accidentally stumbled upon the switch behind a nearby wall.

"Uh, guys?" Ellie spoke.

"You may want to take a look at this." Samara gulped.

Lee, Donna, Ella, and Phantom turned to the girls and spotted the the Kraang computer opening on the wall. They ran to Samara and Ellie and stared at the device in awe.

"Wow." Ella breathed.

"A Kraang computer!" Donna gasped happily. She then smiled at the girls. "Nice job, you two!"

"You're welcome." Samara and Ellie grinned proudly.

"Can it tell us where the Kraang went?" Lee questioned.

"Only one way to find out." Donna replied, turning back to Phantom. "Phantom, you must access the database."

"You got it." Phantom nodded her head.

Phantom's index finger plugged into the computer to try and gain access to find any potentially useful information, but she only winded up destroying it entirely and harming herself that exploded and send the girls flying to the floor.

"Great Donna!" Lee snapped. "Not only we lose the Kraang, but Phantom blew it in seconds!"

"Poor robot." Ella said with a frown.

"Must be some electric surge." Donna suggested, checking at Phantom on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Phantom responded, starting to surge again. "Just need a few adjustment."

"But what about the Kraang?" Lee asked.

"Why should we?" Samara scoffed.

"Yeah, Spider Fang is their problem now." Ella concurred.

* * *

><p>Back at the fortress, Donatella was inside her lab and carefully trying to diagnose Phantom's condition as she was trying to find the problem and repaired her puppet robot.<p>

"Phantom's memory core isn't too much damage, but it seems that the Kraang security computer was too complex for her to handle." Donna explained.

"English, please?" Ella said with a sigh.

"I should be able to download the Kraang computer." Donna stated, turning to unconscious Phantom. "She might take a little time to fix."

"How long?" Lee asked.

"My guess…a while." Donna replied.

While Donna was repaired after _a while_, Phantom's lengthy repairs began to quickly eat away at the other girls' patience.

"So, we already know that the Kraang took Spider Fang." Samara restated. "What if they got the portal working again like you guys mentioned before?"

"And that's what we need to find out." Lee said, turning to the slight opening lab door with a shout. "How's it going, Donna?"

"Still working on it!" Donna responded.

That's when Lee decided to walk in the lab with a grim look on her face.

"Okay Donna." Lee sighed calmly. "I can't take it anymore. Give it a rest."

"I almost got it." Donna said, adding a new gear. "Just need a few touches."

"Donna, you got to shut down Phantom." Lee said.

"What?" Donna gasped a bit. "Shutting her entire system?"

"She's just too dangerous." Lee stated.

Unaware to both Lee and Donna, Phantom activated her sound ears to overhear the conversation that left her feeling shock and anger as she continues to listen.

"We need her, Lee." Donna pleaded. "The Kraang and the Foot styles are more than ever for Phantom."

"It's not worth the risk." Lee refused. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Okay." Donna sighed sadly. "I'll take care of it."

"Sorry, Donna." Lee said with a frown.

As Lee left the lab, Donna became deeply sad and worried. Shutting down Phantom is like shutting her best friend. But before she could get started, Phantom was already standing up with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Whoa!" Donna gasped in shock.

"Are you really gonna shut me down?" Phantom demanded.

"Heh, heh." Donna smiled in a pretending way. "Don't worry about it." She levitated a wretch to her hand. "Just a little reboot and you'll feel all better."

"Sorry, Donna." Phantom snarled, unwilling to be shut down. "That's not gonna happen."

Once Donna's scream expand from the lab to the living room, the four other girls ran inside to find Donna being incapacitate in an electrical whirlwind. After they got her out, Phantom immediately locked them inside Donatella's lab and quickly left somewhere.

"We're locked." Lee said, trying to open the door.

"Open this door, you oversize robot puppet!" Ella shouted.

"Donna, I've told you that Phantom is too dangerous!" Lee yelled angrily at Donna. "Now she's out there probably trashing the city!"

"I'll fix it!" Donna snapped. "We just need to get out of here!"

"Help! Help! Help!" Ellie screamed, banging head on the doors.

"What are you doing?" Samara hissed. "You want Saldana to…?"

But it was too late. Saldana had already set the girls free and gave them a firm look.

"Not only its late, but Phantom ran away for a mission to find the Kraang after she told me what happened here." Saldana said sternly.

"We know, Mother." Lee said with a frown. But it quickly changed into a determined look. "But we will find her."

* * *

><p>After the girls left the lab, they had quickly set off in the Sonicruiser to find Phantom as they hoped that she hasn't gone rogue in they city. Upon finding the robot using a tracking device that Donna managed to install, Phantom stepped into a Port-a-potty and disappeared into it, much to the girls' utter confusion.<p>

"Huh?" Samara gasped in deep confusion.

"I don't get it." Ella said in slight confusion.

"But she was right there." Donna exclaimed. "She walked inside."

"Nothing." Lee said, opening the port potty door to see nothing. "She's gone."

"Wait a minute!" Ellie smiled in realization. "I saw this at the magic show once last week. The secret door is to close it."

To the team's luck, Michelle was somehow able to reveal that the port-a-potty actually was a portal.

"Ta-da!" Ellie grinned proudly.

"Okay, now that just scary for Ellie." Samara admitted.

"I agree." Ella nodded in agreement.

"It's some kind of Kraang faraway portal." Donna calculated. "It might be why they disappeared all the time."

Donna pressed her finger to the portal and then her arm until it began to suck her, Lee, Ella, Ellie, and Samara inside of it.

* * *

><p>Inside the portal, the Lotus Sisters discovered that it led them to a secluded base that belonged to The Kraang. They also discovered that the base acts as a prison for every single one of the mutants that had faced the girls in the recent and distant past before only Samara joined in: Omalgae, Spider Fang, Spy-Zard, Copperconda, and The Vamp-Bats. But they quickly noticed Phantom was at the main computer of the base, which really proves that she was actually on their side all along and she was trying to both gain the girls' trust and trying to rescue the other mutants.<p>

"I knew she was good all along." Donna smiled.

"Uh, guys?" Ella whispered. "We're got company."

The girls watched the Kraang quickly catch on to Phantom's plan and ready to attack.

"We got to help her." Donna said.

"Let's go." Lee ordered.

The girls jumped in the scene as both the sisters and Phantom worked side by side to stop the invading droids. That's when the Kraang released the brainwashed Omalgae and Spider Fang.

"The ones that are the Lotus Sisters must be destroyed!" Spider Fang snarled while under Kraang's control.

"Is it me, or is Spider Fang less Spider Fang and more Kraangy?!" Ellie screamed as she dodged Spider Fang's attack.

The girls began to attack the mind-controlled mutants, but they're too powerful for them to defeat.

"What do we do now, Lee?" Ella questioned.

"Because we are out of options." Samara added.

"Well, I do." Phantom smiled.

"Phantom, can you open the portal?" Donna smiled. "Because we're getting our of here."

"Not a problem." Phantom winked her right eye.

Phantom used her fingers to plug into the computer system in order to rescue the girls, releases all of the captured mutants from their chambers, and re-open the portal back to Earth.

"Later, Ladies." Spider Fang shouted with a grin. "Because it's every mutant spider for themselves!"

While Spider Fang and the other mutants escaped into the portal, the girls were able to escape. All except for Phantom, who wasn't able to leave due to her being the only one to keep the portal open.

"Come on!" Lee shouted. "We're leaving!"

"Hurry up, Phantom!" Ella yelled.

"Move!" Samara hollered.

"I can't!" Phantom yelled back. "I have to keep the portal open for you girls to escape!"

"What?" Ellie gasped. "But what about you?"

"We're not leaving without you!" Donna shouted.

"Yes, you are!" Phantom replied with a smile.

"We don't have a choice." Donna told the girls sadly.

While Phantom continues to attack the Kraang and keeping the portal open, the girls escaped through the portal in a nick of time. Phantom turned back to the computer as the Kraang were trying to attack her with everything they got.

"Bye, Donna." Phantom whispered with a tear flowing down her left eye.

Phantom then attacked the main computer, destroying several Kraang droids nearby and herself in the explosion.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, the girls got up from the ground and turned around to find out that the completely inactive head of Phantom actually came up through the portal with them.<p>

"Phantom." Donna whimpered in sadness. "Uh no."

"Dude, she saved us." Ellie breathed.

"She saved all of us." Ella corrected with a frown.

"We owe her a lot." Samara nodded.

"You're right, Donna." Lee apologized. "I should have trusted you."

"I created her to to be intelligent and being of life." Donna stated in sadness. "But she evolved a lot more quicker than I thought."

Suddenly, the eyes of Phantom's head began to glow and projected an image of Phantom sitting on the couch to face the camera with full attention.

"Hello, Donna." Phantom spoke with a smile. "It's me. If you're watching this, I'm no longer here. I hope my demise didn't cause you any stress. I've made a few changes on a full and complete design of me in your laptop file. I hope you that you can love my daughter…as much as I loved spending time with you and your family."

As the image of smiling Phantom went off, the girls walked over to comfort the crying Donna.

"Donna, I'm sorry about Phantom." Ellie said, placing her hand on her older sister's shoulder.

"Me two." Samara agreed.

"Me three." Ella nodded.

"Thanks, guys." Donna smiled.

"So, are you building another Phantom and her daughter?" Lee asked with a grin.

"You know I will." Donna beamed.

Donna and the other girls gave a moment of silence for their fallen robotic ally, though Donatella will indeed repair Phantom and her daughter someday in the near future.


	12. Of Golem and Woman

Outside, three teenagers walked out of the pizza place and on the streets after a tutoring session. They were Jane, Nathan, and Jane's older brother Austin. There's times that Austin always bother Jane during her days with Nathan.

"I seriously love that new style pizza." Austin smiled. "It got my stomach stuffed."

"Thanks for hanging out with our date, Austin." Jane snarled. "We really needed your company."

"You're welcome." Austin smiled with sarcasm.

"Whoa." Nathan smirked at Jane. "Who said this was a date, Jane?"

Jane smiled back. She has been flirting with Nathan ever since he tutored her that Donna assigned them to do, but she will always be protective of Nathan and tried her best to watch out for him.

Suddenly, a small but harmless rat was running across the street that obviously surprises Nathan in a quick second.

"I can't believe someone's big as you is afraid of a rat." Jane grinned with a laugh.

Following the rat, a small goblin had appeared which Nathan immediately took a liking to it. But he and the others were unaware that something was watching only Austin from behind.

"And I can't believe that rat was afraid of this creature." Nathan smiled, picking up the black goblin. "It's friendly."

"It looked like a goblin." Austin explained. "They are very rare through past centuries in past times."

"Can my brother ever shut up?" Jane whispered, rolling her eyes in boredom. "He's worse in scientific intelligence than Donna."

"Well, in going to take care of it for a moment." Nathan decided, sitting behind Jane on her motorcycle. "See you later, Austin."

"Sure, Jane. Ditch me again." Austin muttered in annoyance. "I just wish that she and Nathan are always going off to…" He noticed that something strange emerged from its hiding place and started to sneak behind him. "What the heck?!"

* * *

><p>In the fortress dojo, Lee was standing on her position for Saldana to start the lesson while Donna, Ellie, Ella, and Samara were sitting on their mats to watch their leader facing off with their blindfolded sensei.<p>

"I don't know about this, Mother." Lee said in worry. "Are you sure this is fair?"

"I assure you that it's fair for you to learn this most important lesson." Saldana assured, putting a white bandana on her face to cover her eyes.

Lee then lunged at her mother using both water and ice powers from her hands, but Saldana had evaded all of her daughter's attacks in a nick of speed.

"When your eyes are covered, you must only rely on your other keen senses to detect and overcome your foe." Saldana explained.

After a little while longer, Saldana defeats Lee with ease, causing the other girls to snicker at her. For that reason, Saldana then hits the four of them on the back of their heads.

"It is not hard to allow loudmouths to…" Saldana said. She quickly paused her voice as she collapsed behind Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Samara and then stood up with her eyes lit up with a bright grey color. "Girls, you all will fall."

When her loud scold scared her four daughters and cat friend, Saldana was able to calm herself after a familiar face repeatedly flashed in her mind.

"Mother, are you alright?" Lee asked in worry.

"I'm fine." Saldana replied quietly. "It's just…something wrong. I need some alone time for now."

Donna, Samara, and Ella walked out of the dojo with Ellie whispering about Saldana's weird behavior behind them. But Lee gave the silent Saldana one last look and walked out of the dojo with a sad frown on her face.

* * *

><p>In Donna's lab, Ellie was licking her strawberry hard lollipop that she brought early afternoon.<p>

"Do you know what's wrong with Mother?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe because some massive headache coming up." Donna guessed. "She just need to mediate to wear it off."

"Could be." Ellie said with a shrug.

With Ellie licking on her lollipop, Donna can't focus on her working experiments.

"Ellie!" Donna yelled. "You're making so much noise with that candy! Keep it down!" She turned back to her experiments. "I'm trying to finish the Retro-Myth here!"

But Ellie was too happy to listen. She kept licking loudly on her tasty strawberry hard lollipop while sitting on her sister's desk. Unfortunately, a huge chunk of the hard lollipop fell off and landed in a jar full of the solution, causing it to change colors.

"Always ruined my stuff." Donna muttered.

Donna then turned back to Ellie, who quickly hided the solution to prevent from getting really enraged.

"Hey girls!"

Donna and Ellie turned around to see Nathan walking in the lab with a greeting smile on his face.

"Nathan!" Donna smiled dreamily. But she quickly let out a glare at Jane, who was walking behind Nathan. "Jane."

"Donatella." Jane said coolly, ignoring the glare from Donna.

"I came to see if you girls could look after this." Nathan said, holding a black creature that quite resembled as a Hopkinsville goblin.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Ellie gushed in delight. She took the away from Nathan and placed him on the desk. "Can we keep him?"

"Do you realize that Mother will be the judge of it, right?" Donna reminded.

"Yeah." Jane agreed, not aware of both Nathan and Donna'a odd looks in their faces. "What of that thing goes nuts and wreck her nerve? He could torture her for months."

"Something's seriously wrong with you." Donna snapped.

Ellie turned back to the creature and found it licking the dark green and pink beaker, causing her to react in worry. But it was too late for her to do anything. She watched the creature changing in horror. Now, the creature has dark pink fur with little claws, pointed ears, sharp teeth, and two big pink gemstones over his eyes.

"No, no, no!" Ellie muttered. "What have I done?"

"Everything okay, Ellie?" Nathan asked.

"What? No. Everything's cool." Ellie quickly smiled, grabbing the goblin from behind her back. "I'll leave now."

Ellie took off running out of the lab and ran into her bedroom, leaving Nathan and Donna giving their odd looks.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Saldana was quietly meditating in front of the picture of her family. But it didn't calm her long enough when her younger sister Vela's face flashed through her mind again.<p>

"No!" Saldana exclaimed, her mind was beginning to struggle. "I've defeated you, sister! You were gone!"

"I'm never gone, sister." Vela smiled. "I live because you live. We're sisters, after all."

"I'm no sister to you!" Saldana yelled. "Get out of my mind!"

"I'm deeper than your mind." Vela continued. "You will everything to me, sister!"

"You have no control over me!" Saldana shouted.

"Oh, but I do." Vela grinned evilly. "I already have what I came for."

When Vela was out of Saldana's mind, she found herself back to her dojo and breathed hardly in sweat.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Ellie was searching through the fridge for her mutated goblin.<p>

"Okay, I've got that goblin to sleep in my room." Ellie said to herself. "So, all I need is food and drink for him to be satisfied. I'll call him Pink Hallow. Perfect!"

"Ellie." Lee spoke.

Ellie jumped in fright and turned around to notice that Lee, Donna, Ella, Nathan, Jane, and Samara gave her their strange but odd looks.

"What are you babbling about?" Ella asked.

"Nothing!" Ellie replied coolly. "Just nothing."

"I need ice for my head." Saldana said weakly. "But I need something cold to eat."

"You sure you're okay?" Ellie questioned, standing behind the fridge after she closed it. "Because you're becoming really suspicious about your _alone_ time, Mother."

"You dare to question _me_?" Saldana snarled.

That's made Saldana increasingly mad and began to attack both Ellie and the other gang while she was completely under Vela's control. Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Nathan, Samara, and Jane managed to pin Saldana down at one point, but she then jumped free on the table and claimed something that everyone knows that her feminine voice was accompanied by another, though this one was definitely much more stern.

"I already got what I've came for." Saldana said sinisterly. "Soon, this city will be mine!"

Saldana let out a sharp gasp and her eyes fluttered shut as she sank to the table. She woke up and felt her head hurt.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Lee shouted in worry.

"What happened?" Nathan inquired.

"My sister Vela has returned." Saldana replied weakly.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Vela was pondering over her processing plans on a rooftop in the city.<p>

"Alright, my golem warriors." Vela smiled evilly. "You know what you have to do. Attack!"

The giant psychic golems obeyed their master's orders and began to invade the city with few screaming people running for their lives to satisfy Vela from above.

"Such beautiful chaos." Vela said, her smile grew. "Soon, this world will bow to me."

* * *

><p>Up in the fortress, everyone were watching a news report about the enormous golems one by one invading the city, resulting the utter chaos.<p>

"Golems?" Jane gasped. "They're pretty giant than I remember."

"And stronger than ever, Jane." Nathan added.

"We really used your help, Mother." Lee said firmly to Saldana. "Last time, you took Aunt Vela down with your amazing powers."

"Last time was different, Leona." Saldana said sternly. "My sisters has grown more powerful. And that's a force that I can't no longer bear."

Outside, the girls were driving in their Patrol Karts on the streets with the psychic golems chasing after them from behind. But they were actually chasing after Ellie, who was street-skiing on the karts.

"Why do I have to be the bait?" Ellie shouted.

"Because we have to lead them away!" Samara shouted back.

"And you're easy to be bait anyway!" Ella added.

To the team's surprise, the giant psychic golems gathered in their way in front of them. They can't get pass them in time. Luckily, Lee was there to send powerful missiles at the golems while driving inside the Sonicruiser.

"Let's get them!" Lee ordered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Saldana was calmly meditating in her dojo as she was trying to have strength in order to not let her younger sisters infected her mind. But it wasn't strong enough.<p>

"Join me, sister!" Vera echoed. "We can rule the city together!"

"No!" Saldana screamed. "Get out of my mind!"

"It doesn't matter." Vela smiled. "You always be my big suffer."

* * *

><p>Back in the streets, the team were still fighting against the psychic golems. With Ella driving, only Donna and Nathan attacked the golem in front of them while Jane attacked them from behind.<p>

"No one messes with Jane Lincoln!" Jane yelled.

But Jane spoke too soon. One giant psychic golem grabbed her in a nick of speed from the kart.

"Jane!" Nathan gasped. He turned to Ella. "Ella, turn the car around!"

Ella obeyed as she turned the kart around to follow after the golem that took Jane from them. But it was too late. Jane and several other humans are captured by the golems to become prisoners for Vela.

"Jane!" Nathan cried in sadness.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you okay? Miss?"<p>

Hearing that familiar voice woke Jane up to find herself in a cage with her older brother Austin, who was examining her Skullgirl crime outfit, much to her annoyance.

"Oh great." Jane groaned. But she quickly disguises her voice so her older brother won't recognize her. "Um, sorry. Where are we?"

Then, Jane and Austin stopped their talk to overhear Vela's evil plot towards ordinary people, who were also trapped inside their cage.

"Welcome, guests." Vela spoke with a scary smile on her face. "There's no need to fear. I'm here to fulfill my conquest."

"Let us out, you _monster_!" Jane shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Vela refused. "I already unlock the secrets of the ultimate army. My Golem People. And you _all_ become that army."

That's when Jane narrowed her silver blazing eyes in rage.

* * *

><p>Back at the fortress, the girls and Nathan were stirring on the couch while explaining Saldana what happened to Jane and the city.<p>

"My sister entered my mind once again." Saldana explained. "She was trying to see me as an unique. With that, she will create an army of golem people."

"_We've_ got to stop her, Mother." Ella said determinedly.

"I already _told_ you." Saldana said sternly. "She's too powerful, even for me."

"But, Mother, one time we can use your help is now." Lee declined softly.

"Enough!" Saldana cried. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I will not put you all in danger again."

"We believe in you, Saldana." Nathan spoke softly. "We need your help and so does Jane."

Saldana moaned in disagreement, leaving her daughters and allies glancing at her in sadness. Then, they began to gear up to rescue Jane and the other people. That's when Ellie grabbed Pink Hallow to her small pocket bag as her own secret weapon.

* * *

><p>As the girls found the secret but abandoned building, they all hid behind the wall entrance and heard Vela planning to transform Austin first to become the perfect human golem. Nathan caught Jane at the corner of his eye.<p>

"There's Jane!" Nathan gasped silently. He then spotted Austin with Jane. "And Austin?"

"We can't let anyone see us, Nathan." Donna whispered. "You have to free them."

"On it." Nathan nodded.

Then, Lee felt a hand touching on her left shoulder and turned to notice her mother behind them as she was ready to help them to cease Vela's plot.

"Mother?" Lee gasped.

"It's time for my sister to be defeated once more." Saldana said bravely.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down." Lee smiled.

But one of the golems spotted them and alerted his master to their presence, causing Vela to turn and face her older sister and the others.

"Oh, she won't!" Vela grinned. "Golems, attack!"

"Let's go!" Lee ordered.

Just when Vela was about to gain control over Saldana again, Ellie was ready to unleashes his secret weapon in order to end her aunt's mind games.

"Not for long!" Ellie shouted. "Go Pink Hallow!"

Ellie opened her pocket bag and let Pink Hallow burst out to attack Vela by.

"Is that Nathan's goblin?" Donna asked in confusion.

"Absolutely not!" Ellie quickly denied.

"We'll talk about_ that_ later." Donna sneered.

* * *

><p>Leaving her daughters to deal with the golems and Nathan to free the human captives while helping them escape out of the building, Saldana began to chase after Vela, who was cornering her older sister on top of a dangerous roof.<p>

"It won't let you escape this time!" Saldana shouted.

"Who said I was escaping from you?" Vela smirked.

Using her psychic powers to read Saldana's moves, Vela puts up a strong defense against her magic ninja sister. Saldana slowly tried to catch her breath while trying to get up.

"That's right." Vela grinned evilly. "Bow to your queen. You can't stop me."

"Wanna bet?" Saldana said with a sly grin. She took out her white ribbon and covered her eyes. "Let's fight this."

With Vela was no longer to see through her, Saldana took a huge advantage in the fight against her younger sister with her strong white magic, tossing Vela over the edge of the building roof.

"NO!" Vela screamed while falling off to crash to the ground.

"Good-bye, sister." Saldana smiled boldly.

Saldana took off her white ribbon and walked off to rejoin her four daughters with her nightmare had finally come to an end.


	13. The Collide Project Part 1

On the dark and silent night, the villains (Kage, several Shadow Ninjas, Kraka, Cristina, and Star) were all tracking down the Lotus Sisters and quickly spying on them from behind a billboard.

"Kage, Lady Shaded didn't really authorize your little operation." Kraka commented.

"Yeah, what if your mother noticed this?" Cristina agreed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Silence! I'm in charge while my mother's in Japan." Kage reminded coldly. "Now, quiet and let's move."

The Lotus girls were jumping onto each rooftop for fun and workout, but Lee halted her tracks to notice something strange around her and her team.

"Hold it, girls!" Lee said quietly. "I sensed that we aren't alone here."

"Yeah." Ellie agreed. "We have a spy here on us."

Elie quickly looked at the nearby kitten with a smile, not hearing both Ella and Samara groaning in annoyance.

"No." Donna hissed silently. "It's something else."

"Shadow, attack!" Kage ordered out loud.

Then, the villains quickly confront the heroes and engage them in a large fight. While Kraka, Star, the Shadow Ninjas, and Cristina were too busy fighting against Ella, Ellie, Samara, and Donna to their own personal previous battles, Lee was dueling with Kage as she always does during many of their close encounters. That will be the perfect time for Lee to tell Kage about the truth of how Lady Shade is not his mother and that Saldana actually is his real mother.

"Kage, listen!" Lee said firmly. "There's something you should know. It's about your mother. Your _real_ mother. Your real name is Shōri."

"What?!" Kage exclaimed, his eyes widened in shock. "You mean that woman who fought Lady Shade knew my name as Shōri? But…I…"

Suddenly, an sudden earthquake interrupted the conversation and caught all of them off-guard. With no other choice, Lee was able to push Kage out of harm's way, but a nearby tower fell right behind to her. As the villains have already escaped, Lee's sisters and her Cy friend quickly moved the bricks out of the away to free their leader until they discovered that she was okay.

"Oh, thank goodness.!" Ellie cried, hugging her oldest sister. "We thought you were a goner!"

"Yeah." Lee sighed in sadness, looking around to notice that Kage was out of her sight. _He's gone. I could've changed everything by talking with him. He must know who he really is._

* * *

><p>Back in the fortress lab, Donna was showing Ella, Samara, and Ellie on where the epicenter of all of the earthquakes seems to be and that the recent earthquakes have been occuring in such a pattern that had some form of technology may be responsible for each and every single one of of them.<p>

"Here's what I discovered." Donna explained. "The earthquakes are happening in a not random pattern."

"Is that awesome or seriously bad?" Ellie asked in confusion.

"_Seriously_ bad, Ellie." Samara replied with a stern look.

"I also got weird energy readings." Donna continued. "But it shows that some unknown tech is causing these random earthquakes."

"Do you girls wonder who has that kind of technology?" Ella questioned.

That's when Donna, Ellie, and Samara's eyes widened in shock and realization.

* * *

><p>And as for Lee, she was walking in the dojo and faced towards her mediating mother about her failed mission to talk to Kage on joining with his real family.<p>

"Mother, I tried to tell Kage that you're his mother." Lee spoke. "He was confused, but he escaped."

"I've sensed that your heart is in the right place." Saldana sighed calmly. "It's time that he knows the truth."

"Maybe, we should tell the other girls about it, Mother." Lee said in concern.

"Of course." Saldana sighed with a frown.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Ella, Donna, Samara, and Ellie sat on their mats as they were ready to listen what Saldana and Lee had to say to them.<p>

"This is difficult, but its time you all know the truth. The child I've thought I lost in the fire. Shōri…is…Kage. My son." Saldana said calmly. "It turned out that Lady Shade stole Shōri from me and was raised by her as 'her' son, and trained him as a deadly ninja."

"But…this…it can't be." Donna muttered sharply.

"It must be some kind of joke." Ella breathed hardly.

"Kage is _our_ lost brother?" Ellie gasped in shock.

"That does explained his strange aura was similar to all of you when we battled him and his goons." Samara admitted. "Trust me, I can sense it through my sharp cat smell."

"Mother, he's still our enemy." Ella protested. "He was raised by Lady Shade."

"Yeah, how could we ever trust him?" Donna agreed.

"There is good in him." Saldana responded, looking at the family picture. "I know it. The truth must be told."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Lady Shade's dark dimensional hideout, the villains were all discussing about who are the secret weapons that Lady Shade had brought to the team.<p>

"Mother should have been back hours ago with her _new_ secret member." Kage sighed impatiently.

"There are rumors that she was experimented with her lost left eye years ago and replaced it with an electronic eye engine." Star said with a smile.

"Fascinating." Mela and Maya said in unison.

"Awesome." Kira beamed evilly.

"Not interesting to me." Cristina scoffed.

"All I know is that they were taken by the Kraang and used the Myth-Blood combined with her electronic eye." Kraka said sinisterly.

Suddenly, the black automatic door opened with all of the Shadow Ninjas bowing in unison as Lady Shade proudly entered in. That cause Kage, Kraka, Star, Mela, Cristina, Maya, and Kira to bow down as well.

"Mother." Kage greeted.

"Lady Shade." Kraka greeted as well.

"My, dear Ruby. You look terrible." Lady Shade said strictly. She sat on her throne. "I have return and brought the most deadly assassin in Japan. Tigress!"

That's when a menacing female humanoid were-cat came in. She was a slender through athletic build woman with a curvaceous body. She has long black hair, piercing orange eyes, and fair skin. She also wore a orange zip-up bodysuit with a black stripe down the front and silver cuffs at the head, leg, and arm holes along with matching boots and black gloves. In Japan, she was known a swift and agile fighter in hand-to-hand combat who used her miniaturized technology eye that allows her to have an amazing speed and power, which enabled her with dark energy bolt projection, enhanced vision, and optic blasts. Kraka, Star, Mela, Cristina, Maya, and Kira started to become stunned to see such a menacing yet striking creature. But Kage wasn't really interesting in her.

"At your service, mistress." Tigress greeted in respect.

"That woman is your _secret_ room, Mother?" Kage snickered. "Another woman disaster?"

"Cute." Tigress snapped, looking around to glare at the members. "And this is the Shadow Clan you told me about? How _predictable_."

Kage growled at the comment as his hand engulfed in dark energy and was ready to strike. But swiftly Tigress dodged the attack in a nick of speed and unleashes a sudden barrage of dark orange energy at Kage, sending him to the floor in pain.

"Tigress, can I offer you some refreshments?" Star smiled, stepping in the quick fight.

"Green tea." Tigress replied coldly.

"Got it." Star smiled.

Star zoomed out of the room and brought out a plate of green tea in a brownish-red cup, which Tigress gently grabbed it and took a quick drink out of it.

"For now, Tigress is my new second-in-command." Lady Shade announced.

"What?!" Kage exclaimed in rage. "I earned_ that_ job fair and square!"

"Enough!" Lady Shade hissed. "Tigress, you will find and capture Saldana and her daughters." She glared firmly at the concerned Kage. "Kage, do _not_ disobey her."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Nathan and Jane were exploring the rooftops in the city to keep a sharp eye out for any crime occurring through the night.<p>

"So, Nathan, I was wondering if we should do something fun." Jane whispered.

"Then, what do you call this?" Nathan asked with a sly but playful grin.

"You know, us together in a _very_ comfortable manner." Jane answered flirty.

Nathan smiled as he and Jane gazed at each other's eyes. Suddenly, they heard and spotted the Kraang down in a secluded alley way as they are all in a single file line stepping into some type of portal, one by one.

"The Kraang!" Nathan exclaimed. "They're so many of them."

"What do you think they're doing?" Jane asked.

"I'm not sure, but let's check it out." Nathan responded.

Nathan and Jane quickly jumped down and managed to defeat the final Kraang droid that was about to enter. Nathan instinctively pressed a button that causes the apparent portal to dissipate before the little piece of Kraang Tech then fell to the ground.

"Let's take it to Donna." Nathan remarked.

"What not taking it to a_ real_ laboratory?" Jane asked.

"Trust me, Donna is _way_ ahead than more scientists." Nathan responded.

* * *

><p>In the fortress lab, Donna was inspecting the Kraang Tech while Nathan then showed her and the others about the button to activate the portal.<p>

"And then, press this button and portable portal." Nathan explained.

"Whoa. This is priceless." Donna smiled in amazement. "I'm _definitely_ keeping this for safekeeping."

"Could it be the reason for all those earthquakes?" Samara wondered. "We should test it."

"I don't know, Sam." Lee said unsurely. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Well, if you girls are gonna thinking all day, I'm going in." Jane said boldly.

"No way!" Ella protested. "That's extremely crazy, reckless, and out of control." Her stern look changed into a sly smile. "I'm going first."

Ella then jumped directly into the portal, leaving Jane and Samara growling in frustration.

"Don't forget us!" Jane and Samara shouted, jumping into the portal together.

"And me!" Nathan yelled, following after Jane and Samara into the portal.

"Nathan, wait for me!" Donna called out, running after Nathan into the portal.

"Can't let them go alone, dude." Ellie said to Lee.

After watching Ellie diving into the portal, Lee was reluctantly forced into the portal as well. But after the team went through the strange-looking portal, another earthquake caused Donna's lab to rattle a bit, causing the portal to deactivate itself and leaving the team stuck on the other side.

* * *

><p>Upon entering, the team was greatly intrigued by the countless number of portal doorways and the suprisingly impressive views of the other dimensions.<p>

"Okay, this is weird." Ella said, freaking out.

"Wow." Donna breathed. "It's like some sort of dimensional travel. The Kraang must used it as a gateway."

"But there's a lot of doors here." Lee ordered. "Find a door that leads us home."

"But look at this!" Jane exclaimed.

When Lee, Donna, Ella, Ellie, Nathan, and Samara gathered around Jane to look into one dimension, they actually saw the 1987 incarnations of the Lotus Sisters, Jane, and Nathan in one of the portal views! They are so much different than them as they both have different hairstyles and outfits. Right now, Lee has short black wavy hair with blue streaks and wore a blue short-hemline top, blue thigh-high boots and blue miniskirt with long steel blue wristbands and a form-fitting black material underneath with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of the hand, Ella has long, curly black hair to her waist with red streaks and wore a red short-hemline top, red thigh-high boots and red miniskirt with long steel red wristbands and a form-fitting black material underneath with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of the hand, Donna has black shoulder-length hair with purple streaks and wore a purple short-hemline top, purple thigh-high boots and purple miniskirt with long steel purple wristbands and a form-fitting black material underneath with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of the hand, Ellie has black ponytailed hair with orange streaks and wore a orange short-hemline top, orange thigh-high boots and orange miniskirt with long steel orange wristbands and a form-fitting black material underneath with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of the hand, Samara has short curly black hair and wore a black zip-up bodysuit with a dark grey stripe down the front and silver cuffs at the head, leg, and arm holes along with matching boots and black gloves, Nathan has black spiky hair and wore a yellow T-shirt with a green jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes, and Jane has dark short curly hair and wore a black form-fitting bodysuit with cropped black gloves, black ankle high boots, and hooded black cloak with grey lining. But in the 1987 world, Lee has short bob-cut hairstyle with black on the left side and blue on the right side and wore a striped blue-and-black short hemline top, black tight shorts, and dark blue boots, Ella has short bob-cut hairstyle with black on the left side and red on the right side and wore a striped red-and-black short hemline top, black tight shorts, and dark red boots, Donna has short bob-cut hairstyle with black on the left side and purple on the right side and wore a striped purple-and-black short hemline top, black tight shorts, and dark purple boots, Ellie has short bob-cut hairstyle with black on the left side and orange on the right side and wore a striped orange-and-black short hemline top, black tight shorts, and dark orange boots, Samara has short bob-cut hairstyle with black on the left side and charleston green on the right side and wore a striped charleston green-and-black short hemline top, black tight shorts, and dark green boots, Nathan has spiky hunter green hair and wore a yellow-and-black armored skintight bodysuit and blue armor boots, and Jane has long black hair and wore a black leotard decorated with a belt and black ankle boots.

"It's us!" Ellie exclaimed, seeing the 1987 versions of herself and the others. "Why do _we_ look like weirdos?

"Is that suppose to be Nathan?" Ella questioned, gazing at the cautious Nathan.

"Nice bodysuit." Donna gushed with a dreamy sigh.

"Guys, look!" Lee called.

Ella, Donna, Ellie, Nathan, Jane, and Samara walked over to Lee and gazed at the portals that was too similar to them due to seeming too many Kraang flying around the air.

"Could that be…Dimension X?" Samara gasped.

"Freaky." Jane breathed in awe.

"The home of the Kraang." Ella said sternly.

"That place is freaking me out!" Ellie whimpered, getting scared.

"Hold it." Nathan whispered. He quickly used his powers to read voice through his mind. "I've sensed that someone is watching us."

Suddenly, a few large Biotroids began to exit out of the doorway and started to attack the heroes aggressively.

"Get ready, team!" Lee instructed.

The team used their powers to work together to destroy several of the pugnacious Kraang droids, but one was managed to knock Ellie, Lee, and Ella through a portal that zapped them into the alley ground in New York City. They are relieved that they are back in their home town, but they were too upset that the others are still trapped.

"The others are trapped in there!" Lee gasped in shock.

"Yeah, along with the portal in there!" Ella growled. "This is all your fault, Lee! If you haven't…!"

"Enough!" Ellie shouted in frustration. "We can't play the blame game right now!"

"We've got to head back to the fortress and traveled back inside." Lee said to her two sisters.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, both Tigress and Kage were sitting on a nearby rooftop and watched Lee, Ella, and Ellie walking by the alley.<p>

"Kage, you have your instructions." Tigress reminded.

That's when Tigress jumped down from the rooftop and stopped the girls in their tracks.

"Who the heck is that?" Ella exclaimed.

"You may call me Tigress." Tigress grinned.

"You sure?" Ellie smiled. "Because I was just about to call you that."

"Summon your master." Tigress demanded. "I haven't got all day."

"No way, freak show!" Ella snapped.

"Fine by me." Tigress smirked.

Tigress began to fire two striking dark energy bolts from her feet at Lee, Ella, and Ellie. But they all dodged the attack and tires to use their own elemental attacks on her. Unfortunately, Tigress was proven to be surprisingly powerful and the girls found themselves seriously overwhelmed by both her and her power very quickly.

"Guys, we should take to the high ground." Ellie advised to Lee and Ella.

Unfortunately for the girls, Tigress pursued after them with her speed from her eye.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, only Jane, Nathan, Samara, and Donna were manage to grab and push the very last Bio-droid through one of the portals to Dimension X.<p>

"That was too easy." Samara smirked.

"You said it." Jane agreed with a nod.

But, after forcing an odd, big worm creature through the dimensional exit with stunners, several Kraang were fully aware of the foursome spying on them as they send a large squad of ordinary Kraang droids through a portal to confront them.

"Surrender now or not surrender will be less motivated." The Kraang commanded.

"What now?" Nathan whispered.

"Play along." Donna whispered back.

To much for their total reluctance, the quartet raised their arms in the air as a surrender.

* * *

><p>Back on the city rooftop, Lee, Ella, and Ellie were still immersed in a tough battle against Tigress. In the chaos, Ella was pinned down on the ground in pain when Tigress quickly cartwheeled through the air with dark energy emanating from her feet against Ella's chest before she unleashed a sudden barrage of dark energy wave in low and high directions at Lee and twirled her upside-down body to attack Ellie, only caught the three girls quickly incapacitated for a brief moment. That's when Tigress seizes Ellie's leg and picked her up, smiling cruelly as she was ready to kill her with her power-generating eye. Lee and Ella gasped in shock when they were about see their little sister be killed.<p>

"All of you are defeated." Tigress smirked . "Now summon your master or your sister will feel the wrath of my power."

"Don't so it, Lee!" Ellie cried.

"It's a trap for Mother!" Ella yelled.

"I _know_ that." Lee said calmly. "But I don't have a choice."

* * *

><p>In the fortress dojo, Saldana was calmly mediating in peace until she heard her pink common cell phone ringing throughout the room and picked it up to answer the urgent call.<p>

"Hello?" Saldana responded. "Leona, what's wrong? Alright. I'm on my way!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tigress has tied up the three girls while having suffered through enough patience in her lifetime for Saldana to appear to save her daughters.<p>

"I can't believe you _call_ her." Ella growled, glaring at her older sister.

"I don't_ have_ a choice." Lee snapped.

"Don't worry about it." Tigress grinned. "Because one deadly kick from me and death will await all of you to the other side."

"Forget it, Tigress!" Ella spat in rage. "Mother will kick your tail when she gets here!"

"Suit like yourself." Tigress said with a sadist shrug.

Tigress slowly began to raise her dark energy-generating leg in the air as Lee, Ella, and Ellie were about to face the worst.

"This is it!" Ellie cried in fright. "You love you girls! So much!"

Just when all seems lost to the girls, Saldana had just arrived on the scene with her hands engulfed in pure white energy.

"Release my daughters now!" Saldana demanded with a shout.

"It's about time." Tigress said cruelly. "I hate people that limit my patience."

"Let's do this." Saldana sneered.

Tigress smiled cruelly and began to firing dark energy beam through her eye at Saldana. But Saldana swiftly dodged all of the attacks. Saldana then jumped down to land where Tigress was, forcing the two to clash into each other.

* * *

><p>As the Kraang took the quartet into a New York City subway through a portal, they were still leading them to go somewhere that was unknown to the quartet.<p>

"At least, we're back in New York." Donna whispered.

"Then, let's move." Jane smiled slyly.

Jane began to make an abrupt move and defeats one of the Kraang droids behind himself by releasing a powerful silver energy wave until Nathan, Samara, and Donna then joined in on the action as well with their own powers. To distract the droids, Donna took out a razor-sharp leaf and send it to hit a sewer wheel, causing a bunch of gas to immobilize and incapacitate all of the Kraang droids.

"Let's go!" Donna shouted.

Nathan, Samara, and Jane followed after Donna after they all successfully escaped through a door that led them into a large and wide but short tunnel. At the very end of the tunnel, they hid behind the large stone and watched as a gargantuan creature and a bunch of Kraang coming into their view.

"I've shown have known." Donna gasped in realization. "It's the worms! They're the ones who were causing the earthquakes!"

"And they're milking them?" Nathan said in confusion, after watching the Kraang placing some device to the worm's right side. "For mutagen?"

"Okay, gross." Samara said in disgust.

"Oh my!" Donna whispered. "That's how the mutagen was created while adding a touch of ancient monsters in past times just for us."

"Disgusting in so many levels." Nathan and Samara muttered in disgust.

Suddenly, Samara felt something on her tail. She turned down and saw a smaller worm sitting right behind her, cuddling on her tail in delight. But before Samara, Donna, Jane, and Nathan could react, the worm started to alert the Kraang of their presence that forced all of the Kraang droids to release one of the creature which they called as the Kraathatrogon and began to attack Donna, Nathan, Samara, and Jane.

"This is not good." Jane gulped.

* * *

><p>In the battle, Saldana dodged her way through the dark energy blasts and quickly send out white energy blasts towards Tigress, which did knock her off-balance for a second until she then release a powerful dark energy sphere at the ninja-magic mistress.<p>

"You got it, Mother!" Ellie cheered.

"Rip her to shreds!" Ella shouted with a smile.

But only Lee was struggling to break free for her and her sisters to escape.

There were dozens of ninja and magic-based attacks being thrown at one another in Saldana and Tigress's duel. But Tigress evaded the heroic attacks until Saldana seizes her powered palm and began to slowly pushing the female were-cat backwards toward the very edge of the building with the ninja sorceress aiming her pure power directly at Tigress as she was ready to finishing her off.

"Now!" Tigress yelled.

Just out of sight, Kage was holding a blowgun in his hands and fired a dart right out of it to hit Saldana in the back of the throat, causing her to loose her balance and fell over on the ground.

"Ha! You lose!" Tigress snickered.

Then, Kage appeared and walked over to stand over Saldana, who was looking up at him with a sad look on her face.

"Shōri…!" Saldana murmured.

As Saldana fell unconscious on the ground, Kage suddenly turned his attention to the desperate girls.

"Kage, don't do this." Lee warned. "Saldana is your mother! Your_ true_ mother!"

"I'm sorry." Kage said softly.

Kage walked over to the frightening girls and raised his dark energy-generating palm, preparing to deal the finishing blow to them.


	14. The Collide Project Part 2

"I'm sorry." Kage said softly.

Kage walked over to the frightening girls and raised his dark energy-generating palm, preparing to deal the finishing blow to them. As he was preparing to slay Leona and her two sisters once and for all, his dark attack was only blocked by Tigress.

"What?!" Kage hissed.

"We don't want to finish Lady Shade's fun." Tigress reminded. "We should let her finish her objective herself."

"Fine." Kage agreed reluctantly with a snarl. "As long as she started with the woman first."

Lee, Ella, and Ellie gasped in pure shock together as they watched Tigress and Kage approaching the paralyzed Saldana.

"Leave her alone, Kage!" Ella hollered in rage. "Or you're gonna answer to _me_!"

"My daughters, you must flee." Saldana said weakly. She quickly stand up for a minute and shot out several white energy stars at the ropes to set her daughters free. "Run!"

"Mother!" Ella cried, watching her mother being kicked down by Tigress.

"We have to move!" Lee said steely.

That caught Tigress's attention a she quickly began to chase after the girls. But Ellie used a smoke bomb to make their escape, which gave both Tigress and Kage the opportunity to take an unconscious Saldana back to Lady Shade.

"At least, we still have the_ woman_." Kage scorned, glaring down at the still unconscious Saldana.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, under New York City, Donna, Nathan, Samara, and Jane were still frantically running away from the Kraathatrogon, who was still chasing after them.<p>

"We gonna slow it down!" Nathan cried.

"I'm on it!" Jane nodded.

"Jane, no!" Samara screamed.

"Take_ this_!" Jane hollered.

Jane managed to slow the creature down by sending a powerful silver energy bolt into its mouth to only distracts it briefly for a short time. Donna then spotted a nearby sewer ladder and climbed on it to grab Nathan and Samara's hand. But just as Jane was trying to grab Donna's hand, the Kraathatrogon quickly came up and swallowed her whole before it quickly wiggled itself away.

"No!" Nathan moaned in sadness. "She's gone! She's gone!"

"I'm sorry." Donna whimpered. "I truly am."

"We got to get Jane back no matter what!" Samara said with determination.

* * *

><p>Back at the fortress, Lee was using her water power to tend Ellie's bad wounds while sitting on the couch in the living room next to Samara while Ella was mad to the storm.<p>

"This is your fault, Lee!" Ella shouted in rage. "If you haven't call Mother, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I didn't have a choice, Ella." Lee said calmly. "It was either her or Ellie. But I thought Mother can handle it."

"Well, you_ thought_ wrong!" Ella snarled.

"SHUT UP!" Ellie yelled, catching Lee and Ella's shocking attention. "Both of you! Look, we all know they look her to Lady Shade's dark dimension. We're gonna save Mother. So, are we gonna sit here like wimps or fight to save Mother with anything we got?"

"Okay, that was freaky of you yelling us like that." Ella admitted. She then let out a smile. "But I'm in."

"Let's do this…for Mother!" Lee nodded.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie then geared up to save their Mother.

* * *

><p>Once Donna, Samara, and Nathan soon reached the surface, Nathan was still feeling increasingly sad about what happened to Jane.<p>

"This is terrible." Nathan said in sadness. "Poor Jane."

"We have to find a way to stop those worms once and for all." Samara replied firmly.

"Well, there's only one woman who knows about the Kraang more than us." Donna proposed.

"And that is?" Samara asked.

That's when the trio arrived to Karla's apartment. Nathan gave a little knock on the window and Karla opened it up to let the trio inside.

"Oh, it's you guys!" Karla whispered. "Is this about the sudden earthquakes?"

"Yes, it is." Nathan replied with a nod.

"But you're never gonna guess who's causing it." Samara added.

"The Kraang." Karla said in a serious tone. She took out the later pictures of the Kraang. "I'll explain everything about their latest scheme."

* * *

><p>In the Lady Shade's dimensional lair, Tigerss was pouring a pail of water on Saldana in order to wake her up.<p>

"Hello, failure." Tigress smiled.

Saldana woke up to find herself in chains and saw her daughters' enemies glaring down at her. It was not long until Lady Shade and Kage suddenly entered the room.

"Ruby, Star, leave us." Lady Shade ordered.

"As you wish, mistress." Kraka and Star said with a nod.

After Kraka and Star left the room, Lady Shade focused her attention to Saldana.

"Saldana." Lady shade grinned evilly. "I'm so glad to see you like this. A woman who's waiting to be out of her misery."

"Speak for yourself, you witch." Saldana retorted with a sneer. "You took everything that I love away from me and you _still_ hunt me down like an insane psychopath."

"It's all because of _you_ that I'm this way." Lady Shade snapped sinisterly.

"All those years you continue to build your life with fear and hate." Saldana said with a slight anger. "Even others that surround her."

Those words caught Kage's shock and surprise attention as his eyes widened. Because he knew that Lady Shade always used her fear to infect him and anyone else in the Shadow Clan.

"Now, you must end…permanently!" Lady Shade said cruelly.

Then, Lady Shade extended her hand to conjure up a black energy razor-sharp sword in the air and prepared to kill her mortal enemy, but Kage suddenly halted Lady Shade's terrible action.

"No, mother!" Kage spoke. "You'll kill your worst enemy while she's tied up in chains? What about _honor_? Anything you _taught_ me?"

"He's right." Tigress agreed.

"Very well." Lady Shade sighed in defeat. "Gather the Shadow. We'll offer Saldana one last surprise."

"Why did you help me?" Saldana asked in surprise.

"I don't know." Kage replied softly. "Maybe because you resembled the woman in my lost memory."

"You have your father's sprit: so caring, fierce, and courageous." Saldana smiled a little.

"My father may have died, but my lost memories has ruined my evil goals on taking you and your four daughters down." Kage said in a serious tone. "But I promise I'll figure things out for you."

"I'm proud." Saldana said with a nod. "But the person who caused your father's death…was…Lady Shade."

As Saldana passed out once again, Kage gasped sharply and turned away to walk out of the room, unaware of the fact that the clones were watching the scene from the ceiling.

* * *

><p>In a shadowy pocket dimension, Kage was looking at a picture of his now deceased father. Every time, his lost memories were starting to surge through his mind, he couldn't decide who's telling the real truth about his past life after his father died. But he started to believe that Saldana was telling the truth. After all, he did make a secret alliance with Lee months ago.<p>

Suddenly, Kage sensed that he wasn't alone. He turned around to notice that Mela, Cristina, Maya, and Kira were standing behind him with a stern looks on their faces.

"Girls…" Kage spoke.

"Don't talk, Kage." Mela interrupted. "We heard everything you said from that woman and we all want to help you with your lost memories."

"What, wait?" Kage said in shock and confusion.

"We heard us." Cristina said with a sly grin. "We're growing tired of Lady Shade favoriting that were-cat and the other two. So, we all want to help whenever we can."

"We'll wait until we make a move on Lady Shade whenever you decide to, Kage." Maya explained. "After all, you are our leader besides Mela."

"Operation Sneak In." Kira smiled.

Kage couldn't believe what he's hearing. The clones were creating to defeat their originals, but they somehow develop a free will against Lady Shade. Mela has Lee's leadership, Cristina has Ella's anger, Maya has Donna's smarts, and Kira has Ellie's athletic skills. All he can do was smiling proudly to the clones.

"Thanks, girls." Kage grinned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Karla continues to tell Samara, Nathan, and Donna that she has no clue how to stop the colossal worms, but she does know that the Kraang sometimes climb onto their backs and ride them by pulling their antennas. Thats when Donna came up with a plausible yet strange idea.<p>

"I should have thought of it before." Donna suggested. "We should use salt against the worm."

"Salt?" Samara questioned in a slight confusion.

But before Nathan can ask what she means, he suddenly receives a call to someone familiar after his M-Phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?" Nathan answered. But his eyes began to widen in shock and let out a smile. "Hey, it's Jane! Jane!"

"Hey, Nathan." Jane replied in disgust. She was inside the worm's digestive tract, still unharmed. "I'm kind of stuck inside the giant worm and barely alive." She slowly turned to the familiar person above her. "Oh, and Casey's here with me."

"You're inside the worm?" Nathan gasped in shock. "And Casey's with you? As in Casey Jones?"

"Yup." Jane answered. "We need to get out of here."

"Don't worry, we're on our way." Nathan promised.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lee was climing up the side of the Shadow Headquarters with some hand spikes. After she destroyed a few Shadow Ninjas on guard, she successfully made her way into the building and jumped down to rescue her mother. But, the throne room was lit up with dozens of white lights at the dark sidelines and Lade Shade then appeared from behind her throne.<p>

Just when Lee was about to call out her powers, Tigress appeared and grabbed her arms before pinning her down to the floor.

"Where are the other girls?" Lady Shade demanded to Lee.

"It's just him, mistress." Tigress reported, using her keen sense of smell to sniff the area. "Alone."

Smiling evilly, Lady Shade swiftly removed her own hooded clock and broke Saldana's bindings with her black energy claws.

"Watch the last night you're ever seen." Lady Shade instructed to the captive Lee. "The death of your mother Saldana."

Lady Shade and Saldana began to their second fight. But despite for being poisoned, Saldana was really able to avoid a few of Lady Shade's attacks. Unfortunately, Lady Shade was then kicked Saldana hard with a black energy-engulfed leg that send Saldana flying a good length of the way across the room.

"Pathetic." Lady Shade scoffed, picking her enemy up by the arm. "Now you die."

Before Lady Shade was about to put Saldana out of her misery once and for all, another earthquake occurred in the battle. Not only that, but Ella and Ellie had entered the scene. Ella release a large ball of fire that produce a fire crack and Ellie let out a powerful supersonic scream, causing all of the villains to painfully distracted. Ella and Ellie release Lee from Tigress by sending her a strong kick and escape with their mother.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nathan, Samara, and Donna found their way back to the underground just in time to meet Donnie and April as they explained each other about their situation they're into. When Donnie instructed Donna what to do, Donna used her metal powers on the railroad tracks to create a string vibration as she was hopefully readying to attract the worm. And it works as the trio saw and the worm arriving towards their direction. That was the perfect time for Donnie grabbed out a bag that has cans filled with salt inside of it.<p>

"Why are you planning on using salt?" April and Nathan asked.

"Because the salt molecules can actually seep inside the worm's system, thus slowing it down in the process." Donnie and Donna explained. They gave each others brilliant smiles. "Great thinking."

"Let's do it." Samara smiled.

Nathan, Samara, Donna, Donnie, and April threw a can of salt in the air, causing the can to fly right at the worm's face. But they missed. They repeated again and again and again until Donna finally send the last can into the worm's mouth, causing it to stop for a minute and spits out both Casey and Jane.

"Does anybody have a hand sanitizer?" Donnie whimpered, grossing out.

"We need a bath when this is over!" Donna shrieked.

"Jane!" Nathan smiled, hugging Jane tightly.

"Casey!" April grinned, hugging Casey tightly.

Jane and Casey hugged back, which made Donna and Donnie frowned a bit. But that was over until Samara had spotted something behind them.

"Uh…I hate to break up the happy reunion, but we have a big, huge, giant problems!" Samara exclaimed.

Unfortunately for them, problems are long from over as the Kraang still have the absolutely ginormous Kraathatrogon in their posession and they were ready to simply release it at any given time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the other girls were still escaping with their mother until they hid behind the billboard to take a breather.<p>

"We'll be safe behind her for now." Ellie said to the others.

"You are brave to rescue me." Saldana smiled.

"We'll never leave you, Mother." Ella smiled back.

"I need…to rest." Saldana said, taking several deep breaths. "Must get the poison out of my system. Must mediate."

"Let her rest." Ella instructed. She looked out of the billboard to see Star, Kraka, Tigeress, the clones, and Kage following after them. "Because _we've_ got company."

Then, the bad guys and the heroes started to face off in a challenge while Saldana was resting in a secluded place as she was trying to get the poison out of her system desperately. After a little while, her eyes opened in fierce.

Just when Tigress was about to finish Leona, Saldana bravely stepped in to grab the were-cat by the arm and then dropped her hard to the ground. Lee, Ella, and Ellie ran to give Saldana hugs as they were very happy to see their mother back in action.

"Now it's time end to this!" Saldana said sternly. She turned to her daughters. "Are you ready, girls?"

"Yeah!" Lee, Ella, and Ellie cried with determined nods.

* * *

><p>While Saldana, Lee, Ella, and Ellie were forced to face off against the villains, Donna, Samara, Nathan, Jane, Donnie, April, and Casey were hiding behind the dark gear to observe the Kraang forcing the worm out of the portal.<p>

"Now that's a big worm." Jane and Casey said quietly.

"Okay, here's the plan." Donnie explained. "Donna and I will reverse the polarity of the portal in the room and keep that worm form getting in while you guys create a distraction."

"No problem." Samara winked her right eye with a smile.

"What kind of distraction?" April questioned.

"Something that can keep the Kraang away from Donnie and Donna." Nathan replied.

"Leave that to me, Samara, and Casey." Jane smirked.

"Perfect." Donna sighed with deep sarcasm.

While Donnie and Donna were trying to open the perplexing piece of the Kraang technology, both Samara, Jane, Nathan, April, and Casey were posing as the distractions successfully by using their powers and skills against the Kraang droids. That's when both April and Nathan came up with a good idea. They climbed on the back of the roaming worm as Nathan used his psychic powers to levitate Samara, Jane, and Casey behind him on the worm.

"What the heck!" Jane gasped.

"What's this?" Casey exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Samara demanded.

"Don't worry, we have a plan." Nathan said coolly. He smiled at April. "Ready, April?"

"Ready." April smiled back.

April tugged on the worm's two antenna and guided it around to go up to the surface, unaware that the heroes were engaging in another large battle from different rooftops.

"Kage, I don't want to fight you anymore." Lee said. "I'm not your enemy."

"I _know_ that." Kage replied. "Just play along."

Just then, another earthquake had interrupted the fight that caused Kage to fall off the edge of the building, which only Lee and Mela jumped down to save him using their powers. Saldana wanted to save them, but Tigress stepped on her back to prevent her from doing so.

"You won't get away from me this time!" Tigress grinned sadistically.

The worm, along with Nathan, Jane, Samara, April, and Casey on it, began to emerge by bursting through the street ground hole. Everyone was quite shocked to see this, but Tigress and Tiger Claw weren't impressed as they were still focusing on eliminating their own target: Splinter and Saldana. But Splinter and Saldana delivered a strong, powerful punch to send the mutant tiger and were-cat flying in the air until then they both knocked directly into the mouth of the Kraathatrogon.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Donnie and Donna had managed to reverse the portal's polarity and sending the worm and the Kraang droids inside.<p>

"We _did_ it!" Donnie and Donna cheered with smiles on their faces. "We rule!"

But unfortunately, the worm that Samara, Nathan, Jane, April, and Casey were riding on started flying towards and into the portal. Donnie and Donna saved them just in time before shutting the portal down quickly.

"That…was…totally…AWESOME!" Samara beamed.

"You guys did it!" Nathan grinned, hugging Donna.

"You two saved the city!" April smiled, hugging Donnie.

"Jane and I are taking back anything we said about you and Donna, Donnie!" Jane smiled.

"We both rule." Jane winked her right eye.

* * *

><p>On the same rooftop, the Turtles and the Lotus regroup together in victory while the police officers were down below investigating the giant hole in the ground. Every single one of them was happy that they were succeeded in their very own right.<p>

"So, it was those freakish worms that gotten into sewers to cause those earthquakes around the city?" Ella questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, right?" Samara grinned. "That's sounds way freaky than any evil mutants."

"Or giant cockroaches?" Raph added, his tone sounded scary with fright.

"But I'm glad you guys are back." Ellie smiled in relief, running to hug Samara, Nathan, Jane, and Donna. "Come here!"

"Me two." Mikey smiled as he ran to hug April, Casey, and Donnie. "We miss you guys!"

"You did it, sensei." Leo smiled to Splinter.

"You two, mother." Lee grinned to Saldana.

"With the help of my brave daughters, of course." Saldana commented. "All of you did well."

"As well as my sons and their allies on their side." Splinter added with a smile. He turned to his old friend. "I'm glad to see you once again, Saldana."

"Me two, Splinter." Saldana nodded. "It's been a while."

"But what about Karai?" Raph asked.

"And Kage?" Ella added.

"I still can't believe _that_ shadowy ninja was your son." Nathan said in surprise.

"And I still can't believe _that_ evil witch is your daughter." April said. She quickly took it back. "Sorry for being honest."

"Maybe one day they'll come with us, but that is t_heir_ decision to make." Splinter said wisely.

Unknown to them, Karai and Kage were hiding behind the billboard near them as they heard everything and began to question themselves. But instead of talking to the heroes, they jumped high in the air and headed back to their headquarters.

"For now, we celebrate." Saldana smiled in victory.

"Oh yeah!" Samara cheered. "Time for some pizza!"

"Hey!" Mikey and Ellie asked in wonder. "Where did the Kraang worm went anyway?"

* * *

><p>In the 1987 alternate world, the Turtles and the Lotus were up on the rooftop eating pizza in front of Channel 6 building until one Kraang worm began to emerge in the middle of the street, causing the people to panic and the four girls observe this.<p>

"Hey, do you guys see that?" 80's Leonardo and 80's Leona spoke in alarm.

"Whoa, dudes. A giant freaky worm!" 80's Michelangelo shrieked.

"Totally mondo-bizzaro!" 80's Michelle gasped in shock.

"I bet that pesky Shredder, Lady Shade, and Kraang must be behind this." 80's Donatello guessed.

"You know what that means, right Leonardo?" 80's Raphael smiled.

"You too, Leona?" 80's Rafaela grinned with determination.

"We take down the creepy crawler." 80's Leonardo nodded.

"And then we order pizza." 80's Leona added with a bright smile.

"Yes! Turtle and Girl Power!" 80's Donatella smiled in delight.

"COWABUNGA!" 80's Turtles and Lotus Sisters shouted as they jumped into action.


	15. Accel and World

As the Lotus were tired after the recent events of the Kraang and other fearless enemies, they decided to take more time to relax and play a new Virtual Reality Multiplayer fighting game that they saved up their money on: an awesome game that people fight each other in fierce duels in order to defeat various powerful players and creatures while they were having so much fun playing it.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! NO! NO!" Ellie exclaimed in fear while using her orange game controller to beat the monsters. "My wand didn't protect me." She leaned up against Ella, who suddenly pushed her off. "No fair!"

"Relax, Ellie." Lee assured while using her blue game controller to observe the battle. "Your Saxe Diamond is fine." Her smile turned into a sly grin. "For now."

Ella was groaning in annoyance and continues to glue her eyes on her avatar with her red game controller.

"But suddenly." Lee continued. "Your team is attacked by evil, vicious black spiders."

"Huh!?" Donna and Ellie said in a shock.

"You have to use a stronger attack in order to defeat them." Lee instructed, looking at her sisters.

Donna and Ellie used their game controllers to activate their avatars' attacks, which took the perfect opportunity to strike the robot spiders.

"Yeah!" Donna and Ellie smiled in delight.

Ella used her game controller to activate her avatar's attack, but it has no effect on the spiders.

"What?!" Ella gasped in anger.

"Critical fair, dude!" Ellie gasped.

"The fierce spiders attacks with their poison webs." Lee said. "Ella loses 11 life points."

"11 life points?" Ella shouted fiercely. "Oh no! I'm gonna use my phoenix storm to strike."

In the kitchen, Saldana was walking to the refrigerator opening and saw Pink Hallow offering her a popsicle with a bright smile on his face.

"Enjoy." Pink Hallow said.

Saldana took the popsicle and closed the refrigerate door and walked into the living room to watch her daughters playing their video game.

"Hmm, what is this you're playing?" Saldana asked in wonder.

"It's called Accel Moon." Lee said with an exciting smile as she showed her mother the game cover. "We saved her money and brought the game."

"A game?" Saldana questioned, looking at the game cover. "But what about your missions?"

"Mother, we need one day to relax." Donna said. "Just when we defeat the Kraang and Lady Shade's forces."

"I can't understand about this fighting game and your lives are already fighting for peace and victory." Saldana sighed.

"I'm ready for an upgrade!" Ellie cheered, ignoring her mother. "Because Saxe Diamond is ready to shine on these spiders!"

"Something's not right here." Saldana said suspiciously.

After Saldana walked away and placed the game cover on the table, the Lotus continues to play their game, unaware of themselves being mysteriously watched by a slender white sorceress, who was gazing at them with her crystal ball.

"Excellent, ladies." A seductive feminine voice smiled slyly. "Continue to play that marvelous game because your life points is about...to change."

* * *

><p>After a while, Donna and Ella were watching the another episode of the Ace Crown about the female robots and human boy were facing an evil illusion-casting villain out of their boredom. But that's when the obsessed Lee and Ellie stepped in the living room with some exciting news.<p>

"Attention, ladies!" Ellie called. "Our leader has a huge announcement!"

"I've decided to let Ella cast a brilliant spell for us to dress up as our avatars and finish our game in our own." Lee announced.

"Cool!" Donna beamed. "Sounds likes fun!"

"Sounds risky." Ella declined. "Count me on."

"Come on, Ella." Ellie pleaded with a bright smile. "It'll be fun."

"Really? 100% chance of fun?" Ella said with sarcasm. She turned her back away from Ellie's begging smile. "No! Not a chance!"

"So that's three and one." Lee smiled with triumph. "Do it!"

"Fine." Ella groaned. She took a deep breath and concentrate on her magical powers, much to her annoyance. "Suu Ni Za Ge-mu!"

As Ella casted, a bright red energy bolt formed between her hands and divided itself into four energy bolts as each of them swirled around the girls, transforming them into their video game avatars.

"Cobalt Spade, power on!" Lee smiled with a wink. She has transformed into her avatar that has closely resembles to her own real appearance. Her entire body is metallic blue with light indigo eyes while wearing a short emerald green kimono with a belt covering all of her waist and long sleeves and sharp pointy emerald green boots. She also carries a living umbrella with three dark blue oval gems around near the razor-sharp tip.

"Violet Clover, power on!" Donna grinned with a thumb-up. She has transformed into her avatar that has closely resembles to her own real appearance. Her entire body is metallic purple with brownish red eyes while wearing a short brownish green hemline top, a short brownish green skirt, long brownish green wristbands, and brownish green thigh-high boots with a form-fitting violet layer underneath. She also partnered a marionette automaton that appears to be a copy of Phantom.

"Scarlet Heart, power on!" Ella groaned in annoyance. She has transformed into her avatar that has closely resembles to her own real appearance. Her entire body is metallic red with bright green eyes while wearing a dark green short hemline top, dark green leggings, and dark green boots. She also carries a pair of large-barrel handguns.

"Saxe Diamond, power on!" Ellie beamed with a sassy pose. She has transformed into her avatar that has closely resembles to her own real appearance. Her entire body is metallic orange with baby blue eyes while wearing an off-the-shoulder light green dress trimmed with green ruffles, light green stockings, and light green platform boots with green soles. She also carries a large futuristic diamond-shaped wand.

"Also, I set up the game option around this computerized arena." Lee spoke. "Whoever defeats most enemies and defeat the Dark Raker wins."

Before Ella could let out an annoyed sigh, she jumped onto the ground when four actual armored skeletons dropped out of nowhere equipped with razor-sharp claws.

"Ahh!" Ellie screamed, holding her wand in the air. "It's the Blitz Skulls! Let's get them!"

As the girls took action, they uses their own specialized abilities to take the skeletons down while dodging their sharp claws. Lee used her umbrella to send out multiple blasts of spades to fly toward the first skeleton. Ella used her handguns to fire fiery heart-shaped bullets toward her skeleton. Donna command her marionette robot to spin around and sent clover-shaped blasts of energy at the third skeleton. And Ellie used her large wand to emit a blast of golden multiplied diamonds at the final skeleton. They girls stood their ground to watch the Blitz Skulls unable to continue the battle.

"We did it, ladies!" Lee declared with a triumph smile. "The Blitz Skulls are defeated."

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! That's how we do it! Yeah!" Ellie cheered while dancing the freestyle.

"Hey, I found something!" Donna said, lifting up a note. "Soon you will find yourself in a place you claim. Defeat your foes to beat the game."

"That's wierd." Lee said, looking at the note from Donna. "There's no notes in this game."

Suddenly, a thick white haze started to surround the girls, causing them to be alarm and aware.

"The haze! Just like the Destiny Volcano." Ellie cried.

"It smells like it too." Ella added while coughing.

"Wow, Lee." Donna admired. "You really hook this game up."

"But that wasn't me." Lee said with a cautious look.

After the mist was gone, the girls gazed around their surroundings and found themselves inside a brooding, crown-shaped fortress, where everything resembles space and the roads are made of clear glass. Donna and Ellie were amazed by the beautiful place while Lee and Ella still remains cautious.

"So what do you mean it wasn't you?" Donna asked Lee.

"Lee was being humble, that's all." Ellie smiled. "This place is amazing!"

But Ellie spoke too soon. A swarm of giant armored yellow jackets flew down to attack the girls from the darkened ceiling. Without giving out an order, Lee pulled out her living umbrella to lift it above her head and bring it down to release a ball of blue spade-shaped energy shaped towards the insectoids. She turned around to run away with her sisters following after her when another swarm was chasing after them. Ella quickly pulled out her handguns to fire a heart sphere of energy in the direction of the insect swarm. Donna command her marionette robot to create a protective barrier against the insectoids' attacks. And Ellie pulled out her large wand to fire glowing diamond energy ball at the insectoids. After the evil insectoids were defeated and destroyed, the girls took their time to breath.

"Lee, I admire your hard work I've put on this place. I really do." Donna said with a calm grin. But she then let out a loud scream at her sister's face. "But what the heck is going on?!"

"Are we really in spatial medieval times?" Lee wondered, looking around the area. "Because I really don't know."

"Dude, I don't want to be stuck in the 16th century." Ellie complained.

Suddenly, a white smoke formed towards the girls and a young twelve year old girl appeared in front of them in the air. She has white wavy knee-length hair, grey eyes, and a tall slender figure. She wore a mid-thigh length tight silver-white dress and knee-length silver-white boots. She also carried a black cane that has a yellow star in the center.

"Who is...?" Donna questioned.

"What the?!" Ella shouted.

"Greetings, ladies." The girl spoke in a stern feminine tone. "My name is White Serenity. I'm the one who brought you here to win the quest."

"To win the quest?" Lee echoed in confusion.

"You four girls will defeat the dragon and free Prince Nathan." White Serenity said, showing an image of the sleeping Nathan from the crystal ball to the girls.

"You have Nathan?" Donna demanded, stepping forward but she was stopped by her marionette robot, who grabbed her by the arms. "Where is he?"

"You better let him go now!" Ellie cried, holding her large wand towards White Serenity.

"If you finish the game, I'll free him and sent all of you back home." White Serenity promised. "But if you fail, the dragon will destroy him and you all be trapped here...forever."

"Well, take this!" Ella shouted.

Ella pulled her handguns and fired fiery heart-shaped bullets toward White Serenity, but White Serenity suddenly teleported herself from the attack and reappeared in the air.

"You accept my challenge and so shall it be." White Serenity said slyly.

White Serenity waved her staff in the air and conjured up an army of light brown armored monkeys that looked like a mutant monkey the girls are familiar with. After White Serenity disappeared from the air, the girls took out their weapons.

"Hazel Monkeys!" Ellie screamed, holding her large wand tightly.

* * *

><p>As the girls were ready to fight the Hazel Monkeys, Lee used her umbrella to attack the skeletons with a powerful water spade-shaped wave. Ellie used her large wand to send a diamond-shaped cyclone-like rush energy at the jumping skeletons. Ella used her handguns to generate an enormous amount of energy and unleashed a powerful heart-shaped energy blast at the incoming skeletons. And Donna commanded her marionette robot to sweep the ground with her claws to create a powerful clover-shaped energy wave at the final skeletons. After that, the girls walked away from the defeated enemies.<p>

"Wait a minute!" Donna cried to her sisters. "Girls, these monkeys look like...!"

"Mr. Rockwell!" Lee said in realization.

As the Hazel Monkeys huddled together in defeat, they suddenly vanished out from the girls' eyes.

"What's going on?" Donna wondered. "And did those things come from?"

"I have no idea, but there's only one way out of here." Lee replied cautiously.

Suddenly, the hallway lit up by.

"We're really not gonna do this, are we?" Ella asked in frustration.

"Unless you have any other ideas." Lee remarked. "We have to play White Serenity's game."

Lee walked forward to the hallway while Ella, Donna, and Ellie followed her to enter another game stage. The girls found themselves inside an area of dessicated boneyards with their faces mixed with shock and disturbing. Before they can react, the crystal ball image of White Serenity appeared in front of them.

"Congratulations on defeating your first battle." White Serenity spoke. "How all of you..."

"Now, listen here!" Ella interrupted angrily. But she was nudged by Lee, who was warning her to keep her mouth shut.

"In this realm, you must defeat the Crimson Skulls and you may enter the next stage." White Serenity continued, smiling at the girls before the crystal ball image disappeared out of their sight.

"Could this get any wierder?" Ellie asked, getting scared.

To answer Ellie's question, an army of white armored skeletons rose themselves from the ground and held out their shields and swords to prepare for the battle.

"Guess it can." Ella remarked with a shrug.

"Okay, girls, let's do this!" Lee ordered.

The girls fought against the skeleton army with their powerful weapons.

"Okay, now that was close." Donna said, taking deep relief breaths.

"What is going on here?" Lee wondered.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Ellie cried in fear. "It's the power of illusions!"

"There's no such thing as illusions." Ella said, hitting Ellie on the head.

"But you cast spells to make illusions." Ellie pointed out.

"Don't care!" Ella shouted angrily. "All I want is to smack that old hag so hard that I can turn her into a sly little brat!"

Suddenly, the fresh and blood White Serenity floated in the air and gave the girls an fierce sneer facing down.

"So, Rafaela, you challenge my power?" White Serenity yelled in anger.

"Did I stutter?" Ella snapped. "Of course, I did! What are you gonna do about it?"

"That does it!" White Serenity growled, twirling her staff and aimed it at Ella. "You want a brat, you got it!"

White Serenity blasted out a bright white energy beam to engulf Ella, causing her to unknowingly transforming into a five year old girl. That left Lee and Donna speechless while Ellie was trying to hold her giggle.

"Bring it on!" Ella shouted. "I'm not afraid of you! Come on!"

"Uh, Ella?" Donna spoke. "Um...you...are a...little...girl."

"That's hilarious!" Ellie laughed.

"What?" Ella screamed in horror, watching Donna's marionette robot zooming her right reflecting metallic palm to her. "I'm a little girl!" She was running around in panic until she crashed herself to the wall. "Ouch!"

"That's right! You're in my world now! Break the rules and you'll pay the price!" White Serenity yelled. "And now all of you must face the next challenge!"

White Serenity released a bright white energy blast at the girls, causing them to ran away from her and entered into another stage. They gazed around to find themselves inside the desert domain.

"I'm beginning to have some thought." Lee said.

"About me being a little kid?" Ella snapped in annoyance.

"No." Lee replied. "The battle stages? I think all of the challenges we fought are somewhat not real."

"Maybe because this whole thing is just a test to fool all of us." Ellie suggested.

Lee, Donna, and Ella gave their youngest sister as if they've never heard her saying something logical.

"You understand what Lee's talking about?" Ella asked.

"Duh." Ellie responded casually, holding out her large wand. "Thanks for my wand of awesomeness!"

"If it counts." Donna remarked with a frown.

Ellie and her sisters finally entered the last stage where the place that resembles the labyrinth of voluminous giant blue crystals where Prince Nathan was sleeping inside the large blue glass ball in the center. The girls rushed inside to save their captive friend.

"Nathan!" Donna exclaimed with a smile.

"Girls, thanks goodness." Nathan smiled back. "Can you get me out of here?"

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." Lee assured.

Just then, the girls became cautious when they heard a reptilian sound in the stage.

"Um, if I remember correctly, did that woman said about a dragon?!" Ellie cried in fear.

That's when the girls saw a familiar mutant armored reptile rising behind the glass ball and roared at them as they were ready to fight.

"Mala?" Ellie gasped.

Mala let out a loud roar and project multiple sharp spikes from her body at the girls, who swiftly dodged them in a nick of speed.

"Mala!" Ellie called to her mutant friend's attention. "I thought you were gone through Dimension X."

Mala screeched in anger and send out various sharp spikes at Ellie, who used her large wand to emit a blast of golden multiplied diamonds at the mutant in return.

"We're gonna save Nathan!" Donna cried to her sisters while her marionette robot were defending her from Mala's attacks.

"But we have to get rid of Mala first!" Lee yelled.

The girls continue to dodge the spikes coming from Mala and used their weapons to attack, but neither of their weapon had effected on the monster.

"Our weapons are worthless!" Lee shouted in frustration while dodging the spikes.

"Mala, we're pals!" Ellie screamed. "I don't want to hurt you!" She aimed her large wand at the reptilian monster. "But I have no other choice!"

Ellie shot a powerful light diamond-shaped energy beam at Mala, who was flying to the air and crashed onto the ground without a single scratch.

"She can't be the real Mala!" Lee pointed out.

While Lee, Ella, and Ellie were too busy fighting against "non-real" Mala, Donna was riding onto her marionette robot as it was slashing the ball to free Nathan.

"Really?" Nathan said with a frown.

"I'm trying!" Donna yelled in frustration.

"Okay, sorry." Nathan apologized casually.

"Donna!" Lee called out.

"Stay put, Nathan." Donna said.

Donna's robot jumped down to the battlefield to help the others, but the girls were sent crashing to the ground while catching their breaths.

"Girls, we have to believe and focus on our weapons to defeat Mala!" Lee instructed.

Concentrating on their weapons, the girls focused on their gifts to defeat the "dragon". Lee send out a powerful spade-shaped water wave from her umbrella, Ella released a wave of heart-shaped energy from her handguns, Donna swirled clover-shaped petals around and let out a strong blast from her robot, and Ellie shot a powerful beam diamond-shaped energy from her large wand. The combined attacks formed into a gigantic energized dragon to bite Mala with massive damage.

* * *

><p>After defeating the monstrous Mala, the beast disappeared in a puff of smoke and so does Nathan within the containment ball he was into that causes Lee to finally unravel the whole thing.<p>

"Nathan...?" Donna exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"This whole thing is a total waste!" Ella shouted. She then yelled her voice through the stage. "Show yourself, you old hag!"

"Well done, ladies." White Serenity giggled after teleporting herself into the room. "Now i shall prepare a next game level forever and ever and ever!"

"Forget it, White Serenity!" Lee snapped. "We knew that the whole thing is an illusion! It's not real!"

"It isn't?" Ellie gasped.

"Nonsense!" White Serenity declined. "Now face the wrath of me!"

White Serenity waved her staff and aimed it at the girls to unleash several white energy bolts at them, but the girls used their ninja speed to escape the attack as fast as they can.

"This is ridiculous!" Ellie complained.

"Girls, listen up!" Lee ordered. "White Serenity is creating this game in our minds!"

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Ella shouted.

"Obviously not!" Ellie shouted back. "Take that!"

Ellie waved her large wand to unleashe a blast of yellow diamond-shaped bolts that caused harmful effects on White Serenity, knocking her hardly to the ground.

"You dare to attack me?" White Serenity yelled.

White Serenity rose herself up in the air and used her staff to trap the girls into a white shocking whirlwind for avoiding them from escaping out of her sight for her advantage to attack all of their minds at once.

"Girls, focus!" Lee shouted to her sisters. "We all must believe that this is not real in order to defeat White Serenity!"

"I get it!" Donna cried. "And I don't believe!"

"If Lee said it's not real, then it's not real!" Ellie shouted.

Thanks to that, only Lee, Donna, and Ellie were quickly manage to break the hold of White Serenity's control while Ella was a bit harder to convince as she was raising in the air.

"It's all up to you now, Ella!" Lee yelled. "Try to concentrate!"

"I'm trying!" Ella yelled back as she was still struggling to disbelieve everything around her until she took a deep breath. "I don't believe!"

As Ella finally release her true words, she was free from the control as White Serenity quickly watched her staff growing out of control.

"What? NO!" White Serenity screamed in fury.

* * *

><p>As all the illusions that White Serenity created began to shatter, the game stages were turned back into the game arena and Ella's childlike body had changed back into her teenage figure.<p>

"Yes! I'm back!" Ella smiled to herself.

"We're not playing anymore, White Serenity!" Lee said firmly.

"We were in the arena the whole time?" Ellie cried, freaking out in confusion.

"What were you trying to do to us?" Donna demanded.

Now being surrounding by angry teenagers, White Serenity had decided to tell the girls the whole truth about her intentions.

"I don't mean to. I just wanted you all to enjoy the game." White Serenity explained calmly. "My name is Serena McLain. I used to be obsessed with the Accel Moon everyday until one day that substance fell on me to my favorite avatar. That's when I become White Serenity, the White Magic Princess. Also, I must make sure that you find the game. Since you all were happy to play it, I've decided to play with you." She then looked away from the girls sadly. "I just want someone to have fun with."

"Oh, you poor thing." Ellie said with a frown. "That's so sad."

"She wasn't entirely bad." Donna grinned. "She just created a game as an illusion."

"You can go, Serenity." Lee said. "But only if you promise that you will not force anyone to play with you ever again."

"No problem." White Serenity promised. "Until we meet again, my friends."

As White Serenity walked away with her illusions following behind her, the three girls watched Ellie making a heroic stand as they rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"And that's when the four female warrior and the white sorceress will forever as the Justice Champion!" Ellie smiled proudly. She turned around to watch her sisters leaving the game arena. "Uh, guys? Wait up!"

As Ellie was trying to catch up with her three older sisters, she unknowingly dropped her large wand behind as it was shining brilliantly.


	16. Baxter's Nevermore

In a parking garage, Baxter was relaxing to research on his future, devilish plans with his computer despite the pressure and the worry of the mutation collar around his neck. But it ended quickly when the Shredder, Lady Shade, Razhar, and Kraka walked in.

"Baxter Stockman!" Shredder scolded. "I'm warning you to build us a mutant and monster army." He tosses the pictures at Baxter. "And you give us this!"

"It swims, flies, and knows Taekwondo." Baxter countered. "It's a triple combo."

But Baxter gulped, knowing that the pictures were obviously not enough to please both the Shredder and Lady Shade.

"This is the last time you mess up!" Razhar hissed.

"Your plans failed miserably." Kraka agreed.

"Mess up?" Baxter snapped. "You and Kraka are twice the ninjas you two were before!"

"He makes a good point." Lady Shade admitted with a grin.

Rahzar and Kraka were about to approach the scientist with the intention of severely harming him, but their master stopped them from doing so.

"Don't." Shredder ordered. "I have something much more suitable fate in mind."

"You have failed us too many times." Lady Shade said coldly.

"Please, I've got plans. Huge plans." Baxter begged.

That's when Shredder took out a small device with his thumb slightly touching the bright red button.

"What? The mutagen?" Baxter said in a shock panic. "No, you can't! Please don't!"

But it was too late. The Shredder pressed the red button on the controller that triggers the bottles around Baxter's neck brace to crack that slowly spewed the contained ooze all over him. Baxter screamed loudly and painfully with a small fly touching his nose. While Shredder, Rahzar, Lady Shade, and Kraka leave him behind to mutate, Baxter has his own revenge to carry on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Donnie and Donna were laying the final touches on the antidote for both April's father and Nathan's mother in the lair. Even though April and Nathan admires their working progress, they're started getting quite tired of observing and nearly falls asleep. After Donnie and Donna administered a few couple drops of April's and Nathan's unique DNA, the cure was perfected after the mutant and monster cells turn to normal.<p>

"Yes! We did it!" Donnie cheered. "We really did it!"

"You did it?" April asked, getting excited.

"They did it?" Nathan echoed, waking up in surprise.

Donnie and Donna's briefly celebration caused all of the other Turtles and the other girls to enter the lab.

"Did what?" Leo and Lee asked.

"You two finally make pizza that doesn't become silky and milk?" Mikey asked.

"Please tell us you did." Ellie smiled, eating her pizza.

"Donna and I finally made the Retro-Mutagen and Retro-Myth." Donnie explained. "The new to turn April's dad and Nathan's mom back to human." He saw Master Splinter coming in the lab. "Even you, sensei."

That caused Raph, Mikey, Ella, and Ellie to become silent while Leo and Lee let out a tiny smile.

"Human once more?" Splinter wondered. "Save April's father and Nathan's mother first, and then I will consider it."

Everyone became silent for what Splinter just said until Mikey and Ellie took the canister away from Donnie in a nick of speed.

"What if I turn myself into human?" Mikey wondered.

"I wonder what you look like." Ellie smiled flirtatiously.

"You were never human to begin with, genius." Raph pointed out.

"Yeah, you and the others will turn back to turtles." Ella added.

"Donnie and I only got three doses for April's dad, Nathan's mom, and Master Splinter." Donna stated, taking the canister from Mikey. "It only takes about ten mutagen and monster blood to make more."

"But on the bright side, we can still look for your parnets and restore them to normal." Donnie told the smiling April and Nathan.

Donnie and Donna watched April and Nathan were becoming speechless for hearing the positive information, causing April to kiss Donnie and Nathan to kiss Donna for their hard work.

"We...love...!" Donnie and Donna stuttered before passing out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the parking garage, Stockman has transformed into a gigantic fly due to a smaller fly that touched his nose during his mutation. He began to wander around and stumble around the room while spying a nearby chocolate bar on the floor and devours it with the usage of acidic spit. After this, he pondered over how he is going to become twice the man he once was and looks at his chalkboard. He quickly figured that if he extracted some DNA from a human being and combined it with his own, he will be himself again.<p>

As Baxter finished his brilliant plan, Rahzar and Kraka showed up into the room with some Foot-Bots and Shadow Ninjas as they wanted to know the outcome of Baxter's ugly mutation. But Baxter had chosen to hide and snapped several wires in half that killed all of the lights as he managed to dispatch a Foot-Bot and Shadow Ninja quickly and escapes without being detected and noticed.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in New York City, WingNut was spying a billboard with a woman pictured on it and uses his two prominent fangs to bite into her neck while Nathan's mother was walking next to him with no proceed cautions with the heroes soon arrive to witness this.<p>

"Dad." April breathed sadly.

"And my mom will hold him down just for only proceed caution." Nathan muttered to April.

"We have to turn him back to normal before he can escape." Lee whispered.

"April, you and Nathan stayed back." Leo ordered April and Nathan. "We don't want to rally up them last time."

"But we can help." April said. "Just to calm them down."

"Last time April did that, her dad took off and feed her dead rats." Raph pointed out.

"Good point." April admitted.

As the Turtles and the Lotus all approach with relative caution, Donnie and Donna were preparing a syringe to administer the antidote from behind, unaware that Baxter overheard them and decided that he should take advantage of the situation and squash them like bugs. That's when Baxter comes into the equation to distracts the heroes and clearly gives them away, causing WingNut to fly off into the night sky.

"Dad, no!" April cried.

"Mom, go after him!" Nathan hollered to his mom.

Nathan's mom gave her son a nod and went to follow after WingNut before she lost sight of him. But the Turtles and the Lotus are both stunned to find Baxter in the form of an ugly arthropod, but Baxter then saw the Retro-Mutagen.

"Turtles and Lotus, give me the Retro-Mutagen!" Baxter demanded. "Now!"

"Another mutant?" Leo gasped in a shock.

"But more disturbing and disgusting at the same time." Lee remarked while grossing out.

"Retro-Mutagen! Mine!" Baxter hissed, flying down to grab the Retro-Mutagen from the rooftop.

As Baxter took an immediate interest in the Retro-Mutagen, Donnie and Donna fought him over it to make sure that he didn't get it. But it ends up falling out of Donatello's grasp and it breaks open after it hits a car down below, causing Baxter to abduct April and Nathan by grabbing and holding them tightly in his hands.

"Let us go!" April and Nathan screamed.

"Silence!" Baxter snarled.

"I know who that is!" Raph gasped. "It's Baxter Stockman!"

"Well, that makes perfect sense." Ella said with a shrug.

"Come to my lab and bring me more Retro-Mutagen or they'll be mutate like me." Baxter snarled, flying off with April and Nathan back to his lab.

"Wow, we really mess that one up." Mikey sighed.

"You said it." Ellie agreed.

"But I only have one doze left." Donnie stated.

"It takes months to make more." Donna added.

"Don't worry, guys." Leo assured.

"Yeah, we'll get them and make their parents human again." Lee added.

"Let's hope so." Mikey sighed

"Let's really hope so." Ellie sighed as well.

That's when Raph and Ella punched their youngest siblings for not helping their problems.

* * *

><p>After Leo and Lee informed Master Splinter about what happened, Donnie and Donna were too busy worrying about saving her love ones and making Retro-Mutagen inside the lair's lab.<p>

"What are we gonna do?" Donnie said in worry. "Save April and Nathan, including their parents."

"What about Master Splinter?" Donna questioned.

"What about me?" Splinter spoke, approaching the scared Donnie and Donna from behind. "You two must find April and Nathan as well as saving their parents."

"Master Splinter, I'm sorry for not being able to change you back to human again." Donnie apologized.

"Even though we're doing this for you." Donna added sadly.

"I may not be human." Splinter said wisely. "I've already fortunate enough to live a life with even the slightest bit of humanity."

After Splinter tells his son and his allies to focus their efforts into the search for Kirby and Serena before he contemplates the old picture of his family members, Casey and Jane quickly showed up and they were desired to beat up someone who took April and Nathan.

"Oh alright." Casey said with a mischievous smile. "Who's the ugly freak that kidnap April and Nathan?"

"Because we're ready to squash them." Jane grinned while cracking her knuckles.

"Long story, Casey." Leo replied. "We need your help and Jane's help as well."

"And yeah, you two beat someone with your special weapons." Lee added. "Probably more than once."

"Yeah!" Casey and Jane smiled slyly.

Raph was walking his way to talk to Mikey and Ellie as they were reading comics while he was carrying a rope around his right shoulder. Walking behind him was Ella.

"So, Ella and Ellie are going with us to find the bat, Mikey." Raph said to Mikey.

"Oh yeah!" Mikey cheered. "You know what that means, right?"

"Please don't." Raph sighed with sotic look on his face.

"What?" Ella and Ellie asked in confusion.

Mikey took out a smoke bomb and threw it at the floor to reveal his old Turflytle Costume that made Ellie smile in excitement, much to Raph and Ella's dismay.

"Turflytle is back!" Mikey announced.

"You look pretty adorable in that, Mikey." Ellie giggled with a wink.

"Kill me now." Ella groaned to Raph.

"You two annoy us to no end." Raph snapped, walking away from Mikey and Ellie with Ella following him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Baxter has placed both April and Nathan on the ground in Baxter's typical lab while the teenagers were trying not to move a muscle and avoid being harmed.<p>

"Baxter, you don't have to do this!" April said.

"Donnie and Donna can help you." Nathan added. "They can make more Retro-Mutagen for you."

"But if they failed, I have my own back-up in store." Baxter commented, holding a rope and walked closer to April and Nathan.

"So do we." April and Nathan said with slits in their eyes.

Meanwhile, Raph, Ella, Mikey, and Ellie were sitting on a ledge of a building in a NYC alley until they spotted Kirby and Serena in the near distance.

"Ready?" Raph whispered to the others.

"Ready when you are." Ella whispered back.

* * *

><p>Back inside Baxter's lab, April was trying to attack Baxter with her Tessen while Nathan was trying to use his psychic powers to send out a powerful psychic blast. But it didn't go so well that got both of them re-captured, tied up with rope, and suspended from the cieling over the very same vat of Mutagen Ooze that got Rahzar and Kraka mutate for their secondary mutations.<p>

"You two are going to drop into the mutagen with me and I'll be human again." Baxter explained.

"Baxter, listen." April spoke. "Dropping us into the ooze isn't going to save you."

"Your pool an will not return your former life." Nathan added.

"No, this is the only way." Baxter disagreed. "I can't trust anyone!"

That's when Donnie, Donna, Leo, Lee, Casey, and Jane arrived just when Stockman-Fly was able to spit a bunch of acid goo on the rope holding April and Nathan. The ninjas were trying to be stealthy, but Casey and Jane got distracted by a tiny fly and clapped both of their hands to kill it that brought Stockman-Fly's attention to the heroes. While the ninja team engaged the wild mutant fly, Donnie and Donna managed to step out of the fight for one moment and successfully reaches April and Nathan's location. But, the rope began to crumble instantaneously that cause April and Nathan to fall into the mutagen vat after both Donnie and Donna narrowly missed their reach for them.

"April!" Donnie screamed.

"Nathan!" Donna cried.

Everyone paused the fight in shock and quickly examine the scene, but both April and Nathan soon reached their hands up to slowly emerges as they aren't changed at all.

"We're fine." Nathan coughed.

"Yeah, we're okay." April agreed.

"You guys are okay." Donna smiled. "But how?"

"April and Nathan are immune to Mutagen." Donnie explained in realization. "That's why their DNA can create a cure."

"Fascinating and amazing." Donna grinned.

As the heroes then make a desperate dash to escape, Rahzar, Kraka and their squad of Foot and Shadow Warriors busted in through one of the brick walls and impede their path forward.

"We've heard that Retro-Mutagen and Retro-Myth can make us human again." Razhar hissed.

Razhar and Kraka bith noticed the glowing, vermillion vial of Retro-Mutagen and the green vial of Retro-Myth that made a personal resolution to claim it.

"Bring us that vial." Kraka commanded.

As the Foot and Shadow Ninjas were about to retrieve the vials, the heroes fought against their enemies and ran out of the lab with the vials. Baxter was very enraged when he witnesses this and immediately leaves his lab.

* * *

><p>Back outside at the city, Mikey started to fly around with his Turtle Flyers while Ellie was attracting WingNut's and Nathan's mother's attention as she rode onto Mikey while the monstrous parnets started to chase Mikey and Ellie. Mikey and Ellie both became quite frightened when they catch the wind of the fact that WingNut and Nathan's mother was now chasing them.<p>

Soon, Raph, Ella, Mikey, and Ellie both landed WingNut and Nathan's mother safely on a rooftop while April and Nathan led the heroes to their location by using their mental powers. Once they arrived, both April and Nathan began to approaches their parent to talk and calm them down. While it works perfectly, both Donnie and Donna were preparing to give them the sample of the antibody. But the canisters were snatched from their grasp by Stockman-Fly while Mikey and Ellie became airborne in seconds after they saw the whole thing.

"I've got it!" Stockman-Fly cheered to himself while flying away with the Retro-Mutagen and Retro-Myth. "It's mine!"

"Seriously?! Again?!" Donnie exclaimed.

"This is seriously getting old!" Donna growled.

Before the team could set out across the city, they encountered some Foot-Bots and Shadow Ninja with gliders of their own that has proven to be quite a challenge.

"Flying Foot bots?" Mikey gasped. "This is getting out of control."

"And flying Shadow Ninjas?" Ellie gasped as well. "Way out of control."

"Let's move!" Leo and Lee ordered.

The battle then reached into a fever pitch as Stockman-Fly foolishly collided with a giant billboard and dropped the canisters for a quick second. Both of the canisters shattered on a lightpost, although April and Nathan hasn't lost any hope as they pulled the wings back on their parent and makes them go underneath the spilling fiasco, where a small drop of the oozes touches their faces. The Turtles and the Lotus quicklt threw the cloths over April's father and Nathan's mother after they landed on the ground, reverting back to their normal human selves: Kirby and Serena. That caused both April and Nathan to become extremely content.

"Oh right!" The heroes cheered in victory. "Yes! Yeah! Alright! They're back!"

"Dad!" April smiled, hugging her dad. "I can't believe it!"

"Mom!" Nathan grinned, hugging his mom. "I've miss you so much!"

"What happened?" Kirby asked in confusion. "Where are we?"

"And why are we nude?" Serena questioned in disgust.

"Donnie, you did it!" April grinned at Donnie.

"You two, Donna." Nathan smiled at Donna. "You're the best!"

April kissed Donnie while Nathan kissed Donna for their success, causing them to humorously insult Casey and Jane by doing a victory dance right in front of their faces. But Casey got back at Donnie by tripping him with his hockey stick while Jane got back at Donna by releasing a silver energy wave to trip over Donnie, making them laugh mischievously.

"No sights of Stockman-Fly." Leo noted.

"Well, he's definitely part of mutant freaks running around the city." Lee stated.

That's when Mikey begins to run his mouth about Stockman-Fly being his "ultimate enemy" with Ellie being his sidekick, causing both Raph and Ella to get annoyed about this.

"Enough with the buzz-buzz already!" Raph yelled.

"Keep that up and I'll explode!" Ella threatened.

"Okay." Mikey and Ellie sighed.

Mikey and Ellie gave their older siblings a devious smile. They turned the tables on Ella and Raph by putting the Turflytle antennas on top of their head and made buzzing sound. That fiercely annoyed both Raph and Ella, causing them to angrily chase Mikey and Ellie, who were running away from them.

* * *

><p>Back at the lair, the Turtles and the Lotus stand in the sensei's presence.<p>

"I'm sorry, Master Splinter." Donnie apologized. "I wanted you to change you back, but I promised I make more."

"And I'll help him." Donna added.

"No." Splinter reiterated. "I have no place in the world anymore as a human. This is my home and you all are my family."

Upon hearing these words, the Turtles and the Lotus are fond with Splinter, leaving them wondering what would happen to Stockman-Fly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Foot-Bots and the Shadow Ninjas dragged a dazed Stockman-Fly all the way back to the Foot HQ and paused when Razhar and Kraka started approaching to him.<p>

"You ugly Stockman bug, we wanted to squish you here and now." Rahzar snarled.

"But Shredder and Lady Shade has other plans in store for you." Kraka added, watching the Shredder and Lady Shade walking down the steps.

"We have two last mutants we wanted you to create." Shredder proposed.

"Or we'll pluck your wings if you messed up." Lady Shade grinned coldly.

Knowing that his hateful life will continue from this point, Stockman-Fly have no choice but to agree on helping his masters.

"Yes, thank you for _your_ generosity." Stockman-Fly thanked sarcastically.

Razhar tossed a candy bar to Stockman-Fly, who caught it and vomit acid on his candy to eat it.


	17. Newtralized!

As the moon shone throughout the dark blue night, the heroic Raph, Casey, Ella, Jane, and Samara were running wild throughout the city while chasing the Kraang who have just stolen some Plutonuim in a briefcase from the factory across the rooftops.

"Move it, Casey!" Raph shouted.

"You two, Jane!" Ella yelled.

"We're coming!" Casey yelled back.

"We're on our way!" Jane hollered.

When Casey and Jane were clumsily trying to follow Raph, Ella, and Samara as they sprinted from building to building and jumped on a fire escape to grab on the side of the entire fire escape. But causes more harm than good when it suddenly collapses that cause the heroes and the Kraang to fall.

"They're getting away with the Plutonuim!" Raph exclaimed while getting up from the ground.

"We can't lose them!" Ella agreed, lifting herself up off the ground.

When the Kraang continues to run away with the briefcase, Raph, Casey, Ella, Jane, and Samara get up to find the alien soldier gone after they quickly recovered. As Raph and Ella tries to rushes off back in pursuit of the Kraang, they came to end when a grisly sight meets their eyes and noticed the Kraang droids destroyed painfully in an alley. There were robotic carnage lies everywhere and the Plutonuim that the Kraang just stole was nowhere to be seen right after Casey, Jane, and Samara followed them from behind.

"What the..?" Samara breathed in surprise.

"Who could've done this?" Raph wondered.

"And it keeps getting worse." Casey stated.

"They took the Plutonuim!" Jane exclaimed, looking at the opening empty briefcase.

"I have no idea what happened, but whoever it has some serious fire power." Ella said.

Without their knowledge on who stole the plutonium because whoever did this was fairly dangerous, Slash was watching them on a rooftop from above and saw them quickly go back to tell the others at the lair and the fortress before walking away.

* * *

><p>Back at the fortress, Ellie was playing Space Heroes video game with Lee and Donna were watching. She was about to beat her high score until Ella and Jane come back with the news to explain them about the situation they encountered.<p>

"Guys, you won't believe what happened today." Ella explained. "We were busting some Kraang with Raph and Casey."

"Until someone was going after him like some crazed vigilantes." Jane added.

"Sounds good to me!" Ellie smiled carelessly.

"Well, it wasn't." Samara snapped.

"Could the Shredder and Lady Shade be up with the Kraang again?" Donna wondered.

"I don't think it was them." Ella responded.

"Then who?" Ellie asked with a shrug.

"I just got a text from Leo about the same thing we're having." Leo responded to her team. "Ella, you stick to the alleyway with Jane and Samara. Donna, you and Ellie take the rooftops. And I'll cover the sewers with Leo."

* * *

><p>While checking the roofs, Mikey, Ellie, Donnie, and Donna came across to find a mess of Kraang robots destroyed everywhere. That's when Donnie and Donna examined them with their goggle microscope. But Donna's was more advanced than Donnie's.<p>

"Whoa!" Mikey gasped, looking around the damaged robots.

"Now, that's just crazy." Ellie said, shaking her head in fear.

"According to this, the Kraang has been taken out by some weapon of sort." Donnie explained.

"Technically, it doesn't match with the Kraang either." Donna added. "We have to warn the others about this."

* * *

><p>As Leo and Lee inspected deeper into the sewers, they found more carnage sights about a few Kraang droids were completely destroyed.<p>

"Wow, whoever did this, not only destroy them, but they have pounded them." Leo wondered.

"But who could have done this?" Lee asked with wonder.

Bending down to his knees on the ground, Leo spotted a piece of black small, chipped shell and picked it up to observe it until his eyes widened in shock that led him to instantly worry about the unknown foes.

"Uh-oh." Leo said in realization.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Slash was keeping a close eye on Rafaela, Jane, and Samara as they were searching for more carnage sights out of the city. He can tell that Rafaela was getting frustrated with Jane's constant screw-ups.<p>

"You think you're ready for this, Jane?" Ella questioned.

"Uh oh." Samara gasped in shock.

"What's your problem, Ella?" Jane snapped.

"Face it, Jane." Ella stated with a stoic look on her face. "When it comes to facing stronger opponents, it's a whole different story that you need to be strong and fast enough to take them down."

"Hey, I take that giant worm singlehandedly!" Jane snarled.

"Yeah, singlehandedly eaten by it!" Ella remarked. "Just like Casey!"

"Look, I'm just gonna say that with our ninja skills combined my electricity, Jane's luck abilities, and Ella's elemental powers will be just the perfect advantage to smash out enemy down." Samara said calmly, pushing Ella and Jane forward. "Now quit arguing and let's go."

That's when a blast shooting sound caught the girls' attention. They quickly ran to cover it out until they saw both Raphael and Casey catching the Kraang in another theft attempt. But, before they can even make a move, Slash jumped down and grinned upon seeing the shock on Jane, Casey, Samara, Ella, and Raph's faces.

"Whoa." Casey breathed, looking at Raph. "Is that your pet turtle that got mutated?"

"Yeah, but it 'was' Spike." Raph replied.

"I'm Slash now, remember?" Slash corrected. "Good to see you again, Raphael." He then gazed down at Ella, Jane, and Samara with a smile. "And you have brought three hot chicks with you."

"Hot chicks?!" Samara snarled.

"I didn't stutter." Slash smiled slyly.

"And I didn't accept it, turtle boy!" Samara snapped, stomping her feet to get closer to Slash with her claws popping out. "You better watch it, pal."

Before Samara could tear Slash from limb to limb, Ella and Jane quickly grabbed their friend's arms to pull her back from getting dangerously insane.

"Cool it, Samara!" Ella and Jane shouted. "It's not worth it!"

"Feisty girl." Slash smiled. "I like her."

"What are you doing here, Slash?" Raph demanded.

"We're taken care of the Kraang." Slash answered. "I've got two new partners now."

When the heroes saw a massive explosion coming from behind Slash, they took a quick peek to observe the battle as their shocks only grew when they caught the sight of Slash's new partners, the Newtralizer and Vespa!

"Destruction of the Kraang!" Newtralizer and Vespa cried while attacking the Kraang.

Both dangerous mutants jumped out above the van and started to attack at the Kraang with brutal force. Raph, Ella, and Samara weren't amazed by the mutants' performance, but Casey and Jane smiled in amazement to only find them amazing at what they do.

"So awesome!" Casey gushed.

"Who are these guys?" Jane wondered.

"The two crazy mutants called the Newtralizer and Vespa." Ella answered.

"Catchy names." Samara said with sarcasm.

"What are you guys doing?" Raph demanded to Slash.

"One of your good guys couldn't." Slash replied coldly. "Busting out the Kraang. Keep out of the way!"

"Alright, Ella and Samara will help me to take out Slash while you and Jane will hang out..." Raph instructed.

But Casey and Jane decided to run in before their teammates and take on Newtralizer and Vespa as their pals were struggling to come up with a plan to tackle the two big mutants.

"Casey!" Samara cried to the scurrying hockey boy.

"Jane!" Ella cried to the female crime fighter.

But it was too late. Casey and Jane started to attack the Newtralizer and Vespa until they unknowingly were smacked them to the road, where Casey and Jane were resulting with their death by nearly getting run over by a car until Raph, Ella, and Samara jumped in and saved them. Unknown to them, Newtralizer and Vespa were toppling over a Kraang van to search for something important to them. They filled it with plutonium and threw one of the devices to Slash.

"Slash, we have what we came for!" The Newtralizer and Vespa shouted to Slash.

As Slash caught the Plutonuim, he defended himself from Raph's and Ella's attacks as he mocked Raph for picking a human partner as well as having human allies to help him before he throws Raph to Ella and Samara because he called him Spike and then teleport away, along with Newtralizer and Vespa. While being bruised and beaten from their defeat, the tension between Raphael and Casey and Rafaela and Jane only gets worse.

"I think we're in deep trouble." Raph said, looking around the Kraang.

"You think?" Ella reminded.

* * *

><p>Back at the fortress, Ella was leaning the wall with her arms crossed over her chest as she was still furious at Jane for not listening to her.<p>

"My head is killing me." Jane groaned while rubbing her head. "Lee, ice."

"You got it." Lee said with a wink.

Lee waved her arms between her hands and conjures up small chucks of ice in a bag to send it on Jane's head.

"You should never get after them, Jane." Ella snapped. "Those mutants are way too powerful."

"Those guys were nothing." Jane snapped back. "It'll never happen again."

"Focus, you two!" Samara hissed in annoyance. "We have three crazy mutants roaming around the city!"

"You're still fed up about Slash flirting on you." Ella smiled.

"Watch it." Samara snarled.

"Since Slash, Newtralizer, and Vespa are using Plutonium for teleportation, we can track them by looking at the residential radiation." Donna explained. She watched a game worm eating the pink dots on the computer. "Ellie, can you stop eating the Kraang location?"

"Hold on, Donna." Ellie smiled. "I'm about to get the high score!"

Ellie was actually playing a version of PAC-man with a Kraang worm as she was about to beat the high score when Donna took the remote away again, robbing Ellie's chance of reaching the high score.

"You're no fun." Ellie whined.

* * *

><p>At the warehouse, where the three mutants were being teleported to, Slash, Newtralizer, and Vespa arrived into the Kraang hideout and took any Kraang in sight.<p>

"Let's do this." Slash said.

"First, we find the Kraang communication and then we blow this place up." Newtralizer instructed.

"But what about the humans out there?" Slash asked, becoming reluctant to agree to notice that innocent people could get caught in the crossfire.

"Those humans will get in our way." Vespa responded. "Remember the time we first met."

Slash begins to ponder as he remembers the Newtralizer and Vespa rescued Slash when he was being transported by the Kraang. Ever since they made a promise on taking down the Kraang, Slash must reluctantly agree on his partners' plans.

"We all agree to destroy the Kraang at any cost." Newtralizer reminded.

That causes Slash to nod with agreement as he watched Newtralizer and Vespa used their cords to extract some information from a communication orb, but that was cut short when the heroes four breaks in and started to battle against the villains. But, that battle soon ended into disaster as Slash, Newtralizer, and Vespa activated a thermal detonator that they used as a distraction so that they can port away. Seeking to escape from the explosion, the heroes quickly exited out and Casey and Jane were narrowly able to climb through a window, though parts of the window nearly fell down and crush them until Raphael and Rafaela managed to save them in time.

"Are you guys alright?" Leo and Lee asked Casey and Jane.

"Yeah, we're cool." Casey and Jane nodded their heads.

"Cool?" Raph snapped. "You two could have been flattening if it wasn't for us!"

"We would have done the same to you and Ella, Raph." Casey snapped back.

"Oh please!" Ella shouted. "If you and Jane haven't slowing us down, those mutants won't gotten away!"

Casey and Jane's eyes widened deeply in pain while the tension between Raph and Casey and Ella and Jane was finally reaching into a breaking point.

"Fine, forget this!" Jane snapped.

"Yeah, we're out of here!" Casey agreed.

Despite the others' disagreement, Casey and Jane split up with Raph and Ella as they continue to walk away from them in anger.

"What?" Ella asked in anger. "They're quitters. We don't need them."

"That's not cool at all." Mikey commented. "You and Raph had hurt their feelings very harshly this time."

"People have feelings, including me and these girls too." Ellie agreed, pointing her finger at her sisters.

"Well, I'm _not_ people." Raph snapped.

* * *

><p>As the heroes reached onto the rooftops, they each were unsure where to look now for the dangerous trio.<p>

"Anything, Donnie?" Leo spoke.

"We're gonna listen what those mutants are talking about." Donna informed. "While I was wrestling with Slash, I send a Spy-Roach on him."

"And we're gonna listen to them on his T-Phone." Donna added.

Through Donnie's T-Phone, the gang overhears the Newtralizer's plans to capture a new Kraang weapon and use it blow up the entire city! But Slash was shell-shocked by this plan as he flatly refused to harm 8 million innocent lives. But Vespa dragged him in anyway and they move out to hunt down the Kraang.

"Okay, this just got real." Lee admitted.

"Let's get this." Raph declared.

* * *

><p>At the docks, the heroes arrive there first and watched as the Kraang are bringing out the new weapon through a portal: a huge, two-legged machine called a Walker. Eventually, Slash, Vespa, and the Newtralizer arrived with their plan: Slash will distract the Kraang while the Newtralizer and Vespa will take over the new robot. As Leo and Lee were about to say the plan, the Newtralizer and Vespa teleported on top of the robot. However, they're zapped by a weapon that causes them to fell off after being electrocuted. The heroes joined in the fight with Donnie and Donna throwing their grenades which gets blasted by the new Kraang weapon. The Newtralizer and Vespa disabled the robot's defensive system and begin to control it. As they're about to squash Slash, Samara quickly knocked him out of the way.<p>

"You saved me, kitty." Slash smiled softly. "You really do have a thing for me."

"You can say that." Samara smirked with a blush.

Now, fighting alongside the heroes, Slash helped them take Newtralizer and Vespa down. As they were overpowered by the Kraang weapon, both Casey Jones and Jane arrived just in time to attack the Kraang weapon with his hockey weapons and her bad luck powers.

"Casey? Jane?" Raph gasped.

"You're back?" Ella gasped too.

"We waited until you guys were trouble so we can save you." Casey replied with a grin.

"And we accept your apology when this is over." Jane added with a smile.

After the heroes continues to fight against the Kraang weapon, Casey managed to crush the Newtralizer and Vespa's plans by throwing one of his tailor-made dynamite explosives into a ventilation port on the weapon before Jane can release a small silver energy wave to detonate it faster. After the Newtralizer and Vespa didn't have enough time to be ported somewhere safe from the explosion that causes the heroes their victory, they gathered up for the trip home, but Slash, Raph, Ella, and Samara have a little private talk first.

"Thanks Slash." Raph smiled. "You can always come back."

"No thanks, but we'll see you guys again." Slash smiled back, giving Samara a flirty grin. "Right, Samara?"

"Samara?" Ella echoed, turning to Samara with a frown.

"Yeah, after I saved his life from being crushed, I found him very impressive." Samara said. "So I've decided to go with him. But that doesn't mean we won't see each other again. I promise I'll be back one day."

"You promise?" Ella smiled, trying to hold on her tears.

"Promise." Samara smiled back.

With a solemn goodbye, Slash and Samara teleported themselves away which left Raph and Ella deeply saddened.

"Good-bye, Spike." Raph said silently.

"And good-bye, Samara." Ella said quietly.

"Don't sweat it." Casey smiled. "You two got us."

"Yeah, we got your back." Jane nodded.

"Let's go home." Leo said.

After the friendship between Raph, Casey, Jane, and Ella became much stronger, the heroes leaves the docks, unaware that the Newtralizer and Vespa survived by teleporting themselves from the explosion while being infused with strange energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long to finish this because of my school work. But the next chapter is coming up soon. Have fun reading this chapter and review when you're done.<strong>


	18. Pizza Face

One New York night, four friends: April, Irma, Nathan, and Austin were about to watch a movie together.

"Hey guys. Let's watch a movie." Irma smiled.

"Yeah, I've heard Dusk of the Zombie 4 is awesome." Austin agreed.

That's when both April and Nathan received a call from the Turtles and the Lotus, which annoyingly caught both Irma and Austin's attention.

"Uh...sounds cool." April said, creating an easy excuse. "I'm already late...um...my date with Casey."

"And my date with Jane." Nathan added with a nervous smile.

"You guys really expected us to believe that?" Irma sneered, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is getting way too insulting."

"What...are you...talking about?" Austin asked, trying to come up with lie.

"Oh, come on." Austin scoffed. "I know April always hang out with her secret friends while you always hang out with those Japanese girls quartet. So what's their deal?"

Suddenly, a pizza delivery guy drove by April, Irma, Austin and Nathan before fallling off his bike.

"Help!" The pizza guy screamed.

"But there's no one here." April said.

"Oh, yes, there is!" The pizza guy cried.

Watching the pizza delivery guy dropped a free pizza, April and Nathan wants to bring it to their friends since Irma and Austin doesn't want to eat it. April and Nathan received another call and ran off with the pizza until they reached into the alley.

"Maybe Irma and Austin's right about the pizza." Nathan said.

"Yeah, let's forget about it." April agreed.

After Nathan throws the pizza in the trash, he and April were about to walk away until they heard creepy voices saying "Eat me." They quietly came closer to the pizza and opened it when a mutant pizza attacked them.

* * *

><p>In the fortress, Lee and Ella were watching TV while Donna was worried because Nathan isn't answering her calls and Ellie was on her phone being worried as well.<p>

"I'm been calling Nathan for hours and he still won't answer my calls." Donna said, getting worried by the second.

"Puh-lease, I'm sure he's fine." Ellie said, still on her cell phone. "We got bigger problems right now. None of the pizza shops are picking up my calls."

Hearing that made Lee, Ella, and Donna groan in complete aggrevation because of their youngest sister's immaturity.

"I'm serious, Ellie." Donna snarled.

"Neither am I." Ellie snapped. "Especially when it comes to pizza."

"Well, you're the culinary expert." Lee stated. "Why you can get make your _own_?"

Those words echoed through Ellie's head and gave her a bright idea before feeling happy and enthralled while running into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Ellie was preparing to make an ultimate pizza while singing and dancing at the same time.<p>

"I love a little hot sauce on my pizza." Ellie sang. "I love a little hot sauce, yes, I do! But hot sauce isn't hot, without sardines, son!" She danced towards the refrigerator and pulled out a few stuff for her homemade pizza. "It just taste like a pile of sticky goo! Some protein from my pile of meat! Some garlic, anchoives and mushrooms, too! But wait a second, fool, if you please. I'm missing the most important part: Cheese!" She began to add rap into the song. " A cheesesicle! I need my chessesicle! Pink Hallow, give me a cheesesicle! Come on!" She opened the refrigerate door to reveal Pink Hallow offering her a cheesesicle while wearing shades. "Hallow, hallow, hallow, hallow, hallow! Hallow, hallow, hallow!"

* * *

><p>The homemade pizza smell reaches to the living room, where Lee, Ella, and Donna sniff the smell and they were totally shocked by it.<p>

"Oh my gosh!" Lee said, holding her breath. "What's that smell?"

"You mean my amazing, ultimate pizza?" Ellie smiled, walking out of the kitchen while holding her homemade pizza plate.

"Whoa!" Lee, Donna, and Ella gasped in unison.

"Isn't it delicious?" Ellie asked with a grin.

Lee, Donna, and Ella gazed at their youngest sister's homemade pizza that looked very delicious in any way, but they're not taking any chances.

"Um, no thanks. I'm on a diet. Sorry, I can't." Ella, Donna, and Lee quickly responded.

"Suit yourself." Ellie said with a shrug. "Your loss."

As Ellie rapidly starts eating her homemade pizza, her older sisters were grossing out to watch their sister eating like a pig and turned back to the TV and saw a commercial about Antonio's pizza with weird, almost hypnotized people were commenting about, which made only Lee suspicious.

"Okay, that was creepy." Lee spoke.

"Why eat at Antonio's if you can eat homemade?" Ellie questioned, holding a slice of pizza at Donna and Ella, who were backing away from her.

"Hello, Antonio's." Lee called after dialing the pizza shop's phone number on her cell phone. "Four pizzas in delivery."

"You finished the pizza by yourself?" Donna gasped.

"Yup!" Ellie beamed.

"Just go wait for the pizza, Ellie." Ella said coldly. "And you better not eat it."

"Fine, I'm going." Ellie sighed in annoyance.

* * *

><p>After Ellie receives the pizza from a weird acting pizza guy and returns to the fortress, she walked into the living room while hearing her sisters training inside the dojo.<p>

"Smells delicious, but I can't eat it or the girls will kill me." Ellie smiled, placing the pizza boxes on the coffee table. "Hey girls! Pizza's here!"

"Eat me." A mysterious voice muttered.

"Huh?" Ellie gasped, looking around for the source of that voice.

"Eat me." A mysterious voice muttered again.

"Wait a minute." Ellie said in realization.

When Ellie opened the pizza box slowly, an enraged pizza started to attack her in an attempt to force Ellie to eat! Ellie used her light beam and supersonic scream to attack the floating talking pizza before it could force her to eat it. After the fight, the girls showed up out of the dojo and watched Ellie rolling on the floor covered in pizza toppings.

"Oh, girls!" Ellie exclaimed. "Listen, I...I...I could explain."

"You're sitting on the ground covered in pizza." Lee stated.

"Like you always do." Donna added

"Hard to miss." Ella concluded with sarcasm. "And I told you not to eat the pizzas we ordered."

"Yeah, but something's not right with these pizzas." Ellie said, holding and shaking a pizza slice. "I swear!"

"Another stupid excuse to eat all our food." Ella snapped.

"Thanks for ruining dinner_ again_, Ellie." Lee thanked sarcastically.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Ellie cried. "You have to believe me!"

* * *

><p>As Ellie staked on the rooftops to Antonio's, she let out a bright smile once she saw Mikey in her direction and decided to leap down behind him.<p>

"Mikey! What's sup?" Ellie greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hi, Ellie." Mikey smiled back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was attacked by some evil talking pizza and I'm here to find out what's going on." Ellie explained.

"Really? Me two? Guess neither my brothers or your sisters believe us, do they?" Mikey gasped.

"Tell me about it. Let's go." Ellie agreed.

Mikey and Ellie watched closely to see a small bunch of humans are roaming the streets and acting identically to zombies right front of Antonio's pizza after they jumped down and gazed at the people against the alley wall.

"Heh, pretty busy for a Monday night." Mikey remarked.

"You said it." Ellie nodded. "We better get a closer look."

"Now are we gonna got our money back?" Mikey wondered.

"Beats me." Ellie said with a shrug. "There's something not right here."

That's when Mikey and Ellie were approached by three people that have pizzas covering their faces as they were walking closer towards them.

"Stay back!" Mikey warned.

"We're afraid of you guys!" Ellie shouted.

Unfortunately for Mikey and Ellie, the pizza people's brute strength quickly outmatched their ninja skills and they both were nearly about to get pounded, but Mikey used a smoke bomb to save himself and Ellie for the brutal attack.

* * *

><p>As Ellie rushed to the fortress, she found her family in the living room to warn them about what happened.<p>

"Girls! Girls!" Ellie hollered. "Antonio's have those people acting like zombies with pizza on their faces!"

But it was too late for Ellie. She only see her sisters and mother 'zombified' from eating some of the pizzas like the other people from the pizza shop. Lee, Donna, Ella, and Saldana were mumbling about the pizza like the people did on that commercial.

"Oh no!" Ellie gasped. "Snap out of it, guys! This can't be happening!"

Once again, Ellie was attacked by several pizzas that appeared out of the pizza boxes while she was unaware that Saldana, Leona, Rafaela, and Donatella made their escape in the zombie state. After the fight, Ellie turned around to notice that her family is gone.

"Uh no." Ellie gasped. "This is not good."

Before Ellie takes one pizza as a hostage and interrogated him about the circumstances, she received a text message from Mikey. She slowly read the message that explains what happened to Antonio and his plans to wrap the customers in calzones and eat them whole tonight! Sickened, Ellie leaves the fortress to save her family. But first, she throws the pizza in the freezer where it has to deal with Pink Hallow, who was gazing slyly at the pizza as he has devious plans to settle with it.

* * *

><p>Outside, Mikey and Ellie were sneaking into Antonio's acting like zombies. After they both successfully gained entrance, they quietly goes into the kitchen where they sees April and Nathan getting prepared to be cooked. They also saw the mutated Antonio throwing up a pizza barf on their family's faces and made them his zombified pizza slaves to become his Elite Mozzarella guards. Mikey and Ellie had enough and couldn't bare to watch anymore. When they threw two pizza boxes at Antonio, but Leo stopped one pizza box by stabbing into it with his sword while Lee stopped another pizza box by freezing it with her icy blast. That's when Mikey and Ellie jumped out in their fighting stance armed and ready.<p>

"The jig is up, Pizza Face!" Mikey and Ellie declared.

"Pizza Face? I like a-that. Cause I have a Pizza...for a face." Antonio, now Pizza Face, said with a laugh. Then his voice became serious. "Get them!"

At his command, the other three Turtles and Splinter were send to attack Mikey while the other three Lotus and Saldana were send to attack Ellie. Mikey and Ellie luckily and easily knocked down their siblings while apologizing to Leo, Lee, Donnie and Donna, but not to Ella and Raph. Nevertheless, Mikey and Ellie were then knocked down by Splinter and Saldana.

Before Mikey and Elle can get back up again and made a resolution to destroy Pizza Face, they both get stuck to the wall by Pizza Face's pizza barf.

"This is over for the two of you." Pizza Face laughed. "Let the feast begin."

When Pizza Face was about to consume April and Nathan, Mikey's and Ellie's stomachs began to rumble and realized that they are extremely hungry, which gave them a bright idea and began eating their way out, much to Pizza Face's terror. Pizza Face swallowed both Mikey and Ellie when the young ninjas tries to attack, only for Mikey and Ellie to start eating him from the inside out until he's just a single slice of pizza.

"Let my family and all these other people go!" Mikey threatened.

"Or else!" Ellie added slyly.

"Okay, okay!" Pizza Face complied reluctantly. "You win! I'll do it! When they wake up, they won't remember a thing."

As Pizza Face mentally ordered the pizza zombies to return to their homes, all of the pizza zombies began to walk back home with no recollection of what happened nor Mikey and Ellie saved their lives. While Mikey and Ellie both gloated loudly to their siblings about being correct and saving them, Pizza Face strikes them and rendered them unconscious.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Ellie woke up in her bed and saw her older sisters and Nathan walking in with blank faces. Grateful that they are back to normal, Ellie starts babbling about what she had been experiencing.<p>

"Ellie!" Lee cried as she, Ella, Donna, and Nathan all barged in Ellie's bedroom. "What's the matter?"

"What's all the screaming?" Ella asked whike crossing her arms over her chest.

"Guys, you guys are normal!" Ellie squealed in delight.

"Um, did we miss something?" Nathan asked.

"Uh, hello? The giant cheese monster!" Ellie exclaimed. "Where all of you were mind controlled by the Pizza Face!"

"And that's why it is called a dream." Donna said with a smile. "You're having a nightmare."

"I did?" Ellie said in confusion. "But it seems so real."

"Well, is either that or you're nutter than the squirrels fighting for a nut." Ella said, rolling her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Get some sleep, Ellie." Lee grinned.

After the girls left the room with Nathan closing the door, Ellie began to wonder about the mission of saving her family and other people or her "so-called" dream that her sisters kept telling her.

"I guess I really was a dream." Ellie smiled with a shrug.

When Ellie goes back to sleep, she didn't hear Pizza Face's voice coming from the pizza boxes on the floor.

"A dream? I don't a-think so." Pizza Face said slyly.

As the pizza box opened up, Pizza Face was hiding in one of Ellie's empty pizza boxes and laughed several times for his future revenge.


	19. The Return of the Tigers

On a stormy night, Kage was sitting near Lady Shade's throne while he was examining a torn photograph of his father. He began to recall on the facts that Lee had told his several times ago. That's when Lady Shade started to chime in.

"Is something troubling you, Kage?" Lady Shade asked, approaching to her "son".

"I want to know the _truth_." Kage inquired. "About my father _and_ Saldana."

"You already know everything about the truth, my son." Lady Shade responded with a lie. "Saldana took your father away."

Suddenly, Tigress opened the doors to the sanctum. It turned out that she has survived from the Kraang worm, but she has a black jeweled eyepatch covered on her right eye and her left eye was torn.

"I have return, mistress." Tigress said after taking a respectful bow.

"Tigress." Lady Shade gasped.

"But how?" Kage questioned in surprise. "You were eaten by a giant alien worm!"

"Do you really think that I can't survive that?" Tigress scoffed with a sly grin. Then she explained how she was able to cut her way through the gigantic worm's belly and had to battle her way through many different lands and dimensions in order to return so she could have vengeance against all of those who have caused her to suffer. "Now I will have my revenge against Saldana and those ninja girls. And those who trapped me in that worm's belly."

"And I will grant you that wish." Lady Shade agreed, having very similar desires with her mutant henchwoman.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Kage objected. "It's her fault that Saldana and those girls are alive in the first place!"

"Kage, you will go with Tigress." Lady Shade ordered. "Destroy Saldana and her daughters at any cost."

After Kage bowed for knowing his mission with Tigress, he quickly communicates the clones that were training their skills and told them about the plan. Mela, Cristina, Maya, and Kira got the message and told Kage that they're on their way to help.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas are preparing to fight over just a tiny piece of Pizza Gyoza in Murakami's shop as they begin to throw jovial threats at one another while Mr. Murukami was preparing his greatest dish.<p>

"We've been put up with you guys for a long time!" Mikey said in a serious tone.

"But this is about to get real up in here!" Ellie smiled coolly.

"You really don't want this kind of pain, Mikey." Raph said, cracking his fists.

"Before we can pound you down a size, Ellie." Ella added while cracking her shoulders.

"Nice limited vocabulary you got there, Raph." Donnie said dryly to Raph.

"Yeah, Ella, it's so frightening it give me a chill in my spine." Donna agreed sarcastically to Ella.

As Raph and Ella pushed Donnie and Donna away from their faces, Leo and Lee were sitting on their seats to watch the fight over a pizza Gyoza.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Leo asked with a grin.

"Please, I was born ready." Raph replied.

"Yeah, let's get this started." Ella said.

"They're ready, Mr. Murukami!" Lee grinned at the blind chef.

"Pizza Gyoza, coming right up!" Mr. Murukami smiled.

On cue, Mr. Murukami picks up a two Gyoza in a pair of chopsticks and tosses it towards the siblings. All of them jumped into the air simultaneously and start trying to snatch it with their teeth. Raph and Ella nearly catches it, but Mikey and Ellie pulled them down on their leg, causing all of the Turtle brothers and Lotus sisters soon ended up arm-locking each other on the floor. The two Gyoza then fall at Mikey and Elle, but Leo was able to catch it on the very edge of his Katana while Lee was able to catch it on her ice sword she conjures up seconds ago.

"Looks like we've got the last bite, Lee." Leo grinned at Lee.

"You said it, Leo." Lee grinned back.

"What happened to Mr. I'm too Brooding to be this Game?" Raph questioned to Leo.

"And I thought you said this is too childish for you." Ella recalled to Lee.

"We know." Lee said while still chewing.

"But this is really good." Leo commented.

"My restaurant was never been popular until I invented this food for you." Mr. Murukami added, holding a plate of Pizza Gyoza to offers to give his customers more.

While Raph, Ella, Mikey, Ellie, Donnie, and Donna were greedily eating the Pizza Gyoza, Leo was still brooding about Karai's apparent willingness to stay with the Shredder while Lee was brooding about Kage's apparent willingness to stay with Lady Shade near a window that caught Donnie and Donna's attention and only Raph and Ella figured out instantaneously.

"Poor Leo and Lee." Donna whispered to Donnie.

"They're still brooding." Donnie whispered back.

"Leo's thinking about her." Raph said. "About Karai."

"And Lee's thinking about our long lost older brother." Ella added. "Kage."

"Master Splinter is her father. How could she still want to be with the Shredder?" Leo said in concern.

"And Saldana is his mother. I don't know why he wants to be with Lady Shade." Lee added, still feeling down after what happened between her and Karai.

"You have to have faith, Leo." Mikey said with his mouth full. "Her entire relationship would be a lie. It would challenge everything she knows. The truth will set her free. Just give her the time she needs to accept who she is!"

"Mikey's right." Ellie agreed while chewing her pizza gyoza. "Lee, we all just to have faith in our brother, but we have to wait until he makes his next move."

"For once, I agree with Mikey and Ellie." Donnie said softly to Leo and Lee. "They'll come around."

"Yeah, well, personally I hope they don't." Raph spat.

"We don't trust them. Not for one second." Ella added.

"You're right, hotheads. You two shouldn't trust anyone." Donna snickered, aware that Mikey and Ellie stolen Raph and Ella's gyoza when they weren't looking.

Instead of eating their pizza gyoza, Raph and Ella bites their fingers in pain. They could both Mikey and Ellie laughing at that moment until Raph and Ella tackled them to get it back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kage and Tigress were staking on the rooftops in search of the Lotus Ninjas for revenge with the Lotus Clones following from behind.<p>

"Having a hard time keeping up, boy?" Tigress questioned mockingly.

"I'm supposed to take it easy on you since you lost your eye and your vengeance mind!" Kage remarked cleverly.

"You think you're clever, huh? Well, that's too bad because you are a fool." Tigress snapped, declining on being in any state of debilitation from Kage or the Lotus Clones.

"I'm the fool?" Kage scoffed with a smirk. "You have face and challenge the girls, but you lost. So, what is your grand revenge plan anyway?"

"To destroy warriors such as those female ninjas, you go strike at their heart." Tigress responded.

"And what does an overgrown cat lady know of heart?" Mela remarked.

"Second that." Kira, Cristina, and Maya agreed together.

"Why do you think Lady Shade sent Kage with me?" Tigress asked slyly.

That question made Kage jump in surprise and a little bit fear as he understood what she's talking about. Ever since he met his four younger sisters Lotus Ninjas from the very beginning, he knew them very well enough to understand where they would go and who they would hang out with.

"Because I know them!" Kage said suddenly. "I know the places they go. I know all of their weakness. Their friends: Nathan Myers and Jane Lincoln."

"Trust me, boy." Tigress scowled. "They will pay for what they did to me."

That's when Kage, Tigress, and the Lotus Clones as well as Karai and Tiger Claw soon entered and cornered Mr. Murakami in his restaurant after it was closed for the evening. Karai holds her Tanto at the blind man's throat while Kage held out his shadow sword at the man's stomach as they were interrogating the man for information on the Turtles' and the Lotus Ninjas' whereabouts and allies.

"The turtles." Karai demanded

"And the Lotus Ninjas." Kage urged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mr. Murukami replied nervously.

"Lying will only make this worse! Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello!" Karai shouted.

"Also, Leona, Rafaela, Donatella, and Michelle!" Kage added coldly. "Where do they live?"

"I don't know…!" Mr. Murukami responded in fear. "Please…! Please…!"

Karai and Kage quickly relented, backing away from the blind chef.

"There's no honor in this." Karai said.

"Pathetic." Kage spat.

"We didn't come here for honor." Tiger Claw reminded.

"We're here to strike those Turtles and those Lotus Ninjas down." Tigress said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas were out on the streets and headed back to the fortress until Ellie suddenly stopped as she remembers that something was important to her.<p>

"Guys, stop!" Ellie called.

"What is it, Ellie?" Lee asked.

"I feel like we're forgetting something." Ellie responded firmly. "Something very important. Something the fate of the world could depend on! It's right on the tip of my head!"

"The Kraang?" Donna asked.

"No." Ellie replied.

"Shadow Clan?" Lee inquired.

"No." Ellie answered.

"Aunt Vela?" Ella questioned.

"No…Wait! I remember!" Ellie exclaimed. "My doggie bag! The leftover gyoza is back at Mr. Murakami's! We have to go back!"

Lee, Donna, and Ella all groaned in annoyance and decided to follow Ellie back to the shop.

As the girls returns back to the shop, they gasped in horror and found the restaurant moderately damaged and Murakami was concealing himself underneath the counter with the Turtles on his side.

"What the heck just happened here?" Donna gasped.

"Who did this?" Raph wondered.

"A girl…And a growling man." Mr. Murukami responded in fear. "But a boy, a lady cat, and the Lotus."

"Tiger Claw is back! And he's going after April and Casey!" Leo said after checking the claws on the walls.

"We have to get to April!" Donnie exclaimed, but also forgot about Casey. "And Casey, you know, time permitting."

"Wait the heck a minute?" Ella said. "We left the place with the Turtles and were about to head home. How's that even possible?"

"It's Tigress and our clones." Lee answered. "And my guess is that they're going after Nathan and Jane."

"We have to help them!" Donna exclaimed.

"The girl's gonna be Karai, Leo." Raph said to Leo. " I've told you...!"

"Not now, Raph." Leo interrupted sternly.

"I'm with Raph on this one." Ella agreed to Lee. "Besides, the boy is Kage. He's never gonna be...!"

"Don't start, Ella." Lee hissed.

"We'll split up." Leo advised his brothers. "Me and Donnie go to April's place. Raph and Mikey will get to the skating rink and warned Casey."

"Donna and I will go to Nathan's place." Lee advised her sisters. "While Ella and Ellie will go with Raph and Mikey."

As Raph, Ella, Mikey, and Ellie left the place, Donnie and Donna were trying to try contact April and Nathan, but they cannot that left them worrying about them.

"April and Nathan aren't answering their phones!" Donnie reported.

"I wonder why they aren't answering their phones." Donna wondered.

* * *

><p>To answer Donna's question, Nathan, Jane and Austin were exiting out the arcade center. Nathan was excited over the sci-fi arcade to his enjoyment while Jane complains that the third party (known as Austin) had to tag along with them on their "date". Before Nathan can correct her with a teasing smirk, he suddenly senses trouble in the vicinity.<p>

"We're being followed." Nathan notified.

"What?" Austin asked in confusion.

"Okay, whatever it is, we split up." Jane said firmly. "Then, meet me at the skating rink. Got it?"

"Got it." Nathan nodded.

After Nathan and Kane are forced to ditch the annoying Austin, Nathan was running to find his apartment and was unaware of him being chased by Kage. Before the Lotus Clones were following Kage, they were quickly and quietly taken away from the Shadow Ninjas, who took them back to the HQ. And as for Jane, she retrieves her crime-fighting outfit from her house and hid behind the garbage trunks.

"Yes! Coast is clear!" Jane smiled, believing that she has fooled her opponent that was following her which was she aware of. But she found herself getting ambushed by Tigress. "Oh, brother."

"Hello, human girl." Tigress smiled slyly. "Miss me?"

"Not really." Jane smirked.

"Not that I'd care." Tigress snarled. "You are gonna pay for what you did to me!"

"If you're still mad about the whole worm thing, then let's see what you got." Jane grinned, getting herself into a battle stance.

As Kage finally caught up with Nathan, he quickly jumped down from the rooftop and landed in front of the boy, whose hands were engulfed in psychic energy.

"Myers." Kage said.

"If you fight me to see how strong we are, then fine." Nathan said threateningly. "But I'm warning you. I've been training with Saldana big time!"

"Look, I didn't come to fight. I came to talk." Kage explained.

"Oh." Nathan said unexpectedly. "Okay. Let's hear it."

* * *

><p>While Nathan was chatting with Kage about recent events that have unfolded, Jane was managing to stun or attack Tigress, but the mutant werecat was not affected by Jane's luck power at all and began on pursuing Jane for a long while until she eventually threw her crushing into the tall building. Before passing out, Jane managed to press a button on her cell phone to alert the Lotus Ninjas that she's in jeopardy.<p>

Meanwhile, Mikey and Ellie were hanging out with each other at the ice rink while Raph and Ella were watching them in boredom until they both got a call from Casey and Jane.

"Casey? Casey? Casey, answer me!" Raph answered through his T-Phone. "Something's wrong. Mikey, Ellie, what're we gonna do?"

"Jane? Hello? Jane!" Ella shouted through her M-Phone. "She's not answering her phone either."

"I know exactly what to do! We use our phones to triangulate the position of Casey's T-Phone by bouncing the locator signal off the satellite." Mikey explained enthusiastically.

"And we can do the same thing to track on Jane's M-Phone as well." Ellie added with a grin.

Hearing that scientific response made Raph and Ella staring at Mikey and Ellie in shock and astonish.

"That's… actually a good idea." Raph agreed in surprise.

"It's like we're in some kind of alternate universe, or something." Ella remarked.

"You can also track pizza delivery guys that way." Mikey added.

"Booyah-kasha." Ellie smiled casually.

* * *

><p>After visiting Nathan's mother about Nathan being in danger, Donna and Lee soon spotted Nathan still talking to Kage, but they don't see the Lotus Clones with them. As that didn't matter to them, they jumped to the nearby rooftop and dangerously walked themselves towards Kage, who was backing away in fear.<p>

"Get away from him!" Donna yelled.

"Lee, Donna, wait!" Nathan warned, stopping Lee and Donna in their tracks. "You have to listen what he has to say."

"I believe you, Leona." Kage told Lee. "I believe that Saldana is my true mother."

"And I believe that he's telling the truth." Nathan added to Lee and Donna.

"Well, whatever Nathan believes, I believe as well." Donna said with a shrug.

"Well, this is great!" Lee agreed happily before grabbing Kage's left arm. "I knew you'd come around! We'll take you to the fortress to see our mother Saldana!"

"Oh, man. Ella is not gonna to believe this." Donna pointed out while following after Lee, Kage, and Nathan.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe this!" Ella shouted, stating her own displeasure of having Kage in the secret fortress. "Why did you guys bring him her?!"<p>

In the living room, Ellie and Nathan were taken care of Jane after the brutal battle she had against Tigress.

"What world do you live in that it's OK to bring the Prince of the Shadow Clan to our secret fortress?!" Ella yelled harshly.

"What happened to Jane?" Lee asked as she saw the injured Jane resting on the couch.

"Tigress threw her in the building. And you just brought her partner in crime home for dinner!" Ella explained coldly.

"Look, Lady Shade lied to me!" Kage objected. "I didn't know."

"Sure you do." Ella said sarcastically. "Because right now, I'm about to burn you into ashes."

As Lee stopped Ella from making a fatal mistake with Donna backing her up, the sister trio started an argument, unaware that Kage had reluctantly activated a tracking device for Tigress follow, which was apparently part of their initial plan.

"Will you just _LISTEN_ for once in your life?" Lee demanded.

"No!" Ella spat. "I've heard enough from you and your boyfriend! He's probably leading Lady Shade here right now!"

"Enough!" Saldana yelled. She calmly entered the living room to watch what's going on until her eyes lit up at the sight of Kage. "Shori."

"Saldana." Kage said, taking a Japanese bow at Saldana.

"Come with me." Saldana told Kage.

Lee and Donna gave Kage smiles to go for it while Ella gave him a glare for not trusting him a single bit. Without hesitation, Kage followed Saldana into the dojo.

* * *

><p>In the Dojo, Kage was amazed by the beautiful place as he saw a large magic crystalline tree shining in the center of the room. He walked forward to watch Saldana holding a small picture.<p>

"I retain very little from my old life, but this I will never let go." Saldana said, handing out a small picture to Kage. "My son."

Kage hold the small picture and gasped sharply. It was the copy of the photograph of Saldana with Caesar, which Kage recognizes as being the same torn photo that he currently possesses. Kage then saw the family portrait on the shelf that showed Saldana, Caesar, and himself as an infant. Now he comprehended the truth.

"I can't believe it. You're telling the truth!" Kage gasped in shock and surprise. "All these years Lady Shade has been lying to me!"

That's when the Lotus Ninjas walked into the dojo after they overheard the conversation.

"Wait, you can't believe it? I thought you DID believe it." Lee reminded. "If you didn't believe it, why did you come down here?

"Mother." Kage exclaimed, turning to Saldana in fear. "What have I done?!"

"In your eyes, you have to know the truth." Saldana said wisely. "And no doubt that Lady Shade's forces are on their way."

"Say what?" Donna asked sassily.

"How did you...?" Kage gasped. But he turned to his now sisters to show them a small silver tracking device. "Tigress is tracking me with this device."

Donna, Lee, and Ellie's eyes widened in shock and surprise while Ella began to snarl as she was growling through her clenched teeth.

"I TOLD YOU!" Ella yelled at Lee.

"Zip it, Ella!" Ellie and Donna yelled back at their angry older sister.

"Kage..." Lee said deeply.

"I'm sorry." Kage apologized sadly. "I need to get out of here by leading Tigress away from finding here."

"Go. Take Kage with you while I looked over Nathan and Jane." Saldana said. She then gazed at Kage with her calm eyes. "You are who you choose to be. Not what others make you."

"Some of us choose to be right all the time." Ella snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and glared at Kage.

"Just shut up and _GO_!" Lee yelled, pushing Ella out of the dojo.

* * *

><p>After the Lotus Ninjas and Kage jumped out of the fortress, they all safely landed onto the rooftop to discuss a plan to divert Tigress from finding their home.<p>

"Well, Brother? You got us into this. Where to?" Ella demanded coldly.

"I…I don't know." Kage responded with fear.

"Don't worry, bro. I know exactly where to go!" Ellie smiled coolly.

"I feel scared." Donna gulped.

* * *

><p>After Ellie led her sisters and Kage at the abandoned butcher factory to meet the Turtles and Karai, they managed to divert both Tiger Claw and Tigress to a frozen meat shop. The mutants walked inside the frozen factory and observe the area carefully as the hanging frozen meat carcasses had greatly weaken their sense of smell, but not their hearing sense. Tiger Claw and Tigress then backed up into a separate room with the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas followed them, waging a fight against them. All four brothers and all four sisters were simply unable to defeat the brutes, despite of Mikey being able to wrap his Nunchuks around Tiger Claw's arms and Ellie being able to wrap Tigress with her orange light energy chain. That's when Karai and Kage then jumped into the equation.<p>

"Karai, would you like the honor of finishing him?" Tiger Claw asked Karai, defeating Leo.

"And Kage, do you want the honor of eliminating her?" Tigress inquired Kage, defeating Lee.

"We have no honor." Karai declined.

"But that's about to change!" Kage shouted determinedly.

Karai and Kage ended up turning on Tiger Claw and Tigress for a short period of time, but only to be knocked out quickly and used as a hostage. Tiger Claw then activates a saw machine with Tigress threatened the heroes to drop Karai and Kage down into it, but their actual plan was to escape with Karai and Kage, which he actually does.

"No! Come on, we have to follow them." Leo said to the others.

"But Mikey and Ellie are in critical pain." Lee reminded, seeing Mikey and Ellie are simply too injured to continue.

"Besides, I still don't trust those two." Ella said, still expressing distrust for Kage.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lee snapped.

"They saved us." Leo said firmly.

"Both the Shredder and Lady Shade raised them." Raph spat, still expressing distrust for Karai. "They probably welcoming them home right about now."

* * *

><p>But Raph and Ella thought wrong. Tigress handed back to the HQ and brought Kage to the throne for informing Lady Shade of Kage's betrayal while Lady Shade was staring at them on her throne.<p>

"He has betrayed you, Lady Shade." Tigress informed, pushing Kage to the floor. "He fought alongside the Lotus Ninjas."

Kage glared at Tigress before looking back at his so-called "mother".

"Tell me the truth!" Kage demanded. "Saldana is my mother, isn't she?!"

Lady Shade's eyes slanted like a fierce cat as she levitated down to the floor and walked towards Kage, who was glaring at her in rage.

"Yes." Lady Shade confessed reluctantly. "Saldana is your true mother."

Kage gasped sharply and gazed down to the floor with a shock look on his face. All his years of life, he was told that Saldana cause the fire to kill his father and raised by Lady Shade, who taught him the knowledge of his powers and forbidden ninjutsu ever since he could walk and talk. But now, he has been living his life in a dreadful lie.

"What?!" Kage screamed in fury, unable to channel his powers. " YOU MONSTER!"

"Tigress, take her away." Lady Shade ordered.

At her command, Tigress grabbed Kage by the arm and sequestered him in an isolated cell locked up in chains. Then, Kage realized something that he was completely unaware of.

"Wait, where are the clones?" Kage demanded at Tigress. "They were helping me on my mission!"

"Oh, they're fine." Tigress responded. "They had a little upgrade that will follow my orders only since one of my artifacts I've collected allows me to hear their betrayal thought on your side against the clan. Ladies!"

Kage gasped as he saw the Lotus Clones in their different appearance. He could tell that the clones' emotions were removed and was inflicted with cybernetic implants. Each clone was wearing a dark color skin-tight leather suit that covers her whole body and a pair of metallic star forearm guard with blades on each one of them as well as having high-tech cybernetics attached to the right side of her face that ensure she remains evil. Tigress chuckled as she and the Lotus Clones walked their way out of the room, where Lady Shade was waiting for them with a sly grin.

"No! No!" Kage screamed aloud. "NOOOOOOO!"


	20. Legendary Kuraun

Lady Shade's old friend Rhona was coming to the realization that she desires to have Lady Shade's distinctive tiara to go along with her own collection of trophies after she indirectly called out one of her gynoid disciples Domino to come into the room.

"Anything around her is my collection of all greatest times, but it's missing one thing to complete my goal: Lady Shade's tiara." Rhona said calmly. "The legendary Kuraun. And I want you to obtain for me in my collection."

That's when a woman appeared on top of her boss's desk with a grin. She has long wavy purple-violet hair, has blue eyes, and wore a black army-like hat, one piece pink bodysuit, black outer coat that exposes her backside, and black thigh-long high heel-boots.

"Stealing the tiara?" Domino said sassily. "Now, that sounds delightful."

"But _no_ troubles during your mission." Rhona snarled.

"Don't worry, I'll get that tiara." Domino scoffed cockily. "No problem."

"It's in Lady Shade's dimensional lair." Rhona informed. "After I've sent five androids to steal that tiara, you are my only hope. So _don't_ fail."

"Consider it done, boss." Domino smirked, floating in the air and flies out of the room.

* * *

><p>In the dojo, Lee was peering into Saldana's room and noticed that Saldana was sadly grieving about Kage being stolen once more, but Lee chooses not to bother her mother further. Then, she entered the living room and tries to galvanize her sisters into rescuing Kage.<p>

"Pizza's here!" Ella called out, bringing in a pizza for her sisters to munch on.

"Are you kidding me?" Ellie complained. "You brought only 'one' pizza!"

"Relax, Ellie." Donna said.

While watching Ella and Donna were greedily munching their pizza slice, Ellie accidentally threw a smoke bomb down onto the pizza, causing it to disappear and scatter all over the living room.

"Ellie!" Ella yelled.

"You are so immature!" Donna shouted.

"How can you guys sit around when Kage needs our help?" Lee said sternly.

Ella and Donna were astonished by Lee's persistence in trusting Kage while Ellie was still looking for the pizza around the living room.

"Oh, brother! Not this again!" Ella groaned.

"Drop the attitude, Ella." Lee snapped. "He needs our help."

"Look, just because he believes Saldana is his mother, it doesn't mean that he's coming to our side." Ella snapped back. "He was raised by Lady Shade. He's not going to turn on her just like that."

"Yes, he will." Lee sneered. "Now, am I the leader of this team or not?"

"More or less." Ella and Donna proclaimed.

"What?! All because you guys choose not to obey one of my orders just because all of you dislike it?!" Lee exclaimed in anger, not satisfied with their reply. "Fine, I'm going to save Kage myself! Some sisters you guys are!"

"Lee, wait." Donna sighed reluctantly. "We're coming."

With no other choice to their oldest sister's decision, all three sisters decided to tag along just to keep monitor over Lee's behavior.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kage was sitting in his cell and began to conjure up at one of the doors with his dark energy to create a shadowy portal dejectedly until he had quickly stopped when Lady Shade then walked up to the opposite side of the cell to face Kage.<p>

"Kage, you must know that I didn't want this to happen." Lady Shade explained. "Saldana is your mother, but I didn't want you to be a cowardly failure like her. So I did what I have to do. And I hope one day you'll understand that."

After Lady Shade leaves the cell room, Kage once again started to claw at the cell door he's nearest to.

* * *

><p>After locating the dimensional Shadow HQ and jumped onto the roof, Domino easily and rapidly infiltrated the building by using both of her eyes to create out thin bright pink narrow beams.<p>

"So easy." Domino smirked proudly.

Domino flew down onto the floor and ran swiftly behind Lady Shade's throne. Somehow knowing that the legendary tiara was located in the drawer, Domino successfully overridden all of the security codes that allowed it to open the drawer for the gynoid to put the tiara in her bag and attached it to her body.

"I'm so good at this." Domino grinned with confidence. "Now, nothing will be able to stop me."

But Domino spoke too soon. Kraka and some Shadow Ninjas suddenly entered the room while having to sense that something wasn't right.

"Shadows, search the place." Kraka ordered.

While Kraka wasn't able to spot the gynoid thief, she can still sense her presence inside the room and knocked Domino to the ground easily after pummeling her for escape.

"That robot stole the Kuraun!" Kraka gasped in shock.

Just when Kraka was about to finish the robot off, Domino turned the tables on the villain by shooting out a huge beams of bright pink energy from her eyes and blow the Shadow Ninjas away, causing Kraka to crash through the wall and fell to the floor in pain. Seeing the Shadow Ninjas coming in her way, Domino then started to unload a machine-gun barrage of bright pink energy bolts.

"So long, losers!" Domino giggled slyly.

Domino then punched his clenched fist into a nearby wall and escaped with what she needs while flying out of the HQ. Before Kraka can get up and follow after the gynoid, that's when Lady Shade returned from the dungeon with Kage.

"Kraka, what's going on here?" Lady Shade asked.

"I'm sorry, Mistress Shade." Kraka confessed, showing her master a business card that was just left behind by Domino. "She got your tiara."

"Get me...everyone!" Lady Shade ordered coldly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas are driving in the night across town in the Sonicruiser. Ella, Ellie, and Donna were silence about Lee's quiet behavior on saving Kage.<p>

"I think it'll be better if we snuck under Lady Shade's lair." Lee confirmed.

"But what if we snuck down from above?" Ellie advised. "That will _really _confuse her."

"Please, you already confuse _me_." Ella declined at Ellie before glaring at Lee. "We're not sneaking anywhere. We can't do this. Kage was raised by Lady Shade. He's one of the bad guys."

Soon, Donna spotted a woman (who was the gynoid Domino herself) on her car Infrared camera that seemed to be flying from them as an exoskeleton, but on Donna's ordinary camera, Domino was seen as a flying human to her eyes.

"What the?!" Donna shouted. She then called to Lee. "Lee, hit the brakes now!"

Even though Lee hit the brakes, Domino turned their way just in time to be struck by the Sonicruiser. Luckily, Domino seemed to be unharmed, but she flew herself up on the rooftop in an instant.

"Dude, what did we hit?" Ellie wondered, stepping out of the vehicle.

"A woman." Donna said, popping out behind Ellie. "A robot woman."

"Is it one of the Kraang androids?" Lee asked, coming out of the vehicle with Ella.

But before the girls can get lost within their thoughts, Ella discovered a pink backpack lying on the street nearby and opened it up for only to unveil something that shocked her throughout her body.

"Guys, you're not going to believe this." Ella said in shock.

Ella took out an object out of the backpack and revealed her sisters that the object she found was Lady Shade's simple smooth silver chain design tiara with a circular black at the center, which had caused her sisters to gasp in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a gigantic squadron of Shadow Ninjas showed up wielding energy-powered Naginata and Tonfa as they were ready to confront the Lotus Ninjas.<p>

"Well, that night just got interesting." Ella remarked.

"What's the plan?" Donna asked.

"Easy." Lee replied. "Attack with a kick, punch, or stab."

"Works for me." Ellie grinned.

That's when the Lotus Ninjas fought them until the majority of them have been quickly terminated when Ellie used a smoke bomb for the girls to escape inside the Sonicruiser with the tiara.

"Ella, did you get the tiara?" Lee asked.

"Yup." Ella said with a nod.

While the sisters retreated with the tiara and drove away from the scene, Domino managed to attach a small tracking beacon onto the back of their vehicle to keep track on them.

"This girl is coming at you." Domino giggled cruelly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lady Shade told everyone of her loyal crew that their current priority was to find her tiara and return it to her regardless of the consequences.<p>

"You will find my tiara and bring it back to me." Lady Shade instructed. "Or else the future consequences will be unfortunate."

"Um, Mistress Shade, can you just another tiara?" Star questioned.

"That tiara Kuraun." Lady Shade informed, knocking Star hardly to the floor for being disrespectful on her instructions. Then, she explained to everyone that the founder was an expert in sorcery and was rumored to have the potential of being the most skilled magic warrior in Japan until she utterly devastated hundreds of her enemies and took all of their magic as mementos. But she took all of those mementos and combined them to eventually forge a metallic creation that was beyond the strength of steel to allow itself to focus its energy inside: Shade's tiara. "I was sworn to protect it with my life and you all will find it to bring it to me. Or else your demise will come very quickly."

Elsewhere, Kraka was staking on the rooftops alongside Star and Tigress while resolving on getting the tiara back so that only Star won't need to look at their master's cold glare any longer as she remembers Star saying on the way out that she admits that Lady Shade's glare was slightly worse than Saldana's glare when she battles them.

"We have to get that tiara or Lady Shade's looks will turn something nasty." Star said, feeling sacred and grossed out at the same time.

"Ladies, I've got the scent." Tigress stated. "She's on foot, but she's not entirely human in appearance."

"You got a good sense of smell within you." Kraka remarked.

"We are warriors that fought together side by side." Tigress said. "We stand proud for out mistress for her conquer."

"You are our inspiration to us all." Star said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Sonicruiser, Lee was seriously happy about using Lady Shade's tiara to be the perfect opportunity to get Kage back from its owner, believing that she and all three her sisters should get the better of the predicament that they're in.<p>

"This is perfect." Lee said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Ellie beamed until she got confused on what Lee talking about. "Wait, what?"

"Shade's tiara." Lee smiled at her sisters. "We can trade it for Kage."

"Well, I think you're overly delusional and that this entire mission is a waste of our time and our resources." Ella said with a glare.

Unknown to the Lotus Ninjas, Domino flew through the air to catch up with the vehicle. After she eventually gets side by side with the Sonicruiser, she threw out a large bright pink energy bolt in order to knock the Sonicruiser on one of its sides. She gracefully flew down towards a nearby building, but she paused when she saw Tigress, Kraka, and Star together.

"Are you kidding me?" Domino commented, flying up on the rooftop. "There are so many creatures around this city. This place needs many military sources around here."

As Tigress, Kraka, and Star noticed that the Kuraun they're looking for is lying on the street down below, they were ready to battle the Lotus Ninjas to claim it for their mistress.

"Look, they have the Kuraun." Star said, pointing at the tiara down below.

"So we have to find Shade's tiara and bust the Lotus Ninjas." Tigress smiled cruelly.

"Life is good." Kraka remarked.

While battling against three Lady Shade's forces, the Lotus Ninjas were actually putting up a strong defense against the three brutes. But after Ellie tossed the tiara up to Donna, the sisters jumped to the rooftops to try and avoid an even larger fight. Unfortunately, with the addition of the Lotus Clones, things only become increasingly harsher. When the fight continue to become worse, a billboard was about to collapse and nearly pulverizes Donna, Ellie, and Ella, along with Lady Shade's tiara.

Lee gasped in shock as she ran to conjure up several water whips to grab the billboard to save her sisters, but only saw Ella coughing and holding out the bag to her older sister.

"Don't worry about us, Lee." Ella acquiesced, handing Lee Lady Shade's tiara while still trapped underneath the billboard with Donna and Ellie. "Just go. Save Kage. We'll take care of ourselves."

"Got it." Lee nodded.

With Kraka, Star, and Tigress are closing in behind her, Lee makes the split decision of running away while Ella, Donna, and Ellie are gonna deal with controlled Lotus Clones.

"I need a plan to escape from those girls." Lee said to herself. In a quick second, she got an idea. "I've got it, but I'm gonna to regret it."

Lee managed to conceal herself inside of a dumpster and threw a banana peel at some other trash cans, which successfully diverted the villains' attention.

"I definitely need a bath when this is over." Lee groaned, smelling the disgust scent around her.

* * *

><p>Just when Lee exited out the alley way, she immediately heard the gynoid woman giggling nearby and ended up kicking Domino onto the sidewalk, where she quickly places a bag full of explosive bombs over her neck to make the gynoid believes that this bag is the one that contains Lady Shade's tiara.<p>

That's when the Shadow Clan began to pursue Domino and easily knocking her down despite of her using superhuman strength and martial art skills to defeat them. Just then, Rhona arrived in a helicopter for the gynoid thwart off the Shadow Ninjas with all of ninja projectiles after Domino entered in the helicopter with the usage of a rope.

"Did you obtain the tiara perfectly?" Rhona questioned

"Of course, I did." Domino responded.

Domino opened her backpack to reveal that the bag is filled with explosive bombs that immediately exploded her and her master inside, enraging Rhona in the process.

"I don't understand." Domino stuttered nervously. "I could've sworn that I retrieve the tiara with no problem."

"I'm gonna recruit your wires like a cursed lightning." Rhona snarled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lee carried Lady Shade's tiara all the way back to the mastermind's dimension lair. After entering through a hole right next to the roof, Lee landed on the floor just in time to hear the sound of Lady Shade's cold voice.<p>

"Why does the fly enter the spider's web?" Lady Shade asked coldly, coming from the shadows.

"All of the spider's henchmen are out." Lee responded sternly. She then goes through with the proposal that he mentioned earlier on. "I come here to make a trade. Your tiara for Kage."

"Very well." Lady Shade quickly agreed. She turned to the lone Shadow Ninja. "Bring him from the dungeon."

Not only Lee was surprised about Lady Shade's agreement, but she was even more stunned by Lady Shade's sadism due to the revelation that Kage was imprisoned.

"You raised him from infancy and you locked him in a cell." Lee said with a mix of shock and surprise. "How could you?"

"In any conflict, the more powerful foe is always prepared to do what the weaker one could not." Lady Shade commented.

Then, the obedient Shadow Ninja brought Kage out of a hallway with a sack over his head.

"Let me go." Kage demanded, struggling to break free from the rope.

"Now, the Kuraun." Lady Shade demanded. "But I've warned you. Don't think you're getting out of here without a fight."

Reluctantly, Lee placed the tiara down to her feet and drew out her ice powers to fight Lady Shade against the villain's dark powers. Once the fight begins between the hero and villain, Lady Shade easily and quickly pinned Lee up against a nearby wall.

"Your mother is a coward." Lady Shade tormented. "You should never have come here alone."

"Our sister is never alone!"

Lee and Lady Shade gazed up at the opening ceiling to see the Ella, Donna, and Ellie arrive in time to join Lee and battle Lady Shade as well.

"Girls!" Lee smiled in relief.

"Heh, we can't let you have all fun." Ella smirked.

"We're here to save you and our lost brother." Donna stated.

"Now, let's get this battle started." Ellie grinned.

All four Lotus Ninjas fought against Lady Shade, but they aren't incapable of defeating the villain completely until they managed to distract her long enough so that they can get to Kage relatively quickly. Donna then stuffs a smoke pellet onto the Kuraun and tosses it into Lady Shade's hands, only for her to get blinded for several seconds and allowed time for the Lotus Ninjas to escape, leaving Lady Shade to laugh sinisterly.

* * *

><p>After carrying Kage onto a nearby rooftop, the Lotus Ninjas were reveling in what they have done.<p>

"Thanks, girls." Lee grinned.

"We have to come, Lee." Ella proclaimed with a grin. "You're the leader, right?"

"Heh, more or less." Lee confessed with a smile. "Now, let's get him out of this sack."

After Lee sets Kage down and removed the sack from his head, it is revealed that the Kage that the girls took away from Lady Shade was nothing but a replica that had his face replaced with a bomb. That caused Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie to scream in horror.

"That's not Kage! It's a bomb!" Donna cried.

"Let me go!" Kage repeated deceptively. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Let's move!" Lee screamed.

The Lotus Ninjas then started to flee in a different direction, but the device activated itself and thrusts them high into the air.


	21. Mind Switch

In a Kraang laboratory, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas were secretly observing their discussions about swapping minds with human leaders in order to simulate another invasion by the Kraang while few Kraang droids were creating a new human-robot hybrid known as Project Necra. The hybrid was a young woman with lavender eyes, violet shoulder-length hair with a colorful butterfly headband, and wore a tight-fitting futuristic black qipao with grey tights and white combat boots.

"Let's do this." Ella muttered.

"Not until we know what they're up to." Leo said, retraining Ella from preparing to attack and wanting to hear more details about the plot.

"We need details." Lee added.

"Doesn't matter." Raph hissed. "They're not making cookies."

"Gross." Ellie murmured in disgust.

"I'll say." Mikey agreed.

"Quiet." Donnie said, covering Mikey and Ellie's mouth with his hands.

"Here they come." Donna said quietly.

When a Kraang was suddenly ordered to bring a test subject into the equation, two droids brought in a panicking human and strapped him down to a metal table while the other Kraang droids were still adding new weapons to Project Necra before they could activate her. When the heroes realizes that the man was about to switch bodies with a pigeon, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas then seize the opportunity to attack.

"Okay, now!" Leo and Lee cried.

As the heroes quickly took out the majority of the Kraang, one Kraang triggered a device to tap into both the pigeon and the man's brains and swap them in a matter of seconds while another Kraang droid activated Project Necra. Just after Raph and Ella releases the man, the latter starts to roam around the room like a pigeon while the two red-headed ninjas were observing him.

"You got to be kidding me." Raph and Ella said in disgust.

Seeing as though their experiment was a total success, the Kraang demanded the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas to be destroyed with the squad of the Kraang droids started to fire their weapons at them. That's when the machine began to malfunction. It zapped its energy blast at the man and pigeon to switch them back that caught Donnie and Donna's quick attention on revenge brain switch. As a Kraang pushes Raph towards the side of the machine while Necra delivered a high kick at Ella to send her crashing to the machine, that doesn't stop the red-headed ninjas. Both Raph and Ella quickly turned the tables and began to attack the Kraang and Necra, much to Leo and Lee's aggravation.

"Raph, we're good to go!" Leo ordered his brother.

"You two, Ella!" Lee commanded her sister.

"We're _busy_ here!" Raph and Ella snapped.

Raph and Ella pinned the Kraang down with their brute strength. But just as Raph and Ella renews their attack with one sai and one rock punch, the Kraang machine accidentally came in contact with the energy blasts started to fly in various directions. That caused both Raph with the Kraang and Ella with Necra to be struck and knocked down.

"Raph and Ella are down!" Leo cried.

"Grab the pigeon and the man!" Lee commanded.

Leo and Lee quickly picked up Raph and Ella while Mikey, Ellie, Donnie, and Donna rescued both the civilian and the pigeon before they can retreat. Unaware, they know that Raph and Ella were not only harmed...but they have their minds swapped with the Kraang and Necra they were nearest to as well!

* * *

><p>In the Sonicruiser, Lee was driving to return home while Ellie attempts to reawaken Ella with Donna on her side.<p>

"How's Ella doing?" Lee asked.

"Just trying to wake her up!" Ellie replied, slapping Ella a number of times. "Come on, sis!"

"It's not working, Ellie." Donna pointed out. "Try something else."

"Hmm...I've got it!" Ellie smiled.

Ellie conjured up orange light energy hand-spikes and began to "tickle" Ella, which had ultimately works and made Ella giggling with a stoic, emotionless expression on her face robotically. While Ellie was congratulating herself on waking her sister up, Ella cautiously looked around to see where she is.

"Lotus, where is the Kraang's location?" Ella asked in a strict feminine tone in her voice, putting her hands on Ellie's shoulders.

"Easy, sis. We're with _us_, dude." Ellie said, believing that Ella was kidding around. "But nice feminine voice by the way."

But Ellie soon figured out that it isn't a facade at all when Ella slammed her against the wall of the vehicle multiple times, which made everyone come to the realization that Necra is now in Ella's body and trying to eliminate them. But Lee became distracted from the attack and then accidentally collided with a row of parked cars, which allowed enough time for the Necra in Ella's body to escape onto the streets.

"She's gone." Donna said.

"Our sister got switched with that robot Necra!" Ellie exclaimed in fear.

"There's no telling where our Ella is." Lee muttered.

As Lee, Donna, and Ellie were very uncertain about where to search for their actual sister, they must find Necra in Ella's body before they could retreat back to their flying fortress.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Kraang transported Necra that has Ella inside of it to a facility where all of her damages can be repaired. That caused Ella started to wake up.<p>

"Kraang, transport Project Necra for full repair." Kraang ordered the Kraang droid.

"Where am I?" Ella said, feeling dizzy in her head.

Staring at her hand that isn't hers, Ella began to realize that she's inside of Necra's body.

"Oh no." Necra gulped. "This can't be."

"Project Necra had been damaged." Kraang said. "Detected strange."

"What? No, I'm fine." Necra chuckled. She then begins to change her tone into a strict feminine impersonation. "This Project Necra feels very potential. Got stuff to do now."

After fooling the Kraang with her "best" strict feminine impersonation of the human-robot hybrid, Ella narrowly escaped and discovered that she's actually inside the Technodrome which was on the bottom of the ocean, much to her shock and surprise.

"Oh Kraang!" Ella cried in disappointment. "Worst day of my life!"

* * *

><p>In the streets, Necra (in Ella's body) walked out of the shadows as she was attempting to ask people where she could find the Kraang for her hope.<p>

"Sir, direct me to the Kraang facility." Necra demanded.

"What are you? A stoic ninja." A man laughed. He then walked away with laughter. "Classic."

"Boy, tell me where the Kraang facility." Necra said, turning her neck around to see a creeped out teenage boy and then turned her whole body around. "So, I can't leave out the body of a fierce, slim girl."

"Get away from me!" A teenage boy screamed. "You're creepy!"

After the teenage boy ran away, the night sky started to rain. Necra started to feel sad and disappointed at the same time, despite being the loyal, apathetic human-robot hybrid. She then looks into a mirror with her hand pressed against it.

"Indeed, I am in the body of a creepy girl." Necra remarked sadly.

Walking away to the alley, Necra started to hear noises coming from the trash cans and became cautious when she walked closer around the alleyway. It was Lee, Donna, and Ellie! They were ambushing their false sister in a back alley as a bright orange light energy rope chain quickly wrapped around Necra and bring her into the shadows to keep her fully secure.

* * *

><p>In the fortress, Jane was watching an episode of Ace Crown where the group of protagonists was trying to outwit their enemy known as Skull Vala with their weapons and their mecha robot.<p>

"This show is pretty cool, I _really_ hate dubbed anime." Jane commented.

Soon, Nathan and Saldana are exiting out the Dojo.

"Your skills are been improving without pause." Saldana explained wisely. "Must remain patient within yourself."

"I could practice all day." Nathan confessed with a smile.

Suddenly, Lee, Ellie and Donna entered back to the fortress while carrying "Ella", who has a grocery bag covering her entire face.

"Hey, was Ella ticked off again?" Jane giggled with a smirk.

"Long story." Lee explained. "She got her mind switch with the Kraang's latest creation Necra."

"Release me now or I'll disintegrate all of you into oblivion!" Necra demanded with a shout.

Donna quickly slapped Necra to knock her out unconscious, making Jane and Nathan feel very uncomfortable about the awkward circumstance. The silence broke out when Jane began to laugh hysterically until Saldana stepped in and pinched at the edge of Jane's left ear.

"Leona, explain. Now!" Saldana demanded softly, wanting Lee to describe everything that has occurred during their mission.

* * *

><p>Back in the Technodrome, Ella (in Necra's body) continues to walk around the building trying to find a way out until she walked into a communication room where a transmission from Kraang Prime, but she sees a Kraang communication orb similar to the one Donna has back in her high-tech lab.<p>

'The Kraang communication orb.' Ella thought happily. 'I could use it to contact Donna!'

"All Kraang from Dimension X are now mobilizing to the invasion known as invasion of Earth!" Kraang Prime stated.

Necra quickly gazed at the communication orb until she jumped lightly to hear Kraang Prime demanding an answer from her and business suit Kraang, who also acting more weird and strange than her in Necra's body.

"Kraang, how's Plan 10 progressing?" Kraang Prime asked, seeing the strange Kraang not answering his question. "Kraang! I'm addressing to Kraang! "

"Uh...Plan 10...is working fine." The strange Kraang stated, trying to impersonating himself.

"Then, let's the Plan 10 switching the superior Kraang minds to the inferior human minds begins!" Kraang Prime ordered.

When all the Kraang left the room, Ella was about to use the Kraang communication orb until she noticed that the strange Kraang was still here. But since she saw him acting very strange towards Kraang Prime, her eyes started to change from lavender to dark pink as if she was scanning the weird Kraang. After the scanner was complete, Ella gasped in realization.

"Raph, is that you?" Ella asked in shock. "It's me Ella!"

"Ella?" Raph whispered. "You got your mind switch with the Kraang's human-robot creation?"

"It's weird." Ella said. "We have to contact Donnie and Donna immediately."

"Good idea." Raph said as he quickly used the orb to try communicating Donnie and Donna with Ella.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the fortress, the Lotus Ninjas were about to mobilize to retrieve Ella's mind with Nathan and Jane on their side until the wise Saldana halted them.<p>

"Wait, you must have patient." Saldana reminded. "It was Rafaela's impatience that placed her in the den of the enemy."

"What are we suppose to do?" Nathan asked.

"A solution will arise." Saldana responded. "In time."

Suddenly, the Kraang communication orb started to buzz in Donna's lab, causing the gang running inside the high advanced lab to investigate.

"The Kraang communication orb!" Donna remarked. "It hasn't been active for months."

Then, Donna quickly booted up her laptop and the face of Necra appeared on the computer screen, but everyone realizes that it's actually Ella trapped inside the human-robot hybrid's body.

"Guys, it's me Ella." Ella reiterated. "I'm struck inside this girl's body in the Technodrome. I'm with Raph as we speak. He's contacting with his brothers right now. You have to believe me."

Jane quickly laughed hysterically at Ella's new body, but Nathan elbowed her in the stomach and gave her a glare. But Ellie quickly grew suspicious and believes that Necra was easily imitating her sister's voice to fool her and the others.

"Wait a minute. How do we know if she's the _real_ Ella? What is the secret ninja password?" Ellie asked suspiciously.

"I will pound you, Ellie!" Ella responded angrily.

"Close enough." Ellie said with a shrug.

Donna rolled her eyes in annoyance and shoved Ellie away from the computer screen with brutal force.

"Okay, her coordinates are here." Donna said, typing on the keys to bring up coordinates of Ella's current location.

After Donna brought up Ella's coordinates, the laptop revealed that she's located somewhere under the deep surface of the Atlantic Ocean, near Manhattan.

"Well, guess we're going swimming." Donna commented.

* * *

><p>Back at the Technodrome, Raph (in a Kraang body) and Ella (in Necra's body) just finished contacting Donnie and Donna with the Kraang communication orb, but at that last second, two Kraang walked in the room.<p>

"Who was Kraang talking to?" One Kraang asked. "Kraang does not interact the Kraang communication orb at this moment."

"Uh, Kraang..." Raph replied nervously, doing his Kraang impression to fool the Kraang droids. "Oh, Kraang must have forget."

"Me too as well." Ella agreed, playing along with Raph. "I have shown disrespect for the Kraang."

"Kraang never forgets." The second Kraang reminded. "And the Kraang didn't program the hybrid to forget either."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas, Nathan, and Jane all begin their search for Ella while riding in the black-and-silver futuristic submarine.<p>

"How do you ever build this amazing lab like this?" Jane gasped with a grin.

"Well, it is a functional advanced vehicle." Donna said, describing the high-tech sub logically. "With ninja power."

"Yeah, we know." Nathan remarked with a smile.

Lee pressed a bright blue button to lower the periscope and noticed the Technodrome is straight ahead at their course.

"Technodrome, straight ahead." Lee reported. "We're getting close."

"And the coast is clear!" Ellie stated happily. She was in charge of watching the tied up Necra in Ella's body. "And there's no trouble in sight."

But Ellie spoke too soon. The Kraang's Water Creature showed up out of nowhere and begins to roar at the sub while cuddling the vehicle before leaving out of sight. That scene only left Nathan completely clueless.

"You just _have_ to say something!" Donna yelled angrily at Ellie for what she said earlier.

"Okay, what the heck just happened?" Nathan asked in confusion.

That's when the water creature came back and offering the sub some garbage to eat as it was still in love with it after their first meeting. Only Jane, Nathan, and Lee are disturbed by this.

"It kinda has a thing for the sub." Ellie replied with a shrug.

"Then, forget the thing! Get going!" Jane cried.

While the sub swam away from the water creature just to escape it, that made the water creature sad and then it followed after the sub. Not long after, the team believed they have gotten past the danger, but Donna then detected the beast on Sonar.

"It's coming! Faster! Faster!" Donna exclaimed in alarm.

* * *

><p>Back at the Technodrome, the two Kraang that caught Raph (in a Kraang body) and Ella (in Necra's body) earlier about their secret interactions with the Kraang communication orb.<p>

"This is all a big Kraang misunderstanding." Raph assured, trying to escape with Ella.

"Kraang, you and Project Necra are ordered to be analyzed." One Kraang ordered.

"And...If Kraang and Necra refuses?" Ella asked nervously.

"Then, Kraang should take a necessary action to protect Kraang from danger." The second Kraang responded, pulling out his laser guns and aimed it towards Raph and Ella.

* * *

><p>With the water creature still tailing on them, the heroes must find a way to get rid of it if they wanted to save Ella.<p>

"Torpedo, fire!" Lee cried.

Lee pressed a bright green button to send out high advanced torpedoes to distract the water creature, but each torpedo fails for the most part to get rid of the creature.

"Did we get it?" Nathan asked.

"Not one bit!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Donna, do something!" Jane cried.

"I'm on it!" Donna shouted. "Activate the engines!"

Donna pressed a navy blue button to boot up the engines, which had caused the sea water creature's tongue to get stuck in an engine. After pulling it out, the creature fled into the depths as soon as the gang escapes.

* * *

><p>Back in the Technodrome, two Kraang droids pulled out their weapons out to destroy their false comrade and failure project, believing them to be defective. But Raph and Ella took them with a single punch and kick.<p>

"I'm out of here!" Raph shouted.

"Way ahead of you!" Ella agreed.

Before they could run out of the room, one Kraang droid managed to obliterate the robot body that forces Raph out as the Kraang brain itself. But Ella picked him up and flees out of the scene while relying on her feet changing themselves into a pair of high-tech roller skates.

"Your roller skates don't fail us now!" Raph shouted

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Ella shouted back.

Ella managed to find her way into a small lab where a bunch of inactive robot suits are standing. Both Raph and Ella were initially freaking out at the sight of them, but then it gave them an idea.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Lotus heroes had breach in the Technodrome with the Turtles and both teams entered, just when an alarm system began to ring throughout the facility and every Kraang droids were closing in on them from all directions.<p>

"Enemies known as the Turtles and the Lotus you have been captured by the Kraang will be destroyed." One Kraang told the other Kraang.

"Stop!" Raph spoke, stopping his "comrade" and now concealing himself in a different robot body. "Do not destroy the ones that called the Turtles and the Lotus!"

"The Kraang must destroy the Turtles and the Lotus." Kraang declined.

"No, Kraang and Necra myself must send the Turtles and the Lotus for brain switching with Kraang." Ella claimed sternly. "By order from Kraang Prime."

The Kraang reluctantly agreed with Raph and Ella, making the other Kraang droids to walk away from them and the heroes. With them gone, Raph and Ella turned around to face their team.

"You guys are lame." Raph said.

"Yeah, how you guys can capture _so_ easily?" Ella agreed.

Even though Raph and Ella were accusing their teammates of having their presence revealed so easily, Mikey and Casey pushed Leo aside and kept pressing Raph's face while insulting him humorously and commenting that he feels like chewing gum as Ellie and Jane pushed Lee aside and kept touching Ella's body while commenting that she looks like a human-robot model from those teen magazines. Feeling irritated, Raph and Ella slapped them and pushing them aside.

"Time to make it right." Raph said, twirling his sais skillfully.

"Let's move." Ella grinned, transforming her arms into two powerful energy-powered cannons.

* * *

><p>Just when the Kraang were about to activate another one of their mind-swapping device, Raph and Ella encountered them as they both brought in the chained up heroes to the room.<p>

"Stop the experiment." Raph said. "You have new orders."

"Turtles and Lotus are not part of this." Kraang refused.

That's when Raph throws a Sai into the center of its head and Ella blasted it with an energy blast.

"They are now!" Ella cried, transforming her arms into two large gauntlets. "Donna, you and Donnie get that machine working!"

"We're on it!" Donna nodded.

As a battle starts, Donnie and Donna quickly ran to the neuro-switcher to try to find a way to restore both Raph and Ella to their normal bodies. But, the Kraang in Raphael's body and Necra in Rafaela's body freed themselves by one of energy blast from the Kraang and personally set their motives to go after Raph and Ella.

"Kraang has his revenge on the Turtles." Kraang said.

"Necra will have her revenge on the Lotus." Necra agreed.

While fending off other Kraang, Raph and Ella were finally able to understand the bodies' abilities. Just then, the false Raphael appears and aimed a Kraang gun at the actual Raphael while the false Rafaela appears and aimed her flaming clenched fists at the actual Rafaela.

"You two!" Raph snarled.

"One called Raphael." Kraang said.

"And one called Rafaela." Necra grinned cunningly.

"We're gonna knock you both straight out of our bodies!" Ella cried.

As Raph and Ella battles against the Kraang and Necra, Donnie and Donna were struggling to figure out how to activate the machine. But Mikey and Ellie were deliberately interfering their process by pressing tons of random buttons that forced both Donnie and Donna to knock them out of the way, which leads both Mikey and Ellie ended up partially activating the targeting matrix.

"Okay." Donnie said uneasy, gazing at the machine being active.

"Donnie, you and Donna hurry up with the machine already!" Raph shouted.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" Donna cried.

When Donna fully activates the machine, it zapped its energy blast out. But unfortunately, it causes April and Casey to switch minds as well as Nathan and Jane as they were the nearest to the device. The four of them had reacted in shock and surprise as they all were examing their bodies.

"Cool." Casey smiled.

"Sweet." Jane grinned.

"Stop checking yourself out, you two!" April scolded in frustration.

"Donna, you and Donnie switch us back _right now_!" Nathan yelled.

Donnie and Donna nodded their heads in agreement, but ended up getting slightly confused about each of their identities.

In the battle between four switched bodies, the two villains in the hero's bodies gained the advantage when the actual Raph and Ella both realized that their lives would be ruined if they were to stab themselves. Noticing that the two switched heroes are now within range of the matrix, Donnie and Donna pressed the correct button and switched both of them back to their original forms.

"Hey, you and Donna did it, Donnie!" Raph cheered.

"We're back!" Ella smiled.

Raph and Ella pulled each other into a tight hug after they got their bodies back. But they were staring at each other with blank looks and letting out a tiny smile. Before they could lean their faces closer, they realized that the Kraang and Necra that opposed them were trying to attack back at them. But Raph and Ella easily defeated them and joined their team. The machine also reverted Casey and April's minds and Nathan and Jane's minds back, leaving April and Nathan feeling proud about being back to the bodies while Casey and Jane were feeling sad about them like being in a different gender.

"Donnie, you and Donna shut that thing and let's go!" Leo ordered.

"Thought you never ask!" Donna smiled.

As Donatello and Donatella both sabotaged the device with his weapon and her powers, the heroes escaped safely out of the Kraang Technodrome after the machine exploded.

* * *

><p>Back at the fortress, Ella was still pleased to be back to her normal self while the others were watching Ace Crown in the living room and eating pizzas.<p>

"It's good to be back in the old hot and tough!" Ella cheered. But she noticed that her sisters and friends aren't listening nor paying any attention to her. She let out a tiny smile as she knows how to get their full attention. "And I want to thank you guys for saving me back there."

Ellie, Jane, Nathan, Donna, and Lee turned around to glance Ella with their surprise looks on their faces after she expressed her kind pleasure to them.

"Did she just say...?" Ellie questioned.

"I think she did." Lee nodded.

Ella acrobatically jumped onto the couch near Jane and talked the others about her own displeasure and witnessed the thousands of soldiers that the Kraang have at the ready to invade Earth.

"Not only I wish I could've taken down the Technodrome myself with Raph, but I catch the glimpse of the Kraang invasion plan. They got a thousand soldiers ready to go." Ella stated.

"So, how do we stop this, mother?" Lee asked, seeing Saldana walking in the living room.

"Like I've said before, a solution will arise in time." Saldana answered wisely.

Donna was finishing the final touch on her small purple compact supercomputer and let out a proud grin.

"I've got it!" Donna announced. "We're gonna stop the invasion with this!"

Donna revealed to everyone that she has been working on a complex sketch of a ferocious exosuit they could possibly use to stop an invasion.

"Donna, you're the genius of _all_ possibilities." Ellie smiled.


	22. Our Vengeance

Still trapped in the dungeon, Kage was trying to escape by constructing a shadow dagger to cut his way out. He was once a rebellious boy who enjoys having the freedom to cause any major trouble, but he learned that he is really the biological daughter of Saldana and Caesar named Shori, who was kidnap by Lady Shade that raised him as her very own son and trained him in the ways of forbidden sorcery Ninjutsu. But now, he must return to his real family.

Suddenly, Kage stopped his tracks when Star walked in to deliver a bowl of food to him.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Kage mocked. "And what kind of food is that?"

"You better appreciate on what I give you." Star commanded.

"Can you bring something fresher than that?" Kage lamented.

"This is a dungeon, not all you can eat buffet." Star snapped. "You eat whatever I bring you."

"You mean Tigress tell you to do." Kage corrected.

"Just watch your mouth, boy." Star hissed.

After Star departed out of the dungeon, Kage has finished dismantling one of the cell bars and was able to separate it from the cell door to use it to bust open the door. Kage quickly ran to the dungeon exit and easily picks the lock, but only to find Tigress blocking his path to freedom.

"And do you think you're going?" Tigress asked slyly.

"Anywhere but here!" Kage snapped.

Kage attempts to attack him with the cell bar, but Tigress merely grabbed it and bended it until it's completely useless. Kage nearly succeeded in striking his enemy, but Tigress pinned him down instead. Before Tigress can attack the prisoner, Lady Shade appeared in the dungeon room.

"Stop! You will not harm him!" Lady Shade ordered.

"As you wish, mistress." Tigress agreed with a grin.

Later, after the fight against Tigress, Kage woke up to find himself back in the dungeon but this time with chains around both of his arms while Lady Shade was standing behind him and took off her metallic black mask.

"Kage, can you understand?" Lady Shade asked softly. "Everything I've done is for this clan's honor. Why do you insist on hurting me?"

But Kage refused to speak with his false mother and stared down at the ground.

"Do you have anything to say to me, son?" Lady Shade asked again.

"I'M NOT YOUR SON!" Kage screamed harshly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Crete fortress, the four Lotus Ninjas were trying to plan the best but possible way to successfully rescue Kage.<p>

"Here is our plan to free our brother and bring him back home." Lee spoke. " We've got to make this work."

"Hold up! Why do I have bait while Donna sits in the Sonicruiser?" Ellie complained while eating her roman soup.

"Somebody's got to be the gateway driver." Donna stated.

"Look, I'm on board for saving Kage." Ella informed. "But if we're going to infiltrate the lair, I really want to defeat Lady Shade once and for all."

"It's far too risky to confront Lady Shade again." Lee replied. "All of us should take on a specific position to make our conductive mission successful."

That's when Saldana stepped in and learned about their daughters' plan on saving her long lost son.

"Don't pursue your plan in a reckless way." Saldana confirmed. "Leona, I know you are anxious to free Kage, but your plan will doom if you're going against Lady Shade."

"But what about Kage?" Lee questioned. "Do you really care about his safety?"

"I'm not willing to risk your lives or my son's." Saldana replied.

"Yes, mother." Lee obeyed with conflict in her gut. She walked away from her mother and confronted her sisters. "No, mother is wrong. We can't wait any longer. Let's do this."

* * *

><p>As the Lotus Ninjas arrived to depart to the Shadow HQ, they took on a role that Lee had planned for them in order to rescue Kage.<p>

"Donna, you monitor the Sonicruiser to cover us from the Shadow Ninjas." Lee explained. "Ellie will distract them with her skills while Ella and I sneak in through the ceiling."

Understanding the plan, Donna was left in the Sonicruiser to monitor the situation and was able to disable the power of the building by cutting down the electrical wires that gave Ellie the perfect chance to distract Lady Shade's henchmen Star and Kraka while Lee and Ella were able to infiltrate the Dungeon through the ceiling system. After they ambushed two Shadow Ninjas, Lee and Ella then entered the dungeon and scanned for Kage's cell.

"Kage." Lee whispered. "Where are you?"

"Lee, I'm right here." Kage called. He then let out a smirk. "It sure took you guys long enough."

"Well, we got tired of waiting for you to escape on your own." Lee responded casually.

"This is a rescue mission, not a romantic comedy!" Ella hissed, unaware of her older sister blushing at what she just said. "Come on."

"Keep your eyes on the Shadow Ninjas and Lady Shade." Lee said.

On the Shadow HQ roof, Ellie was using her light energy copies of herself to distract Kraka and Star that knocked them towards each other until Star spotted the real Ellie on top and watched her running away from them.

"It's a trick!" Star hissed.

"Get her!" Kraka snarled.

While Ellie knocked out Star and Kraka after one of Kraka's long flowing tentacles of hair had slashed the ninja's arm during battle, she was struggling to escape with her right arm being wounded again.

Lee rapidly broke the lock with small solid rings of water to free Kage, who used his own powers to break himself out of the chains and followed after his sisters.

"How did you two get pass Tigress?" Kage asked.

"They didn't!" Tigress shouted.

Tigress suddenly appeared from above and landed on the floor as she was ready to fight. But this time, she was more skilled than ever and outmatched Lee, Ella, and Kage with ease in seconds.

"Donna, we can use your sequence right about now!" Lee ordered through her M-Phone.

"On it." Donna nodded through her M-Phone. She gazed at the computer screen while typing on the button keys. "I just hope this thing works on cats."

As Donna activate a screeching sequence from the Sonicruiser, the horrible sound waves to drive Tigress crazy and deafen her sensitive ears. That allowed Ella to knock Tigress aside with a flaming kick before escaping with Lee and Kage.

As Lee, Ella, and Kage regrouped together above ground, they spotted Ellie walking very slowly towards them that cause Ella to run from her little sister.

"Ellie!" Ella cried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." Ellie grinned a bit. "But I'll be fine."

When everything ended up being the least of their worries, a dozen of Shadow Ninjas had suddenly leaped down from the top of the building and surround their foes in the center of the street with Tigress reappears behind the heroes.

"Surrender now." Tigress said coldly while extending her orange glowing claws. "You're outnumbered."

"That's what you think!" Donna shouted.

Donna suddenly drove the Sonicruiser right into the squadron of Shadow Ninjas and then stomped on her brakes to let her sisters and Kage board the vehicle while using the sound sequence again to distract Tigress. As Kage started to board inside the vehicle, he looked up to see Lady Shade staring down at him from the top of the building with an enraged expression on her face. Glaring harshly at his false mother, Kage hopped inside the vehicle and Donna drove off.

Nonetheless, the heroes started to drive away, but the Shadow Ninjas reassembled together and started to pursue the Lotus Ninjas while riding on their motorcycles. Ella has an idea to thwart her enemies off with the blazing cannon, but unfortunately the solar-powered energy ammunition suddenly ran out.

"Okay, who forgot to recharge the blazing cannon?" Ella asked Donna and Ellie.

Ellie quickly pointed her finger at Donna, who was glaring at her along with Ella. Kage was staring at the screen to notice that Star and Tigress were chasing after them.

"Do you have anything better to use?" Kage asked.

"The Sonicruiser has a few tricks that I've installed." Donna responded.

Donna pressed a sea green button that has activated a smoke blast towards enemies to create a screen of smoke. After that, Donna pressed a bright yellow button to spurt out some oil on the street from the back of the vehicle. It had caused the clan's motorcycles to topple over along with Star, but Tigress had quickly abandoned her motorcycle in order to use her enhance jumping skills instead.

Suddenly, Tigress stabbed her claws right through the hatch on top of the Sonicruiser and grabbed Kage when Ella failed to catch him. Ellie jumped onto Ella's shoulders with her legs around her older sister's neck and tired to open the hatch by blasting an orange light energy beam at it. On top of the vehicle, Tigress and Kage were facing off against each other with their powers, which Kage was becoming useless to Tigress's firm body that allowed the werecat to gain the upper hand in a matter of seconds. Seeing Kage in trouble, Lee drove the Sonicruiser to have Tigress collide with the roof of a building, allowing time for the Lotus Ninjas to grab Kage inside the vehicle and escape to the Crete fortress.

"Girls...Lee..." Kage said softly.

"No problem, Kage." Lee smiled. "You're our brother. That's all that matters."

Without any words coming out from his mouth, Kage smiled softy at Lee and his sisters.

* * *

><p>In the Crete fortress, Ella was tending to heal Ellie's wounds in the living room while Lee was walking in with Kage as Donna was drinking a can of grape soda.<p>

"I hope that makes you stay with us?" Lee asked. "After all, you are family."

"With Lady Shade after me, I don't have any other choice." Kage grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, this place is not bad as I thought. It's awesome actually."

"We knew you'll like it." Ellie smiled. "Group hug!"

Even though Ellie proposes a family hug, she quickly declined because of her right arm still wounded from her right arm. Saldana then entered the room after hearing about Ellie's incident.

"Michelle, what happened?" Saldana demanded.

"Just a scratch, mother." Ellie responded with a smile.

"What have you girls done?" Saldana scolded. "I thought I have told you..."

But Saldana's voice trailed off when she sees Kage that ended up satisfying her greatly.

"Shori." Saldana gasped softly.

Kage smiled softy at his real mother and ran over to Saldana and hugged his true mother with tears.

"Mother." Kage smiled.

"See, mother? I've told you my plan will work." Lee grinned at her mother.

"Perhaps, some things are worth the risk." Saldana said with a tearful smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tigress returned back to the HQ and reported her mistress about her mission on returning Kage.<p>

"I have scattered the city, but we were unable to search for the Lotus Ninjas or Kage." Tigress stated. "The Shadow Ninjas and the Lotus Clones are still on the search and they will report with every detail."

"Kage's escape was inevitable." Lady Shade said coldly. "But I was counting on it."

"Why?" Tigress inquired. "He knows everything."

"Before long, Kage will return with Saldana and her daughters to finish what they've started. Then, I will have my vengeance!" Lady Shade explained, before turning back to Tigress. "Get me Baxter Stockman and as the betrayal from the Lotus Clones, I have plans for them."

* * *

><p>In the Crete fortress, the Lotus Ninjas undergo some sparring while Kage and Saldana take their time to observe their skills. They both watched Lee and Ellie face off against each other with Ellie rolling all over the ground in order to catch Lee off-guard. She could hear Kage snickering in delight and Saldana groaning in annoyance.<p>

"Come on, Ellie." Lee said firmly. "You have to concentrate."

While Ellie was avoiding all of Lee's water and ice attacks easily, Lee swiftly kicked Ellie to the ground.

"Ow! Lee!" Ellie complained.

"Ellie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Lee quickly apologized in worry.

But Ellie then throws a water balloon in Lee's face with her left arm that was untouched.

"Oh yeah!" Ellie cheered, moving closer to Lee's stoic look. "Never underestimate the water balloon arm!"

Watching Ellie dancing for her sneak attack causes Kage to laugh that embarrassed Lee and make her blush in the process. To easily impress Kage, Lee jumped at Ellie to tackle her until they rolled over Donna into a rolling wrecking ball, leaving Ella confused but shrugged to join them. Kage laughed under his breath and watched his sisters forming a doggy pile on the floor, at which point Saldana has seen enough.

"My daughters and son, that is enough for today." Saldana told her children.

The Lotus Ninjas walked out of the dojo and entered into the living room while Kage stayed with Saldana for a moment and glanced at the picture of himself as an infant as Saldana was mediating on her mat.

"What happened between you, Lady Shade, and my father?" Kage asked.

"Well, since you are my son, I'll tell you." Saldana said.

As Kage sat down on his mat, Saldana was ready to tell her son about the origins of her and Lady Shade. Saldana explained that the Lotus Clan and the Shadow Clan were battling for centuries upon centuries. But Lady Shade was just a young child when she was lost and apparently abandoned during that malevolent attack. Saldana's mother decided that Shade should meet Saldana and the two children grew up alongside each other as they rivaled one another with their sorcery Ninjutsu skills after that happened. But, their rivalry grew when the two of them met Caesar for the first time. Not long after this, Lady Shade learned about the clan that she truly belonged to (the Shadow Clan) and was enraged at Saldana for not telling her. Because of this, Shade invaded Saldana's household and tried to kill her, but she accidentally killed the handsome Caesar. After that tragic, Lady Shade then took Shori away to redeem herself on that fateful day.

"And then she took you away from me." Saldana concluded.

"And ever since that day, do you need want revenge?" Kage questioned in anger. "I've seen you fight, mother! You can take her down."

"After all of this time, I have learned that revenge only leads to more pain." Saldana explained. "We are safe here. And we are finally together again, my son. That's all that matters."

Then, Saldana poured her son a glass of tea and the two drank it together.

* * *

><p>That night, the four sisters were preparing to go to bed as Kage was falling asleep already in the dojo next to the giant crystalline tree. Just to make sure, Lee quickly peeked inside by slowly opening the dojo slide door.<p>

"Kage, are you awake?" Lee asked with a whisper.

Not receiving any reply from her sleeping brother, Lee exited the room that Kage to open one of his eyes as he was simply pretending to sleep. After learning that everyone was still sleeping, Kage quietly sneaked out to go after Lady Shade by himself. But before Kage could exit the fortress, Lee was silently waiting for him above the ceiling and caught him at her sight.

"Going after Lady Shade alone is a bad idea." Lee informed. "I wanna go with you."

"Don't try to stop me, Lee." Kage said with a serious tone. He stopped for a second until he heard what his sister just said. "Wait, what?"

"Look, you were right. Lady Shade will never stop hunting us. If we take her down, then we all can be safe from her. Please, let me help." Lee begged.

Kage then walked towards Lee and puts one of his hands on her shoulder with a kind smile, causing Lee to feel uncomfortable and motionless at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Lee." Kage mumbled. "But I can't let you sacrificing your life just for me."

Kage swiftly threw a ball of blinding powder in Lee's face, causing her to cough loudly that knocked her out into her unconscious state. That left Kage continuing on his own while he was departing out of the Crete fortress.

"This ends tonight!" Kage claimed out loud.

* * *

><p>Breaking back into Lady Shade's HQ, Kage noticed that his former "mother" was sitting in her throne. But after coming closer, Kage had gasped sharply when it was actually Chroma sitting there instead. Chroma leaped out of the throne and nearly captured the ninja, but Kage managed to stab it through the chest with a dark energy beam before the female ninja robot can inflict any harm. That's when Lady Shade emerged from the shadows to confront Kage in combat.<p>

"I have to admit, Kage. You have returned even sooner than I've expected." Lady Shade admitted.

"I'm only here to say goodbye, Lady Shade." Kage sneered.

Kage attempted to defeat Lady Shade by jumping in the air and rotating his shadowy legs to kick her before he can fire a dark energy beam from his palms. But Lady Shade swiftly dodged each attack that Kage send out at her.

"You're making a foolish mistake." Lady Shade said. "I have taught you everything that I've showed you."

Lady Shade shortly defeated Kage in battle by bringing her dark energy blade close to his throat and handed him over to a massive hoard of her henchmen.

When the Lotus Clones were pulled out of the shadows by a mystical force from Tigress, the werecat lifted her fingers to snap the clones out of their mind control and gave out sharp gasps. Their eyes looked around the room and observe the battle.

"Where are we?" Mela wondered. "And how in the world did we get here?"

"All I remember is we all came to help Kage and Tigress on their mission until we were captured by the Shadow Ninjas." Maya responded.

"And they took us into Baxter's lab to be mind controlled to the clan." Kira added.

"You witch!" Cristina shouted, turning to glare at Lady Shade. "You're gonna pay for this! We're gonna took you down for good!"

"Pathetic. You girls are just clones created from the originals." Lady Shade grinned coldly. "But let's see if you girls can be strong enough to handle this."

Lady Shade summoned several black energy tentacles flying out from her palms and send them swirling all around the Lotus Clones. But the clones were completely tied up and tightly electrocuted while they screaming in utter pain that Kage was forced to watch. Everyone, except for Kage, was laughing in the air to glance at the clones in pain. But Kage wasn't gonna let them die. He charged in and threw himself at the black tentacles that had the clones tangled up. Everyone watched in shock as Kage was trying to rip the Lotus Clones free.

"Why are you doing this, Kage?" Mela asked in tears. "Leave us be."

"I don't want you girls dead!" Kage cried as he tried to pull the tentacles off while using every strength in his body to fight the electrical trick that was trying to shock him and found a plan to free the clones without killing them. "Girls, you must unleash your elemental energies before Lady Shade can destroy you!"

"We can't!" Mela shouted. "We're just clones of the Lotus Ninjas. Our purpose is to protect and serve the Shadow Clan. That's the reason why we exist in this world."

"You may are the clones of them, but that doesn't mean you girls are any different from them!" Kage shouted with a smile. "Each of you has an inner strength within you. All you have to do is to believe in yourselves."

Mela, Cristina, Maya, and Kira glanced at each other and knew that Kage was right. If they were going to break free, they must believe in themselves. There was no way the girls were going to let Lady Shade win or make them suffer because of their failure.

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL US ANYMORE, LADY SHADE!" The Lotus Clones shouted in rage.

The Lotus Clones unleashed a concentrated burst of combined elemental power in order to break free from the dark energy electrical tentacles. Now that they are free from Shade's control, they were quickly cuffed by Lady Shade's henchmen.

"Still no sign of the Lotus Ninjas." Tigress reported.

"They can't be far behind." Lady Shade said coldly. "Take them to Stockman. It's time to begin the experiment."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lee woke up near the entrance of the Crete fortress and releases a shocking gasp that has her three sisters and mother running to her.<p>

"Girls! Mother!" Lee told her sisters and her mother. "Kage is going to take down Lady Shade and freeing the Lotus Clones on his own."

"The Lotus Clones?" Ella echoed.

"What about them?" Ellie asked. "They are the evil clones of us."

"They were helping him on his mission when he knows about us as his real family until they ended up being mind controlled by Tigress." Lee replied. "If our brother wants to help them, then we should too."

"I was a fool." Saldana berated. "I fear I've told him too much. We have to help and stop him."

"We can catch up to him in the Sonicruiser." Donna stated.

* * *

><p>As Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Saldana decided to go after Kage, they quickly hopped inside the Sonicruiser and Lee drove out of the Crete fortress into the New York City streets. The gang noticed that the Shadow Clan is on the move. Following their enemies' trail, they had quietly chased after Kage as they all were determined to save him once more.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside Baxter's new lab, Lady Shade walked in and noticed that the Shredder and his mutant comrades just in time for Baxter telling both Shredder and Lady Shade about perfecting a Mutagen with a large portion of serpent DNA placed inside of it and a Myth-Blood with a large portion of wolf DNA placed inside of it. But Baxter didn't reveal that he accidentally spilled a different chemical into the jar that is containing the modified Mutagen and Myth-Blood the split second before Shredder and Lady Shade had entered.<p>

"Make sure they are secured." Lady Shade explained.

Obeying her commands, one Foot-Bot and Shadow Droids had sealed Karai and Kage in their cages that was set above the vet while Tigress sealed the Lotus Clones into the glass cylinder capsules. The clones were trying to break free, but none of their attacks worked on the glass. Baxter quickly pressed the big red button on the device he's holding, causing the capsules activate with the clones inside. In a split second, the light green energy blast enveloped Mela, Cristina, Maya, and Kira that made them screaming in pain. The life was being sucked out of them and they felt each other drift off in silence with their eyes closed shut inside the capsules.

"Shadow Ninjas, take the clones back to HQ for their future upgrades." Lady Shade ordered her droids.

"You two are more ruthless than I thought." Tigress remarked. "Even you two will mutating your own cubs."

"We have no intention of mutating them. They are bait, when the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas attempt to rescue them, we'll drop all of them into the Mutagen and Myth-Blood." Shredder responded. "This will mutate them into mindless serpents and monsters. I want Splinter and Saldana to witness their pupils become one of the rat's deadliest predators and one of the human's fiercest killers, then when their spirits are broken, we will shatter their bodies."

"I've smell the rat and the sorceress." Tiger Claw stated, sniffing the heroes' presences in the lab.

When the heroes arrived during the next moment, that plan goes critical during their brief battle. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie were all trapped inside of cages that were set on the floor while Master Splinter was restrained by ropes thrown onto him by the Foot-Bots as Ella, Ellie, and Donna were quickly get trapped in the clear, indestructible shields that were set on the floor while Saldana was restrained by rope chains thrown around her by the Shadow Ninjas. But Leo and Lee managed to escape that they were nearly kicked into by a Foot-Bot and Shadow Ninja as they jumped up and over the vat to free Karai and Kage by removing the gag from their mouths.

"Thanks." Kage smiled at the rescuers.

"Lee, you're here?" Karai gasped at Lee. "But I've thought you're still mad about me torturing on you being friends."

"I was, but you're my friend." Lee grinned. "And I never want to hold a grudge on you ever again."

"You're the best, Lee." Karai smiled. "Almost like my sister."

That's when the Shredder and Lady Shade jumped in the air as they were about to swipe at Leo and Lee, but the blue masked turtles and the blue-colored ninja jumped out of the way that caused the villains to miss and cut the chain, letting Karai and Kage fall into the mutagen and Myth-Blood while screaming loudly to their doom.

"NO!" Splinter, Shredder, Saldana, and Lady Shade screamed at the same time.

But it was too late. The cages that carried Karai and Kage dropped and sunk deep into the Mutagen. Everyone watched helplessly as Karai and Kage plummeted from the very edge of the tank. They are now from humans into creatures. Karai was now a swift long three-headed purple and white snake mutant with green glowing eyes while Kage was now a handsome werewolf that has black metal fur with a long flowing deep-black energy mane and a bright black glowing bushy tail with four sharp claws on each hand. Viewing the heroes and the villains from above, they unleashed their rage on all around them. During the following chaos, some oil began to spill on the floor and it came into contact with electricity from a defeated Foot-Bot, causing a fire to be ignited.

"You two!" Shredder yelled.

"You both did this!" Lady Shade hollered.

Shredder and Lady Shade charged forward to finish their foe, only to be stopped when a large piece of the ceiling caved in that prevents them from continuing further.

"Shredder, Shade, we must go!" Tigress cried.

"Don't touch us!" Lady Shade snapped harshly.

"Leave us be!" Shredder ordered.

"Splinter and Saldana will suffer for what has happen today! You both have won!" Tiger Claw assured.

"Won?!" Shredder and Lady Shade yelled, feeling angry for they don't feel like they have won at all. The children they have grown fond of have been mutated into fierce creatures. They looked at them sadly and took off their masks.

"I shall avenge you, my daughter!" Shredder shouted for his adoptive daughter.

"And I shall avenge you, my son!" Lady Shade shouted for her adoptive son.

After establishing a new vow of vengeance on their adoptive children, the villains along with their henchmen had disappeared into the debris. But for the heroes, they have bigger problems right now! Karai wrapped her tail around Splinter's body, thinking him to be food while Kage stroked Saldana down to the floor for his claws to extend in the air.

"Karai, you must listen me!" Splinter shouted in pain. "Daughter, please!"

"My son, remember what you are!" Saldana yelled in tears. "You're much stronger than this!"

When Karai and Kage releases their family from their grasps, they stared at them sadly and understood on who they are and their loved ones until they shook their heads in rage and slithering out of a nearby window in guilt after Karai spit venom right at Raph's eyes and Kage used his claws to slash right at Ella's face, causing them to collapse on the floor in deep pain. That's when the heroes escape the building and watched it burn from the rooftop before the laboratory was destroyed, along with them.

* * *

><p>Failure hits each and every one of the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas hard when Donnie and Donna were curing Raph and Ella from the sudden attack that Karai and Kage did at them. After that, the heroes stared sadly at the silent Splinter and Saldana.<p>

"This is all my fault. I should've stopped her when I have the chance as well as Lee with her brother. I'm sorry." Leo apologized.

"We should go home, my sons." Splinter said sadly to his sons.

"And us as well, my daughters." Saldana said quietly to her daughters.

But Lee didn't move. She was becoming more and more angry while collapsing on the floor of the rooftop. She doesn't care that everyone were staring at her in worry and concern, not urging to comfort her. Losing her brother and her best friend, Lee began to manipulate the rain in a fit of rage while she was screaming and crying uncontrollably on the rooftop that caught Splinter and her mother's attention. But Leo ran forward and wrapped his arms around to hug the crying Lee, who was now struggling to be release from him.

"Lee, you need to calm down." Leo whispered softly. " I promise we'll get them back."

"LEAVE ME ALONE, LEO!" Lee screamed while struggling to break free from the blue masked turtle. "LET ME GO! I SHOULD HAVE STOP KAGE AND KARAI FROM THEIR FATE! AND NOW THEY'RE GONE! MY BROTHER AND MY BEST FRIEND!"

Without any words to say, Leo continues to hug Lee, but this time he squeezed her tightly. Lee slowly stopped struggling to the point that she hugged Leo back with tears rolling down from her eyes, causing the rain to stop completely.

"You can make Retro-Mutagen for Karai, right?" Mikey asked his older brother.

"I don't know, Mikey. I hope so." Donnie replied.

"You also can make cure for Kage, can you?" Ellie asked her older sister.

"I hope so, Ellie." Donna responded. "Karai and Kage are out there and we'll find them."

As Donna, Donnie, Mikey, Ellie, Raph, and Ella are now following their silent sensei all the way back to their home, Leo helped Lee out from her crying rage and they followed after them in sadness.

* * *

><p>Back somewhere in the city, the two fierce creatures climbed over a billboard and falls on the floor of the rooftop, reverting back into their human forms. Karai and Kage were back to normal. Once they smiled, Karai's serpent eyes and fangs are still remains part of her as well as Kage's wolf eyes and fangs remained with him. That leads them to know that they have the ability to transform into their new forms with no doubt because of the unknown substance that Stockman had accidentally dropped in the vat.<p> 


	23. Chinatown Ghost Story

One night, the three Chinese street gang called the Purple Dragon are hiding in the dark alley as they are ready to break into a museum.

"So how we gonna break into the museum, Fong?" Sid whispered to the gang leader.

"You want to steal, steal a key." Fong smiled slyly, twirling the museum keys with his index finger.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, April and Donna were jumping on the rooftops and stood on the building near the museum on the search for Karai and Kage. The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas told April and Casey about Karai and Kage's mutation, so they won't rest until they find them.<p>

"That is not true." Donnie said, coming from the other side of the building. "I've gone through years of intense physical training. Ninjas are some of the most skilled athletes on the planet."

Donnie ran from the other building behind the one that April and Donna are standing and jumped down below with his superhuman agility. He climbed onto the edges of the outside staircases and successfully landed on the rooftop in front of the girls. He gave April a shimmering pose with a flirty smile, leaving April silent for a moment while Donna was rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"You're just, like, limping around, dude." Casey shouted. "Now, this is how Casey Jones crosses rooftops."

Casey jumped off the building that he was standing on and skates his way on the rope to land successfully on the building. He slowly made a casual pose for April that causes Donna to blush dreamily. As usual, Donnie and Casey are attempting to impress April by showing off their different showing off his athletic capability to each other.

"Very impressive, Casey." Donna smiled.

"Why, thank you, Donna." Casey smiled back.

"Lame." Donnie booed.

"Will you two keep it down?" April hissed as she wasn't thrilled about the boy's impression. "We're supposed to be looking for Karai and Kage."

"Sorry, April. I-I didn't mean to..." Donnie apologized with guilt.

"My bad, red. Casey Jones apologizes." Casey quickly apologized, pushing Donnie out of the way and spread his arms open. "Peace hug?"

Casey slowly hugged the confused April, which made Donnie and Donna gasped in shock. While Donnie was trying to move Casey away from April, Donna could hear the sound of the keys jingling that directs her full attention toward the Purple Dragon sneaking into the museum down below.

"The Purple Dragons." Donna gasped in alarm.

"Yes. Peace hug's over. Let's go!" Donnie said, grabbing April's arms to the museum.

Casey and Donna rolled their eyes with groans and followed after them to chase the Purple Dragons into the museum.

* * *

><p>Inside the dark museum, the Purple Dragon were quietly searching on all kinds of things to steal for Steranko and Rhona and they're get paid by them until they suddenly spotted an ancient dagger and two orbs (one dark red and one dark blue).<p>

"Wow." Fong smiled, staring at the artifacts. "Steranko and Rhona's gonna pay through the roof. We hit the mother lode!"

"Yeah? Well, you're about to get hit by a mother lode of Casey Jones." Casey declared confidently.

"And a mother lode of Donnie too." Donnie declared as well.

"What the?" Casey said in confusion.

"Also, April and Donna." Donnie added.

April and Donna stood there in confusion, but they shook their heads and got ready to fight. As the heroes engaged into a fight against the gang members, April swiftly uses her faster reflexes to block Sid's punches using her tessen while Donna summons a wave of violent earth rushing towards Sid, sending him to the wall. Donnie was too busy dodging and attacking Fong that Casey came up to attack the gang leader with his hockey stick after he finished off Tsoi.

"I had him!" Casey shouted.

"Why'd you do that?" Donnie snapped.

"I saved you from a kick in the head." Casey snapped back.

"Oh, you were just trying to impress April, and I..." Donnie sneered.

As Casey and Donnie were arguing about each other impressing April, the criminals Purple Dragon were able to make their escape with the artifacts.

"Are you kidding me?!" Donna shouted in frustration. "Well, that's just great."

"Nice job, guys." April snapped. "You let them get away."

* * *

><p>After running away from the heroes, the Purple Dragons stopped their tracks and took several deep breaths in the alley way.<p>

"Oh, man. We got nothing!" Sid said in disappointment.

"That's 'cause you two are losers, yo." Fong said, revealing to his partners the small, ancient-looking dagger and two ancient orbs. "Check it out."

When Fong was struggling to remove the blade's sheath and finally got it out, the blade started to glow with a old, sinister laugh coming from it. It was a mysterious ancient ghost sorcerer releasing himself out of the blade. He was a tall Chinese man with long facial hair, some freckles on his face, and wore a large long Chinese robe with unseen color patterns and a two feet tall hat with medallions around the bottom.

"Greetings, Purple Dragons." The ghost sorcerer introduced. "You may now bow before your new master, Ho Chan."

"Huh?" The Purple Dragons gasped in surprise.

"I said bow!" Ho Chan ordered.

Quickly, the Purple Dragons bowed before him. Ho Chan gazed down at the two ancient orbs and used his dark sorcery to break them into tiny pieces, causing two ghostly magic users to be released from their prisons. But it was two twin sisters. One has short hair while the other has longer hair which is parted in pigtails. They both wore a sleeveless jacket, elbow-length gloves, bracelets on each wrist, sock-like stockings, high heeled boots, and short schoolgirl-themed skirts.

"Master Ho Chan." The twin ghost sorceresses greeted with a bow.

"Yin and Yang, my loyal sorceresses." Ho Chan smiled. "I have a plan for us to conquer."

* * *

><p>Back on the rooftop, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas regrouped themselves back together with no luck on the search for Karai and Kage at all.<p>

"You guys have any luck?" Leo asked.

"Eh, no sign of Karai, but we just had a crazy run-in with the Purple Dragon gang." Donnie reported.

"Oh, man, you beat 'em up without me or Ella?" Raph said sadly.

"What kind of friends are you?" Ella said with a frown.

"We almost had them until these two goofballs let 'em get away." April added, glaring at Donnie and Casey.

"Ah, it's no big deal, April." Mikey assured coolly. "Those guys are like a level-one boss battle."

"Yeah, who cares about the Purple Dragons anyway?" Ellie agreed.

* * *

><p>Speaking of the Purple Dragons, Fong and his boys were still facing with the ghost sorcerer and his two ghost sorceresses as they were starting to wonder if the ghosts are speaking to them.<p>

"What are you, man some kind of ghost?" Fong wondered.

"You can call me Ho Chan." Ho Chan explained. "I was once the greatest practitioner of the most ancient form of martial arts! Which, to the ignorant, untrained eye, looks like magic. I would have been the ruler of the universe had I not been trapped in this ancient dagger thousands of years ago when my loyal girls were on my side until they were trapped in the orbs for thousands of years."

"We are not so different besides the fact that these guys are all simpering idiots." Yin added coldly.

"What does 'simpering' mean?" Sid asked his two gang members in a whisper.

"But we can make you buffoons strong, powerful if you serve our master." Yang grinned slyly.

"Heck, yeah." Fong agreed.

"Sign me up." Sid nodded.

"I'm down." Tsoi concurred.

"As you wish." Ho Chan smiled.

As the Purple Dragons readily accept the offer, Ho Chan commands his dark sorcery to give each gang member inscrutable powers. Fong has the power of lightning, Tsoi has the power of wind and Sid has the power of thunder. They also have straw hats and blue glowing eyes.

"Listen, together we will conquer the world." Ho Chan said.

"Yes." Yin and Yang nodded.

"Now, go find me a lair of opulent beauty worthy of my divine power." Ho Chan commanded, staring down at the Purple Dragons.

At his command, the Purple Dragons lead the magical ghosts back to their own hideout: an abandoned Tattoo Parlor, which Ho Chan, Yin, and Yang doesn't like the condition of the inside of the building.

"What the heck is this?" Yang hissed.

"This is your lair of opulent beauty?" Yin spat.

"Well, it will serve." Ho Chan shrugged carelessly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas were sitting on the couches in the living room inside the flying Crete Fortress as they were discussing their plans on their search for Kage.<p>

"Guys, we've been at this for a week straight. Maybe Kage is gone for good." Donna sighed.

"Okay, dudettes, let's use our awesome deduction skills." Ellie asked, getting up off the couch for thinking. "Where do wolves hang out? Jungles, cold places, mountains, pizzerias, ice cream parlors, the arcade..."

"She's been like that for days." Lee pointed out sadly.

"Kage's mutation really messed her up." Ella agreed.

"Mother's not messed up." Lee corrected. "She's just healing her spirit."

"I don't like to see her like this. Let's keep searching." Ellie suggested boldly.

"We could really use Casey and April's help. I think they're hanging out at the ice rink." Ella said.

"That's a great idea! We could break them up!" Donna quickly said with a smile. She then realized what she just said and quickly change her sentence. "I-I mean split them up. I mean split them up into two teams."

* * *

><p>Back at the Purple Dragon's hideout, Ho Chan and his loyal sorceresses Yin and Yang were once again perturbed by the horrible, messy surroundings. But they are more annoyed by the Purple Dragons as they were starting to use their powers on one another with their ultimate powers to see which ones are the best.<p>

"Stop messing around." Ho Chan commanded. "Now, I need you to perform a very important task for me. I need a girl with a very special power. That will return me and my loyal girls to our physical form."

"Yes, master." Yang grinned.

"Who is it?" Yin asked.

"Mm, yes." Ho Chan responded, using his dark sorcery to search for the girl he's looking for. "I see a girl with red hair and a yellow jumpsuit. No, it it's just a T-shirt. Her name is April O'Neil."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, April was at the ice rink with Irma, Eliza, and Casey as she was having quite a lot of trouble keeping her balance on the ice.<p>

"You're doing great." Casey smiled.

"No I'm not!" April shouted.

But it was too late for April to keep her own balance just right and she accidentally crashed onto Irma and Eliza on the ice.

"Nice landing, April." Irma sneered.

"No wonder you can't skate." Eliza said gloomily.

"Not everybody can be as cool on the ice as Casey Jones." Casey laughed confidently. "I was practically born in the rink. My old man was on a pro hockey team. I ever tell you that?"

"Like, 50 times a week." Irma said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She and April walked our of the ice and sat down on the bench. "Honestly, April, I have no idea what you see in that guy."

"Neither do I." Eliza said with a grin.

Suddenly, the Purple Dragons force their way into the ice rink through the ceiling with their tremendous powers.

"Purple Dragons?" April gasped.

"Ha! You losers just got your butts kicked. Now you're coming to my house?" Casey wondered proudly.

"Um, Casey, did you happen to notice these guys are glowing?" April pointed out.

Not paying attention to what April just said, Casey bravely squared off with the powerful Purple Dragon gang with his hockey stick, but he was quickly defeated by the gangs' proud powers. When Casey has been hit down, on the ice the Purple Dragons seized both April and Irma, and they flew out of the hole in the ceiling with April and Irma in their arms.

"Casey!" April yelled. "Help!"

"No! April! Nooo!" Casey shouted until he forgot about the Purple Dragons taking Irma away as well. "Oh, yeah. And Irma and Eliza." He let out a weak shout. "No."

* * *

><p>Arriving back to the Purple Dragon's hideout, The Purple Dragons brought April, Irma, and Eliza to their masters. Ho Chan, Yin, and Yang were pleased for their loyal servants' success as they personally observes the girls closely.<p>

"You have power in you, a power you have barely tapped." Ho Chan said to April. "It will belong to Ho Chan and my sorceresses."

"Yes." Yin and Yang nodded eagerly.

"And you you have power too." Ho Chan informed to Irma. "Power that I do not understand yet." He then turned to Eliza. "And you two as well. You both will explain this power or suffer my..."

"Master!" Yin and Yang shouted in alarm.

Ho Chan turned around to see April too out her tessen and broke free away from the Purple Dragon that's holding her.

"Come on, Irma!" April yelled, encouraging her two friends to break free.

But unfortunately, Eliza and Irma pointlessly kicked at Ho Chan when their foot passes right through his semitransparent body.

"You guys some kind of ghost?" Irma asked in fear.

"Freaky." Eliza gasped.

"Indeed." Ho Chan answered. "We have been cursed without flesh for 2,000 years."

Yin used her dark magic to send a rope of energy to wrap around April to tie her up while Yang stared at Irma through eye contact to put her fast asleep. The twins have prevented the girls from escaping.

"Our power is ancient and vast." Ho Chan smiled evilly. "But you both exhibit a power the girls and I have never encountered, a power that we will take to become flesh once more and rule the universe!" He turned to Yin and Yang. "Now we start the ritual."

"As you wish, master." Yin and Yang nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas have arrived at the ice rink and Casey has already told them about what happened. But of course, Donnie was extremely furious at Casey for allowing April to get taken away.<p>

"You're saying you just let them take April?" Donnie immediately chastised.

"Listen, these dudes got powers, yo." Casey replied.

"Powers!?" Donnie snapped firmly, adamantly refusing to think that the Purple Dragons are powerful. "They're just a gang of third class wannabees!"

"I'm serious! They were all, shooting lightning bolts and blasting wind!" Casey snapped back.

"Sounds like me after I eat broccoli..." Mikey whispered to Ellie.

"Weird, dude." Ellie whispered back.

"Maybe Casey's right." Raph said, pushing Donnie and Casey away from each other. "Either way, we got to save April and Irma."

"Maybe we can let them keep Irma in exchange for April?" Casey asked humorously with a tiny smile.

"Classy idea, Jones." Lee said dryly.

"Let's go." Leo ordered.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Purple Dragon's headquarters, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas were observing the hideout with the Purple Dragons guarding the place on full watch.<p>

"I don't like the looks of this." Leo whispered.

"Me neither." Lee agreed.

"I like the looks of those hats." Mikey whispered.

"They're awesome." Ellie concurred.

"They're only loser Purple Dragons." Raph said.

"How tough could they be?" Ella questioned.

"Goongala!" Casey shouted.

To answer Ella's question, Casey then rode up on his bicycle and attempts to hit one of the Purple Dragons, only for the street gang members to knock him to the ground with a blast of wind, sending him back to the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas.

"Okay, they're a little tougher than I thought." Raph admitted, finding the answer to Ella's question.

"Figures." Ella said.

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas charged forward to attack the Purple Dragons with ninja speed and agility while the Purple Dragons then attacked their enemies with their mystical powers, but the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas defeated them after a little while despite the new powers Ho Chan gave to the Purple Dragons.

"Now, let's get April and her friends." Leo said to the team.

But that's when Ho Chan, Yin, and Yang appeared before them as they just saw how the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas fight against their minions.

"Ah, behold tortoise warriors." Ho Chan grinned with satisfaction. "It is said that the great turtle helped the God Pangu create the world. Fitting that these turtles should help Ho Chan rule it."

Ho Chan used his powers to revoke the new powers from the Purple Dragons and giving them to the Turtles to make them his new minions at his command.

"And having an all-girl team will work well with us too." Yin added.

"After all, their mystical powers were remarkable." Yang agreed.

Yin and Yang used their powers to control Lee, Ella, and Ellie's minds at their command. The three girls have one red and one blue glowing eyes and wore the same outfits as the twin ghostly sorceresses are wearing.

"But, master, why?" Fong asked.

"Because you're losers." Yang replied coldly.

"Get out of our sight." Yin hollered.

Yin and Yang both send out blasts of blue and red energy to attack the Purple Dragons, making them cower in fear and run away while Casey, Donna, and Donnie are in shock that their allies are now mind-controlled by the evil ghostly trio.

"Guys." Donnie and Donna gasped.

"Your guys are my guys." Ho Chan smiled sinisterly.

"Bye-bye for now." Yin and Yang giggled with waves.

As Ho Chan, Yin, and Yang disappeared out of sight, the mind controlled Turtles and Lotus Ninjas began to attack Donna, Donnie, and Casey. But Donnie's bo staff, Casey's hockey stick, and Donna's elemental powers aren't enough to defeat their possessed friends. The trio make haste and board the Shellraiser to make a retreat, while Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Mikey, and Ellie all pursue after them. After Casey was able to drive the Shellraiser into an alley way that Leo, Lee, Mikey, Ellie, Raph, and Ella are fail to spot them, he and his two friends then found the Purple Dragons hiding underneath the vehicle. Casey pushes them against the side of a building and wants them to talk about their connection with the ghostly trio.

"You better start talking, punk." Casey interrogated.

"He came out of an ancient Chinese dagger, like a spirit. Same thing with those girls of the ancient orbs." Fong explained. "He promised us great power, but once we had it, he had the power to control us. All I know is his name Ho Chan and his loyal sorceresses are named Yin and Yang."

* * *

><p>Back at the lair, Casey, Donna, and Donnie decided to research Ho Chan, Yin, and Yang on Donnie's laptop until they finally were able to find some intel about them.<p>

"There he is." Donnie said.

"An ancient sorcerer who goes back to the Shang dynasty with his two twin sorceresses." Casey said, reading the information on the computer screen. "Oh, snap! They're Shangy."

"According to legend, the only thing that can defeat Ho Chan is the mystic dagger." Donnie continued. " And the only thing that can defeat Yin and Yang is the mystic orbs."

"And what about stopping your brothers?" Donna asked.

"We can't." Donnie replied. "They're in some kind of super hypnotic state. Nothing can get them out of it."

That's when Casey and Donna saw an advertisement for free Pizza popping up on the screen, giving them a bright idea.

"Nothing?" Casey and Donna smiled cunningly.

* * *

><p>Outside, the trio drove the Shell-Raiser back to the Purple Dragons' hideout as they walked out of the vehicle to observe the place for their plan to work out, so they can rescue April, Eliza, and Irma.<p>

"The coast is clear. Is the manhole cover cannon completely loaded?" Donna asked.

"Yep, you two distract them, and I'll go rescue April." Casey replied.

"No way." Donnie said with disagreement. "I'll rescue April. You and Donna distract them."

"If you two won't shut up about impressing April for one minute, I'll crack your heads into million pieces!" Donna shouted in frustration.

Thanks to Donna's shouting at the frightening boys, the three possessed Turtles and three possessed Lotus Ninjas quickly spotted them.

"Um, I think we _all_ just distracted them." Casey corrected.

Donnie, Casey, and Donna engaged in a fight against the mind controlled Turtles and Lotus Ninjas, but they were no match for them once the six mind-controlled heroes worked together to create an enormous gale of wind that quickly sucks Casey, Donna, Donnie up into it. While Casey is quickly defeated by Leo and Lee and blown down to the street, Donnie and Donna remains in the gale of wind and bravely tries to fight off their siblings, but they were quickly defeated by them as well. Casey then reveals his and Donna's plan that will easily distract Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Mikey, and Ellie with pizzas! Casey fires several pizzas out of the Manhole Cover Cannon in the Shellraiser on the ground in front of the three Turtles and the three Lotus Ninjas.

"Pizza?" Ella questioned.

"Cannot resist the urge." Mikey said, struggling for control on himself.

The possessed Leo, Raph, Mikey, Lee, Ella, and Ellie flew down to take a taste of the pizzas, but they ended up enticing each other long enough for Casey, Donna, and Donnie to go behind their backs and break into the Purple Dragons' headquarters.

"I knew that would work." Casey said proudly.

"Boast about it later. Let's rescue April." Donnie ordered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Purple Dragons headquarters, Ho Chan and his assistants Yin and Yang has nearly finished the process of draining the essence from April, Eliza, and Irma that can make them become human once more, unaware of Donnie, Donna, and Casey were watching them from the other side on the stairs.<p>

"Why don't we just go up there and whack them while their eyes are closed?" Casey asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Donna said.

"Why?" Casey asked again.

"Because I think he's listening to you." Donnie replied.

"Whack us? You don't whack a 2,000-year-old magic users." Ho Chan said, turning his attention to Donnie, Casey, and Donna after he and his assistants had listened to Casey's every word. "You beg for mercy, and then you..."

"We will call my servants to put an end to your physical existence while we finish with gaining ours." Yang grinned.

Ho Chan, Yin, and Yang crossed their fingernails and used their thumbs as triggers to mentally call the other turtles and ninja sorceresses to their aid, but nothing's happening.

"Strange. They do not respond." Yin said with a shock gasp. "It's as if some power greater than our own holds them outside."

* * *

><p>Outside, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas were still fighting over the pizzas as they are still preoccupied with eating the pizzas in the street by using their powers to take the pizza one bite at a time.<p>

* * *

><p>In the Purple Dragon's hideout, Casey then leaped at Ho Chan and tries to attack him, but he misses as he went pass through him. But Ho Chan, Yin, and Yang all mystically extracted some of the essence from April and finally gained their physical forms that renders them very vulnerable to physical attack as they begin to outwit Donnie, Donna, and Casey in battle. Using their magic, Ho Chan was able to grasp Donnie and Casey with giant hands while Yin and Yang were able to grasp Donna with energy ropes, causing the dark magic to release April and the sleeping Eliza and Irma.<p>

"Donnie, go for it." Casey shouted.

"Hurry!" Donna cried.

"I will crush the loud one first." Ho Chan said evilly to Casey.

"Hold on, you guys!" Donnie shouted.

Donnie was able to recover the mystic dagger and orbs from the floor. Just when he, Donna, Casey are about to get crushed by the evil ghostly magic users, Donnie threw the ancient dagger and orbs at Ho Chan and the twins, but they quickly caught them just in time without looking away from their foes.

"No magic necessary." Yin and Yang said in unison.

"It's all in the reflexes." Ho Chan smiled.

That's when April jumped down and stabbed the dagger into Ho Chan's stomach, and then she threw the orbs at the twins' foreheads that made the artifacts crack open with a bright glow.

"No!" Ho Chan, Yin, and Yang screamed.

"Too bad your reflexes aren't as quick as mine." April grinned.

Ho Chan, Yin, and Yang continue to scream as they became trapped within the artifacts once again for Donnie then puts the dagger back in its sheath and Donna puts the orbs in her bag.

"Whoa. That was shangy." Casey breathed. "Awesome job, Donatello. You two, Donatella."

Then, Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Mikey, and Ellie entered as they were no longer under the influence of Ho Chan, Yin, and Yang after the ghostly trio's defeat against Donnie, Casey, Donna, and April.

"Hey, everybody." Mikey said, walking towards Donnie, Casey, and Donna with Leo, Lee, Ella, and Raph. "Sorry we're late, but some people were trying to hog all the pizza."

"So who was the big hero Donnie, Casey?" Raph asked with a smile.

"It wasn't us. It was all April." Donna grinned.

"Peace hug!" Donnie and Casey said, opening their arms and hugged April together.

"Uh, okay, okay. I'm getting kind of squashed here." April said.

Suddenly, the heroic gang quickly turned to see the exhausted Eliza and Irma slowly walking down the stairs. The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas left the place for Casey and April to take care of their friend.

* * *

><p>The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas drove down to the docks as Donnie and Donna wants to take care of something. Despite Ho Chan, Yin, and Yang were trying to please the ninjas, Donnie and Donna ignored them and threw the ancient artifacts into the deeps of the ocean. After that, they gave each other's smiles and then their teams a thumb-up.<p> 


	24. Enter Dimension X!

Inside the Kraang facility place, Mala was frantically running from the Kraang droids in Dimension X. Once she ran inside into the crystal area, she quickly hid from the Kraang droids that were after her because of her escape and used the Kraang Communicator to contact the Lotus Ninjas.

"Lotus!" Mala spoke through the Kraang Communicator. "The Kraang have perfected the mutagen. They're about to..."

But, some Kraang droids caught up to her with their weapons locked and armed at the rogue mutant.

"Halt, that which is referred to as intruder." The Kraang droid ordered.

Without hestitation, Mala destroyed the first round of Kraang, but some reinforcements defeated them with stun guns, knocking her out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lee and her two younger sisters: Ella and Ellie were sitting down on the bed as they are ready to watch the final episode of Ace Crown on TV inside Ellie's bedroom while Donna was doing her projects in her lab.<p>

"This is it." Lee smiled. "The final episode of Ace Crown."

"I love this show so much. I wish they were real and we were fake." Ellie beamed. That's when her strange imagination takes over. "Wait, what if we are? What if someone somewhere is watching us on TV right now? They'd be watching us watch TV on TV!"

Lee puts the Ace Crown CD into the TV DVD Player for the show to go on. As the girls were watching the best scene of the anime show, Ellie carried the TV to show Donna what is happening in the episode and accidentally pulled on the DVD player that ruins the tape in the process, despite Lee and Ella were trying to warn her.

"Ellie!" Lee and Ella groaned.

* * *

><p>In the lab, Ellie slowly walked up to Donna and watched her older sister getting frustrated for a few minutes. Before she can ask Donna to fix the tape, she then became distracted by four robotic suits nearby on the wall.<p>

"What. The. Heck. Is. That?!" Ellie screamed, falling down on the ground.

"That's the Lotus Exosuits I've been working on." Donna explained.

"Whoa. They must be powerful." Ellie gushed, getting up to observe the exosuits.

"Yeah, so powerful, I can't find a power source for it." Donna said angrily. "If I can just get them working!"

When Donna swipes a Kraang portal generator off her desk, the small Kraang tech started to float up and opened itself as a gateway into Dimension X with some dark greenish air coming into the lab. Lee and Ella then ran inside the lab and saw what happened.

"What did Ellie do?" Ella asked angrily.

"I didn't do it!" Ellie defended.

"What is that?" Lee asked in shock.

"It's Kraang atmosphere." Donna replied as she quickly gave specialized transparent masks that covers their mouth areas to her sisters so that they can breathe it without passing out like the last time. "Here, filtration units. They'll allow us to breathe it safely."

Suddenly, Donna's Kraang Communicator activates itself and the transmission of Mala comes through as her signal got to the white orb when the Kraang portal opened up. So the Lotus Ninjas begins to listen up on what Mala has to say.

"Lotus!" Mala spoke.

"Mala! She's alive!" Ellie beamed in relief.

"Lotus. The Kraang have perfected the mutagen. They're about to..." Mala informed before getting cut off transmission.

"Oh, no! They got her! She needs our help!" Ellie gasped in worry.

"She must be in dimension X." Donna said. "As soon as the portal opened, her signal came through and activated the orb."

"So can the orb tell us where she is?" Ellie asked, getting more worry than usual.

"Maybe, if I can..." Donna suggested.

Ellie quickly wants to hear more info about Mala's location, so she snatched the orb from the desk and ran to the wall.

"Mikey!" Lee, Ella, and Donna cried.

"Where's Mala? Where is she?" Ellie asked, banging the orb on a hard surface foolishly.

That's when the Kraang Communicator orb begins to power down suddenly.

"Ellie!" Lee, Ella, and Donna groaned.

"I can fix this, but it may take awhile." Donna said, holding the Kraang Communicator.

"Okay, we need to come up with a plan." Lee said firmly. "Ellie stays here."

"Wait, why?" Ellie whined.

"You been messing up too much lately." Lee replied sternly. "We can't take the chance."

"Mala." Ellie whimpered.

Ellie doesn't want to leave Mala to be tortured and wants to fight alongside her again. Out of all the Lotus Sisters, Mala and Michelle have the closest friendship. Ellie was the first out of all her sisters to be willing to rescue Mala from the Kraang and brought her back to the Crete fortress. Mala really opened up to Ellie when Ellie took the time to befriend Mala. Not wanting the Kraang torturing Mala anymore, Ellie jumped into the air and stood near the Kraang portal with a bold look on her face.

"Ellie!" Lee, Ella, and Donna cried.

"I'm going to save Mala and you guys can't stop me from doing so!" Ellie said strictly. She then ran through the portal. "I'm coming, Mala!"

"We got to go after her." Ella said in alarm.

"Let's move." Lee ordered.

"Wait, the environment in there could be toxic." Donna warned.

"There's no time!" Lee said firmly.

Forcing to go after their youngest sister, Lee, Ella and Donna jumped into the portal and went to rescue Ellie.

* * *

><p>As the girls landed on the silver metallic ground, Ella and Donna were thinking about how they're going to get back home while Lee was looking at the surroundings.<p>

"So this is dimension X." Lee said.

Ella and Donna turned around to their older sister and stared at the surroundings in front of them. They found the dimension to be very macabre and totally strange! Despite a colorful view, Dimension X was the home dimension of The Kraang and Kraang Prime. The dimension has no any plants nor water creatures around and it has many bioelectric beings from the metallic floating grounds.

"Freak show." Ella said, getting freaked out by the second.

"There's no sun, there's no anything." Donna said. She touched gently one of her earrings to make a purple visor appear on her eyes and carefully scan the area. "Oh my. It appears that Dimension X has different laws of physics compared to Earth."

"Let's just hurry up and find Ellie!" Ella growled. "This place is getting creeping me out."

"Any idea where to start?" Donna inquired.

"That's as good a place as any." Lee replied, pointing her finger at the tall silver metallic floating building far away from them.

"Let's do it." Ella said, cracking her fists hard.

* * *

><p>Lee, Ella, and Ellie jumped onto each floating objects to start their search for Ellie until they come across two wiggly creatures made up of orbs that look small at first, but are actually big and menacing from up close. The Lotus Sisters begins to face off with the beasts, but they are easily outmatched and electrocuted that sends them falling onto the silver metallic ground. When the Lotus Ninjas become silent for a moment, the two wiggly creatures flew away from them.<p>

"What the heck were those things?" Donna asked, getting up off the ground with her sisters.

"If Ellie were here, she'd come up with a name for 'em." Ella remarked.

"Let's keep moving." Leo said sternly.

Then, the Lotus Ninjas arrived at a place where Ellie could possibly be at. But Lee then notices a small, harmless creature that looks totally cute.

"To be honest, I really don't blame the Kraang for invading us." Donna admitted while taking deep breaths. "Their dimension stinks."

"I don't know. That thing's kind of cute." Lee said, walking close to the harmless creature.

"Lee, the one thing we know about this dimension is don't mess with anything cute." Ella reminded cautiously.

But Lee ignored her sister and begins to mimic what the little creature just said over and over again until they let out a giggle.

"Oh, it's so small though." Lee laughed. "How can it...?"

Suddenly, the small harmless creature begins to reveal itself as a small part of a massive insect-like creature that made Lee, Donna, and Ella scream in terror.

"I started to hate cute things! I really am!" Lee cried in fear.

The alien started to attack Donna, Ella, and Lee while chasing after them until a familiar speedster save them from being crushed. The girls looked up and that familiar speedster was their sister Ellie. But she looks totally different. Her hair and eyes are same, but the outfit isn't. Ellie wore a silver sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back, a dark orange shirt with three silver metallic belts under the jacket, a short dark orange skirt, a pair of silver fingerless gloves, a pair of silver military boots, and silver futuristic shades. But their sister appears to be much more serious and emotionless than her usual cheerful self.

"And Stay away from my sisters, Rockatopus!" Ellie shouted boldly.

"Ellie?" Lee, Ella, and Donna gasped in surprise.

Lee, Ella, and Donna watched their youngest sister defeated the large insect creature by using her supersonic scream, much to their shock.

"You're okay!" Ella cried, hugging her younger sister tightly. "We were worried about you."

"Well, what took you so long? I've been here for months." Ellie said with no expression on her face.

"Months?" Donna repeated in surprise.

"Or maybe a few hours, I don't have a clue how long I've been here." Ellie said with a shrug.

"But we went through the portal like 15 seconds behind you." Ella said confusingly.

"Obviously, time passes faster here than in our own dimension." Donna explained. "There's a temporal differential."

"That's nice, but we have to get moving." Ellie said firmly. "That thing's gonna keep coming back, and we've got to rescue Mala. But first, I must stock up on bang rocks."

Ellie flew up to the crystalline trees and softly uses her voice to let the tree created a small crystal rock-like piece before flying back down to her older sisters.

"How did you do that?" Donna questioned surprisingly.

"A lot of stuff here responds to sound." Ellie replied. "Thanks to my sound abilities."

"Ellie, you're, like, a genius here." Ella smiled in awe.

"Hey, in crazy backwards land, crazy backwards dude is queen." Ellie said firmly. "Follow me and let's go rescue Mala!"

* * *

><p>As Ellie was sneakily leading her older sisters to the gigantic Kraang compound, the girls quietly looked around the place with no sign of any freaky creatures at their sight.<p>

"Okay, I got some good news, and I got some bad news." Ellie whispered.

"What's the good news?" Lee asked.

"There's thousands of Kraangdroids in there." Ellie replied.

"I said 'good news'." Lee groaned, knowing that the "good news" is the least of their worries at the moment.

"I know." Ellie said coldly, pointing her finger at the two giant evil 20 foot rock aliens coming out of the compound. "That's the bad news."

Lee, Ella, and Donna gazed up at the giant rock aliens. It was Traag and his partner Granitor, but the black lava rock alien shoots lava out of his mouth while the white icy rock alien expels blue flames from his mouth. Both the gigantic aliens walked out of the Kraang compound and ready to attack the heroes. Ellie wants to come up with a plan, but her older sisters don't pay any attention to her and went off to attack the monsters. But Traag and Granitor were way too strong for them to handle. Before Traag and Granitor could finish Lee, Ella, and Donna off for good, Ellie quickly rescues her sisters and boldly confronted the giant monsters.

"Hey, Traag, Granitor! Your fight is with me!" Ellie said confidently.

Ellie took out several small crystal rock-like pieces out of her jacket and tossed each one out directly at Traag and Granitor, causing the rock aliens move away from her. Lee, Ella, and Donna were still confused but surprised about Ellie's abilities and smart planning.

"Wow." Donna breathed.

"She's so un-Ellie-ish?" Ella stated.

"Exactly." Lee agreed.

After tossing the small crystal rocks at Traag and Granitor at the edge of the Kraang compound, Ellie slowly released a powerful supersonic scream to defeat them by letting the rock aliens to fall off the edge and into the endless pink void.

"Let's move." Ellie ordered, walking away from the edge and pass her surprising sisters.

Donna and Ella followed behind Ellie, leaving Lee becoming a little jealous of what Ellie just said, which is something that Lee always says as a leader of her team.

"I say that." Lee scoffed.

* * *

><p>Once the girls then stealthy snuck inside the Kraang lair, they approached to a room where they watched the Kraang using the perfected mutagen on an ordinary tree to turn it into crystal like the ones in Dimension X with their master Kraang Prime observing through a screen. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie walked in the room with silence after Kraang Prime and the other two Kraang blobs were out of the room.<p>

"You see that? That's what Leatherhead meant when he said they've perfected the mutagen." Donna explained, figuring out the whole thing. "They're gonna use it to transform everything on Earth, even the people! They're going to turn Earth into another dimension X."

"So I'll be a genius there too?" Ellie asked in confusion.

"Yes, Ellie." Donna replied sarcastically. "Thank you for finding the one mildly positive thing among 10 billion screaming nightmares!"

"But Mala's not here." Lee said, looking around the empty room. "Let's keep searching."

Finally, the Lotus Ninjas found Mala in a room where the Kraang are holding him hostage and they quickly defeated the Kraang guards and freed Mala, who now has a more aged appearance.

"Mala! Are you okay?" Ellie gasped as she ran to hug her mutant friend.

"Thank you, my friends." Mala said softly. "I feared you would never come."

"But, did you quit moisturizing or something?" Ellie asked, staring at Mala's aged skin. "You look, like, a ton older."

"It's the temporal differential, Ellie." Donna reminded.

"Yes, I have been in this place for many decades now, spying on the Kraang." Mala explained. "When I discovered that they had perfected the mutagen, I had to contact you. The time has come. Their invasion begins now. Follow me!"

"That's our Mala." Ellie smiled to her older sisters.

* * *

><p>As Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie followed Mala from her prison, Mala leads them to another area of the compound where the Kraang's robotic bodies are manufactured. The heroes could see hundreds of Kraang droids armed with weapons emerging from hallways and preparing to enter the portals to New York City.<p>

"Oh, that's not good." Donna sighed in worry.

"So many portals! Why so many?" Lee asked Mala.

"The tunnel leads to the hive factory, where the Kraang droids are manufactured. Their numbers are effectively limitless." Mala explained.

"So what can we do?" Donna wondered.

"We can go down fighting." Mala told Donna. "I would rather die on my feet than live on my knees."

"Well I wouldn't." Donna hissed. "The only sensible course right now is retreat!"

"No! Lee and Ella, block that tunnel. Donna and I will sabotage the portal generator, we can shut down all but one portal that'll lead the way home." Ellie ordered firmly before turning to Mala with a grin. "Mala? Crush Kraang?"

"A lot!" Mala nodded.

"Let's hit it!" Ellie commanded.

At her command, the heroes jumped down to face off against the Kraang droids. Ellie's plan worked successfully as Lee and Ella quickly combined their elemental powers to block off the hallways and Mala used her superhuman strength to crush the Kraang while Donna and Ellie was hacking into the portal generating system, but Ellie used a simple way to shut down all but one portal so that the heroes can get back home, much to Donna's surprise.

"Come on! 30 seconds." Ellie shouted to Lee, Ella, and Mala. "Time to go, now!"

Lee, Ella, and Donna all jumped through the portal, but Mala stopped her tracks and wants to hold off the Kraang long enough for the girls to head back home.

"Go through without me." Mala said sternly. "I'll keep them busy."

"Not this time, buddy." Ellie said, kicking Mala into the portal because she doesn't want her mutant friend to be stuck in Dimension X again. Then, she looked down and let out a grin. "Well, goodbye, being smart and cool."

When Ellie then jumped into the portal and was about to land on a rooftop in New York City, she was able to use her air powers to create a giant wind hand to grab a piece of crystal in Dimension X and brought it quickly through the closing portal. Unfortunately for the Kraang, the whole Kraang compound was destroyed for good because of the fractured crystal creating the explosion.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, the Lotus Ninjas and Mala stood on the rooftop where Ellie gave the crystal that looks very similar to the Kraang Power Cell to Donna so she can use it to power up the exosuits for the Kraang invasion.<p>

"Here, Donna! I got you a power source for the exosuits." Ellie smiled, giving Donna the shiny crystal she grabbed from Dimension X.

"Ellie, you are a genius!" Donna thanked her younger sister with a smile.

"Not anymore." Ellie said with a frown. "Now, I'm just back to being regular 'mess everything up' Ellie."

"No way." Lee smiled softly. "Saving that power cell was brilliant, and you did that here."

"Yeah, I did!" Ellie smiled back. "Thanks guys."

"That overload should have taken out their whole facility." Mala stated. "Their invasion will be set back for months!"

"Yeah, but how long is that with the time differential thing?" Ella wondered with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know. Hours? Maybe a day." Donna replied with a shrug as she couldn't actually tell between the time differential between Dimension X and Earth.

"Guys, there's a storm coming. Plus, Leo and his team will need our help on this. Are we ready to fight?" Lee asked with a confident smile.

"Yes!" Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Mala nodded their heads in agreement.

With this, the Lotus Ninjas and Mala huddled up together with a high five as they are ready to fight against the Kraang and their master Kraang Prime.


	25. The Invasion Part 1

At the dark towered building farther away from Shredder's HQ and the TCRI, Lady Shade was seating on her throne with both of her eyes closed shut. She was remembering about Kage to his days as a human and her pride in his skills as a ninja right to the point where he mutated as a mutant wolf. Even though she had kidnapped him from her former friend, she raised Kage as her very own son and really does care for him no matter what. Even if Kage knows the truth about being Saldana's true son.

That's when the Shadow Clan's second-in-command Tigress entered the room and took a kneel down on the floor with one knee.

"Mistress Shade, the hour grows late. Have you made your decision?" Tigress asked.

"They are dangerous allies, but they have provided us with much technology to our needs." Lady Shade stated.

"They will betray you." Tigress warned. "You know this. They care nothing for the human race."

"Nor do I." Lady Shade stated coldly. "Leave me, Tigress."

Tigress got up and left the throne room just when Lady Shade then contacted Kraang Prime for a decision as well.

"Kraang Prime." Lady Shade said.

"One called Lady Shade." Kraang Prime said. "Kraang must have your decision."

"If I help you, will you uphold your end of the bargain?" Lady Shade asked.

"Kraang will deliver the ones called Saldana and the Lotus Ninjas." Kraang Prime replied.

"And once I find Kage, you will mutate him back to normal?" Lady Shade inquired.

"Kraang agrees to this." Kraang Prime responded. "But in return, Lady Shade must then help Kraang conquer the city known as New York City...And then the world!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, April and her friends: Irma and Eliza were walking down the street in a dark, snowy afternoon.<p>

"It's just that, why can't you introduce us to your secret friends, April?" Irma asked. "I don't get it."

"One of these days, guys." April assured. "Maybe. They're really good, uhm, people." She let out a chuckle. "Anyway, what I wanna know is, how can you two go out in this weather without a coat?"

"Eh, we hardly ever notice the cold." Eliza said with a shrug. "But seriously, if we're friends, friends should introduce friends to friends and..."

Suddenly, their conversation is cut short by some Robot Foot Soldiers and the Shadow Droids jumping down on the ground right next to them.

"Footbots and Shadow Droids!" April gasped.

"These aren't the types of friends I meant!" Irma whimpered in fear.

"Move, girls! Run!" April shouted.

April, Irma, and Eliza run away from the Foot-Bots and the Shadow Droids as the robotic ninjas were chasing after them from behind.

"Who are these freaks, April?" Eliza cried.

"Doesn't matter! Run!" April yelled.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Raph and his friends Casey and Ella were on patrol searching for Karai and Kage. Well, only Raph and Ella were having a hard time finding them with Casey not helping them.<p>

"Where are you? You two gotta be out there somewhere." Raph whispered, using his small telescope to seek for Karai and Kage.

That's when Raph and Ella noticed that Casey isn't with them and found out that he's below down on the ground. They both jumped down to walk towards their hockey friend.

"Casey! We're supposed to be looking for Karai! What are you doing, man?" Ella yelled, looking down at Casey.

"I'm just taking a break, peeping some awesome art." Casey replied, using paint spray to do a little graffiti art on the wall. "Check it out! That is so metal!"

"Come on, Casey." Ella said sternly. "Let's move. We have to stay focused."

"So hold up, guys. Uh, got a question for ya. So, uhm, April ever talk about me? Like ever?" Casey asked.

"It doesn't matter." Raph stated, brushing off the question. "You know how Donnie feels about her."

"Just like how Donna feels about you." Ella said with a shrug.

"She does?" Casey gasped with a blush.

"Since she first met you." Ella replied. "But you didn't hear that from me."

"Yeah, yeah, it's cool." Casey said casually as he was trying to end the conversation. "When you've got that man/woman thing going on in a team, it just screws everything up. I'm not that into April anyway."

But Raph and Ella learned that differently, judging by Casey's graffiti art of April on the wall when Casey walked away from them.

"Right." Raph and Ella groaned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Crete fortress, Lee and Ellie are remaining quiet with Donna in the lab. Lee was moving back and forth for a plan against the Kraang, Ellie was stuffing lots of pizza slices into her mouth, and Donna was staring at her supercomputer for the blueprint on her latest project.<p>

"Ah! I'm so worried, I can't even eat." Donna said nervously, tossing her slice of Pizza to Ellie.

"Me too, sis." Ellie said with her mouth stuffed with pizzas.

"You have a right to be concerned." Saldana agreed, walking inside the lab. "The Kraang invasion is imminent. What plans have you devised to stop it?"

"I give you my latest invention the Lotus Exosuits!" Donna replied proudly.

"It's fully armed with rockets, flame throwers, and an electro harpoon." Donna explained.  
>Guaranteed to stop a massive Kraang invasion army."<p>

"Giant robots are awesome! I vote Lotus Exosuits!" Ellie beamed excitedly.

"But those suits aren't even ready." Lee protested. "They could damage our bodies more than help it in the city."

"It's ready enough." Donna said calmly. "Each suit will amplify our elemental powers very carefully."

"There's gotta be another way." Lee suggested. "We need to establish a second base outside the city."

"There is no time for that, Lee. The Lotus Exosuits are solid." Donna snapped angrily. "If I were leader, I'd..."

"But you're not leader, Donna! I am." Lee stated angrily.

"Oh, snap." Ellie snickered, snapping her fingers sassily.

"Enough!" Saldana said firmly, admonishing her daughters to stay focus from fighting. "Your egos fight one another when we should be preparing to fight the Kraang."

* * *

><p>Continuing to run away from the Foot-Bots and the Shadow Droids, April hid behind the garbage cans with Irma and Eliza in an alley way. That's when April then decides to go down into the sewers and uses her other cell phone to send Eliza to the Lotus Sisters.<p>

"Quick. Down here." April said. She gave the other cell phone to Eliza. "And press this star button to call my other friends."

"You're not serious." Irma groaned, watching April going down the sewer. "Oh, you are serious. Ugh, the smell is making my sinuses melt."

After Irma was forced to follow April into the sewers, Eliza gazed silently at April's white crystalline cell phone.

"This better not bore to death." Eliza grunted.

Eliza pressed a white star button and then she was vanished out of sight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Raph and Ella finally spotted Karai and Kage in their mutant forms on the nearby rooftops and turned to tell Casey, who has been continuing his "artwork" on the building wall.<p>

"Casey, we see them! They're right across the street!" Raph yelled.

Suddenly, two police officers pulled up in a car in the alley way and stopped Casey from doing his artwork on the building wall, leaving Raph and Ella hidden from above.

"Eh, can I help you, officers?" Casey asked coolly.

"You're loitering, kid." One of the police officers informed.

"Loitering? Seriously?" Casey questioned. "Don't you got real criminals to bust? Or a donut shop to go to?"

"We'll figure out a charge later, Casey Jones." The second police officer said firmly.

"How do you know my name?" Casey slowly asked before struggling himself to break free from the cops, who are attempting to arrest him for loitering. "Hey, get off of me! I got rights! Let me go!"

* * *

><p>Back at the Crete fortress, Donna and Lee were still continuing their discussion about the Exosuits in the living room while Saldana walked in the room and Ellie was still eating her pizza slices.<p>

"Lee, the Lotus Exosuit is our only answer! Be reasonable!" Donna shouted.

"I am being reasonable! We need a second base, Donna." Lee shouted back irritatedly. "End of discussion!"

That's when Eliza arrived on the fortress's warp entrance, leaving the girls and their mother in shock.

"Whoa, that was freaky." Eliza groaned, feeling dizzy for a moment.

"Eliza?!" Donna screeched.

"Your friend April has brought a stranger? Here?" Saldana inquired shockingly.

"Don't worry, Mother." Donna reassured. "She's cool."

"What up, dog?" Ellie greeted coolly.

"Eliza, I know we dress different and all, but I promise, we'll explain everything to you later." Lee said calmly.

Eliza gazed silently at Lee, Donna, Ellie, and Saldana in their ninja outfits right away and started to twitch and react very strangely. To everyone's mixed shock and surprise, Eliza eventually revealed herself to them that she was never a human. She was actually an evil robot spy created by the Kraang!

"Lotus, Lotus, Lotus!" Eliza shrieked. "Lotus! Lotus!"

Saldana, Lee, Donna, and Ellie screamed out loud and carefully watched Eliza laughing evilly in front of them as her arms changed into arm cannons.

"Oh, my gosh! Eliza was a Kraang robot!" Donna screamed.

"Donna, you and April gotta to pick her friends more carefully." Ellie yelled in fear.

"Lowly insects, kneel before the creators who created me from Dimension X!" Eliza evilly announced. "The discovery of the Crete fortress was the final component, needed to launch full scale invasion!"

Then, multiple portals begin to open up throughout the Crete fortress all at once around the heroes.

"Oh, this can't be good." Lee muttered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Casey was struggling himself with the police officers, a few Kraang portals appeared on a playground with the Kraang droids stepping out of them one by one. But when Casey hits one of the police with his hockey stick, the two policemen are revealed to be Kraang droids as well. Then, Raph and Ella jumped down from the rooftop and went to dispatch the two Kraang droids.<p>

"Whoa! They're already infiltrating!" Raph said sternly.

"They're here!" Ella gasped.

"Raph, Ella, what the heck is going on?" Casey cried, freaking out.

"The invasions started! Back to the lair!" Raph responded.

"You guys go head. I'm heading back to the Crete fortress." Ella said.

"Got it." Casey said with a nod.

"And Ella, be safe." Raph smiled softly.

"You two, Raph." Ella smiled back.

* * *

><p>While Raph and Casey were retreating in the direction of the Lair and Ella was retreating in the direction of the Crete fortress, The Kraang and Eliza were continuing to invade the Crete fortress while Saldana, Donna, Ellie, and Lee were using their elemental powers to defend themselves the best they can.<p>

"Destroy the Lotus Ninjas! Wipe out the Crete fortress! But the woman comes with us." Eliza ordered the Kraang droids. She lifted her arm cannons and blasted out multiple missiles at the swiftly Saldana, who was dodging each missile. "Take that, you filthy peasant!"

"Go! Escape! I will hold them off." Saldana told her daughters.

"We're not leaving you!" Lee protested.

"I have a plan! Go now!" Saldana yelled strictly.

"Come on! Head for the Sonicruiser!" Donna quickly hollered.

"You'll go nowhere!" Eliza shouted.

Lee, Donna, and Ellie were attempting to escape in the Sonicruiser, but Eliza aimed her arm cannon to destroy the futuristic vehicle with a bunch of missiles.

"My baby!" Donna screamed.

"Everyone, follow me!" Lee commanded. "This way."

With Saldana was left to hold off the intruders, Lee leads her two younger sisters off into the fortress warp pad. But they must choose to go the lab toward the Lotus Exosuits or go outside to get out and look for Ella.

"Uh oh." Ellie gulped. "Which place should we warp?"

"In my lab! That'll lead us to the Lotus Exosuits." Donna replied quickly.

"No! We gotta find Ella first." Lee protested.

"We can find them in the Exosuits!" Donna scolded.

"They're too slow!" Lee scolded back.

"You're the one who's too slow!" Donna shouted angrily. "You're leading us into disaster."

"I'm doing what Mother would want us to do!" Lee shouted back.

Suddenly, another portal opened up between Donna and Lee for the Kraang droids coming through it. Lee, Donna, and Ellie engaged into the fight against the Kraang droids, but one Kraang droid blasted their laser gun at Donna to get her injured in the process.

"Run! Take Donna to safety." Lee ordered to Ellie. "I'll lead them away."

"Dude, we can't leave you too!" Ellie shouted, summoning a wind shield to protect herself and Donna.

"Just do it!" Lee shouted back as she leaded the Kraang droids away.

* * *

><p>With Lee out of their sight, Donna and Ellie both escaped to the surface from the warp pad and decided to go to April's apartment, so she can patch up Donna's arm.<p>

"Coast is clear." Ellie said to Donna.

"Ow, ow, it hurts so bad." Donna said, still feeling the pain in her arm.

"You'll be all right, Donna." Ellie assured. She took her cell phone and attempted to call Lee, but she fails to answer a number of times. "Lee, you there? Come on, sis. Pick up!" She then hangs up her cell phone. "She's not answering."

"It's my fault." Donna said sadly in regret. "I shouldn't have argued with Lee. Now she's gone. Lee was right. We should've gotten out of the city while we had a chance."

"Not without the others." Ellie said determinedly. "Come on. We're heading to April's place."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ella was continuing to escape from the Kraang attacks and used her powers to summon out multiple balls of fire for her chance to not get capture until she hides in an empty room inside the empty building.<p>

"Dude, this is totally _crazy_!" Ella gasped in shock. "I hope the others are okay."

Immediately, Ella could feel her cell phone vibrating in her pocket and opened it up to finally get in touch with Ellie.

"Ellie, where are you?" Ella asked through the phone.

"On the way to April's apartment." Ellie responded. "Meet us there, sis!"

"Roger that." Ella said with a nod.

* * *

><p>Down in the hallways, two Kraang droids were searching through the dark halls in a search for Lee, who was hiding above the ceiling in her ice form to overhear the conservation.<p>

"Kraang, still no sign of the Lotus." One Kraang droid spoke.

"Hurry, Kraang." The second Kraang droid reminded. "We must obtain the Lotus for the one called Lady Shade."

Then, Lee jumped down and sliced through the Kraang droids into pieces by creating a icy sword with her arms.

"Lady Shade?" Lee echoed.

* * *

><p>At April's apartment, Kirby O'Neil was pacing and fretting over the tragic events that are happening right outside while April calmly was bandaging Donnie's arm and Donna was resting on the couch.<p>

"April, now that it's the end of the world and all, again." Donnie confessed nervously. "I figured I'd better just tell you, kind of, how I feel...ow!"

"Oh, sorry, Donnie! You should stop talking." April stated, tightening Donnie's bandage painfully as an interruption. "It just makes things hurt more."

But that doesn't stop Kirby from panicking in fear.

"We're doomed! Doomed! Oh, my poor sweet April." Kirby cried.

"Don't worry, Mr. O'Neil." Mikey reassured. "This whole alien invasion thing is really no big deal."

"Take a look." Ellie smiled.

Ellie opened up the window curtains for Kirby to see the easy view, but it instead shows the downplay on the invasion that's still continues at full force. Mikey and Ellie quickly closed the curtain nervously, which causes Kirby to pass out on the floor.

"Oh, boy." Mikey and Ellie groaned as they looked out into the window nervously to see the city full of Kraang Walkers and Kraang Scout Ships outside.

* * *

><p>As the chaos erupts throughout the city, both Shredder and Lady Shade watches the entire terror with their disciples.<p>

"The city is ours, Lady Shade." Tigress grinned evilly.

"Since I was a boy, I have seen this very vision." Lady Shade smiled sinisterly. "The world in chaos."

"Lady Shade, the Kraang have sent word." Inque stated. "Leona is not far from here. They're leading her straight to us."

"Excellent." Lady Shade said coldly as she was ready to prepare an ambush for Lee. "Then it is the beginning of the end."

* * *

><p>Now, in the blazing Crete fortress that has now crashed into the ocean, Saldana fights against the evil Eliza robot as she was able to defeat the robot surprisingly easily with her white magic ninja skills.<p>

"Kraang shall dominate the Earth! You and your kin will be destroyed! Kraang will be back!" Eliza shouted threateningly.

Then, Eliza was suddenly knocked out of her commission when she was quickly crushed by a collapsing staircase above her, leaving Saldana standing in her position in victory. Saldana looked around at the destruction of her home as it was sinking down to the ocean, finding one of the many pictures of her sons.

"Don't stand here like a fool, Saldana." Saldana muttered, willing herself to move forward and look for her four daughters. "Find your family."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lee arrived on the surface on the search for her sisters, but she suddenly was confronted by numerous Shadow Droids that quickly herd her onto the frozen water near the park while the clan androids chased after her. Lee was able to change into her water form to fight the Shadow Droids aggressively and summoning an icy shield to block all of their attacks, unaware of Lady Shade and her comrades were observing the ninja sorceress from a rooftop as the intensity of the fight began to increase at full force.<p>

"She fights bravely." Lady Shade mused. "She is young, overconfident, and foolish." She turned to her remaining Shadow Droids gathering next to her. "Archers, fire!"

At her command, the remaining Shadow Droids pulled out some bows to aim directly down at their master's target and send out their arrows towards Lee, who turned around and saw them coming at her.

"Oh, no." Lee mumbled in shock.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Ella was roaming the wrecked streets to head straight to April's apartment until she was stopped all of the sudden when a massive portal opened up before her. It was Kraang Prime! He was stepping out of the portal outfitted in a large robotic suit and a ray on his robotic arm that allows him to blast the perfect Mutagen that he and the other Kraang were talking about from Dimension X.<p>

"Yes! Kraang Prime returns to Earth!" Kraang Prime announced. "People of Earth, the Kraang forming of your world is about to begin!"

Kraang Prime started to douse people in the New York City with the perfected Mutagen, turning every single one of them into hideous Kraang monsters while Ella watched the city gets chaotic in every path as she was hiding behind the empty yellow car.

"This is not going to be good." Ella said with a worry look on her face.

_To be continued..._


	26. The Invasion Part 2

_From what all had turned out, the Kraang invasion was under way as giant robots, mutated people and Mutagenic crystals were all over the city while Kraang Prime continues to spread Mutagen throughout the city for the Kraang civilization. The Sonicruiser and the Crete fortress got destroyed, Eliza was never a human but an evil Kraang robot, the heroes are now separated from Leo and Lee, and Splinter and Saldana are now looking for them._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the heroes watched the news from April's apartment. But April was deeply broken about leading not only Irma to the lair but leading Eliza to the Crete fortress. Their friends that she knew were part of the Kraang the whole time.<p>

"Yeah, I'd say we're basically doomed." Donnie said.

"Second that." Donna agreed.

"This is all my fault." April scolded herself. "If I hadn't brought Irma and Eliza to the lair and the fortress..."

"You can't blame yourself, April." Donnie said softly.

"We just didn't know." Donna said.

"It's really no big deal." Ellie assured.

"Yeah, we can do that for you." Mikey agreed with a nod.

Thanks to that, Donnie, Donna, and Ellie all smacked Mikey by the head. But April really wants to set things right by finding Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, and Casey.

"I'm gonna fix this." April said determinedly. "I'm gonna find your brothers, your sisters, and Casey."

"You can't go out there, April! You have to stay with me." Kirby begged his daughter in fear. "I'm scared."

Immediately, Mikey's T-Phone and Ellie's Cingular began to vibrate for everyone's attention.

"Whoa! Raph just sent me a text." Mikey said suddenly. He read the text message from his T-Phone. "On our way, being chased by Kraang Prime. Frowny face. Oh, guess they'll be a few minutes late."

"Same thing with Ella and she's no longer with Raph and Casey." Ellie said.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Ella, she was running across the rooftops until she noticed that Kraang Prime was chasing someone through the streets, but she quickly avoided the Kraang master in order to head for April's apartment before she could be spotted by any Kraang droids and their master while at it.<p>

"You cannot run, earthlings! Your entire planet will transform!" Kraang Prime cried.

"The Kraang perfected the mutagen! They want to turn Earth into dimension X!" Ella exclaimed, jumping down to the ground and running her feet on the streets. "I have to warn the others!"

But Ella stopped her tracks and spun around to see the Earth Protection Force quickly came forward and surrounded Kraang Prime, giving Ella a chance to escape without being spotted.

"Now's my chance!" Ella said with a relief sigh before running away from the conflict.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Lee continues to battle Lady Shade's Shadow Droids while evading their arrows and launched several ice blasts at them before facing against Lady Shade and her comrades.<p>

"Stop hiding behind your Shadow Droids! Face me, Shade!" Lee demanded.

"You are beneath me, child." Lady Shade stated.

Even though Lee was able to defeat the Shadow Droids, more of the evil androids arrived that made the ninja sorceress tired from their persistence and continues to fight as the Shadow Clan will not give up on her stand.

"You should let me finish her, Mistress." Tigress suggested.

"Not yet." Lady Shade said. "I want to see her suffer."

* * *

><p>Fortunately, Saldana continues to avoid the Kraang through the streets and was then attacked by more Kraang droids.<p>

"It is the one known as Saldana." The Kraang droid said, pulling its laser gun. "Exterminate."

Saldana was soon cornered by the Kraang droids, but her mutant ally Mala showed up to attack and quickly defeated the Kraang just by pummeling their robotic bodies with her might strength.

"That is enough! Enough!" Saldana shouted.

The wise ninja sorceress's shout has caused Mala to regain her focus on herself.

"Mala, my thanks." Saldana thanked the female mutant.

"Great Saldana, where are your daughters?" Mala asked.

"Lost in this madness." Saldana replied. "Will you help me find them?"

"Anything for my friends." Mala nodded.

"Then let us hurry!" Saldana said.

* * *

><p>As Lee fought off more Shadow Droids on the frozen lake, her enemies seem to be defeated that causes her to pause for a minute. But one Shadow Droid grabbed her leg to make Lee losing her balance, causing her to crash down on the ground and into the ice cold water below her. Unfortunately for the Shadow Droids, Lee suddenly rose out of the water in her ice form with her birthmark glowing brightly and was unwilling to turn away from her enemies even though she's totally exhausted.<p>

"Now you may finish her." Lady Shade said coldly to her comrades.

Tigress, Masque and Inque ran forward to attack Leona and they all get a hit on the ninja sorceress, but Lee then defeated them with all of her strength, knocking them to the ground in defeat. Lady Shade then jumped down and stroked Lee in her birthmark on her chest, causing her to change back into her human form and collapse on the frozen lake after losing consciousness. Tigress picked up the senseless and battered Lee and looked at her cell phone, seeing the text messages from Ellie telling Lee to come to April's apartment.

"They wait for her in the girl's home." Tigress reported.

"Bait them out and destroy them." Lady Shade commanded.

As Tigress, Masque, and Inque obeyed their master's order and left to do their job, Lady Shade was suddenly confronted by her old former friend Saldana, who was levitating herself in the air.

"Where is my daughter?" Saldana demanded, believing that Leona is dead from her deadly attack.

"I take her like I took your child so many years ago." Lady Shade replied coldly.

Hearing those words, Saldana lunged forward with force and the two old enemies fight each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in April's apartment, the heroes all woke up Kirby, who told them that he dreamt that the Kraang were invading, but of course Mikey and Ellie told him that it is actually happening to the point of causing April's dad to freak out more until Raph and Casey then entered in.<p>

"We gotta move." Raph informed. "Kraang Prime is stomping this way."

"Raph!" Mikey shouted, throwing his arms around Raph to deliver a hug.

"Aw, I missed you too, little brother." Raph smiled back.

"Casey!" April cried, embracing a hug on Casey. "Oh, I was scared I'd lost you forever."

"No worries, red." Casey said, flirting coolly. "Your man is here."

Donna was becoming a little jealous on her crush flirting on April, but that quickly dissolves when she noticed that Ella is not here with Raph and Casey.

"But where's Ella?" Donna asked worryingly.

To answer Donna's question, Ella busted into the room just in time with a warning look on her face.

"Guys, we got to hurry up and get here!" Ella cried. "Kraang Prime is on his way here!"

"Ella! You're alive!" Ellie beamed, throwing her arms around Ella to deliver a hug.

"Duh, I'm a fighter after all." Ella grinned.

"Ella, I'm so glad you're alright." Raph said softly.

With those words, Raph delivered a small kiss on Ella's left cheek, not caring about everyone else watching in shock and surprise.

"Whoa!" Ella smiled happily, feeling her heart pumping faster than usual.

"Uh, not to break this up, but Leo and Lee are still out there!" Donnie informed.

"What?" Raph and Ella cried.

"Long story, guys." Mikey said.

"Basically." Ellie added.

Just then, Leo and Lee got thrown through the window and crashed to the ground. They're still breathing, but completely unconscious for the moment.

"Leo!" Raph cried to her older brother.

"Lee!" Ella cried to her older sister.

"They're still breathing." Donnie calculated.

"Dude, Leo's shell is cracked!" Mikey pointed out.

"And worse, Lee's birthmark is scarred!" Ellie stated. "That can't be good!"

"Come out, peasants!" Tiger Claw shouted.

"We know you're in there!" Tigress yelled.

Everyone looked outside to see Tiger Claw, Fishface, Rahzar, Tigress, Masque and Inque are waiting outside to attack. They lead the Foot-Bots and Shadow Droids all stormed their way into the apartment, but Casey, Donnie, and Donna took them down while Raph and Ella carried Leo and Lee to follow after April, Kirby and the others exit out of the front door, but Rahzar and Inque blocked their path. That's when Mikey and Ellie threw out a couch on top of him for hurting their oldest siblings.

"Hurry, this way!" Kirby cried, leading the Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, April and Casey to his old VW Party Wagon from his early days as a hipster.

"What the heck is that?" Casey asked.

"It's my old party wagon from back in my hipster days." Kirby said with a chuckle. "Groovy."

Out of nowhere, Kraang Prime shot out a drop of Mutagen on to him, causing Kirby to become a mutant monster once again.

"Not again!" April shouted.

"April, move!" Donna yelled.

"Floor it, Jones!" Raph cried, giving the keys to Casey.

Casey started the van and drove the van away with April, the Lotus Ninjas, and the Turtles inside while Kraang Prime followed after them, though Casey was only driving through alleys to confuse it.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Saldana and Lady Shade continue to fight on the frozen lake.<p>

"Your skills have become weak." Lady Shade stated. "Yet I am stronger than ever."

Saldana was still strong on her feet and sends out a white energy blast to knock Lady Shade down to the icy ground.

"Fueled by anger, by rage!" Saldana said wisely. "Rage is a fuel that burns quickly."

"Always the wise one." Lady Shade scoffed, ignoring her enemy's wisdom. She swiftly kicked Saldana against a nearby park where several broken tree branches falling on top of her. "What wisdom do you have now?"

Just when Lady Shade was poised to drive her black energy claws she constructed into Saldana's forehead, Mala leaped down on top of the evil ninja sorceress and grabbed Lady Shade inside of her jaws to crush her multiple times.

"My friend, are you hurt?" Mala asked.

"Look out!" Saldana cried in alarm, seeing Lady Shade getting up and charging forward.

But it was too late for Mala to react. Lady Shade kicked the mutant down into the frozen water at the bottom of the frozen lake. Now, full of righteous anger, Saldana started to battle Lady Shade with newfound strength as the two both fall into the lake after Mala.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Casey stopped the Party Wagon on the side of a street after Kraang Prime was out of their sight.<p>

"Come on." Donnie said. "We gotta find Splinter while the girls find their mother!"

"No way! What about Leo and Lee?" Ellie asked.

"They can stay with me." Casey told his crew. "I'm going back to search for my family."

"Okay, but we meet back at this spot." April said.

"You got it, red." Casey nodded.

"Casey, wait." Donna said suddenly. She took a deep breath and ready to confess her feelings towards Casey nervously. "Now that it's the end of the world and all, I just want to tell you how I feel..."

Casey's eyes widened open as he remembers what Ella said to him about Donna having feelings for him. He stopped Donna from talking by giving her a casual smile.

"Don't worry, D." Casey said casually. "Besides, we have a world to save here and I'll be back before you know it."

After Casey drove off to search for his family, the heroes proceed on finding their sensei in one piece.

* * *

><p>As Donna, Ella, and Ellie teleported back to the wrecked Crete fortress to see if Saldana was there, they didn't find their mother anywhere. That's when Donna begins to take charge to Ella and Ellie.<p>

"We gotta move." Donna ordered. "Everyone gather one meaningful thing you want to take with you. First we find Saldana, and then we get out of town."

Ella and Ellie nodded their heads and began to grab something meaningful for them. Ella went into her room and grabbed her photo of the cat Samara, Donna collected her toolbox in her lab, and Ellie grabbed the scared Pink Hallow from the freezer, but the pink mutant creature ran his way to the dojo and looked around the lair to sniff the familiar scent as Ellie used her air powers to suddenly watch the images of Saldana and Lady Shade battling.

"Ellie, what's wrong with Pink Hallow?" Ella asked.

"He found mother's scent." Ellie said. "Pink Hallow can smell her."

"Let's go!" Donna commanded.

* * *

><p>While Pink Hallow led his owners to the end of the hallway of their home, they are blocked by the window bars and only stood there to watch Saldana battling against Lady Shade underwater.<p>

"Now I will tear you to pieces!" Lady Shade shouted threateningly.

"Mother!" Donna, Ellie, and Ella screamed.

"Go!" Saldana shouted. "Save yourselves!"

"Fitting that your daughters are here to see you fall." Lady Shade said coldly.

"You can do it, Mother! Mother, take her down! Take her down!" Ella, Ellie, and Donna shouted for encouragement.

Hearing the encouragement coming from her daughters, Saldana sends Lady Shade flying through a wall with a white energy blast from her palms. Before Saldana can swim to her daughters, Lady Shade got back up and used her black energy claws to strike her enemy down and threw the knocked out Saldana into a violent whirlpool nearby.

"No! Mother!" Donna and Ellie screamed.

"You! You monster!" Ella screamed angrily.

But Lady Shade didn't care. She gives Ella, Ellie, and Donna a sly grin and then teleports herself out of the water. Ella was angered beyond words and finally cracked. She began to breathe fire in a fit of rage while screaming and crying uncontrollably.

"That's enough, Ella. Enough!" Ellie shouted. She quickly throws her arms around Ella to calm her down as Ella buries her head in her youngest sister's shoulder and gave her a tight hug. "It's okay, sis. Mother's a master ninja sorceress. She's gonna be just fine. It's gonna be all right."

Donna started to weep in tears, but she wasn't really to give up on everything. No way near!

"Girls, we're not running." Donna said firmly yet determinedly. "We're gonna put an end to this."

* * *

><p>Outside, as the cold afternoon changed into a dark night, the three remaining Lotus Ninjas quickly ran to Donna's lab for the four Lotus Exosuits that Donna had invented and they walked out into the streets and battle against the Kraang, appearing to hold their own as they were attacking the Kraang droids very brutally. Ella's exosuit was a red battle suit of armor with dark green accent and she was releasing set of shaped-charge explosive devices on the knuckles of her gauntlets directly at the incoming Kraang droids. Ellie's exosuit was an orange battle suit of armor with light green accent and she was using two long, ribbon-like cutters with nanometer-thick mono-molecular edges to slice through the next charging Kraang droids. And Donna's exosuit was an unusual purple battle suit of armor with brownish green accent and she was shooting high sectional density, armor-piercing metal spikes with a railgun into the last group of the Kraang droids.<p>

Before the trio sets their sights on attacking Lady Shade's headquarters, the girls spotted Kraang Prime fighting against the Turtle Mech that Donnie invented earlier and jumped on the rooftops to join the fight. Donna, Ellie, and Ella launched a barrel of missiles from their torso at Kraang Prime's face and body.

"Lowly insects! Do you think Kraang can be stopped?" Kraang Prime screamed. "It was Kraang who found your planet millions of years ago. It was Kraang who used mutagen on the monkeys, turning them into lowly humans. And it is Kraang who now transforms your world!"

But The Turtle Mech and the Lotus Exosuits continues to fight against the strength of Kraang Prime's robotic suit, but the sheer force of the battle damages the Turtle Mech and the Lotus Exosuits very quickly. Donnie has a plan to use the mech's electric harpoon, even though this may fry the mech with the help from the Donna and her sisters. While one end of the harpoon latches onto the Turtle Mech and tapped into the city's power grid, the other end latches onto Kraang Prime's face and electrocutes it. That caused all of the electricity in New York City to go out, but Kraang Prime fell over in its robotic body. The heroes celebrate until this is suddenly short-lived as Kraang Prime itself crawled out of its suit and runs at the heroes.

"You will all suffer!" Kraang Prime yelled.

Raph, Donna, Mikey, April, Ella, Donna, and Ellie all escaped onto the sidewalk with April using her mental powers to attack Kraang Prime. Just when Casey drove the Party Wagon into the monster, everyone climbed into the van. Well, except for Ella, Donna, and Ellie.

"Are you guys coming?" April asked.

"I have a place we can go in another dimension." Donna said calmly. "My aunt's dimensional home. We used to go there every summer since we were kids. We can stay as long as we want."

"Aunt Coral's place, eh? Sounds good to me." Ellie smiled.

"That doesn't sound very good to me." Ella groaned. She grabbed the unconscious Lee out of the van. "We'll take our sister there as well."

"Will we see you again?" April asked.

"You will." Donna said, giving April a smooth crystalline cell phone. "Whenever you need us, give us a call and we'll be there."

"But before you leave." Mikey said suddenly.

Mikey jumped out of the van and pulled Ellie's lips against his for a kiss, shocking everyone around them.

"That was awesome." Ellie sighed softly.

"See you soon, guys." Casey smiled.

* * *

><p>After Casey drove off to April's family farm upstate, Ella has conjured a portal that will opened up the connection between New York and Coral's dimensional home. Ellie slowly summons up a small tornado to lift up her older sister while Donna had covered the unconscious Lee with a blanket.<p>

"I'm sorry, Lee. You were right." Donna sadly apologized. "If we'd just left the city when you said, the Kraang would never have found the lair and started the invasion. None of this would have happened."

"What's gonna happen now, Ella?" Ellie asked sadly.

"For the first time in my life, I have no idea, little sister." Ella replied hardly.

"I miss Mother." Ellie said mournfully.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Saldana was floating motionless into the ocean where the mutant Kage swam down to grab her and lifted her out of the water to put his mother to the empty building near the water. As Kage touches his mother, Saldana breathes faintly just when Kage had jumped out to the surface and disappeared out of sight.<p> 


End file.
